Love Changes You: The Eagle and the Snake
by Cassia4u
Summary: Astoria Greengrass, Ravenclaw, falls for the one boy she never thought she'd love-Hogwarts Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. The line between love & hate frays fast in their 6th year, but the road to love is never straight, especially with Voldemort, secrets, magic, and lies. Love changes you-but that doesn't make love easy.
1. The Carriage Ride

** Auther's Note**

**Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to check out this story! Just a couple things I want to bring to attention before I start-Astoria's age I changed so she would be in the same year as Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione...ect. This book takes place in the 6th book, and also this doesn't necessarily tie into this chapter but I made Draco nicer because as the title says, love changes you! Review Please! :)**

**cassia**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys know the drill, I own nothing, ect.**

**Chapter 1:The Carriage ride**

I slid into the red cushioned seat next to my my best friend Julie and the completion of our group of four, Sarah and Lucy.

"Astoria!" Julie squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. We drew Sarah and Lucy into the four way embrace, laughing and falling back into our seats as the Hogwarts Express took a sharp right turn. Us four Ravenclaws had stuck together since first year, and neither boy nor petty argument had seen the end of us yet, or ever would (although occasional fights weren't unheard of. We were teenage girls, after all). We giggled over swapped summer stories for a while, comparing tans and complaints about siblings.

"How's the evil Daphne?" Sarah snickered, referring to my sister in the year ahead of us.

Sarah's light hair, much like my own, fell back against her face as she repositioned herself.

"The usual, but a bit nicer actually. But Pansy Parkinson was over _all the time._ They got super close, which is to say closer than they were already and it was always Drakie this, Drakie that, Drakie Poo's a prefect and so hot and amazing...I swear if I hear one more word about Draco Malfoy I'll-"

"Talking about me, are we?" drawled an unpleasantly familiar voice from the cracked open door to our compartment.

"Eavesdropping Malfoy?" I hissed at him. It was common knowledge that we hated each other, ever since his first snide comment I had known he was no good.

"I was after the lunch trolley actually, it appears as though I've missed it."

I said a word that made Lucy gasp and scold, "Language!"

I hoped the warmth spreading through my cheeks was merely because of the temperature in the compartment, I was not going to let Draco Malfoy see me blush.

"And by the looks of it Greengrass has missed it too," Malfoy snickered, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Sod off Malfoy, and go back to Parkinson," I hissed. Julie put her hand on my shoulder and Malfoy slammed his palm into the frame of the door and walked off.

"Well?" Sarah said impatiently. I narrowed my hazel eyes at her.

"Go get some bloody lunch! I don't want to listen to your stomach this whole ride!"

"Fine..." I grumbled, not looking forward to scampering after Malfoy like a lost puppy: that was Pansy Parkinson's job. I fished out a few gold galleons from my pocket and walked out. I passed my friend Luna Lovegood's compartment and waved as she was explaining something to a rather confused looking Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Probably something along the lines of wrackles or nargspurts. Or was it maybe wrakspurts and nargles? As I was considering this I came inches from running into the boy I had just been so keen on avoiding.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Going back to Parkinson, as requested," he stamped off in what appeared to be a fit of male PMS. I rolled my eyes and turned to the plump witch who ran the trolley looking at me sympathetically.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You just wait dear, you'll know soon enough." she smiled warmly.

"Uh...I'll take Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and a ham and cheese magic sub. No mayo please," I added as an afterthought.

As I walked back to my seat I narrowly avoided running into Ginny, who was putting her wand back into her pocket, looking confused.

"Hey Ginny!" I said brightly to one of my best Gryffindor friends one year younger.

"How was your summer, Astoria?" she asked, smiling. "Malfoy-free, I hope?"

"Mostly-but even worse, it was Parkinson infested. She may as well of pitched up a tent on the lawn for the amount of time she was at our house with Daphne," I sulked. Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I'm off to Compartment C for hexing someone." she waved her hand dismally.

I snickered, stopping at my compartment door.

"See ya, Gin!" I called, stepping inside. "Try not to start off Gryffindor with negative points!"

"How's Malfoy?" Julie snickered as I stepped in. "Did you two snog in the-Hey, every flavor beans? Whatever happened to licorice wands?" she complained.

"One, we didn't, nor will ever-"

"Is that a promise?" laughed Lucy.

"-and two," I plowed on as if I hadn't been interrupted- "I was feeling a bit daring, so yes, I got the beans."

"Cool it, we aren't those bloody Gryffindors," Sarah smiled as she held out her hand.

"And don't make promises you can't keep!" Julie said.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"You. Malfoy. You and Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy. It's only a matter of time," she said slowly.

"In your dreams!" I scoffed. "Now everyone grab some!" I announced, holding out the box.

"Count of three," Lucy offered, holding hers up to the light, examining it.

"One." I began.

"Two," Julie said.

"Three!" We said together, putting them in our mouths. My face contorted in disgust as the taste of blood flooded my mouth. Sarah was choking and Lucy and Julie were laughing, relieved.

"Mint!" Lucy announced.

"Caramel!" sang Julie.

Sarah swore. "I dunno...but that was about the bloody sourest thing I've ever tasted!" she shivered.

"Well if yours was the bloody sourest, than mine was the bloody bloodiest," I offered, quickly choking down a bite of my sandwich to take away the taste.

"What?" everyone said simultaneously.

"The flavor was blood," I clarified.

"Yuck!"

Soon after we changed into our robes, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down, giving us a view of the castle's silhouette in the distance.

"Hogwarts!"

"There it is!" we squealed.

"N.E.W.T.S this year, girls," Sarah sighed.

"And you know who on top of that," I added darkly.

"Astoria, your family must be the only pureblooded one who hasn't strayed onto you know who's path in one way or the other," Julie mused.

"I'll be quite happy to keep it that way, thanks," I said lightheartedly.

The train finally slowed to a stop and kids of every age poured out the doors, shouting loudly to friends across the train.

_Astoria, your family must be the only pureblooded one who hasn't strayed onto you know who's __path in one way or the other...Julie's voice drifted through my head._

She was wrong.

Fenrir Greyback, or at least him as a werewolf, had recently become my boggart, and for good reason, too. He had come calling, with visitors, over the summer too many times for my liking. Actually, my liking was not at all. I knew my mother, Jacquiline, didn't welcome him with open arms, but didn't close the door on him either, a fact that I detested immensely. Zacharias, my father, stood on the same ground. No member of the Greengrass family's forearm was marred with the dark mark, but my parents didn't oppose him as much as they ought to, which was a fact that I detested even more than I did Draco Malfoy. I wasn't exactly sure where my sister Daphne stood, she had been helpful on several occasions during the summer but was friends with the Pansy Parkinson crew which annoyed me to no end. But my opinion, since I had as good as ruined the name of Greengrass (according to Daphne) by being a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin, and a blood traitor on top of that, was weighed as not very much. Because of this my parents had been telling me very, very little about the Death Eater's visits so I suppose we could have been more connected to him than I could have guessed.

I was brought back to the present as I almost crashed into a worried looking Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"He must have gone ahead. I hope he isn't upset," Hermione muttered. I opened my mouth to greet them but was pulled away by Julie before I could get the words out.

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid bellowed, standing several feet above the frightened 11-year olds.

Not paying attention, my arm was wrenched from Julie's grasp and I slammed into the hard chest of Draco Malfoy, sending the both of us sprawling.

"Just can't keep away from me, can you Greengrass?" he sneered in response to the growing snickers around us.

"You have it backwards as always Malfoy, you arrogant prat!" I yelled as I hauled myself up, the crowd already thinning so much that we were the last ones still there.

"Why's there blood on your feet?" I blurted. He didn't answer, but looked triumphantly toward the train, which had let out a loud whistle. Than he turned back and we stood there, glaring at each other.

"Look what you've gone and done Greengrass! We'll miss the carriages!" he sneered, hastily pulling the sleeves of his robes down over his hands.

"Look what _I've _done? Why is everything my fault?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I made sure my 11 inch oak and unicorn tail hair wand was still tucked carefully inside my robes.

"I don't have all day to stand and argue, I've got to go," he said, jogging off.

"Well obviously I've got to come as well!" I called after him, jogging to keep up. We were immediately pounced upon by an over eager Filch with his much used secrecy sensor. Soon Snape had walked over, rescuing Draco and throwing a "well, Greengrass had better come to I suppose," in my direction. Filch looked extremely disappointed in being denied another round of poking and prodding with his sensor, and we hurried off before he changed his mind. Draco and I were quickly herded into the last carriage together, unfortunately, which caused us to squish against opposite sides, trying to sit as far apart as possible. Shouts and laughter rang out from other carriages, while ours was filled with bickering.

He let up after a while, and silence overcame us. I was extremely aware of his breathing on the other side of me/

"Can you see them?" he asked suddenly, his light blue eyes staring ahead at what was supposedly Thestrals pulling our raven black carriage. I wouldn't know, I couldn't see them.

"No, I've never seen someone die," I answered truthfully, startled that he had asked me such a civil question, at least in tone. I looked at his to see him twirling his Slytherin ring on his finger, his unfocused eyes staring blankly ahead of us.

"I see them," he said with no emotion in his voice, barely audible over the trotting hooves over cobblestone, which suddenly sounded a lot louder.

"Who..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase such a question. He looked at me head on, and I was startled by the intensity in his icy eyes.

"Who have I seen die?" he finished for me. He almost looked like he was going to answer, but than snapped his mouth closed and looked the opposite way.

"None of your business, Greengrass," he drawled, back to his normal arrogant self.

"Mature, Malfoy," I tried my best to drawl back.

**A\N So what did you guys think? I know this is by no means a very exciting chapter, but trust me, it gets better! You can't start the action...or romance...right away, can you? ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**cassia**


	2. Ravenclaw Common Room

**Hello again! Unfortunately updates usually won't be this quick I just wanted to have two chapter out there to start this up:) thanks again for reading! Review please! :)**

**Cassia**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ECT. ECT...YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL**

**Chapter 2: Ravenclaw Common Room**

I departed from Draco as soon as the carriage stopped and I hurried away to talk with my own friends as I saw Pansy coming over to reclaim Draco.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked loudly.

"I tripped and sort of fell behind," I admitted sheepishly.

Shortly after the Sorting ended and we welcomed the new Ravenclaw first years, we suddenly saw the doors to the great hall slide open and Harry Potter (covered in blood) entered along with a self satisfied looking Snape, his dark robes billowing behind him. I found myself unconsciously glancing sideways at the Slytherin table, where Draco was miming what looked like a broken nose and what must have been blood spurting everywhere, than an overly dramatic heart clutch and a pitiful whining face. He caught me looking at him and I turned around quickly, hiding my blush with my curly blonde hair.

Wait.

Blushing? I thought to myself.

It's a bit hot in here, that's all. I silently chided myself.

"Ready for 6th year?" I asked as I helped myself to the delicious, melt in your mouth dinner rolls.

"N.E.W.T.S...don't remind me," Julie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's like, what, twice as much studying as 5th year for O.W.L.S!"

"What's up with Harry?" I asked curiously, nudging Lucy and pointing to him just as Hermione was magically removing the blood that had been soaking the front of Harry's clothes just moments earlier.

"Dunno..." But why isn't Granger in Ravenclaw again?" Sarah asked for about the thousandth time.

I felt extremely cold and goosebumps broke out all over my skin as the ghost of Bloody Baron drifted through our table, and right through me..

"I hate when he does that!" I shuddered, whispering. I took a giant bit out of my pudding which added a rather strange sound to my strangled gasp as I caught sight of Dumbledore's blackened and withered hand. I wasn't the only one who had caught sight of his injury; a wave of gasps rolled through the Great Hall. Dumbledore merely smiled slightly and shook his sleeve down, obscuring his hand from view. Professor Mcgonagall looked at him nervously.

"Nothing to worry about," he quelled the whispers that had undertaken in all four tables.

"Now, to our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back..." I tuned out his speech, thinking back to this summer. I had concluded a couple things from the visits of Voldemort's followers this summer almost positively-one was my parents couldn't have angered them too much or they, and I, would be dead. So that would be my signal for when they were no longer doing whatever they were doing; when they were killed. The next was that the Death Eaters had a plan this year revolving around the Malfoys.

I immediately made up my mind to make note of anything suspicious, but not to get anywhere near Fenrir Greyback. I shivered with a flashback of what he'd whispered in my ear-

_"I've got my eye on you, Ravenclaw...remember this...I love to eat pretty little girls...and especially blood traitors at that..." he took a deep, mocking sniff as I stood stock still in fear, rooted to the spot._

_ "The Dark Lord is __very __talented in making sure those who oppose him breathe their last."_

That was, thankfully, the last I had seen Greyback this summer but his voice lingered in my thoughts and haunted my dreams.

I was jolted back to present day as Dumbledore's voice increased in volume a bit, almost as if he knew he was losing me.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year-Professor Slughorn." he stood up to an unenthusiastic smattering of applause, his rotund belly visibly straining his brass buttons. What little hair he had left was carefully combed and parted.

"-is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post as potions master."

"Potions? He'll be teaching _potions?"_similar phrases rang out below the lit candles as students turned to each other to discuss this new development.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore continued, raising his voice to be heard over our whispering, "will be taking over the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" came a cry from the Gryffindor table, its source Harry Potter.

This was almost drowned out by the general outburst of applause coming from the Slytherin table, although those who heard turned to see an angered Harry talking feverishly to his two best friends.

"I wonder what's happened to Dumbledore's hand," Luna observed loftily, smiling at me from across the table and down a bit. "He could have possible upset a red-footed steamgrazer." I smiled back at her eccentricity, wondering how she ever managed to come up with such whimsical creatures.

Sarah whipped her head back around at the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat, silencing the circulating whispers.

"Now as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength," I found myself glancing at Draco again, who was preoccupied by levitating his fork, not seeming to be effected by anything Dumbledore was saying.

"I cannot emphasize enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe." Luna was staring raptly at something fixed on something 6 inches above my head, and I resisted the urge to wave my hand around up there to see what it was that held her attention so raptly.

"-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of the staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always with the utmost regard for your own and others safety." he smiled wanly, and opened his mouth to finish the speech. "But now, your beds await, as comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your first priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Now, let us therefore say goodnight! Pip pip!" the great hall immediately broke into loud talking and laughing, accompanied by the sound of everyone getting up at once.

"Whadya think of that?" Julie asked me, linking her arm through mine. Sarah and Lucy had fallen back to talk with several of our other friends.

"Slughorn and Snape? Interesting. I wonder if Snape will last over a year as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No other one has," I said thoughtfully.

"Aaaaaaand...you excited to see Malfoy again on a daily basis!" she said in a cheery voice, knocking my shoulder with her own.

"Hadn't even thought about it," surprising myself that I actually _had._ We followed behind nervous first years, who followed the prefects like leashed puppies. They drunk in every detail with eyes the size of plates, whispering to their neighbors rapidly.

"Now we'll let the first years have a go at the riddle, so all of you older students stay quite for a moment!" shouted a pompous prefect, Jason something or other.

"Remember when we were that age?" giggled Lucy as she, Sarah and Luna appeared behind us.

"They seem rather frightened," I said, drowning out the sound of the riddle.

"Anyone know?" a prefect asked. "Come on now, don't be shy-you'll have to do this every time you're admitted into our common room! Of course, you _are_ Ravenclaws, so I don't think you'll have too much trouble!"

A little redheaded girl tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes?" she was nodded at.

"Is the answer...no one on the first three days, but everyone on the last four?" she whispered.

Sarah elbowed me, saying,

"Remember when _you _got the first year riddle?" she grinned just as the bronze knocker said,

"Perfectly phrased. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"That's how we met!" I replied as the door swung open.

We stepped in, smiles pulling at the older students cheeks as the younger ones gasped in delight.

The majestically high domed ceiling had been painted to look like the night sky abundantly dotted with stars-it was a brilliant effect. The paint was magical, it looked three dimensional. There were so many more stars than the normal night sky, which you could compare with the view from the huge, gold framed windows showing the picturesque mountains below the endless sky. The window seats were stacked high with blue and bronze pillows that matched the Ravenclaw colored silk draperies on the wall. More bookshelves had been added and shined to perfection, magnificent quills with peacock feathers sitting in intricately carved inkwells for anyone who had been burdened with heaps of homework.

To the right of the crackling fireplace sat the statue of the original Ravenclaw, Rowena. The circlet on her head read, "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," reminding us every day that what set us apart was our intelligence and wit, and that we were to smart to fall for the world's cruel pranks.

Lucy, Sarah, Julie and I raced upstairs to our rooms, passing our rooms last year labeled 'fifth years.'

"Whooo!" Hope, my tawny owl hooted indignantly as I reached the foot of my bed where my trunks and owl cage sat. She stared at me with her large honey eyes, an unusual color for an owl.

"I swear that owl has sass!" Sarah said as she got to close to Hope, making her crane her neck and hoot. We all got our trunks open at our four identical beds. We had one of the two Ravenclaw 6th year rooms for Ravenclaw girls.

I flung myself onto the fluffy bed, disturbing my deep blue comforter with bronze stitching to match the bronze colored pillows piled high. Our schedules had come early this year, landing with a puff on our beds. After reviewing them I noticed that our major classes were shared mostly with Slytherin. A foreign feeling settling in my stomach.

"Two free periods, yes!" Julie crowed. "And we have the free periods same hour! Aren't you glad we dropped divination and care of magical creatures? And didn't we drop another class too? Anyway..." we compared schedules that were about half together, as she had dropped more classes than I had. Lucey and Sarah had identical schedules, only in a few classes o mine or Julie's.

"I'm so tired," moaned Lucy, her dark hair splaying out around her as she flopped back.

"Than go to bed, girl!" I said playfully. "Snape won't cut us any slack, the concept of easing us back into our school routine for even just a week is a foreign idea to him," I snickered.

"Or even just a day for that matter," said Julie.

"Expect a 13 inch essay on the different types of bone structures in dragons due the next day," I said, getting up as an owl rapped on my tall window. Cold air came pouring in with the ugly barn owl and I shut the window quickly behind it.

"A love letter from Harry, Luce?" I asked playfully, knowing perfectly well about her crush on 'the boy who lived.'

"Of course, thats why its at _your _window! If anything, its a love letter from Malfoy!" she blushed, causing the rest of us to laugh.

I finally managed to unfold the tightly pressed note; before I could even lay eyes on the first word the owl spread its wings intimidatingly at me and nipped at my leg, demanding to be let out.

"Ow!" I cried as a trickle of blood traced its way down my leg.

"Stupid owl," Julie muttered, practically throwing it out the window.

"Who's bloody owl was that?" Sarah screeched. "And is the note really from Draco?" she snickered. I scanned to the bottom of the note to see who sent it and rolled my eyes. Suddenly the owl's behavior made sense.

"No, worse, Pansy," I spit the name. "But of course, its _about _Draco," I sighed, handing it to her.

"Astoria," she read aloud. "You are going to stay away from Draco this year. He's mine; always has been, always will be. He would never even touch a filthy blood traitor like you. You ruin the good name of Greengrass, I'm shocked you haven't been disowned. Don't forget-keep your hands of Draco, or there will be hell to pay. Pansy."

"Parkinson's PMSing," I sighed as I tried to forget the disowning comment. "Anyway she's got it backwards, its Malfoy stalking me not the other way around," I said, watching as Sarah crumpled up the note, levitating it with her huge wand into the garbage.

"I wonder if Pansy's nicer once you get to know her," Lucy wondered thoughtfully. I almost choked on my own spit I was so shocked.

"_Parkinson?"_ I practically screamed, my eyes wide. "Maybe you-know-who has a really nice sense of humor once you get to know him, too!" I said.

"Or D-"

"Not this again!" I groaned. "I have told you time and time again that I _do not fancy Ferrit!" _I said.

"I wasn't going to say Draco-I was going to say Daphne. You thought of that one all by yourself," she smirked. I groaned, the battle was already lost.

"Night girls!" I called, pulling the coverings around my four poster bed. I flicked my wand, making the room go dark.

My dreams were haunted by none other than Fenrir Greyback in werewolf form. But before he bit me, every time I was saved by a boy who's face I didn't quite catch.

It wasn't until morning I knew who he was.

**A\N I hope you guys are reading the author's notes cause they may be helpful:) and I hope you guys know who the boy in her dreams is! Well, I guess I'll spell it out for you. D.R.A.C.O.**

**Plus I just wanted to say this one more time...hang in there, my story is dull at the beginning. And two, there are banners for this story posted on my profile. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Revisiting the Room of Requirement

**A\N Wow! I can't believe I have 11 reviews already! you guys seriously rock! Every review makes my day, trust me! :D And to all the Twilight fans out there-my best friend has written an amazing twilight fanfic. The story is called "Daybreak" and her username is 2cool4you. Both she and I would really appreciate if you checked it out! It's worth it! ;)**

**On with the chapter! -Cassia**

Chapter 3- Revisiting the Room of Requirement

I trudged into the great hall early the next morning, shaking the sleep from my eyes. The still blue ceiling was streaked with pink and orange to match the early morning sky outside. I was determined to get an early start on the day, even if it meant just wondering aimlessly through the halls for an hour before class started, and before the other students had even entered the great hall.

Or...I thought, the beginning of an idea forming in my head. The room of requirement! I almost said it aloud, which would have been strange because I was the only one at the Ravenclaw table, and only one of about 5 people in the whole great hall. I quickly shoveled bacon and eggs into my mouth, excited at the prospect of revisiting the former meeting place of the D.A. I still had my fake galleon at the bottom of my trunk, lying with broken quills, crumpled parchment and an abundance of candy wrappers which I should have cleaned out a while ago.

After finishing I quickly stood up and left, shouldering my bag and trying to scour my memory for where exactly the room was. One corridor faded into the next, and I was delayed once to scold a rather rude (and not very sober) portrait of a French man in an uncomfortable looking suit. Than I had to stop suddenly as staircases changed their minds and decided to go the opposite way, leaving my impatiently tapping my foot at their antics.

I finally reached the hallway I was looking for- 2 small girls sat asleep, sitting against the walls, tongues hanging out in a fashion that I had only seen from boys. I backed up quietly a ways back, tying not to wake them. As the first emitted snores louder than I'd ever heard I realized that it was safe to approach. I stood in front of the blank expanse of wall, thinking as hard as I could that I needed somewhere to go. After a few tries to no avail, my mind wandered to Draco Malfoy. I knew he had been the one repeatedly saving me in my dreams-but why? More specifically, why was I dreaming about _him _of all people? But dreams didn't really mean anything, right? And what had Draco meant about the thestrals yesterday? I had too many questions and no one to ask. He had looked so-unlike himself. Not a trace of a smirk or a sneer was plastered on his face. I wish I could talk to him now...I had barely finished the thought when the door suddenly appeared right in front of me.

A bit delayed...I thought to myself, taking a step backward in surprise. But better late than ever!

I slowly pushed the door open and silently closed it behind me.

I heart a scraping noise, and my heart felt like I had missed a step on the stairs as I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

"Reparo!" a voice hissed repeatedly, sounding almost on the verge of tears. Then came the sound of probably a foot kicking into something solid-what the person said next was mostly muffled by myself scrounging for a place to hide and than crouching behind a tall bookcase that had just conveniently appeared-I was in the room of requirement after all. I did catch something about 'two impossible feats from a 16 year old' and 'only because father's in Azkaban.' I clamped a restraining hand over my mouth as I almost gasped when I realized that I recognized that voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy, my own personal source for confusion. His pounding footsteps grew nearer, and I held my breath hoping I wouldn't be discovered, pressing my back up even harder against the bookcase.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" his voice lost it's furious tone as it cracked, showing his earlier desperation. "I thought I told you to be on guard! And here you are, asleep! Now get off your-" the door slammed and I breathed a sigh of relief before a wave of panic washed over me. I put two and two together. Over the summer, I had heard the Malfoys had been given a special mission from Voldemort-know I realized it was only one particular Malfoy. But how could that be? He was _sixteen!_ At least I could rest assured that Draco wasn't a Death Eater. It wouldn't be logical at all. For one, he wasn't even out of school. Two, not even Malfoy would sink that low, even though his parents would. But what had he been talking about with Crabbe and Goyle? All I had seen out there had been the two little girls.

"Draco..." I whispered his name, clutching my wand and pressing myself against the bookcase once more even though I knew I was in no danger of being caught. No one would enter-but that brought me back to the fact, how did _I _enter?

Come on, think. You're a Ravenclaw, I thought to myself. Act like one.

I put together the things I knew about the room of requirement-it opened if you needed something, but only if it was unoccupied. Unless you specifically needed the person I wracked my brains, remembering the exact thing I had been thinking as the door had appeared-I had been thinking of Draco. Who was inside the room.

There's your answer, I thought to myself. I needed Draco, and I was let in.

"No!" I said aloud. I didn't _need _Draco. I had simply phrased it wrong. No need to spaz out, I told myself.

I had just wanted to talk to him, that was all.

I pushed my blonde hair behind my ears, standing up. I surveyed the room, and became slightly inexplicably frightened as I wondered what the vast room's shadows could be hiding. Just as I finished thinking this the room shrunk, becoming cozy and small, with a single door leading out. Exactly what I needed. I pushed it and stepped back out into the hallway to start my first class of the year.

I turned into the Ancient Runes room with two extremely heavy books. Being the first one in, I plunked down in a desk toward the back and opened my book to start skimming through the first chapter, pushing back my curly hair. As I was stifling a yawn Hermione Granger walked in, smiling at my but sitting in the front row in the exact center.

Hey, the Ravenclaw description didn't include being a teacher's pet; nothing against Hermione of course, I actually admired her bravery very much. It was a quality I wished I had more of. My thoughts flashed back to Greyback's sneering face last summer and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Where is the third member of this class?" Asked Professor Babbling. "Draco Malfoy?" She could have apparated appeared so suddenly, breaking me out of my reverie. Only three people in this class?

"I'm here," drawled a familiar voice coming from behind me. My heart oddly skipped a beat as he startled me.

I suddenly had the feeling someone was watching me, the back of my neck tingling. I felt the sudden urge to busy my hands so I rapidly flipped through the pages in my textbook, not really reading them.

"Good, Draco. Take a seat," she nodded her head, her black hair streaked with grey pulled back into a severely tight bun.

Draco sat on the opposite side of the back of the room and immediately crossed him arms over his chest, more sprawling than sitting.

"No, no, no!" Professor Babbling said, looking back and forth at the three of us. "This is a class of three, for heaven's sake! Move together!" she gestured to the front and center of the room, where Hermione already was.

"I'm not sitting by Granger," Malfoy sneered as Babbling turned her back and started writing on the chalkboard. I closed up my books and walked to sit behind Hermione.

"You will sit wherever I tell you to, Malfoy, wether it be by Miss Granger or otherwise." she reprimanded without even stopping her writing.

"She's a hag," Draco muttered as I dropped my books behind Hermione and to the right of him.

"You're an arse," I whispered, scooting to the left side of the chair so I wouldn't be in danger of accidently bumping his arm or anything like that.

As Babbling droned on in a monotone voice and Hermione scribbled away, I noticed Draco had dark bags under his eyes, which were drooping due to lack of sleep. I took out a blank piece of parchment, writing-

Try to stay awake, Draco. And what were you talking about the thestrals yesterday? Don't give me any of that 'none of your business crap.'

I folded it up and passed it, watching out of the corner of my eye as he bent over his desk. Soon the reply came back-

I'm not the one who looks like I didn't sleep a bit. And I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again; keep your nose in your own business.

I exhaled furiously at his slanted handwriting.

I don't take orders from arrogant bullies like you! I wrote back. I wasn't expecting a reply, so I was surprised when the folded of piece of parchment landed back on my desk.

Which just goes to show that you don't know me at all, Greengrass.

Oh yeah? I've known you for 6 years. I know you enough to stay away from you.

Why is it than that you chose to sit by me rather than Granger? Came his cocky reply. I had no response but simply glared at him, hoping the warmth spreading through my cheeks was just my imagination. Draco's trademark smirk however, was not.

I transfigured the note into a minute pebble and flicked it off my desk. I tuned back into Babbling's lecture just in time to hear her announce the lengthy assignment.

"I want a 15 inch essay on the translation methods in the 1800's, which you will find material on from pages 1 to 45 in your first textbook. Also on page 95 you will find two encrypted messages found on an ancient egyptian tomb-decipher as accurately as possible!" she called. I groaned softly under my breath as the exact assignment immediately appeared in my magical homework assignment book.

"You have two days- I want this completed and in my hands on Wednesday! Class dismissed!" she bellowed. She opened the glass doors with a flick of her tan wand, revealing the start of the end-of-hour rush. With a quick glance at my schedule I realized I had Defense Against the Dark Arts next.

Julie caught up to me and we began to walk to Defense together.

"So...have you seen the Quidditch try out paper?" she prodded, giving me a meaningful look.

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Oh please oh please oh please! I've seen you fly Tori, you're _brilliant!_ And I'll do it if you do it," she begged, clasping her hands together. I groaned, squeezing my hazel eyes shut so tight they gathered a bit of moisture.

"But there's only one position for seeker!" I protested.

"Exactly-you be seeker-you even have a broom, Merlin Tori you're a Ravenclaw for gosh sakes! And I have my eye on chaser, anyway," she shrugged.

"I'm terrible at flying though-"

"What did I just hear? Astoria Greengrass, the very girl I've been trying to recruit for three years after I saw her chase down Malfoy over the tops of the castle-telling herself she's _terrible at flying? _Merlin Astoria! You were born to fly!" Eric Maloney rambled, walking right besides me. His good looks made many a girl forget her name but his sweet talking didn't work with me. I thought he layed it on waaaaay thick. The fact that he was popular and the Quidditch captain only increased his already huge ego. So of course, he thought he could have any girl. Which wasn't actually that far off the mark I guess-he could have _almost _any girl. But _almost _wasn't part of his vocabulary so he thought himself quite the big shot.

But he chose to go after the one girl who only saw him as the slightly annoying sort-of friend-me. He had not only been asking-no, begging-me to join the Quidditch team since 3rd year, but also for me to accompany him to Hogsemeade, which I had politely declined every. Single. Time. The boy was hopelessly infatuated-but even more of an arrogant prat than Malfoy, his Hogwarts-sized ego winning him _that _race.

I smiled, remembering another competition the boys had fourth year-asking me to the Yule Ball.

"I dunno, eric..." I started to put into play my typical ease-him-into-rejection response-worked with both Hogsemead _and _Quidditch.

He stopped walking and tugged on my arm. Julie continued walking after a mouthed, "see you later," and an over-exaggerated wink.

My back was up against the wall, and Eric rested his hand above my head leaning over me. He gave me a look which probably dazzled many other girls-unfortunately the only urge _this _girl was getting was one to laugh in his face.

"Astoria," he pleaded, widening his eyes in the signature puppy dog look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pansy Parkinson practically hanging off Draco Malfoy. Seeing us Draco turned slightly pink (in Malfoy language this pretty much meant tomato red) and twitched his hand toward his pocket where I faintly saw the outline of his wand. What was his problem?

"Astoria...I only want one seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and I want it to be you." Pansy's ears, trained to hear any tidbit of gossip from a mile away, disentangled herself from Draco and dragged him over to us by his hands.

"What do you want Parkinson," I sighed, causing Eric to jump back quickly from me, which made him stumble into Malfoy.

"Watch it, Maloney!" he sneered, shoving him back.

"Draco, we're not here to fight," came Pansy's ridiculous attempt at a seductive whisper.

"So Greengrass," Pansy drew out the syllables in my name, sneering. "Refusing to join the Quidditch team...again?" Pansy said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Oh, no reason...you'd be seeker, right, tut, tut...but I guess going up against Drakie can intimidate the best of anyone!"

"Malfoy's about as intimidating as a ferret, same goes for you, Parkinson," I snickered, a flashback of a transfigured Malfoy as a furry little beast playing through my head.

"Did you get my note, Greengrass?" Pansy sobered up, getting right in my face. I sneered at her while Eric put a hand on my shoulder.

"Crawl back into the hole you came from Parkinson, I really don't bloody care." I told her cheerfully.

"Come on, Astoria..." Eric said, trying to lead me to Defense. I turned on my heel, hopefully whacking Pansy in the face with some of my long hair. Before I turned I caught a look of her astonished face, her mouth moving up and down silently like a fish out of water.

"You know what?" I said, still seething from Pansy's confrontation. "Sign me up. I'm going for seeker tryouts."

**A\N ah, pansy...how we all don't love you. Anywho I just want to specifically thank everyone who reviewed- rosefirespell,, rubyredavenger, Dominotyler, dracomalfoysweetgirl92, rainbowspring, cantfindmyipod, xoxorosegurlxoxo, and 2cool4you! You guys make my day! Also just a reminder-I have several banners on my profile if you wanna check them out! **

**Keep on reviewing and reading! :D**

**-Cassia**


	4. The Road to Love is Never Sraight

**A\N Thanks a ton if you've read this far! Remember I have banners on my profile if you want to check those out. :) And a special thank you to RansomWriter who just pretty much unofficially Beta'd this chapter. You're amazing! :D**

**-Cassia**

Chapter 4: The Road to Love Is never Straight

Eric and I walked into Defense together with Draco not far behind. Pansy, thank Merlin, hadn't scored high enough to continue the class. I took a seat with Julie and immediately looked to where Draco was sitting with a large Slytherin boy.

I scanned the disturbing pictures on the walls, and was thinking lowly of Snape's taste in décor when the door slammed loudly and Snape himself walked in. I suspected he felt right at home in the midst of all these gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape started.

Defense blurred into the rest of my classes, and the days passed quickly until Saturday-the day of Quidditch tryouts. I nervously did homework in the Ravenclaw common room to keep my mind off the upcoming tryouts until lunchtime crept upon me. Ravenclaw was the last to hold tryouts, and by then Julie and I had already been given more than enough time to worry.

I stepped out onto the field and mounted my broom beside Julie, and together we flew a few laps around the field. I saw Draco alone in the stands, and I almost fell off of my broom in shock. My ponytail whipped over my shoulder as I redirected myself towards the stands.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, hovering a foot above him.

"Aren't I allowed to watch tryouts?" he replied coolly. I shivered violently as a gust of wind whipped around me.

"Great day to wear a tank top," I muttered to myself.

"Take my coat," demanded Draco, standing up so we were eye to eye.

"Wha-" I started to say until he interrupted.

"Just take it, Astoria. You can't play if you're freezing," he drawled.

As he passed it to me, our fingers brushed slightly, causing a shiver to run through me that had nothing to do with the cold.

"But now you'll be cold," I said helplessly.

Whoa.

His coat smelled really, really good.

"Go," he said as the whistle blew, nodding his head.

"Thanks!" I remembered to say, calling over my shoulder to him.. I watched as the beaters and chasers tried out, happily noting that Julie was one of the best. There were no Keeper tryouts because Eric, the captain, had that position filled.

I wrapped Draco's jacket tighter around me, inhaling the scent that intrigued me so much and high fiving Julie as she came down.

There were three other Ravenclaws trying out for seeker; Katie Idleson, Cho Chang, and Henry Davis. I was last to go, and after the snitch was released I shot into the air, looking hungrily for the winged golden ball. I dived once at what turned out to be a glimmer of sunlight, but as I was pulling up I saw the real thing. I turned sharply as the wind whipped through my clothes and hair, and I shot after the flitting snitch. It wasn't long before I began to gain on it, and I extended my hand as it came within a close enough distance. I almost tumbled forward as I grasped the ball, cheering loudly and floating toward the ground to land.

"That was by far the fastest time, you're seeker! But shhh...you didn't officially find out yet," Eric winked, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes!" Julie and I squealed when she became the second one to reach me, and I eagerly hugged her too.

"You were awesome!" I exclaimed, smiling radiantly. I felt like jumping up and down I was so excited.

"You by far had the fastest time! And where did you get this coat?" Julie asked curiously.

"Oh...Draco lent me it," I said. I looked up to see him descending slowly from the stand. Now Julie, him, and I were the only ones left on the field. We started to walk toward the exit, and I kept a watchful eye out for Draco.

Julie went back to the dugout to change from her borrowed Quidditch robes, so I walked along the outside of the field.

As I passed the outside of the stands I saw Draco Malfoy leaning against it. My heart gave a little jump, and I tried to calm down my heartbeat.

"You were the fastest," he said sincerely as we lengthened our strides to go up the hill.

"Ok, Malfoy. Time out. You've hated me since you first laid eyes on me and I can't say you're my favorite person either. But I have to ask, what's changed?" I asked, stopping to look him in the eye. I had to look up quite a ways given he was at least 6 inches taller than me.

"I didn't hate you, and I don't," he said softly. I stared at him and for the first time looked deeper than the surface, deeper than the cold facade he put up for everyone else.

"You're a lot kinder than you let other people believe," I realized. He smiled at me.

"Let's keep that between us," he chuckled.

"Do you _like _people thinking you're mean and cold?" I asked.

"It's...easier," he said as we started walking again. "And believe me Astoria, I've never hated you," he said. For some reason, I believed him.

"Thanks for the coat," I said as we finally arrived back at the castle. Before he could respond Pansy came flying at him just as we stepped inside.

"Draco!" she cried, showering him with kisses. "I thought you were coming back sooner!" she complained, not even looking at me. I was ok with going unnoticed by her, so I left without a word; thinking of rather creative hexes I'd like to place on Pansy. After walking back to my dormitory, I inhaled deeply and realized I still was wearing Draco's coat. I sighed and turned back around; this was taking up my Hogsmeade time. The first visit of the season, too. The castle corridors were mostly empty except for some younger students that weren't allowed to visit Hogsmeade yet. After searching for a while to no avail, I decided to just go to Hogsmeade and see if he was there. Luckily they had left a couple extra carriages for those whos Quidditch tryouts had run late.

I walked into the Hog's Head, buying a butter beer and sitting down with Lucy and Julie.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked at the same time Julie said,

"Still wearing the coat, I see?"

"What? That cot coat? Who's is it?" Lucy asked.

"Draco Malfoy's coat, actually," Julie said, smiling at me.

"Doesn't surprise me. It was bound to happen eventually," Lucy shrugged.

"What was? Nothing even happened," I protested.

"Ah, speak of the devil," whispered Julie, jerking her head toward the door where Draco had just entered with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini in tow.

"Malfoy," I said, standing up.

"Where'd you disappear to earlier?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Didn't want to sit there and watch you and Parkinson make out," I said, turning on my heel.

"Wait," Draco drawled, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Never mind,Greengrass," he sneered. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"There's the son of a gun Malfoy I know," I hissed back, shoving his coat back at him and stalking back to my seat.

I furiously plopped down and stirred my drink so hard it sloshed over the sides.

"Merlin's pants!" I whispered ferociously to myself.

"He's such a jerk, Tori, don't take anything he says seriously," Julie consoled me.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about anyway," Lucy added.

Today was the day a sliver of doubt crept into my heart, whispering, 'how do you _really _feel about him?"

"Hello, class!" Slughorn beamed, his belly bouncing as he jogged to the center of the room.

"Hello, Harry!" he beamed to his favorite student.

I looked around the room behind the table Julie and I sat at to see if Draco had vanished yet again from class. Over the last few days we had been coolly ignoring each other, but I still noticed he had been gone for about a third of his classes. He was here now though, sitting with the other Slytherins. I took notice that his eyes had bags under them yet again; he wasn't getting enough sleep. His unfocused eyes stared blankly ahead to the front of the classroom, not really seeing it.

Minutes later we had been assigned to make a potion that would, if successfully completed, work as a counteraction for paralysis. After partnering up with Julie, we got to work.

"First stir 20 times clockwise...no, do 18, Tori. 20's too much," Julie muttered to me, pouring over the directions and the list of ingredients.

"That's what I like to see!" Slughorn said loudly, clapping Julie on the back and startling us both.

"What exactly would that be, sir?" she asked.

"A student going by her natural instincts, not following the book if somethings doesn't feel right!" he beamed.

"Oh...Thanks!" she said, confused. Slughorn smiled and moved onto Harry who was glaring intently at his much worn book; Hermione appeared to be scolding him but the book appeared to hold his full attention. At least until the professor came over,making Harry jump and close his book. This caused Draco and his Slytherin cronies to snicker, and Hermione and I gave them identical glares. She offered me a grateful smile and then went straight back to berating Harry after Slughorn had turned his back.

Julie continued to add things to the potion and I attempted to make advances to work on it also, but I was waved off as Julie murmured to herself. This caused my flammable temper to give a little shout.

"Am I going to do anything?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Sorry Tori, you know how I get with potions," she said apologetically. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled reluctantly, handing her my silver knife to cut several ingredients.

The potion turned a glowing silver, precisely as described in the final stage according to the book. Just as I was about to announce that we were finished, a loud bang made me whirl around to see Ron Weasley's cauldron smoking, black soot sprinkled on his face.

At this Malfoy burst out laughing, much of the class following his lead.

"Honestly, it's not funny!" I hissed; the first words I had spoken to him for days. I was already slightly annoyed with Julie and now Draco had caused me to snap.

He immediately sobered up, taking a step closer and looked down at me, sneering, wolf whistles piercing the potion room's silence. Ron's incident was completely forgotten.

"And you say you're _not _a bully?" I hissed in a low voice as to not be overheard by the rest of the room.

"Shut up Greengrass. Close your bloody mouth," he sneered furiously.

"And why don't you make me?" I snarled. I felt someone's hands pulling me back, and I thought they were Julie's until I turned around to see Hermione Granger's worried face. She sneered at Draco, a most un-Hermione-ish look.

"Ah,got the mudblood to fight your battles for you than?" Draco said to our retreating backs.

The room erupted in gasps, and Ron and Harry moved forward as if to hit him but I beat them to it. I drew my arm back and slapped him across the face hard, the sound louder than the still circulating gasps that now grew.

He furiously grabbed my arm before I even had it down; seeker reflexes. I tried to _accio_ my wand using nonverbal, no wand magic which proved to be far outside my magical capabilities. Thank goodness Slughorn _Protego_-ed a wall in between us before anything else could happen. We glared at each other through the wall. If looks could kill...

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Greengrass! Unacceptable behavior from both of you! I am _astounded! _Draco, we _never use that offensive word! _And Astoria, we _never use violence! _Both of you, 20 points will be subtracted from your house, and you're lucky I don't take more!" his face grew increasingly pink.

"Both of you, Professor Dumbledore's office, now! I shall alert him that you are coming. Also, a week's work of detention together, this will teach you to get along. Potter, escort them please, so we do not have a repeat of what just happened. "Go!" he gestured to the door. I grabbed my things and stalked out, Harry behind me and Draco behind him.

"Astoria, wait!" Harry called, jogging up to my side, and Draco was still quite far behind us, walking slowly.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"That was bloody brilliant back there, Malfoy had it coming to him. He called Hermione that a few years back, also. And he was being an arse to you too," he added.

"Are you saying you approve of the slap?" I laughed, the sound echoing down the hallway.

"Completely. I was about to do it myself if you hadn't beaten me to it."

"I saw you and Ron move forward out of the corner of my eye. And are she and Ron...like..." I faltered, grasping for the right words.

"No...at least not yet," Harry laughed.

"Everyone sees it except them," I noted.

"That's the way it usually is, isn't it?" Harry asked, deep in thought.

"Wow, Harry. That was deep!" I laughed, teasing.

"Here you are...hex Draco if he tries anything, all right?" he told me, stepping in front of a stone gargoyle. After saying what must have been some sort of password- it sounded suspiciously like bertie bott's every flavor beans-the gargoyle sprung aside and we made our way up the spiral staircase and into Professor Dumledore's office. I gasped, looking around at the various whirring instruments and many portraits covering the majority of two walls. Harry turned to leave just after one of the portraits snapped,

"Dumbledore is out."

"Yeah..." I said, too busy taking in the room to actually hear him, or to see that Draco had walked up behind me. I was looking closer at a familiar looking side of a face...it looked suspiciously like-

"Greyback!" I shrieked, wide eyed, moving quickly out of the pictures range of vision.

"I most certainly am not!" said the indignant voice. Even though the voice clearly didn't belong to the werewolf I so feared, my heart continued to pound through my ribcage. I cautiously started to walk back in front of the portrait-

_"CRACK!" _

"Ah!" I shrieked. My stomach had taken a sudden plunge, and my heart still felt remarkably similar to a pounding jackhammer. I put my hands over my mouth and blushed as I looked at Draco and Dumbledore, both staring peculiarly at me.

"S-sorry sir-it's just that I was already startled and then the crack startled me again..." I trailed off, fidgeting nervously.

"I apologize, Miss Greengrass. Now, what is this I hear about a potions brawl..." Dumbledore looked kindly at me over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, which were perched at the edge of his nose. His deep blue eyes seemed to work wordless magic, calming my frantic nerves.

"Professor..." a thought suddenly occurred to me. "I thought you couldn't apparate or dissaparate onto or out of Hogwarts' grounds?" I asked curiously.

"As, such an intelligent girl to think of it, the sorting hat choose well to put you in Ravenclaw," I blushed happily.

"I think the shorter, much less complicated answer is- there are perks to being a headmaster; and to being me. So if you could both kindly sit down, we will talk amongst ourselves, correct?" He gestured with his good hand and Malfoy and I stepped forward.

**A\N IMPORTANT**

**OK guys, this chapter is the beginning of Malfoy's main transformation. For those of you frowning at your computer screens thinking, What the heck is wrong with Malfoy, remember I'm making him nicer purposely. And 21 Reviews! You guys rock! Keep Reviewing that would make me really happy! Also a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are! Keep on R&R-ing! **


	5. Love is Unpredictable

**A\N Thank you guys soooo much, I never thought I would get 56 reviews on the whole story, let alone the first four chapters! Thanks so much if you've stuck with me this far! You guys are amazing! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Cassia**

Chapter 5- Love is Unpredictable, unstoppable, and undeniable

"Why'd you think that portrait was Greyback?" Draco called after me. It was hours after the meeting with Dumbledore and he hadn't forgotten yet.

I was walking down to the Quidditch pitch, after the meeting with Dumbledore and after getting my broom, by myself to practice a bit before the first game. It was right after I had finished my early dinner, about 5:00. I was glad it was Friday, no more homework and no detention until next week.

"Go away," I replied, turning to glare at him.

"When have you ever even seen Fenrir anyway?" he asked me urgently.

"I thought I told you to leave, and I've only seen him on 'Have You Seen This Wizard' posters anyway," I lied, waving my hand dismally.

"And when did you start talking to me again?" I added rudely, remembering that I was still mad at him.

"Astoria..." he pleaded.

"No, Draco," I sped up, trying to leave him behind me.

I didn't get far.

Draco grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He looked intently into my eyes.

"You need to tell me the truth, Astoria: no matter what I've said or done in the past I care about your safety and this jeopardizes your safety; and, so help me Astoria tell me."

I looked at him in shock, his intense light blue eyes boring into mine.

"I don't need your protection!" I finally managed to get out.

"What did he do to make you think that you needed to protect yourself?"

I ducked under his arms and raced down the hall to the doors.

"At least let me practice with you!" called Draco, jogging to catch up. I sighed impatiently.

"You don't have your broom with you." I pointed out.

"I left it down at the pitch. Let's go," Draco stated. "Also, how do you know you're seeker for sure?" he added.

"Never hurts to practice," I responded calmly. As we stepped outside a beautiful orange and pink sunset peeked through the cracks of the growing rainclouds at us.

"Astoria, one more question about Greyback-"

"No!" I cried, clamping my hands over my ears. "Let's just play, alright?" I pleaded.

"Fine," Draco said, but worry was still pressing down on his brow.

"So why'd you suddenly start being nice to me?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me, surprised.

"That was straightforward," he drawled.

"That's me," I responded, waiting for his answer. I looked sideways up at him, wind whipping my ponytail into my face as the large towers of the Quidditch pitch loomed up above us.

"Accio broom," he said, and his Nimbus 2001 raced toward him. H caught it and mounted, as I did my own broom, and we raced off into the pitch. I knew he was avoiding my question but something told me not to press it. I looked up at the grey clouds as Draco grabbed the practice snitch from the green and white checked Slytherin tower.

"Give it a 10-second head start before we go," Draco called up to me, robes billowing around his body, the black making his white hair look even more pronounced.

"We're not supposed to be out here, you know," I called as he ticked the seconds off on his fingers.

He looked at me and laughed.

"This was your idea, Greengrass!" he said.

"You're on, Malfoy!" I called back over the wind. He got to "0" on his fingers and we shot in opposite directions. I scoured every inch of the air looking for the tiny golden ball, and didn't loose concentration until Draco rocketed right past me, inches away. I pulled down and did a loop back up as I saw something glimmering faintly against the dull backdrop of the grey clouds that were quickly eating up the sunset. I did a double take-it was the snitch!

I leaned over my broom and bulleted up above Draco who was searching in wain closer to the ground. I shot after the rapidly fluttering snitch- by now Draco had realized I was on it's tail and was zooming behind me, slowly gaining. I lay down flatter on my broom and zoomed forward. Me eye was on the snitch several feet away, and I inched forward against the roaring wind- it was so strong that my eyes began to water ferociously, so my vision was blurred as I saw Malfoy's arm reach up to the side of mine- but it was too late- I felt the cool metal sphere settle into my hand, the paper thin wings fluttering and going still.

We descended to the ground, the wind's roar dulled now that we weren't flying headfirst into it.

"I think I felt a raindrop," Draco announced, feeling his wrist for moisture as the sky gave a low rumble. I looked up to see the rapidly darkening clouds, and looked back at Draco, who was watching me.

"We should head in, it'll be freezing to play in the rain and it's not good for the brooms to get wet," Draco said. We flew to the changing rooms of our different towers, and depositing our brooms, headed back to the looming Hogwarts castle. It was starting to sprinkle now, fat raindrops splatting against our skin.

"Astoria?" Draco asked as we walked close to the edge of the Great Lake underneath us, about 10 feet below. I saw ripples pierce the smooth black surface below the edge we were standing on as the rain fell faster.

"Yeah?" I asked, suddenly realizing my hair had come out of it's ponytail and was laying over my shoulders and down my back, starting to lay flat due to rain. At least it wasn't humid, which would have had the opposite of the flattening effect on my hair.

Lightning pierced the sky, illuminating everything around us.

"You...you know what you asked me earlier?" he said. "You asked why I just started being nice to you this year. And I just wanted to-"

"Ah!" his speech was pierced by my shriek as I lost my footing on the mud, plummeting backwards toward the icy water.

The only thing I registered before I broke the chilled surface was that I didn't have my wand with me-I had left it at the castle.

Only Draco could get me out of here.

Would he?

I plunged into the frigid water, bubbles tracing from my mouth in a silent scream as everything became incredibly silent underwater.

I was freezing- a numb feeling was spreading through every bone in my body- my head broke the surface, and I felt something brush my leg. Gasping and spluttering I kicked out, screaming as loud as I could with my teeth chattering so violently. After I had kicked I realized that Draco was here, and a wave crashing over my head left me coming up, spluttering. Draco popped up beside me, grabbing me into his arms. I couldn't speak, my teeth were chattering, and my body was shaking violently in Draco's vice like grip- he was shaking also.

He shouted something inaudible, and suddenly we were flying.

Was I dead?

No, I could still feel Draco's arms around me, but barely. I gasped and stumbled as my legs hit the ground, not able to support me. All I could think was how violently cold I was.

Suddenly I became a lot warmer as Draco turned me around and pulled me into him, and I buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and muttered my name-

"Astoria..."

"Wh-wh-wh..." my teeth were still chattering violently. He preformed a spell, making me incredibly warm. We were still soaking wet, and me caked with mud from the waist down, and the rain was still coming in sheets. Draco didn't have a charm to stop that.

"There's too much rain, I can't stop it. But at least you're warm-and Astoria-" he pulled me even tighter to him at this-"are you alright? We shouldn't have been walking so close to the bank, it was completely my fault-"

"Draco!" I cried, interrupting his rant, taking a deep, shuddering breath. I pulled back just enough to look up at his face, but not too much for him to take his arms back. I wanted him to keep holding me-he did.

His eyes held an intensity that I'd never seen anyone have before-much less Draco Malfoy.

"You-saved-my-life."

Than he kissed me lightly, just a brush against the lips really but it sent bolts of electricity arcing through my body.

Than he rested his forehead on mine, and reached for my hands.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, his eyes filled with horror, He pulled away, stepping backwards. I stood speechless-I was physically incapable of moving or speaking.

"What have I done?" he gasped in horror. He kicked furiously at the ground, yelling, than spinning and running toward the castle.

A bolt of lightning broke me out of my shock-I suddenly felt very cold again. I gasped, my breath shuddering. I yelled the worst swear word that came to my mind and stomped to the castle. I was sure that tears were joining the raindrops in my eyes, but it was too difficult to tell. My hair was still completely matted to my head and my robes plastered to my body.

I closed the doors to the castle, the noise echoing down the empty hallway. I walked numbly through the torch-lit corridors until I finally reached the Ravenclaw common room. I barked the answer to the knocker that had taken pity on me and had given me an extremely obvious riddle.

The few people sitting there looked at me peculiarly.

I tromped up to my room, not meeting the eyes of any of my roommates.

"Bloody-"

"Not now," I croaked, peeling off my robes and slipping into my fuzzy bathrobe, not even bothering to pull on nightclothes. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy braid with shaking fingers. I was extremely grateful to my friends that had (thank Merlin) not pressed me any farther.

I dragged myself into bed, pain building up in my eyes from holding back barely restrained tears.

I pulled the curtains around me, retrieving my wand from under my pillow. I put a silencing charm around my covered bed-I couldn't even tell if the lights were on or not I had the bed curtains closed so tightly.

My bed had never felt so comfortable.

And than the tears I had been holding in spilled over my cheeks continuously, fast and hot. I wrapped the blankets tighter around my shaking body, crying myself to sleep...

**A\N And the romance starts! It may be fast paced, but you guys have to understand its been building for YEARS...**** And thanks again to my AMAZING beta, ****Silverneko9lives0, for her awesome work. Keep Reading and Reviewing! :D**

**Also if you haven't checked them out already, there are banners for this story, the links are posted on my profile :) and sorry for the shortness the next will be longer!**

**Cassia**


	6. Quidditch Conditions

**Hey Guys! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I've gotten, you guys are all amazing! Special thanks to my amazing beta, and happy birthday to my BFF 2cool4you! If and of you twilight fans want to make her happy, check out her story and she will love you forever :) on with the story!**

**Cassia**

Chapter 6: Quidditch Conditions

I woke up Sunday morning to see sun filtering through the window-

Wait. That's not right. Hadn't I closed my bed curtains? I looked to the foot of my bed to see three girls looking at me, their mouths moving silently but no words coming out. I looked at them in confusion, but than grabbed my wand and undid the silencing charm as comprehension dawned on me.

"Good morning," I said groggily, resisting the urge to re-close my eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine! Want to tell us what was going on last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, failing an attempt at innocence.

"How about you take a shower first than we'll grill you afterwards?" smiled Lucy.

I loved my friends; spunky and strong-willed Sarah, gentle, quiet Lucy, and independent, supportive Julie. Than there is me, who was a whole bunch of personality traits jumbled together.

"You heard the lady. Shower quick Tori, now's my chance to try out my newly instituted advice-giving skills." said Julie, pushing Lucy and Sarah to the other side of the room. I smiled gratefully at her. I was to closest to Julie out of the four of us; but we were all practically like sisters. But like sisters, we sometimes fought, but we also always made up.

I wasn't great at making friends, to say the least. In my family I had been the odd one out, me being the only Ravenclaw. And that wasn't the only reason; I was also a blood traitor, too. I just didn't think like a typical Greengrass. Also, Daphne and I weren't exposed to many kids our age when we were children until Hogwarts. The combination of the two instilled in me the habit of keeping my problems to myself. That was probably the root of why I was bloody horrible at making friends, not to mention my major trust issues, but the friends I DID have were priceless.

I stepped out of the bathroom and began to towel dry my hair. Julie, who was, by the way, a half blood, was writing a letter to, most likely, her parents. Sarah, like her, was also a half blood. She was feeding her owl named Indigo, so named for her deep blue eyes. And Lucy, who's parents were a half blood and a muggle-born, was on her stomach reading her Divination book.

"And there she is," Lucy smiled, putting down her book.

"C'mere," Julie said to me, patting a place on her bed.

"So tell all," Sarah gave a wry smile, flopping down on Lucy's bed with the rest of us.

"Wait-does this have anything to do with Pansy?" Lucy sighed. Lucy wasn't actually enemies with Parkinson, which annoying the crap out of me.

My brain did a double take-Pansy. There was my loophole!

"How did you know?" I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I could tell Julie wasn't fooled by my less-than-stellar acting skills, but Lucy and Sarah weren't catching it, fortunately.

"What'd you guys fight about this time?" Sarah said, sounding relieved that my problem wasn't something more serious.

"Oh...uh-she just, well, you know, just stuff. You know how it is," I smiled wanly. "Now I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"Just wait," Sarah said, putting a hand on my knee. "Why were you wet than?"

"It was raining last night..." Lucy observed.

"I wasn't outside, she just drenched me with a spell," I told her, cringing.

"Alright, than. You don't take a single word she says seriously. They're all lies. And anyway, I'm hungry! Ready Lucy?" Sarah asked. The both left the room, heading for the great hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief, pleasantly surprised that they didn't press me further.

"Can't fool _me _that easily," came Julie's sudden voice. I jumped, startled. I had pretty much forgotten that she still sat behind me.

I turned around to see her fold her arms and narrow her eyes, scrutinizing me.

"Please, Jules, it's nothing," I begged, clasping my hands.

"Fine," she gave in. "But only because I love you too much. But you need to trust us, girl! We're your friends for a reason! And, I'm here if you need to talk, which I'm sure you will eventually judging by how sad you looked last night," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, you're the best," I gave her a one armed hug and raced out of the room.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Julie called.

"Not going to breakfast! Grab me an orange or something for later!" I called over my shoulder. I scampered down the stairs, pulling my still wet hair into a ponytail, heading again for the room of requirement.

Walking briskly down corridors, I began to wonder why I already trust Draco so much. Sure, we _had _disliked each other...sort of...but than again, we _had _had our moments. Or maybe we still dislike each other? I felt like screaming. Did I trust him because truly, in the back of my mind, I _had _known there was something there between us all those years? It had done a good job of hiding itself between dislike and resentment, but now it was standing clearly out there. Or maybe because he saved my life...

I turned the corner and stopped, shocked, the sight breaking me out of my Draco-filled thoughts.

There stood the _very same _two little girls I had seen the first time I had come here. This time they were wide awake, and stuffing their mouths with multiple donuts-again, in a most un-girlish way. Once they saw me, they looked at each other, than back to me, frightened. One dropped a heavy brass scale,the noise echoing down the halls. I turned on my heel and left. Who where those two little girls? They couldn't be ghosts...

At the insistent growling of my stomach I made a detour into the great hall. As I was making my way past the Slytherin table, (noticing that Draco was conveniently absent) something strange caught my eye.

"Want to come and sit with us, Greengrass?" jeered an older boy from the other end of the table. A few of his friends laughed,but I was too busy making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me to respond- the two girls sat here, eating breakfast together.

The very same girls I had just seen eating outside the room of requirement.

"How did you guys get here from the r-uh, hallway so fast?" I asked them both, Together they looked up at me as if I were insane.

"We weren't in the hallway, we were here!" one told me, a bit nervously. "Are you a 6th year?" asked the other suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Do you need to pull our hair too?" the first one practically whispered.

"What?" I asked, unable to say anything else.

"You know, for the hair study."

"The..._hair _study?" I practically chocked. "Who pulled your hair?" my eyes narrowed.

"Draco Malfoy!" one blurted as the other shook her head violently, lips pursed.

"Sammy!" she shrieked, looking around quickly. "We _weren't _supposed to tell anyone!"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," I assured the nervous girls. I walked slowly back to the Ravenclaw table,wondering why my heart had jumped so hopefully when they said his name.

But than again, I already knew.

But why would he have been pulling two first years' hair?

Wednesday morning was the first day Draco decided to show up for lessons since last week.

Monday, I had thought he had just been avoiding me. That was understandable- I had wanted to skip, too. Tuesday was overkill, he couldn't be _that..._ashamed? Embarrassed? What emotion was he feeling? But something was going on, or else why would he have been missing?

I settled into my desk in Ancient Runes, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a building yawn. Hermione was second in the room,muttering something inaudible about Lavender Brown as she tried to tame her bushy hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, Granger," I tried to keep my voice from lifting excitedly as I saw the third member of our class enter the room.

"Hello, Astoria," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Oh...pretty good. Just excited to see if I made the Quidditch team and all...and thinking about the next _Hogsmeade _trip," I said as an idea formed in my mind as Draco sat down next to me, not even casting me a glance.

"When is it?" Hermione asked, pulling out her books.

"Oh, next weekend..." I sighed, than winced, afraid I was overdoing it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning around in her seat.

"Well, its this boy," I whispered, just loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Who might that be?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Eric Maloney, actually, the Quidditch captain," I said, side glancing at Draco's clenched jaw. "I was kind of hoping that he'd ask me to Hogsmeade."

"You might want to be careful with that one, he can be quite the heartbreaker as I've heard. From my friend Parvati, you know," she gave me a wry smile.

"Boys," I rolled my eyes, hoping Draco would get my double meaning.

"Actually Granger, no one will be asking Greengrass anywhere this weekend because she's got detention with Snape," he drawled, putting his hands behind his neck and leaning back.

"Don't sound so smug Malfoy, you've got detention as well," I hissed. We were glaring at each other as Professor Babbling walked in and began the lesson.

A little bit into the hour, I looked down to see a folded note land on my desk.

You fancy Maloney?

So what if I do, Malfoy?

I sent back.

Babbling briskly walked over and snatched the note out of Draco's hands just as he had picked up his quill to respond, her beady eyes scanning our words.

"I will have to ask you to refrain from passing love notes in my class-" my face turned red at this-" and 5 points from each of your houses."

"Thanks, Malfoy," I whispered with spite, propping my head into my palm, determined to keep my eyes focused on the front of the classroom for the rest of the hour and not let my eyes wander in a _different_ direction...

The rest of the week passed by slowly, Draco and I had no more conversations mainly because he was absent from the majority of his classes. He left me to do our detention all by myself, and Snape didn't even protest, just gave me a small, teasing smile, saying that he was excused. The stupid arse.

The only highlight was how well our Quidditch practices were going; thankfully, not only I but also Julie had made the team. Than finally our first game approached- October 10th- and it brought a whole stampede of nerves.

"Ah...I can't do this!" I said, wringing my hands. "I don't feel too good, they'll have to use the stand in seeker!" The Ravenclaw team was down at the pitch, the sound of the applauding crowds outside a dull background roar.

"Yes you can do it!" Julie said fiercely, gripping my shoulders.

"But _Draco!" _I wailed. "I can't beat him. He's been playing since _2__nd__ year!_"

"And you've been flying your whole life!" Eric countered, walking up behind us. It was scary how he knew that. "And besides, the weather's great- it'll be easier to see the snitch," he pointed out.

"For the other team, it will be," I moaned.

I wiped my clammy hands on m robes as we mounted our brooms, flying in formation out of the pitch to meet the roaring crowds.

"Captains!" Madame Hooch bellowed. "Shake hands!" Maloney and the Slytherin captain seemed to be having more of a bone crushing contest than a sportsmanlike shake, but whatever it was satisfied Hooch and the game began. I soared to the top of the stadium, the sun warming my back through my Quidditch robes. I flew up pas the stands, trying to get a better view of the stadium, making sure to keep one eye on Malfoy, who was randomly going into quick dives to confuse me into thinking he had spotted the snitch.

"Right old fashioned trick that is, Malfoy," I said aloud, even though he couldn't hear me. I dived at him but pulled up just in time, getting me near the Slytherin box box to hear jeers and laughter.

"Careful there, Greengrass- no pressure or anything!" Pansy cackled. I boiled with anger and shot down to the other side of the field, rolling upside down on my broom to avoid a well-aimed bludger.

"Ooohhh, that was a close one!" an unknown commentator said. "No points have been scored so far, but the Quaffle is in possession of Julie Hendrickson!"

Yes! I thought as I heard the 'ding' that told us we had scored. The blue and bronze- clad fans jumped to their feet, cheering madly.

I flew around the field as fast as I could, leaning down on my broom to gain speed.

Later into the game, I brought my broom to an abrupt stop-I had spotted the snitch!

"Uh oh, Greengrass has seen something we all haven't!" laughed the commentator as I grinned, changing directions to follow the snitch,

"70-70!" he roared as the snitch darted from side to side in front of me.

Suddenly Malfoy was swooping in on my left, getting closer, closer... I shot up at the last moment to avoid being hit, and to my surprise it gave me an advantage-As Malfoy was reaching his hand toward the snitch it shot up to avoid being captured, flitting from right to left in front of me. Now it was I who held my hand out as Malfoy flew helplessly below me...I was stretching, reaching...

"Ah!" I screamed as I tumbled off my broom-I held the snitch in a death grip but only fell for a second-

"Ooofff-arghhh!" The wind was knocked out of me as I struggled to find my breath- someone's arm wrapped around me- a familiar arm.

Draco Malfoy had caught me on his broom.

The stand erupted into cheers as I held up the snitch triumphantly, grinning wildly as we landed in the sand. Before the rest of the team landed, I whispered something so only Draco could hear it-

"Thank you. That's the second tim you've saved my life."

He looked at me intensely with barely concealed longing in his eyes- and something else-pain. Like he was thinking about something he wanted extremely bad but couldn't have. I limped off into the congregating throng of students and the team, receiving happy shouts and congratulatory pats on the back- I half grinned and half winced at the pain in my legs from landing so awkwardly on Draco's broom.

My catch of the snitch had been mostly luck, if I hadn't thrust myself forward for the few extra inches, pitching myself off the broom in the process, I never would have caught it.

I was lifted onto the shoulders of my cheering teammates, and I looked back to see Pansy trying to comfort- or snog- Draco, who was pushing her off. My heart gave a little jump at this, and Malfoy turned his head to see me looking at him. I wiggled my fingers and mouthed, 'thanks!' to him as I tried to keep the giant grin off my face from the sight of him actually refusing Pansy. I turned back quickly, still sitting on the shoulders of a Ravenclaw who's name I didn't know, and Seamus Finnagan. The Gryffindors were celebrating our victory with us as well.

As I was set down inside, pain ripped through my legs and I yelped unexpectedly, my knees buckling forward.

"Whoa!" I gasped as someone caught me. I looked up to see the sharp, dancing green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Thanks," I grinned sheepishly.

"Tori, you were amazing!" Julie practically screamed. Then she seemed to register the fact that Harry was almost completely supporting my weight.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" she asked worriedly as both she and Harry draped one of my arms around their shoulders as we started to walk in the direction of the hospital wing. Their heavy footsteps echoed down the now empty hall and I grinned, remembering the game, giddy at my lucky catch and-

"My broom!" I gasped wildly. "Is it destroyed?" I asked timidly.

"No, no. I caught it and put it in the pitch before you were carried off by your adoring fans," she teased, causing Harry and I to laugh.

"Good thing Malfoy caught you," Harry commented as we turned the corner.

"Yeah, that was actually pretty nice," Julie said.

"Nice? Malfoy? That's out of character," Harry joked.

"But he seems to have a soft spot for Astoria, not that she'll admit it," Julie giggled.

Soon we reached the hospital wing,where a bustling Madame Pomfrey met us at the doorway.

"Oh dear, another Quidditch injury I suppose," she sighed, helping me off the one of my many clean, white beds in the huge room.

"Ah," I winced as I lay down, waving good bye to Julie and Harry as they departed.

"I'll come and visit you later," Julie called over her shoulder. I nodded, smiling as Madame Pomfrey walked to my bed.

"Spread your legs," she said briskly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't help you if you don't-"

"All right, all right," I groaned at the awkwardness.

"Take off your robes," she said, pulling the curtains around my bed. I slid them off slowly as to not hurt my legs and gasped at what I saw- there was already much bruising and a lot of swelling, it was hard to look at.

She tutted as she gave me something to drink and smeared on a cold paste which was supposed to help the swelling go down.

"Nothing serious, just be thankful you were caught or you would have been seriously injured. I want to keep you overnight. You may resume classes tomorrow afternoon."

"I thought that was overdoing it, but didn't complain as she gave me a glass of dreamless sleep potion and left me to drift off.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Seamus Finnagan shouted, rushing toward the window. He was right, and even better yet, it had been snowing for a while now. The mid October flakes flew thick and fast to the ground to join the several inches that had already fallen, coating everything in white. Our large Transfiguration class consisting of all four housesall rushed to the window than, as one, looked pleadingly at Mcgonagall as we all seemed to think the same still had her mouth open in the middle of the sentence she had been interrupted in. She pursed her lips and folded her arms, deliberating. Julie and I shared hopeful looks. I smiled secretely to myself, happier than I should have been that this wasn't one of Draco's skipped lessons.

"Fine," Mcgonalgall sighed, and the whole class cheered loudly and stampeded through the door, traipsing through the hallways and running out into the first snow of the year.

"Yessss!" Julie and I screamed, lifting our hears up to let the snowflakes coat our lashed and hair as merry shouts and laughter rang out around us.

Suddenly a densely packed snowball hit me in the back and I turned around, gasping at an evilly cackling Lucy, whom I lunged after, tackling her into a already large snowpile.

"Ah!" I screamed as she sprinkled show on my head; I got her back by flicking some into her open mouth from laughing. We got up, giggling and even more snow covered than before. A snowball whizzed past my face and I jumped back, startled.

"Whoa!" I said, my arms flailing. I crouched down and packed a bunch of snow together with my bare hands, condensing it and chucking it at Draco before I could have second thoughts on what I was doing. He had been talking to Zabini, totally oblivious to the fun his classmates were having around him. The look on hi face was so funny I threw back my head and laughed-

SPLAT! I looked down at my coat where a flattened snowball sat, than back at a smirking Malfoy, who was holding a second snowball in his other hand.

"Ah!" I screamed again, smiling giddily that he was in a rather good mood. I avoided a few rowdy students throwing snowballs. I ducked behind a snowbank and formed a large snowball, standing up and chucking it at Draco as hard as I could-

Wham! It hit Blaise who glared at me murderously- "Whoops!" I called out, trying to conceal my laughter as Draco turned around to face me. Crap, he saw me! I ducked back down, crouching and edging my way to the other side of the snowbank-where did Draco go? All I saw was a still fuming Zabini standing alone. I swiveled around, confused-

"Arghh!" I yelled as I got a face full of snow, courtesy of Draco who had snuck up behind me. Before he could make his escape I, without thinking, jumped on his back piggy-back style, sending us both slipping into the snow pile.

"Greengrass!" he roared, rolling me off his back so he was now kneeling over me.

"See ya!" He whispered playfully and ran off, slipping ridiculously comically but not falling on the ice. I walked to the right side of the frozen fountain, looking to my right and than getting tackled by Sarah.

"Hey!" I protested, staggering around with the extra weight on my back. I managed to shake her off and we exchanged a few rounds of snowballs before I saw Draco return for revenge.

"I'll hold her, you hit her!" he called to Sarah, grabbing my arms from behind me.

"I screamed as she chucked one at me, laughing madly, and than managed to escape. Before I could get far, though, a snow covered Mcgonagall called us back inside the castle, ending our rowdy, child like play.

We gave a simultaneous groan, traipsing back to the room, dripping water all over the floor, to the many complaints of the various portraits: but we were all too busy laughing to pay them much notice.

Over the next few days I didn't even catch a glimpse of Draco, leaving me unsure if our ever changing relationship was in an 'up' or 'down.' Certainly the snowball fight had been nice, and so had the whole saving my life ordeal...but now with his 5-day absence ( a new personal record, not that I was keeping track or anything0 I just wasn't sure.

I walked into the candy shop at Hogsmeade with Julie, my mind not really on our conversation but rather on Draco, who I thought I had possibly just spotted. I craned my neck back, hoping to possibly spot another flash of white-blonde hair-

"Tori?" Julie asked loudly, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Did you hear a _word _I just said?"

"Uh...no, not really," I said sheepishly.

"What has gotten into you lately?" cried Julie, exasperated.

"Nothing's gotten into me! I just got-"

"Distracted, yes. You've already used that one," she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Julie, I-"

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in the three broomsticks, alright?" she said, sighing dejectedly. I didn't have much time to feel bad because just than I caught the person my eyes had been longing for a glimpse of- I quickly followed him out into the howling wind and fierce sleet, but the stinging cold didn't even bother me.

"Draco!" I called after his retreating figure. He didn't turn around. I heard him mumbling about being let out Mcgonagall's detention early to Crabbe.

"Malfoy!" I practically screamed when I was about a foot behind him.

"What?" he drawled, finally hearing me. Or finally _choosing _to hear me.

"Where have you been?" I asked plainly, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean, Greengrass?" he asked, barely audible over the wind.

"You've been gone for over the past week, and I just wanted to know where you've been!" I hollered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty alleyway, closed off from the main road.

"You don't have to shout about it," He hissed. The walls protected us from the wind in here, so I heard him perfectly.

"Actually I did Malfoy, maybe you didn't notice but it's storming out there," I hissed back.

"And maybe _you _didn't notice, but _I _don't want you butting in my personal life!" Draco snarled.

"Than why did you kiss me, huh Malfoy?" I screamed, getting right in his face, bringing up the kiss from several weeks ago.

"It never should have happened, it was a mistake!" He shouted angrily.

"Than why did you even do it then, if it was such a bloody mistake than?"

"I told you before Greengrass, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Is it because you're afraid of commitment than? Huh, maybe _that's _why you tow Pansy around? Why don't you just man up and admit you care about me?" I shrieked.

"You-"

"Just shut up!" I screamed. "Answer me this, Draco-if it never should have happened, why did you save me that day of the Quidditch game? Why not let me fall? And what happened that day when Mcgonagall let us out in the snow? I know you have a heart, Draco. I've seen it." And all the anger seeped out of me than, shriveling and vanishing completely.

"You don't know anything about me, Astoria, you have _no idea _what I've done!"

"I know you can care, I know that-"

"How can you say that? I'm a _terrible_ person! Why are you so different? Why do _you _think I'm good?" his entire demeanor changed at this, like he was undeniably thirsty for assurance and love.

We stared at each other, and an expression of longing flickered across his face. I realized how close our faces were...

And they got closer.

Than he was kissing me, pressing his lips tightly to mine and wrapping his arms around my waist-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A terrible, drawn out scream coming from the entrance to our alley broke us apart. I grabbed Draco's arm and towed him with me to see what could possibly have emitted such a horrible sound.

Katie Bell was sprawled gracefully in midair, arms spread out as if they were being lifted by some unseen force.

"What's going on?" I screamed, running over to stand by Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Leanne.

"Whatever Draco said next was drowned out by another tortured scream of Katie's. Her eyes opened wildly, but I knew whatever she was seeing was invisible to us. At her continued screams Leanne fell forward, mingling her screams with Katie's and trying to pull her friend down. We all rushed forward to help, but just as our outstretched arms got to her she dropped down, and we twisted, repositioning ourselves to catch her.

"Ahhhhrgggggaaaa!" She was screaming and flailing. Harry looked around wildly, maybe for help-but no one came to our aid. We were alone.

"Stay there!" he shouted, his face white. "I'm going for help!" We continued to try and communicate with Katie to no avail.

"Katie!" I had to holler at the top of my lungs to be heard over her own strangled shrieks, Leanne's hysterical sobbing, and the whistling wind.

"Get back!" Hagrid roared, who had appeared with Harry. "Lemme see her!"

"Something ha-happened to h-her!" Leanna sobbed hysterically. "I don't kn-know what-" she stopped, punctuating the air with a wail.

Hagrid scooped up Katie in his gigantic arms, running off into the falling sleet in the direction of the castle in the distance. Hermione and I rushed over and sat on the snow next to Leanne, who was wailing miserably. I grabbed her hand and warmed it between both of mine as Hermione put her arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's Leanne isn't it?" Hermione asked kindly.

Leanne nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, did someone curse her or-" I started.

"No one cursed her," Leanna gasped. "It was when that package tore," she pointed at a dripping wet brown package that had been haphazardly thrown on the ground and torn. You could see the smallest bit of something greenish poling out slightly. Ron bent down as if to touch it, but Draco and Harry reacted at the same time-

"Don't touch it!" they roared simultaneously, lunging forward to pull him back. Harry looked oddly at Draco, but than crouched down, wiping the sleet off of his glasses to inspect the fallen object- it was now visible, an opal necklace lay in the snow.

"I've...seen that before!" announced Harry. "It was on a display in Borgin and Burke's ages ago! The label said it was cursed-Katie must have touched it," he concluded. I narrowed my eyes- what was the 'boy who lived' doing in a place like that? It wasn't as if I hadn't seen some of my _own _parents' "friends" in the shady place...Leanne started again to shake violently.

"How did Katy get hold of this?" Harry asked suddenly, peering up at Leanne. Draco looked miserable, as if he were fighting himself. His face hardened as Ron looked at him, suspicion evident in his eyes.

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the 3 broomsticks holding it, and she said it was a surprise for someone at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it..." she paused, eyes widening as she gasped in horror. "Oh no oh no, I bet she'd been imperiused and I didn't realize!" she put her face in her hands and fresh sobs wracked her body. I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Did she say who'd given it to her, Leanna?" I asked gently, shivering as a particularly large gust of wind chilled my body which was already partially wet from sleet.

"No...she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to the school, but then she just wouldn't listen and...than I-I tried to grab it from her...and-and..."

She let out another wail, causing Draco to wince.

"We'd better get up to school," Hermione said.

"We'll be able to find out how she is," I said when I realized Leanna had not moved in response to Hermione's words.

Ron gasped as Harry picked up the necklace in his gold and red scarf.

"We'll need to show this to Madame Pomfrey," he told Ron. Hermione and I helped Leanna into a standing position and started the walk to the castle, Draco walking silently beside me, Katie, and Hermione. Harry and Ron had hung back, and they were having an intense muttered conversation by the sound of it.

"Mcgonagall," Ron's voice, louder now, warned Harry as the professor stepped out onto the steps, robes billowing as she entered the wind.

"Hagrid said you six saw what happened to Katie Bell- upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?" she questioned.

"It's the thing she touched," Harry responded bluntly.

"Good Lord!" Mcgonagall cried, a look of alarm shadowing her face as Harry handed her the package. Filch appeared, smiling gleefully as he raised his secrecy sensor, only to have his hopes crushed by Professor Mcgonagall.

"No, no, Filch, they're with me!" I almost felt sorry for him as I saw the look of utter dejection sweep across his face.

"Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it; keep it wrapped inside the scarf!" perking up considerably at his new mission he darted off, holding the package out in front of him.

We were quickly herded into Mcgonagall's offic; the only noises were Leanna's subsiding sobs and the wind rattling the windows in their panes.

"Well?" she asked sharply. "What happened?"Leanne told as much as she could before she became hysterical again.

"Alright," said Professor Mcgonagall in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Go up to the hospital wing please, Leanne, and have Madame Pomfrey give you something for shock."

After she left Professor rounded on us again.

"Now tell me everything, and do not leave a single thing out."

"Er...professor?" I said timidly, raising my hand.

"Yes, Greengrass?" she said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Well you see, Malfoy and I really didn't see anything until after she had been...you know." She looked at Draco and I, and than back at the other three.

"But you three," she gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "-saw everything from the argument onward, I presume?"

"Yes Professor," they murmured. She looked at us, lips pursed.

"And the two of you would have nothing else to add to their account of the story?"

At this we launched into telling what we had seen, with the other three adding in details. Well, let me correct that. Mostly I just talked, while Draco threw in a tidbit every once in a while.

"Alright," she said. "Draco and Astoria, you two are permitted to return to your common rooms. If you should remember anything more, please do not hesitate to speak to me or your head of houses."

Draco and I silently weaved through desks until we reached the great double doors. Opening them revealed Pansy, who clumsily tried (unsuccessfully) to conceal her attempted listening at the doors. She wouldn't have been able to hear anything anyway, because for one the doors were much too thick, and secondly, where we had been standing was on the opposite side of the room than the doors.

"What do you think you're doing, Pansy?" I snapped at the dark haired bully.

"Just looking for my own boyfriend, problem Greengrass?" her sickeningly sweet smile were about as real as Luna's Nargles.

"He's not your boyfriend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Draco and I said at the same time. Pansy looked at me and arched her eyebrow as if she had just overheard a tidbit of juicy gossip about her worst enemy.

"Touchy, aren't we Greengrass?" she sneered, trying in vain to link her arm in Draco's.

"Just stating the obvious Parkinson, Malfoy said it himself." I sneered. Pansy gave a little gasp and drew her wand, but I had anticipated this and quickly revealed mine first.

"Protego!" I called just before Pansy screamed, "Stupify!" her curse rebounded and hit her in the chest, the strength (or lack of) of the curse only making her stumble, but rendering her unconscious nonetheless. She slumped to the floor as I released my shield charm.

"We should bring her up to the hospital wing," I said, even though she wasn't really hurt. She would make up soon enough as good as new (Though if luck was on my side she may have had a bit of sense knocked into her. But than again, this was Parkinson we were talking about and it would take a lot of luck for that to happen.)

**A\N I want to bring a few things to attention...I know that Astoria IS actually younger, but I PURPOSELY made her the same age as Harry, Draco, ect. Also, the next several chapters are going to be longer I think, but if you really want shorter chapter again just PM me and I will shorten 'em up again. Alright, again Happy 14th B-day 2cool4you, and please review! -Cassia**


	7. Nightmare

**A\N- To the Twilighters- "2cool4you" has made an amazing twilight fanfiction called "Daybreak" with it's sequel, "black moon," that is DEFINETELY worth checking out! She is an amazing author, and both of us would be grateful if you took the time to check it out! Thanks! -Cassia**

Chapter 7 Nightmare

_ "Protego!" I called just before Pansy screamed, "Stupify!" her curse rebounded and hit her in the chest, the strength (or lack of) of the curse only making her stumble, but rendering her unconscious nonetheless. She slumped to the floor as I released my shield charm._

_ "We should bring her up to the hospital wing," I said, even though she wasn't really hurt. She would make up soon enough as good as new (Though if luck was on my side she may have had a bit of sense knocked into her. But than again, this was Parkinson we were talking about and it would take a lot of luck for that to happen.)_

"What? She's fine. Won't even have a scratch on her," announced Draco, the flickering light from the torches casting shadows on his pale face.

"Are you proposing that we _carry _her to the Slytherin common room than?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, fine. We can levitate her to the hospital wing then," he said, pulling out his wand. Together we managed to raise her body into the air. Thankfully, we weren't that far away from the Madame Pomfrey.

After explaining what had happened we turned around, heading back without talking.

My hand brushed his, causing me to jump and snatch my hand away. Whoa there, no need to spaz out Astoria... I scolded myself, my cheeks flushing red. Draco chuckled calmly, keeping his eyes in front of him even though I knew that he knew exactly what had happened.

What's funny, Malfoy?" I said testily, trying to pass of the move for brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"Nothing," he held his hands up in defeat.

We parted ways, which instilled a sinking feeling in my chest, kind of making me wish that something more had happened. My shoulders slumped, surprising me at how disappointed I was.

"Wait!" this one word caused my heart to skip a beat; I almost held my breath for fear that he would take it back as I turned around.

"Yes?" I almost whispered.

"Weren't we in the middle of something...before we were interrupted?" he asked, grinning devilishly. He had to same look he had worn the first two times that he had kissed me-

I started running toward him automatically, before I could even tell my legs to run, they were. I jumped into his arms as he wrapped them around me, lifting me up off the floor. We didn't kiss, but this was just as good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled brilliantly. All of my senses were on fire as we stood together, still embracing, in the middle of the deserted hallway. It felt almost like an adrenaline rush when I was this close to Draco.

He finally pulled back a bit and grinned at me, kissing me on the cheek. My heart was pounding madly, practically screaming for more. I wondered if he could feel it. He pulled me into him again, saying quietly- "When did...this...start for you?"

"These...feelings?" I said carefully. "Hm...a month ago, probably. You?"

"This'll sound so cheesy," he moaned, releasing me but lacing his fingers through mine.

"Just tell me," I laughed.

"Ah...fine...well, before the sorting hat actually, 1st year." he admitted.

"That soon?" I asked, surprised.

"Ever since I first saw you."

We agreed to keep this between us for now, because we knew that no one would easily accept Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass together. They all teased us that we would someday, but Draco was wary that they wouldn't actually be able to handle it if it really _did _happen.

I practically floated off to the Ravenclaw common room, practically skipping as soon as I was sure that Draco couldn't see me. I checked a large clock that read 7:00 P.M and I concluded that I had missed dinner.

Oh, well! I thought to myself. I wasn't hungry anyway!

I giddily answered the knocker's riddle and tried to tune down my gigantic grin as I walked up the stairs to my 6th year room.

I walked into what appeared to be an interrupted argument-

Lucy stood there steaming while Julie glared murderously at Sarah, who was acting falsely oblivious as she scrutinized her nails. Some of my happy mood evaporated as Julie's furious eyes snapped toward me with such intensity that I stepped back..Deer in the headlights, a muggle phrase came to mind. I contemplated what could have been making my friends look like opposing soldiers on opposite sides of a war-

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, unconsciously crossing my arms over my body as if to protect myself.

"You should know!" Julie practically screamed. "It's _your _fault!"

"Uh..." I was at a total loss for words.

"You should have heard what Julie's been saying about you Tori, at first I thought she'd been Imperiused or maybe hit with the slug mouthed curse is more accurate," Sarah seethed.

"You _bloody _hypocrite, you would have said the same thing and _more _had you been in my place!" screamed Julie, her face slightly pink.

"What's going on?" I asked, louder this time, making sure that I was heard.

"Why don't you ask the girl you've been avoiding?" said Lucy, taking a step closer to Julie and glaring accusingly at me. I stared at her, shocked. Was this _Lucy _who was saying this? Gentle, shy, Lucy and my _best friend _Julie?

"Avoiding her?" I finally managed to get out, my heart beginning to pound madly.

"Do the words "meet me in the three broomsticks" have any meaning to you? Do _I _have any meaning to you?" Julie shouted.

"Maybe you hadn't heard the news. _Hendrickson," _I flared up immediately. "But I witnessed someone being cursed and we practically had to _carry _Leanna to the castle, and then testify to Mcgonagall, so _sorry _I couldn't meet you in the three broomsticks!" my temper was skyrocketing and blood was pounding through my veins, my brian on automatic defense mode.

"You can't pounce on someone before you even know the full story. Great going, Julie," Sarah added sassily. Lucy the Peaceful and Sarah the strong willed were now operating at the same level, giving each other identical glares. Hm...maybe there had been some underlying tension there. Well that certainly wasn't going to help the situation.

"You know what's '_great going?'_" Julie said, stepping forward and getting in my face, looking down at me and I tried to stand taller than my height of 5"3.

"What, Julie? The fact that you see everything skin deep, that you always jump to the worst _possible _conclusion, that you never realize what other people are feeling, only _yourself_." my hands were shaking now, and I clenched them at my sides. What _nerve _to berate _me _when she was the one who needed friendship lessons?

"No Astoria, you don't know anything about selfishness. You never let me in, never trust me, when all I want is to be there for you. I have to prove my friendship time and time again, and I'm sick of you not trusting me. And I'm sick of always coming in second after you, and never being recognized for my _own _talents."

"Are you serious, Julie?" I screamed. She was infuriating me, being such a drama queen. She didn't know what I'd gone through in the past year. "You haven't been through _half _of what I've gone through!" I seethed. Suddenly all the terrible details of my horrendous summer same flooding back.

"You're just overreacting-"

"No, you listen!" I yelled, tears coming and hands shaking as I turned around, pulling the shirt over my back, revealing the scar made by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had passed it off as an accident but I knew without a doubt in my body that it was on purpose.

Three gasps as I revealed the half-healed scar from her three-pronged knife, thrown and "accidently" hitting me in her rage against muggle-borns...and blood traitors. She had obviously been trying to make a point. I knew she had only meant to graze me, which she did. Her deadly accuracy was right on target. I pulled the shirt down again and got right up in Julie's face. I wasn't about to let her tell me that her almost perfect life was terrible.

"Have you felt the knife of Bellatrix Lestrange?" I spat. Julie appeared to shrink away from me, but otherwise held her ground. Lucy stood with a hand over her mouth and I couldn't gauge Sarah's reaction because she was behind me.

"Have you been threatened by Fenrir Greyback? Have you hidden in your room for weeks because Death Eaters were in your house, knowing that your own parents were giving them information, knowing that if they didn't, they might be tortured and killed? So don't you _dare _say I'm selfish and that I should pity you!" I screamed, hot tears of anger trailing down my face as I remembered the two weeks where I had never set foot outside my room, my faithful house elf slipping me meals. I was thankful I had a bathroom connected to my room.

"Astoria?" she said.

"What."

"You're lying; that scar is _not _from Bellatrix and I do not believe you for a minute." I wound up and slapped her straight across the face.

"What the hell?" she screamed, hand flying to her cheek.

Sarah grabbed my arms and pulled me back, screaming "Protego!" with a flick of her wand.

"So this is how it is then," Sarah said, voice trembling and breathing hard as she held my shaking arms. We stood on our respective sides, Julie and Lucy on one side of the shield and Sarah and myself on the other.

Sarah moved forward and started muttering, "Terra firma Protego..protego maxima..." when she was done there was a solid wall splitting the room in half, which I thought was maybe just a tad overkill...I stepped outside to see two doors now leading out, one for each side of our split room. Walking back inside I sunk onto my bed and stared numbly at Sarah's back as she looked at the wall.

"Tori..." she started.

"Thanks for sticking by me, Sarah," I told her.

"I don't know what to say first. Nope, I do now- those two don't know what they're doing; you are not going to think on what they said for one minute, alright?"

"Sarah...can we please talk about this tomorrow?" I said in a dull voice. "This has seriously been one of the most emotional days of my file."

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_Dream flashback_

_ "Astoria Renee!" bellowed my father's voice, coming from downstairs._

_ "Coming!" I replied, setting down the letter to Lucy I had been in the middle of writing. _

_ I began to walk downstairs, catching up with Daphne as we both descended to the main floor. _

_ "What did you do, Astoria?" Daphne rolled her eyes._

_ "Nothing! It may just be visitors again," I said,wincing already and hoping my notion was wrong._

_ The death eater's first appearance at out my house had been right after 5__th__ year, and not they were still coming as 6__th__ year loomed closer._

_ "Wait, Tori," Daphne said quietly, pulling my aside into the open library's door She straightened me hair and yanked on my robes to smooth the wrinkles as I looked at her oddly. She patted my front pocket, most likely checking to make sure it contained my wand-which it did. _

_ "What was that?" I asked, surpriesed. _

_ "Astoria, I've heard them talking, they know where your loyalties lie. You weren't in the __department of mysteries but you _were _in and still are loyal the Dumbledore's Army, correct?" she whispered urgently,her eyes flickering to the large oak doors._

_ "What? I wasn't nearly the only-""_

_ "I don't know, that's just the thing. If that was the only reason they would also be going after the Weasley's, the Lovegood's, the Patil's, and so many others. Maybe it''s because mum and dad already had a shaky alliance with them- see, this is how it is. They were friends with the death eaters, but the friendship was marred when they refused to be the followers of you-know-who. I think somehow they offended the Death Eaters and now it's kind of a "one more chance" deal. So mom and dad are cooperating to save you. No they, still aren't vehemently opposed to you-know-who, but they're playing along to protect you. Believe me, they must have done something serious to offend them or they wouldn't be chomping at the bit to get you. They're blackmailing our parents. We aren't the most touchy-feely family but we all do love each other, even if we don't say if often."_

_ I narrowed my eyes. Daphne and I had never been close, so there was no way to tell to what degree she was stretching the truth, if at all._

_ "You're a blood traitor, Astoria, and friends with mudbloods-"_

_ "Don't call them that!" _

_ "-Than Dumbledore's Army-"_

_ "Where are you getting this, anyway?"_

_ "Just shut up for a minute! All I'm saying is that you need to watch your back, now get out there and throw the word mudblood around and don't act like you oppose you know who."_

_ "But I do!"_

_ "Astoria Renee Greengrass-"_

_ "Girls!" our mother's voice called. We slipped out of the library and walked quickly until we came to the congregating group in our foyer. Mother's face looked pale but she covered it well with a welcoming smile; father was concealing his worry to the point of looking at ease, if he was worried at all. _

_ Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange along with Fenrir Greyback turned to face me: smirks visible on the Lestranges' unpleasant faces, one that seemed similar to a cat looking at a mouse hungrily was clearly pronounced on Fenrir's gruesome face. How many children had he bitten, forever marring their lives, if his reputation proceeded him? How many had he caused incorrigible terror and pain?_

_ "Ah, hello again girls," Greyback said slowly, inhaling through his nose as if trying to get our scent. I practically had to force my face to stay flat and unemotional to keep the look of disgust from crossing my face. I shuddered involuntarily as his grin widened at me, not one of warmth but only to prolong my discomfort. I stifled a yelp as Daphne pinched me: as if I didn't already know my behavior was clunky and awkward compared to my parents who were conversing with the Lestranges._

_ Just than Bellatrix threw her outer robes at a trembling house elf who ran off, too petrified to stand in her presence a moment longer than necessary as if her black aura was eating at the atmosphere. _

_ Than she skipped off, cackling to who knows where, leaving her husband to coolly excuse her absence. _

_ "Now, about recent events..." stated someone I hadn't seen before. I turned around warily to see who the possessed the voice- Rabastian Lestrange, brother to Rodolphus. _

_ "Not yet, Rabastian," my mother whispered._

_ "Ah...I see," he said with a tone of spite, looking down his nose at Daphne with no expression whatsoever and than to me with a clear expression of distaste. _

_ The dream shifted and now I stood awkwardly, two months later, in our library with Daphne, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew, and the father of Theodore Nott, who's first name was unknown to me, but his face reminded me eerily of his son, the only difference was the marks age had left on his facial features. We stood in a large area beyond the bookcases, maps plastering the blank walls with several tables sitting on top of the rugs against the walls. In a semi-circle of chairs most of the Death Eaters sat, sitting some type of drink while watching as Bellatrix flung her knifes against the wall. One other man sat on the table, erasing the holes made by Bellatrix's knife with a lazy flick of his wand after I had been sent to retrieve the knifes themselves._

_ "Stupid-filthy-little-mudbloods!" she shrieked, throwing the blades violently against the wall, piercing the maps. I cautiously walked forward and retrieved them for her, although summoning them magically would have been much faster. I was convinced that this was just a reminder of who was in control. The whole knife-throwing thing was rather unnecessary in my opinion: it was spurred by Bellatrix's anger over those, who, in her opinion, soiled the name of "good wizardry." _

_ But I wouldn't feel the real consequences of the fit until slightly later. _

_ After yanking them out, my face flushing at the barely concealed laughter of our visitors behind us, the large blonde Death Eater flicked his wand and the holes filled themselves in. _

_ After being sent the fifth time as the retriever, I realized Bellatrix still held one knife left in her hands. The largest one, long and 3-pronged. I didn't know whether to move or not, my first instinct was that it was a mere mistake and that she wasn't actually going to throw it with me standing right here- but quickly following after a wall of terror crashed over me, practically screaming at me to get out of the way. I looked nervously at Daphne for a silent second opinion- she shook her head so slightly I thought I had imagined it, so I quickly twisted around to grab the last embedded knife out of the wall just as Bellatrix shrieked- _

_ "And dirty blood-traitors, you'll be next!"She flung the last knife just as I moved my head ever so slightly to register the look of triumph in her wild black eyes as the knife scraped across my back, not stabbing me, but-_

_ "Aaahh!" I screamed as a sharp pain exploded in my back, turning the edges of my vision fuzzy as I jumped with terror. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes, wetting my cheeks with the warm droplets, and I slapped my hands over my mouth._

_ My parents had not been in the library so Daphne was the one who rushed me quickly out of the room. _

_ "Surprised you didn't invite Pansy to come over again to laugh at me," I sobbed, my breath hitching in my throat. _

_ "I wouldn't do that," Daphne murmured gently. _

_ I could feel my heart thudding through the knife mark's, who's pain was still radiating throughout my entire back, outward from where the knife had actually struck. It had more than just grazed me, taking skin off and turning the back of my robes crimson, at least from what I could tell when my hand came away scarlet. At least it hadn't sunken in: I now christened Bellatrix Lestrange my least favorite death eater._

_ My dream shifted once more to reveal another day that would stay burned in my mind forever. Even though Bellatrix's action had been physical and the one I was about to experience, psychological,but the latter had impacted me much more, for whatever reason why. _

_ My whole family, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Fenrir, and a few other Death Eaters sat around our dining room table, cold faces and cold eyes their most prominent features as they held conversations with each other. The large chandelier overhead was casting the light on the table, which was the center of attention in the large room. The only other main focal points were the huge painted pictures occupying space on the walls, and the large, fancy double doors that stood in every room of the estate. _

_ After dinner, the conversations took a turn for the worst._

_ "Who knows, Dumbledore may not be around long enough to protect the blood traitors and mudbloods at that school," Fenrir said, locking his greedy eyes to mine and flashing a cold, calculating smile, like a cat might have worn before devouring the mouse. _

_ "Yes, they certainly have no place in the wizarding world," my mum said, a short burst of laughter falling unnaturally from her mouth. I swallowed and the sound seemed to reverberate loudly throughout the room. I wiped my clammy hands on the tablecloth and stared back at Greyback, who was sitting across from me, still not having broken eye contact, still grinning weirdly. At this point everyone had broken off into their own separate conversations, but I could catch snippets of things like "Dumbledore's army" and "the Malfoys." _

_ "Astoria!" Bellatrix's shrill voice pierced through my thoughts as I turned to look at her; her wild black hair and cruel coal black eyes stood out in a complete contrast with her ghostly white skin._

_ "Yes?" I practically whispered, thankful for the ongoing conversations around me that kept me from speaking in dead silence._

_ "I heard a rumor that you were in Dumbledore's army last year. Is that true?" _

_ She already knew the answer to that. It didn't really matter to her, anyway. The only point of this whole conversation was watching me squirm. And reminding me-again-who had the upper hand here._

_ "Ah...Dumbledore's army?" I asked innocently. The question wasn't real, so why did my answer have to be? All this was was a game. This was just a game. That's all it was. And Bellatrix was making all the rules._

_ Suddenly Greyback's gaze became brighter as his eyes flashed from across the table._

_ "Legimens," I clearly heard him mumble. Suddenly my eyesight went a bit fuzzy, and, inexplicably, out of nowhere, I found myself thinking of last year's meeting with Dumbledore's Army...I saw the first time I cast a corporeal patronus, a silver unicorn bursting from my wand with a feeling of immense satisfaction and joy... I had been one of the first five to master that spell, a fact I had been overly proud of...I gasped as I pulled my gaze away from Greyback's eyes, coming crashing back to the present out of my half-trance as the edges of my vision (which had gone fuzzy) realigned themselves again.I breathed in sharply-_

_ "Astoria Greengrass, did you not hear my question?" Bellatrix widened her eyes even more and leaned slightly over the table toward me._

_ "He-he..." I said, still a bit out of it from my first experience with Legimency. But I stopped myself, reminding myself who's opinion weighed more in this house- an eagle in the pit of snakes, or Greyback. A little girl in a room full of adults, or Greyback. _

_ "Never mind," I mumbled. "What was the question?"_

_ "Were. You. In dumbledore's. Army?" She asked slowly, moving her head side to side with every question._

_ "Dumbledore's army? That club last year?"_

_ "Yes, she has," said Fenrir in a voice that made me a bit afraid. This whole thing didn't actually matter...did it? They already knew I was in Dumbledore's army...didn't they? "Sure as hell she has!" Bellatrix snapped her head back to me gleefully, as if she had found the final piece of evidence to condemn me to Azkaban. _

_ "I have to use the bathroom," I lied, abruptly standing up and pushing back my chair. Without waiting for a response I raced out of the room. Later that night as they were leaving Fenrir whispered his parting words in my ear-_

_ "I've got my eye on you, Ravenclaw...remember this...I love to eat pretty little girls..." he inhaled and a shiver of fear went through my body, goosebumps errupting all over my skin. I stood rooted to the spot._

_ "The Dark Lord is _very _talented in making sure those who oppose him breathe their last. And blood traitors fall into that category..." the dream became gruesome and twisted now, this next part hadn't actually happened: everyone circled me, both my family and the Death Eaters; they started to groe larger- or maybe I was shrinking- in the middle of them as they loomed up over me, shadows falling over me, covering me. I tried to draw my wand but a laughing Bellatrix snapped it easily right in my hand. The larger versions of my family and the Death Eaters circled me, all laughing evilly as Greyback stepped forward, blood dripping down his growing fangs. He morphed into a huge, hideous, snarling werewolf right before my eyes, the other urging him on._

_ "No, no!" I screamed, throwing my hands in front of me._

_ "Please!" I screamed, spinning around, hoping to find a friendly face. They only laughed cruelly._

_ "Astoria! Tori!" A small, echoing voice reverberated. No one else seemed to hear it, but the sound of their laughing was fading._

_ "No, please, please!" I screamed, thrashing as Greyback pounced. _

I was screaming as I bolted upright in my bed to see Sarah holding her lit wand which was making her face appear even paler in the dark surrounding us.

"Sarah?" I whispered. I tried to sit up but my legs were too entangled in my sheets. My hair was matted to my forehead with sweat.

"You were screaming in your sleep-having a really horrible nightmare by the sound of it. But it's over now, Tor-dreams are only real as we're experiencing them-then they're over when you wake up," she murmured, stroking my hair back from my face.

"Thank you, Sarah," I whispered hoarsely as she handed me a glass of water.

"What time is it?" I asked after downing the whole glass.

"Uh...3:43 A.M.," she said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I woke you up!" I cried.

"No, no, it's fine. Are you all right, though? What were you dreaming about?

"Oh, it's nothing, it's fine. You should go back to bed, it's monday tomorrow," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, if you're sure..." she said. "Knox," she whispered and the room plunged into darkness.

I knew I had been very lucky that visit, my parents must have done something to compensate for my idiocy- otherwise I would have been in trouble.

I stumbled into Ancient Runes the next morning half asleep. Yawning I walked in to find Draco and Hermione with their books already out, started on the assigned chapter for today. I had tried to get back to sleep after waking up from the nightmare, but every time I closed my eyes I saw their faces; so I had basically just lie there, staring at the dark ceiling until the sunlight had begun to seep through the windows, at which point I was already exhausted. The one time I had almost slipped into sleep I hadfound myself slipping back into the same nightmare, and had immediately shaken myself awake, and had been repeating that routine continuously.

Stifling another yawn, I fell into my seat next to Draco. Before I even had a chance to speak a note was tossed at me, landing neatly in the center of my desk.

So we keep this between us, at least for now?

Yes. I wrote back.

So we act like we did before, than.

Bring it, "Malfoy."

"Stop kicking me, Malfoy!" I yelled, winking at him when he looked at me in surprise.

"I think you're confused, it's you who's kicking me," he drawled back, catching on immediately. Hermione whirled around, her brown hair almost smacking me in the face.

"Honestly, couldn't you leave her alone, Draco?" Hermione scolded. Draco didn't respond or even look up; he just coolly ignored her by writing in his notebook.

Hermione turned around with a sigh, and the lesson began. Not long after, a tentative first year burst into the room holding a scroll of paper.

"For Professor Babbling," he said, handing her the scroll and then bolting out. She skimmed over it quickly and then looked up directly at me.

"Astoria, you're wanted in Dumbledore's office. Bring your things," she added.

Wondering why the headmaster would want to talk to _me, _I gathered my things and left, both Draco and Hermione looking at me oddly.

I stopped at the stone gargoyle as I was instructed, looking at it in confusion as I saw no visible entrance. Was I at the right stone gargoyle? How did I get in last time, again?

Suddenly, it sprang aside to reveal a smiling Dumbledore, wearing deep blue robes with silver moons and stars. His merry blue eyes twinkled at me as he smiled, making my feel completely safe.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass. I presume you are wondering by now why I have summoned you to my office," he said, now leading me in up the familiar spiral staircase.

Even seeing his office for the second time still amazed me; I took extra measures to avoid the picture of the man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Greyback.

"Yes, sir," I answered simply.

"I confess to you it was on a whim that I brought here, merely an attempt to tie some loose ends, just a double checking."

"I don't understand, sir,"I answered. Was he deliberately speaking cryptically?

"No, I would not have expected you to. Miss Greengrass, were you by any means at Hogsmeade this past weekend?" he asked, the conversation changing abruptly.

"Yes sir, I was."

"And were you possibly with a certain Draco Malfoy?" he smiled knowingly and looked at my over his half moon spectacles while I blushed furiously.

"Yes...but not the whole time. Why?" One of the portraits on the wall gave a snort, clearly meant to be heard by us.

"In _my _day, impertinent students never questioned-"

"Yes, thank you, Phineas," Dumbledore cut across. "Do you recall the time at which you met up with Mister Malfoy?"

"I...I'm not sure, sir, sorry," I said apologetically.

"Hm..." Dumbledore's bright eyes took on a slightly troubled look. "Pardon me. I have a very large favor to ask of you. You may refuse, but if you accept what I might possibly be able to procure from your memory may prove to be extremely beneficial."

"Er-my memory, sir?" I asked.

"My dear, have you heard of a pensieve?"

Oh no. No, no, no. The headmaster wanted to view my memories.

On the day I went to _Hogsmeade. _And _kissed Draco. _I suspected he might have at least an inkling of what had happened based on his previous words, although I didn't know how that could be possible. But I didn't want anyone to see that kiss! Much less the headmaster!

"Yes, I have. But I still don't understand what you're asking of me," I fibbed.

"Ah, I think you do, Astoria. You're a very intelligent girl, surely you know. I can see it in your eyes. Eyes, the windows to the soul," he mused.

"Alright, professor. But why would you need _my _memory? I'm not that important."

"Hm. Humility. A rare quality, and even rarer in a wealthy pureblood. But you too have seen troubles, have you not? More than someone of your age should have to shoulder."

"I..."

"You are extraordinarily strong, Astoria. Truly. It takes great character to remain pure of heart when your entire back round, is to say, not. The evidence even lies in your wand: unicorn tail hair, correct?"

"Yes, it is," I replied, intrigued.

"You see; the wand chooses the wizard, and the hair of the unicorn chooses the pure of heart," he said, walking to something behind him and running his hand along a stone basin-the pensieve.

"And about the memory..." he started. "What is holding you back, my dear?" he asked kindly. "Something personal lies in that memory, does it not?" he asked knowingly.

"Well...yes," I said sheepishly. My face was probably beet red, and I twisted my hands in my robes nervously.

"Miss Greengrass, you do not have to decide at this very moment."

"Well, Actually, I was just wondering, if you could tell me...of course you don't have to," I rushed, shooting a picture at the now vacant picture of Phineas. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"Oh no, not by any means. If anything, you did something right. If only you had met up with him slightly earlier we could have prevented...ah, never mind. Miss Greengrass, is the first of December sufficient time to give me your answer?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that'll be fine," I answered, the gears in my head turning. If this was so important then why was he giving me until _December?_

"Not you wonder why I need precisely this memory, do you not?" he asked, examining his blackened hand.

"Yes sir."

"It is not you I am suspicious of, it is someone else. I cannot tell you why I need this memory, but know that you are not in any kind of trouble. I am not sure exactly if your memory will work exactly the way I want it to. You see, once you delve into another's memory, you cannot roam freely wherever you choose, but there is a certain limit in which you cannot pass. You cannot see past the limits of the memory owner's eyesight. You cannot hear past their hearing range, and so on. This is the variable in the equation, if I cannot get past a certain point than this will not work. There are other means that I can obtain what I need, but this may be the simplest.

"You are free to return to your next class now, Miss Greengrass. I fear I have kept you too long already. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, professor."

I was right on time, students had just left first hour class and were walking to 2nd: I had defense with Julie, causing me to groan out loud.

"Hey, Tori!" came an all-to-familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Eric," I sighed.

"What do you think Snape'll have us doing today in Defense?" he asked.

"Patronuses," I answered immediately. I had heard some Hufflepuffs who had Professor Snape's class earlier that day talking about it animatedly. But I had already learned (most of the time) how to produce one, as did some others, from DA.

"Those things that repel Dementors?" Eric asked, surprised, flipping his hair to the side with a jerk of his head. I covered up my snort with a cough.

"Yeah. But I've already gotten mine last year in Du-" I caught myself, remembering Eric hadn't taken part in Dumbledore's army. "Uh, last year. It's really complicated magic," I added lamely, trying to take his mind of my earlier blunder.

"No surprise you can do it, than," he winked. Blegh. Someone please help me.

We walked into Defense to see Julie sitting and holding a conversation with a redhead from Hufflepuff. They burst out laughing just as we passed their desk. The laughter almost had a forced sound to it, and a thought flickered through my mind that maybe Julie had planned that.

I wouldn't put it past her. I wouldn't put anything past her anymore.

"Hey, do you want to sit by me today?" Eric asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure," I responded as Draco walked in with Zabini. He looked at me and then to Eric, eyes narrowing slightly. Something that could have been jealousy flitted across his features.

Well, I couldn't exactly sit by _Draco, _could I?

He turned away, sitting down on the other side of the classroom.

**A\N Even if you've already reviewed, please review again! I know the asking for reviews is overdone, but trust me, it makes an author feel VERY good about him or herself! You guys are amazing and I hope you keep reading, Happy Holidays!**

** And as always, thanks to my amazing beta, especially for realizing that the British wouldn't be celebrating Thanksgiving! :D**

** -Cassia**


	8. Bludger

**A\A Thanks to my amazing beta, first of all! Thanks for putting up with me even when I _still _can't manage to get the whole then\than ordeal...and if you want to read a truly good story, all you twilight fans, I know it would mean the world to "2cool4you" if you checked out any of her stories. From humor to romance, this girl has it all! Thanks to all of those who r&r'ed...**

**I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger.**

**Cassia**

Chapter 8: Bludger

After Snape's boring and lengthy lecture instructing us how to attempt to create a patronus, we eagerly got up and split into pairs.

I stood with Hermione and she whispered, "I'm surprised Snap is doing something like this. This could actually prove to be a beneficial lesson. But you were in the DA last year, weren't you? So this is just review for us."

"Yup," I smiled, remembering. "And we were in the first few to get a corporeal patronus;yours was an otter, right?"

"Right. And yours was a unicorn, if I remember correctly."

"Greengrass, Granger, do you have something you're like to share with the class?" Snape asked coldly.

"No, sir," we told him simultaneously.

"Now, it is doubtful that many of you will be able to produce a patronus; this is very advanced magic. However, if someone _does _happen to succeed in producing a corporeal patronus their respective house will be awarded 5 points. Now I have already told you what to do; the incantation is _Expecto Patronum. _You may begin." At this he turned on his heel and walked up to him office, slamming the door and leaving us alone to practice. For him, this was a good mood, and for him, 5 points was much to throw around.

Those who were not in the DA last year were accomplishing nothing except growing frustration at the seemingly impossible spell. However, many of the former DA members were rewarded with spirals of silver mist, although a real patronus was yet to be conjured.

"Oh, please," scoffed Draco, watching Ron wave his wand furiously to no avail.

"Oh yeah?" Ron sneered back. "Let's see you do better, Malfoy."

"I'm perfectly comfortable where I am, Weasel," he drawled over the noise of the other students.

"That's what I thought," Ron shot back. I turned my focus back to my wand, searching my mind for a happy memory. My mind immediately went to Draco, making me flush. But than memories of Julie and I's smoking wreckage of a friendship made it's appearance on my mind. The friendship had shattered, now pieces of glass filled my insides. Thinking about it caused the shards to rub together, causing more pain- I felt as though I was treading on eggshells whenever I was around her, extremely aware of her presence.

By now several former members had produced various silver animals floating around the room, shedding silver light in their midst. Getting frustrated at my lack of progress, I turned to discreetly look at Draco, who I found was also watching me. We locked eyes for a moment but I turned away quickly before anyone could see. But seeing Draco had already begun to work its mysterious magic on my, making my heart pound. Calmness flowed through me, and I could practically envision it driving back all the bad memories trying to choke out the good. If provided some padding against the metaphorical glass, but not enough; I still felt just a bit like slumping over and taking a nap.

At the encouragement from Hermione who's newly produced otter had just joined the group of other silver patronuses, I recited the incantation again: I pictured my majestic unicorn throwing its silver head; I thought about Draco, our new relationship filling a hole in my heart I hadn't even known was there. I smiled as a burst of strong silver mist came bursting out of my wand. No unicorn formed; I wasn't strong enough today, but I had done more than I thought I could. The silver mist continued to twist from my wand, tendrils curling back over my arm.

Near the end of the hour Snape appeared again from his office; it was obvious right away that whatever good mood (or at least not a bad mood) he was in before had vanished, leaving behind a very cranky looking Professor.

I had noticed that Julie had failed to produce _any _stage of patronus.

"Only six?" he drawled. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Only _six? This was a very advanced form of magic, and most of us were only sixteen.

"Sir?" Seamus Finnigan raised his hand. Uh oh.

"What?" Snape asked, fixing his black eyes on him.

"Well, you said that you'd give each person 5 points for creating a patronus!"

"I see. And did you, Mr. Finnigan, produce a patronus?"

"No, but-"

"Than it has nothing to do with you."

"But sir-"

"Detention, Mr. Finnigan," Snape said coldly, his eyes flashing.

"Sir, that was a fair question!" I blurted out without thinking. "You-"

"That will be detention for you as well, Miss Greengrass! Tonight, 8:00. No extra points for anyone!"

"A chorus of groans filled the room and all of the patronuses faded away as the mood darkened.

Nothing with Julie improved over the next few days, but I was realizing just how much I was falling for Draco Malfoy, the one boy I thought I'd always loathe. It didn't seem to bother me that he wanted to keep our relationship hidden; I actually kind of liked the idea of a secret romance, as stupid-in-love as that sounded. It still surprised me how disappointed I became when he missed classes; I hadn't even seen him since the day we made patronuses in Defense. I was becoming increasingly worried and was about to consult a teacher when he walked into lunch at the great hall. In a spur of the moment decision I stood up, walking over to him.

"D-Malfoy!" I said, remembering to everyone else nothing had changed between us.

"I'm eating, Greengrass," He drawled as his Slytherin peers smirked up at me. Screw his acting skills. Parkinson began to reach for his arm but Draco shook out of her possessive grip, causing Zabini and Nott to burst out laughing at her pout.

"Snape needs us to make up detention for the day you missed,," I improvised, picking at my fingernail at an attempt to look bored. I hope he would get my double meaning that I really just needed to speak to him in private.

"What, now?" Draco sighed.

"I'll make it up with you if Malfoy can't winked Blaise Zabini. I gagged, disgusted, as Malfoy punched him and stood up.

"What was that for?" Blaise snapped, holding his arm.

"I dunno. Well," he drawled, turning to face me. "I haven't got all day!"

"Then I suggest you start walking," I told him, whirling around and walking out of the great hall, picking up my pace. With most of the school in the great hall it didn't take long to find an abandoned corridor. I turned around to look at Draco, who had been following me like I had been hoping: I took note of the paleness of his skin and the dark circles running under his eyes, both symptoms indicating lack of sleep.

"What're we doing?" he asked. "Is Snape here?"

"No. We don't need to make up the detention. I just needed an excuse to talk to you," I said, looking up at him. "Where have you been the past few days?"

"W-nowhere. It doesn't matter. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Why can't you tell me where you've been disappearing to?" I asked stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"I told you, it doesn't matter. Can you trust me?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes. I looked at him, not saying anything. Was he hiding something?

"I just...missed you," I whispered. He looked at me, surprised. Then he was gathering me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"And you don't think I haven't missed you? Merlin, Astoria! It's only been days but I feel like I haven't seen you in years,"he sighed contentedly into my hair, making me smile happily. When you broke down Draco's walls, the reward was completely worth the time. He could become the sweetest person at Hogwarts.

Hm...Draco Malfoy? Sweet? I almost laughed, thinking what my expression would have been at this time last year if I had been told that. It was true, though, no matter what he fooled other people into believing.

"I want to be able to see my gi-" he stopped himself, looking down at me as his cheeks tinged slightly pink. His girlfriend, did he mean to say?

"You what?" I prodded gently, lacing his fingers in mine.

"I dunno," he muttered in a most un-Dracoish tone.

"Yes you do!" I laughed, bumping him with my shoulder.

"It's stupid."

"Am _I _stupid?" I countered, teasingly.

"Fine...I'll be official about this. Astoria, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hm...no," I said.

"What?" he yelped. I burst out laughing at the ridiculous look on his face.

"I'm joking! Yes, Draco. Of course I will," I said, pulling him into a kiss.

Soon he and I broke apart, smiling.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"Mh hmm," I replied, still smiling ridiculously.

Draco suddenly slipped his hand out of mine, staring at something down the hallway.

"So whens the detention already?" he drawled. Suddenly completely changing character.

I stared at him in shock-suddenly, movement caught my eye- I whirled around to see Harry Potter walking quickly toward us.

"Uh..." was all I could think to say.

"You brought me down here to tell me when-"

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, shoving a blank piece of parchment into his pocket.

"Ah, scar-head! Spying, are we?" Draco sneered as I looked at him, slightly hurt. I knew this is what I had agreed to, but it was a harsh jump so quickly from that, to...this.

"Don't talk to her like that, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.

"How's your nose, Potter?" Draco snickered and I became completely baffled. How was your _nose? _What kind of a question was that?

"Quite well, thanks. How's Auntie Bella?"

"Better than ever. Now you go and play with Granger and Weasel-"

"Draco!" I said, stopping him before he had the chance to continue.

"That's my name," he drawled.

"It's fine, Harry...I'll hex him if I have to," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his bright green eyes searching mine.

"Yeah. See you, Harry."

He jogged off in the direction of the great hall and I turned around, briskly walking away from Draco.

"Astoria!" he called before I managed to get very far. I picked up my pace and ignored him.

"Astoria!" I heard him jogging to catch up, and he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell was that, Draco?" I hissed, whirling around to face him.

"Astoria, we agreed that we had to keep this a secret!" he pleaded, hands up, with a desperate tone that I didn't understand.

"But-you-I thought that was just at first, but not _now!_" I spluttered. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

Hm...oddly, I had gotten my hopes up when I had thought we were going to stop hiding this.

"You don't understand-"

"Then help me to," I told him, looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to get involved with girls this year, Astoria. You don't know what I'm risking."

"Of course I don't! And thats because you don't _explain, _Draco!" I told him, getting slightly frustrated.

"I can't, Tori. Please trust me," he moved his hands up to my face, gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I've been waiting for you for five years, you know," he whispered. "And you know I would tell you if I could, but I promise-" his voice cracked- "I won't let this get between us," he kissed my forehead and looked at me pleadingly.

"Draco Malfoy, why is it so _bloody _hard to stay mad at you?" I exclaimed. I know that this would probably nag me until it was resolved, though; why was he being so secretive? But I wasn't going to bring it up now; I already had enough drama brewing with Julie and Lucy, and when I was with Draco, it just faded away.

He broke out into a grin, pulling me again into his arms.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," he murmured into my hair, twisting a curl around his finger. I giggled into his chest, breathing in deeply.

"Will you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" I questioned, surprised.

"Can't I want to see my girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"I suppose," I teased. "Owl me the time, alright?" I said, pecking him on the cheek and turning to go.

"Wait, Astoria!" He called.

"Yeah?" I turned backward.

"I just wanted you to know-I'm not ashamed of you, in case that's why you thought I was keeping this a secret," he said.

"I know, Draco," I told him. "I'll see you soon."

It's just too risky to go public, we can't let anyone know, Draco thought to himself as he watched Astoria's retreating back. It anyone knew, just one person, _he _could find out, and if _he_ found out, _he_ _would _use you for bait, Draco thought.

What was it about her that made him feel so...carefree? Not himself when she wasn't with him? Ecstatic when she was?

He made note to someday ask her if she was part veela.

"I hate _him, _I hate what he makes me do, I can't and I don't want to!" Draco whispered aloud, feverishly through clenched teeth, kicking at the wall. He angrily pulled up his sleeve, glaring at the Dark Mark that branded his forearm, as if he could simply will it off.

He hated it, hated the Dark Lord, _detested _his missions.

But if he failed they would kill him, or even worse-kill the girl he loved, the only one he had ever loved, the only girl he ever _could _love. But she would be safe if no one gave a second thought that Draco didn't care about her; she would only be in danger if they _did. _

That's why I have to hide, Draco thought. This is how I protect her. Because being without her is no longer an option.

_ Tap, tap, tap. _I looked up from my Defense homework to the window where the tapping was coming from. I rushed over and let the midnight black owl in along with a burst of cold air. I looked over my shoulder at the elegant grandfather clock, reading 8:00 P.M. Glad no one else was in the room to see what was probably Draco's bird, I took the letter from the magnificent, grey-eyed owl.

I found my eyes had been straying a lot lately to the wall that separated Julie and Lucy from Sarah and I. How could Julie not believe me? A stab of loneliness pierced through me but was quickly overwhelmed by my feelings for Draco as I unfolded his letter, reading his elegant script.

Astoria-

Will you meet me at the Astronomy tower at 9:00 tonight? Owl me back soon.

Draco

I grinned at the thought of spending quality, uninterrupted time with Draco.

Draco-

Sounds great, see you than.

Astoria

I attached my letter to his owls let which he patiently held out. I opened the window and watched as it was swallowed by the night, its silky black feathers blending in with the sky. I quickly rushed over to the full body mirror. I was wearing casual muggle clothes under my midnight blue cloak scattered with golden stars, (Ravenclaw colors) typical attire for the students at Hogwarts. Jeans and boots reaching the tops of my calves, black tank top with my silver locket on it's long chain. The cloak was tied at my blonde neck and my ever annoyingly curly blonde hair was hanging down wildly slightly past halfway down my back. I widened my hazel eyes, looking for anything I needed to change. I quickly smoothed my hair for flyaways, deeming myself worthy for my date.

Now just the small problem of _getting _there...

I finally concluded that if I was stopped I would simply say I had forgotten some of my books and had to retrieve them in order to complete my homework.

At 8:40 I left, knowing I would most likely arrive early but I wanted to avoid uncomfortable questions with Sarah if she came back, and have time to deal with a teacher should I be stopped. Hoping Sarah would find my hastily scribbled note explaining my homework excuse, I exited the common room, trying to make myself scarce.

The torches in the hallways were still mostly lit so I could see perfectly as I made my way to the Astronomy tower.

After walking down several hallways jumping at every bang, creak, and noise from the portraits and various ghosts, I heard a noise that sent me scrambling to hide.

"Mraaaaaar!" growled Mrs. Norris, and I quickly ducked behind a statue, knowing that if his cat was here, Argus Filch was lurking not far behind.

Trying to still my nervous breathing, I crept out from behind the statue. No cat or caretaker was in the hall, so I jogged, trying to keep the noise of my feet pounding at a minimal, until I was tired out. Walking briskly the rest of the way, I finally arrived at the top of the Astronomy tower. I wasn't expecting to see Draco since I was still 5 minutes early, so I walked over to the edge of the window, resting my hands on the ledge.

There must have been some kind of enchantment because it was warm, even this close to the window, which looked straight out into the grounds of Hogwarts with no glass or anything else separating its inhabitants from a long fall down should they lean over too far. Several torches cast light into the room, making is easier to see the expanses of stars winking over the Hogwarts grounds. I looked to the barely visible glassy black of the great lake, thinking of how I had almost died in it had it not been for Draco. I really needed to learn how to swim, I told myself.

I had liked other boys before, but none as much as I did Draco. Could it possibly be that I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy?

I gasped loudly as a pair of arms encircled my waist, a chin resting on my head.

"Sh," Draco chuckled from behind me. "It's only me."

"Merlin! You scared me!" I exclaimed, resting my arms on his as he steered me away from the window.

We stretched out on the floor together, and I sat between his legs as he leaned his back up against the wall. I leaned my head against his chest, trying to conceal the giant smile that was blossoming across my face as my heart skipped a beat.

"Draco, you're so sweet!" I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"If you told that to Potter he'd probably laugh in your face."

"Well, that's because you _choose _to be mean to him," I told him matter-of-factly. "You're not like this...well, not like _this," _I gestured to how we were sitting, "But as kind to everyone else as you are to me than...well, I don't even know what," he traced his fingers along my arms, sending goosebumps errupting.

"I'm not kind or sweet, Astoria, I just feel like I am when I'm with you."

"No, it's true, you just hide it," I looked up at him as he laughed softly, pulling his arms around my waist as I grabbed his hands.

"So you've _really _liked me since 1st year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't known what to do about it. I didn't think you would ever agree to be with me, so I found other ways to get you to notice me. Until 4th year I was finally up to here," he put his hand over his head. "At the Yule Ball when you went with Seamus Finnigan instead of me."

I laughed, reminiscing about 4th year. It seemed so long ago now.

"Well, you didn't really ask me, more like demanded it, really," I chuckled. "I think you said-"

"Dammit Astoria just come to the Yule Ball with me already!" he finished, wincing.

"Ah, yes. But to give you credit you did actually _ask _after the shouting episode. More than once, actually,"

"I's not used to being rejected," he protested, squeezing me gently.

"You were an arse that year!" I teased. "Going out of your way to make Harry's life miserable with those "Potter Stinks" badges and all."

"Merlin, I didn't care about Potter I just wanted you to notice me."

"Well, better late than ever," I said, smiling up at him, looking in his eyes. I noticed how the light from the torches reflected in their paleness, almost making it look like his eyes were changing colors, from red, to orange, to gold.

"I should have said yes," I whispered to him.

He stood up and held his hands out to me, pulling me up.

"There's no Yule Ball this year, so I don't get to dance with you there. But now, like you said, better late than never. Will you dance with me now?" he asked, holding both of my hands as I looked up at him.

"Since you did ask," I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck. "But there's no music," I whispered as we began to sway.

"We don't need it," he told me softly, resting his forehead on mine.

"Draco..." I asked him. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" he whispered, surprised .

"Favorite color," I repeated patiently.

"Green and silver," he responded automatically.

"Loyal to Slytherin," I observed, smiling.

"And yours?"

"Hm...blue. Now you ask me a question."

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"That's easy, Draco. I'd ask for more wishes," I told him as he whirled me around. "You're a good dancer," I noticed, as he pulled me closer, back into his arms.

"And you're a good kisser," he chuckled. "But I've only gotten the pleasure to kiss you a few times," he grinned devilishly.

"Poor you," I smirked, giggling. He gave me a large smile, and I don't know who started it, but suddenly our faces were moving closer together. My eyes were closing, and suddenly his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. My heart pounding furiously, he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

We pulled back, both of us slightly out of breath. "That's better," he murmured. "But about the wish-you can't ask for more wishes. That doesn't count."

"That's impossible!"

"Think about it, Ravenclaw."

"Fine...I'd wish for...we;;, I'd wish that you-know-who never existed, that all the people he's killed got a second chance at life, that all the people's lives he shattered would become whole again."

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully. His eyes glazed over momentarily as if he were re-living something that had already happened.

"Draco," I said, bringing him back to the present. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, actually," he admitted, his grey eyes looking deep inside my own.

"That's nice," I murmured. I fit my face into the crook of his shoulder under his jaw, kissing his neck. He gave a low sigh, kissing the top of my head in return. It amazed me how close we were already, how comfortable with each other we were. But than again, we _had _known each other since first year, and I had sort of known in the back of my head that we were always gradually working into what we had now, so we knew each other enough to be comfortable right away.

Suddenly a loud crash caused us to jump out of our embrace, also making my stomach take a plunge.

"What was that?" I whispered, my heart hammering madly.

"It wasn't too close-it could have been Peeves or one of the other ghosts. Quick, follow me!" he led me by the hand to a spot under the staircase, kneeling down.

"Does this mean we'll have to go back?" I whispered as I crouched down next to Draco.

"I think so. I'm sorry, Astoria," he whispered, holding my face with one of his hands. He kissed me gently, just enough to make me want more.

"It's all right," I sighed. It had been about 1 and a half months since our kiss outside, which had been the real start of our relationship, and I was realizing that it was going to be trickier than it had seemed at first to get time with my boyfriend.

"You go first, and I'll wait a few minutes and than I'll leave," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, kissing him on the cheek and standing to leave, wand at the ready.

Over the next month into mid-November was when I really began to dread the upcoming Christmas holidays. Holidays meant returning home, and returning home meant, possibly, death eaters.

I had given Dumbledore the memory that he had wanted, and gone with him to see it.. However, he had been unable to gain what he needed and had exited from the memory, thankfully, before he could see anything I didn't want him to. I had met with Draco several times over the past month, and our 2-and-a-half-month old relationship, in my eyes, was turning into something beautiful. I couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him that I loved him first, so I was waiting for _him_ to tell _me_ first. If he _did _love me, that is. I had actually lost sleep over this topic.

Our meeting were becoming increasingly limited because of heightened security- apparently, someone had tried (unsuccessfully) to slip poison into Dumbledore's office. The ghosts (some of them, Peeves would _never) _now doubled as rule enforcers; it was nearly impossible to be in bed after hours. So the majority of Draco and I's time was in classes, where we either ignored each other or pretended we couldn't stand each other (except in Ancient Runes I may add, in which we discreetly held hands, when he was actually _there _of course).

Beams of sun had started to break through the figurative grey clouds of my friendship this past month, also- Lucy had been doing a lot of rethinking about her stand with Julie against Sarah and I, and had been doing a _lot _of apologizing. She was now sort of a go-between from Sarah and I to Julie. Who, I may add, showed no prospect of ever wanting to reclaim our friendship, which greatly saddened me, despite what had happened that night. We were both at fault, really. I should have been more trusting...but how _could _she?

The wall in our room had been taken down, and awkward silences were abundant and frequent.

The crisp and cold mid-November morning of the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff found me taking an extra long route to the great hall for lunch to avoid the strategically placed mistletoe with Sarah. Who put mistletoe up in _November, _anyway? It was a whole month until Christmastime! I had voiced this to Sarah, and she told me she had overheard that some lovesick girls had persuaded the teachers to put it up early in the name of "Early Christmas Spirit."

Many hopefuls just happened to be walking extremely slow (or the bolder ones just standing there) near the mistletoe, eyeing the hallways hopefully for the boy or girl they had in mind.

"Greengrass!" Shouted a voice from ahead of us. Zabini.

"Come to take a walk under the mistletoe?" he laughed loudly as Peeves floated over with a sprig of the very stuff. Zabini was walking with Theodore, who was laughing while trying to pull Sarah under said mistletoe.

"Peeves!" I whispered furiously. "Get that thing out of here!"

"Ooh, feisty!" I heard Theodore snicker as Sarah pushed him in response to his puckering lips.

"No..." I groaned.

"Oh, come on. Just a peck," Zabini pleaded, grabbing my arm.

He suddenly went rigid, eyes wide, as if someone had cast the full body bind curse on him. He clattered to the floor as did Nott, and Sarah and I looked at each other, relieved.

As I looked up around the corner I knew the flash of platinum blond hair I saw was not my imagination. I hid a smile as Sarah gasped and bent down.

"Naughty students hexing ickle boys..." Peeves said in a scolding tone. "I should report you, I should...I-Potty!" he yelled, forgetting us as he zoomed off to no doubt heckle poor Harry, who had the unfortunate luck to be dubbed "Potty."

"Potty and Loony!" he cackled, his voice echoing down the hall.

"What happened?" Sarah gasped.

"C'mon," I said, hauling her up and quickly levitating Theodore and Nott against the wall so they wouldn't be stepped on. I pulled her away so they wouldn't hear my responds-

"Someone Petrificus Totalused them," I muttered as a gaggle of giggling third year girls passed.

"What? Why? Should we go back there and find out who did it?"

"Erm...I think they'll be fine. I have a feeling a friend knows where they are...or not," something fierce erupted inside of me as I saw Pansy and Draco a few feet away from the mistletoe-she was trying to pull him under. Everyone knew the mistletoe at the _end _of the hallway was special- once you were under it with someone of the opposite gender, you were stuck until you kissed. But did this count as the end of the corridor? I wasn't going to find out, so-

"Confundo," I whispered under my breath, sending Pansy off cross eyed in the opposite direction.

The crowd that had gathered around Draco and Pansy, first egging them on, now roared with Laughter. Draco looked around confusedly, than comprehension dawned on him as his eyes settled on me. Sarah and I walked confidently forward.

"Just returning the favor," I whispered under my breath as I passed him. Of course, I hadn't counted on him taking a step forward with me...

Putting us both under the mistletoe...

At the _same time._

Bloody hell.

"Whoa!" I lurched, bending down at my knees to keep from falling forward completely as I felt my feet stick. A creeping feeling of dread ensues at the general whisperings growing around us. I looked at Draco, who was also unsuccessfully trying to pull his feet up I pointed up at the mistletoe after seeing the look of confusion flit across his face.

The small crowd roared with laughter at the wide-eyed look on his face.

"I don't touch dirty blood traitors like her," he drawled, crossing his arms.

"And I don't touch filthy playboys like him," I drawled right back stubbornly, crossing my own arms.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the chanting began, and I looked away from Draco, rolling my eyes for the crowd.

"Alright, alright!" I exploded, pretending to cave. I stretched up, putting my hands on his shoulders. Cheers exploded as we kissed quickly, laughing and clapping as I felt my feet release from the floor. The cheers felt like acceptance, even though they had no idea of the real story. My heart was pounding and my cheeks were bright red as I took a large step back from him as he was swallowed up into the group of Slytherins.

"Okay, okay. Show's over!" I shouted as Sarah and I linked arms, parting the crowd. I hope I wasn't leaving behind too much damage control for Draco.

We made out way to the Great Hall, quickly sitting with the other Ravenclaws.

"Astoria?" A tentative voice interrupted my animated retelling of the mistletoe.

"What?" I asked, shocked, eyebrows narrowed in suspicion at the asker who nervously stood with Padma Patil, her hands behind her back.

"Watch out for Jillian, the Hufflepuff beater, Shes...well, she's sort of a nasty girl..." she trailed off, looking at Padma for assistance.

"And now she has her sights on you for kissing Draco," Padma finished for her, smiling at me sympathetically. "She kind of has a thing for him,"

I stared at Julie, my mouth still open in the middle of my sentence and my hands frozen, suspended in mid air.

"Uh...okay," was all I managed to get out. Jillian? Jillian who? I shook my head, not really comprehending that she was completely, utterly serious. She and Padma turned around and walked off, but Julie had looked like she had wanted to say more.

"Anyway..."

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team walked down to the pitch, the chilly mid-November air causing our breath to turn white as it puffed out of our mouths at every exhale.

I sat on my broomstick, preparing to take off after Madame Hooch finished announcing the Hufflepuff players.

"...and the second Beater, Jillian Ross!" I turned looked to Julie, shocked, but the Ravenclaw chasers had already taken to the air, and she was up there flying along with them, unaware of the feeling of doom growing in my stomach.

Hooch could barely make her voice heard over the cheering and stomping of feet. Next our own Beaters flew off, and I prayed that they would be skilled enough to stop any bludger aimed my way. I tensed, knowing it was my turn next to fly around the stadium.

"...Seeker, Astoria Greengrass!" I grinned at Eric, the keeper and Captain, still on the ground as he would be the last to be called. Shooting up I rocketed around the stadium. The Hufflepuff captain and Eric were called o shake hands, and the game began with the sharp whistle blow that pierced the air

Right away I heard the roar of the crowd as the chasers soared, in motion right away as the quaffle was thrown back and forth faster than any eyes that weren't accustomed to Quidditch could follow. I continued to look for the Snitch, trying to keep thinking positive thoughts as my eyes snapped back and forth, roving every centimeter of the field.

Suddenly I saw a heavy mud colored ball flying at me, and reacting instinctively I dove downward on my broom, stomach plunging and heart beating quickly. The bludger whistled past where my body had been just a moment before.

"Are you trying to bloody kill me?" I screamed.

"This is Quidditch, Greengrass!" she yelled back mysteriously. "I'm not trying to kill you, although I am going to try my best to beat you. On my honor, I will not try to seriously harm you," she said, her hair swirling around her face. I nodded, a tad fearfully. This was a Hufflepuff after all, so I had nothing to be frightened about. Right? Hufflepuffs were especially nice- although this one had a streak of competitiveness a mile wide.

For the next 20 minutes, I found myself periodically looking over my shoulder for soaring bludgers (despite Jillian's assurances) with still no sign of the snitch.

"You've seen it?" I sighed as I neared the Hufflepuff seeker, who looked a bit shocked at my attempt to start a quick conversation with him. Perhaps he was unaccustomed to this type of thing from the other teams' seekers.

"No, I haven't," he looked at my a bit suspiciously, although friendly nonetheless.

"Did they even let the bloody thing ou-" I froze.

The golden sphere was fluttering right behind his head. I zoomed over him, causing the snitch to flit away. By now the poor guy had realized how close he had come to winning the game had he looked up and was bulleting after me, but still behind me.

I will still several feet away, and-

"They're seen it, they've spotted the snitch, both of them!" the excited commentator's voice startled me out of my thought process. As I gained on the flying snitch I began to reach my hand out, slooooowly as so not to tip the balance-

_**CRACK!**_

And everything went black.

**A\N And there it is: sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist-just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, and my wonderful readers. Keep R&Ring, it helps the inspiration with the story continue, you are all amazing! :D**

**Cassia**


	9. Wake Up

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the slight delay, my beta was having technical difficulties. If you're looking for a good Harry Potter story, check out Evanna Adams "Accidentally" which i'm sure you'll find as enjoyable as I did. Without further ado, chapter 9!**

**Cassia**

Chapter 9

**Wake Up**

Draco watched Astoria rocketing toward what must have been the snitch; he was too far away to see anything but a slight glint.

Draco eyes suddenly flitted to the right, noticing a sharp movement out of the corner of his eyes-the sounds of the cheering students faded as he watched Jillian, the Hufflepuff beater, swing her bat. At first he thought nothing of it: until he saw the target. And with an almighty crack, the Bludger was smashing through the air on a dead-on collision course with Astoria.

Gasps and screams rang out as it hit her right in the middle of her head; she stayed suspended momentarily with the magic of her broom but slid off as her neck snapped forward, body going limp as she plummeted, twisting toward the ground.

Draco froze in shock, his heart colliding with his ribcage in angry bursts as his skin grew cold.

Julie turned as the stadium gasped, screams piercing the air.

"What the-" Julie gasped as she saw her best friend plummeting to the ground.

She was much too far away to do any good, but that didn't stop her automatic reflexes from shooting her forward on her broom as Tori dropped like a stone.

She hit the ground.

Her fall had been magically slowed, but she was still lying eagle spread on the ground, limbs splayed unnaturally.

And it only looked worse the closer Julie got. She landed hard from not slowing down much, dumping her forgotten broom on the ground.

She was first to reach Astoria and realized the high pitched siren in her ears was her own scream. She could barely force herself to look at the unnatural way she was spread out on the ground, the unnatural paleness of her face- she let out a strangled sound, trying to choke down the bile trying to force its way up out of her throat. The whole stadium was in an uproar; teachers were sprinting across the field and so was a student whose face was indistinguishable through Julie's tears.

Julie looked back at her friend, wincing. She had not yet opened her eyes, had not yet stirred. Julie sank down to her knees but was too afraid to touch her.

The noises around Draco were just a dull hum. He was barely registering anything, standing stock still, staring at his girlfriend of two months lying on the ground. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say that he loved her. No, she's not dead! He told himself furiously. But why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she bounding back up with a big smile like she always had, laughing and assuring everyone that she was okay, that she didn't know what all the fuss was about.

Draco's eyes were stilled locked on the girl he loved lying motionless, another student flying to her side and teachers running, a levitating stretcher magically appearing. Before Draco knew what he was doing he was shoving aside his screaming classmates, elbowing his way onto the field, fear grasping at his heart and adrenaline coursing through his veins, causing his heart to pound harder and faster.

Astoria Greengrass was _not _dead, now was she going to be.

Julie was pushed aside by the teachers, not even registering what they were shouting as Astoria was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Is she alive?" gasped someone behind her.

"Out of the way!" Madame Pomfrey bellowed. Soon they were gone, and Astoria with them.

"Was she breathing?" someone shouted again, roughly grabbing her shoulders. It is Draco Malfoy. His eyes were filled with anguish.

"I-I don't know-" Julie gasped. She started to shake, sinking down into the field as Draco sprinted off.

Julie and Astoria's fight was playing through her head, as she wracked her brains, trying to think of the last thing she had said to her. For some reason, she just could not remember. She stared blankly at the stands: almost no students remained, they were already filing silently away to the castle. Although there was Lucy and Sarah left, who were bolting out onto the field.

Julie twisted around as she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

"You!" Julie screamed, drawing her wand with a surprisingly steady hand.

She screamed a hex and Jillian's legs began to dance uncontrollably. Hands grabbed at Julie, restraining her. She tried to twist out but Lucy and Sarah held her. Jillian was still bobbing up and down-she looked miserable, so Julie reluctantly performed the counter curse, feeling rather miserable herself at her cursing-without-thinking. She walked off silently as the three girls pulled each other into a hug, holding onto each other for support.

"There was nothing more we could have done," MnGonagall calmed Madame Pomfrey. Astoria Greengrass had just been transported to St. Mungo's. It was unknown at this point whether of not she would ever awaken.

After turning restlessly for hours, fulfill sleep only offering his recounts of Astoria's plummet, Draco got out of bed. He was overwhelmed with the intense need to see Astoria again. She was gone-but not dead, Draco stubbornly reminded himself.

Draco snuck cautiously toward the room of requirement, wondering if it would fail to fitful his strange request. He almost found himself automatically starting to think about the cabinet, almost found himself wishing _that _to appear out of habit, but than remembered- Pensieve.

He twisted his ring nervously as the door appeared in front of him- pushing it open revealed a small room, lit dimly with silver light spilling from a stone basin in the center.

He shed his long sleeved robe, a plain t-shirt underneath. He didn't need to hide his arm or more specifically, the dark mark _on _his arm- in here. He gripped the edge of the pensieve with both hands, staring into the swirling surface. He drew his wand, hesitating. Where to start? His memories had contained her since their first year here.

"Begin at the beginning," he muttered aloud to himself. Placing the tip of his wand at his temple he carefully selected the memory, letting it float into the pensieve, filling the surface with 11 year old Draco and Astoria.

Taking a deep breath he plunged in, and after he braced himself for the sensation of falling he found himself standing next to his younger self, who was staring unabashedly across the group of small first years at an even smaller girl with curly blonde hair that seemed to be annoying her with its waist-length as she attempted to wrestle it into a ponytail. She glanced up at the taller Harry potter who stood above her, smiling at him shyly. Draco found himself smiling as he envied the view younger Harry was getting- a conscious Astoria, one who had not fallen from a great height on her broomstick just hours ago.

He watched as her nervous demeanor lifted as she laughed with a younger Julie, tossing her head.

Young Draco smiled, older Draco standing behind him.

Young Draco walked away, leaving Crabbe and Goyle, sauntering toward the still laughing Astoria and Julie, both of whom hadn't noticed Draco pushing his way through the crowd yet. Finally she turned around, her forgotten laugh still etched on her face.

"Hello," young Draco said to her. She looked at him, eyes still innocent with the knowledge of knowing nothing about the boy in front of her.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said proudly, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass. And this is Julie..." she hadn't yet learned the other girl's last name.

"Hendrickson," she offered.

"You're not a pureblood," he said with a clear tone of disgust, causing older Draco to wince at the brashness of his younger self.

Astoria picked up on this at once.

"So what if she isn't ? I'm not, either!" Astoria lied, linking her arm in Julie's who looked crushed.

"You're lying!" Draco sneered, though intrigued by this girl. "My parents _know _your parents!"

"Leave us alone now, Malfoy," she said bossily in her 11-year old way of brushing somebody off. Draco stood there, mouth open at the experience.

"Nobody turns their back on me-" he stopped himself as he caught sight of Harry Potter.

"We'll continue this later," Draco drawled.

"No we won't!" Astoria told him. "I think you're mean and a bully, and I don't want to speak to you!" at this the two girls walked away. Both Draco's stared at Astoria's retreating back, and older Draco knew what was already taking place-the beginning of Draco's first-and only- love. He watched Astoria reassure Julie; as Julie seemed to be over Draco's rudeness she told Astoria that she was, in fact, a half-blood, and that her whole magical side of the family had been in Ravenclaw. With slight fear and anxiety in her voice Astoria told her in turn that her whole family was in Slytherin, and she didn't really know anything about any of the other houses. Julie told her all about Ravenclaw, and Astoria's face began to shine at the prospect of possibly being sorted into this different house that, in fact, she seemed to much prefer.

"I sure hope we're both in Ravenclaw, don't you?" Draco heard her say to Julie as his younger self talked to Harry. "I hope my parents and sister aren't mad at me if I don't get in Slytherin, though. My sister's in second year," she informed Julie.

The last view he saw from this memory was himself staring, once again, at the girl who had intrigued him so much.

Draco went through several more memories until 4th year- the year he had no longer been able to conceal his feelings for Astoria. Not very well, at least.

14 year old Draco was dancing with Pansy at the Yule Ball, but his mind was not on his dancing partner. Whenever Pansy tried to spin him around, trying to distract him from whatever he was staring at so intently over her shoulder, he made her 180 degree circle a full turn so he could again have the same view he she had attempted to pull him away from- Astoria dancing with Seamus Finnigan.

Both Draco's gritted their teeth as Seamus said something, making Astoria throw her head back and laugh.

"Two more years Malfoy, two more years!" older Draco said aloud to his younger self, even though he wouldn't be heard by anyone. It was strange being around this amount of people who weren't able to see, hear, smell, or touch him.

"Drakie, you look distracted!" Pansy said, startling him out of what he was thinking he would like to do to Seamus if he tried pulling a move on Astoria.

"Hmm?" he responded, quickly turning his gaze to her. However, older Draco wasn't tearing his gaze off Astoria, whirling across the floor with another boy.

Half of her blonde curls were up with glittering pins, framing her face along with the curls she had left hanging down. Her royal blue dress shimmered as she spun, the shimmering white designs at the top glinting in the light. Like Draco, Seamus and several partnerless Durmstrang boys seemed unable to take their eyes off of her.

That was the year she had also been starting to receive more attention from boys, much to Draco's discontent- She had always been small and was still, but now at 14 she had started to fill in. But Draco had loved her even with her 11 year old body.

The slow song ended and a more upbeat tune began. Draco smiled, remembering his favorite part of the night. It would have been better, though, if Astoria had said yes to him instead of Seamus and danced _every _dance with him instead of just one.

After the DJ called for the partners to mix up Draco madly scrambled to Astoria before anyone else even had the chance to move. Before Finnigan had even had a chance to leave Draco was there, asking,

"Willyoudancewithme?" as fast as he could talk.

"Uh...sure," she replied, her brow crinkling as she looked to Seamus for his response, who was looking rather tight-lipped. He walked off and Astoria cautiously took Draco's hand, looking up at him warily. But a grin erupted on her face as he quickly twirled her around expertly to the beat of the music.

"What's _her_ problem?" Astoria giggled softly about Pansy who stood with several of her Slytherin friends, glaring at the pair of Draco and Astoria with gritted teeth and clenched fists. Giggling even harder Astoria kissed Draco inexplicably on his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, causing him to turn bright pink and stare openmouthed, dumbfounded.

"Nothing personal Malfoy, just thought Parkinson had it coming to her," Astoria was full out laughing now.

"Thanks, now Pansy won't speak to me for a week if I'm lucky!" Draco told her gratefully, sharing her smile. She looked down for a moment, blushing as their eyes met with smiles on both of their faces. To anyone else it would have looked like she was happy to be dancing with him, but Draco didn't care what anyone else think. He wanted to know what _Astoria _was thinking.

"You're welcome," she said finally as Draco whirled her around again. As he was doing this he saw he was the target of several rather intimidating stares: smirking, he pulled Astoria closer to him, whispering,

"You seem to have quite the number of boys gawking at you tonight,"

Surprised, she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

Draco chuckled, causing her to look even more confused. "I'm going to spin you slowly now so look around." he did this but as he pulled her back she still looked confused.

"I think you're imagining things, Draco," she teased. He noticed with pleasure the rare use of his first name.

"You don't realize it, do you? When a boy fancies you?"

She gasped. "Who fancies me? I think you're imagining things again," she told him.

"Alright, if that's what you think," he chuckled. Older Draco still thought it a miracle she never realized that he himself fancied her, much less any other bloke.

"Well, you were a better dancer than I had expected," Astoria told him grudgingly as the song ended.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Draco told her. "But you're supposed to let the _boy _lead," this earned him an eye roll. Draco released her hands a moment too late, but of course, she didn't notice the prolonged contact. She also didn't realize that Draco was staring at her the rest of the night.

Draco watched in 5th year as he repeatedly nagged Astoria to join the Inquisitorial squad.

"Why won't I? Well for one, _Parkinsons_ is in it," she said with a tone of disgust as she tried to walk away from Draco. "And so are _you. _Speaking of which,, why are you even _with _Pansy if you don't actually care about her?" shocked, Draco continued to walk after her.

"What? Why don't you think I care about her?" Draco asked, trying to mask his surprise.

Astoria gave him the look he received quite a lot, the one that read I-see-right-through-your-crap-Draco-so-don't-even-try.

"I'm not an idiot, Malfoy," she said, stopping and looking up at him.

Staying in the memory until they went their separate ways Draco changed to the present year. He revisited their kiss by the lake, in Hogsemeade, the Astronomy tower, and their other meetings over the past two months.

He than brought himself up and out of the pensieve, not even realizing that his eyes were wet with tears.

The next morning Julie was denied to see Astoria while Daphne was allowed to go. Julie fumed, knowing this was ridiculous because she was 10 times closer to Tori than her sister. But apparently, for now only "family" was allowed to see her.

Unbeknownst to her Draco was fuming over the same reason, trying to keep his mind off his girlfriend by skipping even more classes than usual to work on his half-hearted attempt to mend the vanishing cabinet and his second, much less pleasant mission.

Daphne watched her little sister lie on the hospital bed, healers still bustling around. Her parents had come briefly to visit but had left in a hurry after her father received an urgent call from his work. Astoria was not to be touched yet, unsteady as she still was. Her face was almost as white as the sheets she lay on but Daphne could almost hear her heart struggling to beat. She knew she _would _wake up, and soon. It was a sister thing.

A week passed, December neared, and Astoria stirred for the first time, but her eyes still had yet to open. Healers rushed in at 2:00 A.M to test everything as their magical instruments recorded her movement.

Smiles lit the faces of several workers as it was confirmed-she was going to awaken. They alerted Hogwarts, telling them they could now accept visitors outside of family.

I couldn't move. There was no sound, nothing to see, and all I would feel was that I was lying down. No temperature. I wasn't hot, I wasn't cold.

Suddenly sounds began to pierce through the silence, garbled and muffled noises to indistinct to understand.

I still didn't feel anything, unable to move, but the sounds were slowly becoming more audible. I tried to cry out, to moan, to open my eyes, to do anything as a dull, throbbing pain registered in the back of my head. But I still couldn't move a muscle. The only thing I felt was keeping me held down to the shaky in-between state I was in was the pulsing pain at the base of my skull-it felt like someone was repeatedly bludgeoning me in the back of the head with a beater's bat-

Wait. Beater's bat. Now I remembered. The Quidditch game came rushing back to me. The main detail I had remembered was being hit in the back of the head with a bludger.

Was I dead? I must be in Hell, because Heaven couldn't hurt this much.

Suddenly my hearing snapped into perfect clarity, as if to assure me that I was not indeed, in Hell. I still couldn't do anything, or even manage the simple task of opening my eyes. I felt a pressure on my hand, but I didn't know what it was.

"Wake up," came an urgent voice. It was a girl's voice- Julie! I tried to respond, tried to tell her I was sorry, but the frenzied effort it drove me into caused me nearly to black out again.

"So Malfoy, why _are _you here anyway?" Julie asked in a tired voice. Draco was here!

"Why are _you _here? Didn't she and you get in some kind of cat fight?" Draco drawled back to her. Hm... I wondered how he had managed to smooth talk his way into visiting me without anyone suspecting anything. It he really didn't want out relationship public than he had just dug himself into a deeper whole by coming here. Wherever here was, anyway.

"I happen to be her best friend, Malfoy," Julie spat."And one bloody fight won't change that." At this I almost cried at the frustration of not being able to get up and hug her and tell her how incredibly, incredibly sorry I was, but of course I couldn't.

"Alright you two, visiting hours are over," I heard a third voice say. The pressure on my hand released and I listened to Julie's retreating footsteps until the sound was too faint to reach my ears.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll be right there," he said in a strained voice.

I heard a few noises and finally the sound of the healer exiting the room alerting me to the fact that Draco and I were probably alone. He took my hand and rested it on his cheek, overlapping it with his own and holding it there because I couldn't support it by myself. It was so strange, not being control of my own body. How was I breathing, than? I thought came to me. Maybe I could only manage involuntary body functions.

"I don't know if you can hear me, they said you might be able to, that it wasn't uncommon," he whispered. "But I miss you, Tori. I want you to wake up and be okay." he paused. "Because...I love you. Please wake up, so I can tell you that when you can hear me."

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy," the door opened again and now the healer's voice had a bit of impatience to it. "You must return to Hogwarts now." Draco didn't respond but my hand was gently set down. The sound of his footsteps grew fainter, but not because he was walking away-I was slipping under again-

No! I thought desperately. I have to wake up, I have to tell him that I love him too before he leaves-

I slowly opened my eyes, but the effort took much more energy than it should have. My eyes felt almost glued together from underuse, and it felt almost as if they were being pressed down on. I blinked a couple times, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling of St. Mungo's.

As soon as I did this a healer walked over from her place at the table next to me where she was mixing medical potions, and peered down at my face.

"She's awake!" she cried over her shoulder, then turning back and smiling brightly at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but only an embarrassing croak came out. I closed my mouth, blushing, and clearing my sore throat.

"Here, dear," the healer gave me a small vial of lavender potion which I downed in one sip. It took effect immediately, and my throat and eyes immediately felt better, and the sharp pain in the back of my neck subsided into a dull throb.

"Better?" she asked as several other healers began to bustle into my room, grinning at me.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, offering a smile back as they took notes and reset machines. My voice was still a bit hoarse, but otherwise alright.

"I'm Althea, by the way, and I've been taking care of you since you came. We healers tend to get a bit fond of our patients that stay here for a while," she gestured to the growing amount of staff around my bed. One fiddled with several instruments, one of which was levitating and emitting strange beeping sounds: magical technology. She held a finger in the universal "one moment" sign.

"Gloria? Will you owl Albus that Astoria is awake?"

"Already have, Al. Tell her Welcome back from me!"

"Thanks!" I called back in a thin voice.

"You had some visitors, including some cute boys, Tori," she winked at me. "It alright if I call you that?" she asked as the healers dispersed, continuing to their various jobs.

"Sure. Who came?"

"Well, your parents, your sister, three girls..." she paused dramatically as she stirred several ingredients in a potions vial, her curly brown hair slipping down slightly out of her hairnet with the effort of her vigorous stirring. "-And two boys. Erin...no no, _Eric _someone, first of all. He's pretty cute," she made the so-so gesture with her hand, causing me to laugh.

"But than that other boy, Draco," she whistled, her hazel eyes twinkling. "Babe, that boy wasn't just in there because "you were a close friend of the family," she snorted, vigorously shaking the potion changing it from a light green to a deep blue. "Course he said I should just do my job and mind my own business. You've got a real sweet talker there, girl. He got pretty heated up when they didn't let him in until the week was up-"

"Week?" I gasped. "How long was I here?"

"Calm down. Your heart's goin' crazy. Drink this when you're talking. Two more nights until you can get back to Hogwarts- few days before December starts."

"Two days? I'm fine, I can go now!" I began to sit up but fell back down when my vision began to fill with black dots from dizziness.

"Healer's orders, sorry hon. With an injury like that you're lucky you didn't get longer. Now drink. The sooner you heal, the sooner you see that boy of yours."

I knew she was teasing but I took her words seriously and I quickly downed the potion, immediately becoming drowsy..

"Now, you'll need to check in with Madame Pomfrey every day for two weeks!" Althea told me for the umpteenth time. "And any sign of-"

"Dizziness, especially sharp pain, blurred or double vision, or trembling, go immediately to Pomfrey, I know," I finished, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Bye!" one of the three Healers who had come to see me off waved. She looked especially thin next to Althea's large body, which fit her perfectly because she had a large personality to match. I had grown very fond of her already from my stay at the hospital and I was already ready to razz anyone who said a word against her.

"Happy December!" chimed the third, who towered above the other two- and probably above my father, also, with her height. She had about the closest thing to violet eyes I had ever seen, and it was fun just to watch them sparkle as she talked.

After several more goodbyes I stepped into the fireplace saying clearly, "Hogwarts hospital wing!" and I vanished into a puff of green fire.

I landed in the fireplace, and seeing the Hospital Wing made me feel surprisingly at home. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey welcomed me back, and Professor Flitwick gave me a long list of make-up work.

"I cut a few assignments here and there for you," he winked up at me. I stepped out into the extremely welcome sight of the hallway after almost 10 minutes of talking with the teachers in the Hospital Wing.

"Astoria!" came a shriek to my right. Julie flew at me but stopped tentatively before reaching me, as did Lucy and Sarah.

"Can I hug you or will it hurt?"

"You'd bloody well better!" I grinned, opening my arms. We pulled each other into a hug, both of our eyes slightly wet. I knew mine were, and when I heard her sniff I knew she was close to crying as well.

"I'm sorry, Julie! I'm really really sorry!" I cried at the same time she said,

"I'm so, so, sorry and I hate it when we fight!" her brown ringlets in my face.

We laughed together, pulling back to let Sarah and Lucy into our hug as we crushed together.

"We thought you were going to die!" Sarah said.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" I laughed.

"We wouldn't want to!" Assured Julie, squeezing my shoulder. A huge grin lit up my whole face as the four of us slipped back into our old routine of friendship immediately with absolutely no awkwardness. My grin grew even bigger as a beautifully familiar voice said my name-

"Greengrass!" I pulled myself away and drunk in the appearance of Draco Malfoy who stood ten feet away in his black robes contrasting with his pale skin and hair.

I tried to tone down my smile but I didn't really care; I had to conserve more of my effort to _not _running to him and flinging myself into his arms.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Snape wants to see you to give you an extra assignment for missing so much time," he lied smoothly. I almost believed it myself; it wasn't out of character for Snape and Draco's lie was almost flawless. I saw the corner of his mouth pull up slightly, a sign that only someone who was watching for it would have caught.

"Snape? What nerve, she just got back!" cried Sarah.

"We'll go with you!" Offered Julie.

"Excuse me, Lucy, Sarah, Julie?" the headmaster stuck his head out of the doors to the hospital wing. "Could the three of you step in for a moment? This will take but a moment of your time, and I assure you, you can rendezvous with Miss Greengrass later in your common room," he winked at me, causing me to turn a fiery red. Did he know he was saving me? Was that why he was doing it? I was giving myself a headache trying to wrap my head around Dumbledore's omnipotent wisdom. Reluctantly my three best friends followed him into the hospital wing, turning around to offer me smiles before the door closed. I waved, mouthing, "See you later!"

I turned around and almost did a double take- I only saw a flash of Draco's robes as he disappeared around the corner. Walking quickly to follow him I briskly picked up my pace.

Beginning down the new hallway I stopped, noticing a door ajar. I pushed it open and Draco was waiting on the other side. Pushing the door closed behind me he gently put his lips to mine quickly and than pulled back, grinning wildly.

"How are you doing?" he whispered, taking my hands and leading me further into the room.

"Fine, now that I'm back," I smiled at him, putting my arms around his neck and looking up at him.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. "You have no idea." At this he gave me a gently, chaste, gentle kiss, his lips against mine. I could tell he waned more but restrained himself for fear of hurting me.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he whispered.

He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around my waist, embracing me. We seemed to fit perfectly together, and he pulled me against him and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Astoria," he murmured,, kissing my forehead and looking into my eyes.

"I'm not _that _fragile," I rolled my eyes, pressing my lips eagerly to his. "I haven't seen you for so long," I moaned, running my fingers through his hair.

"But you were asleep most of the time," he pointed out. "Astoria?" he asked, sounding slightly abashed.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I love you,"

I looked up at him, surprised. I could feel my heart pounding with every beat, and I was sure that it knew how close it was to the one who it beat for.

"I love you too, too much, just for the three months we've been together," I laughed softly. I stood up to reach him as he kissed me hungrily, pulling me to him. We talked for a while, never leaving each other's arms even when we sat down on the floor so I could lay in his lap; I had told him I was on a potion that made the pain better, and it was quite good at it's job but it's side effects, as I had been warned, was increased drowsiness and slight babbling. He looped a stand of hair around his finger, careful not to pull on the tender area.

"Are you tired, love?" he murmured after a while.

"No..." I lied drowsily, my heart skipping a beat at the word "love."

"Yes you are," he chuckled. "Come on, we've got to get you to bed."

"I want to stay with you!" I protested sleepily.

"As do I, but you're still recovering and you should be getting extra sleep."

"Yes, mother," I grumbled.

Somehow he managed to cajole me into returning to Ravenclaw tower and I stumbled into my room, dropping into my bed and was asleep before I even realized I was still wearing my clothes.

We had the next few days off until December in which I caught up with my truck loads of homework and caught up with Julie (none of my three friends had mentioned the scene with Draco that night.)

The last morning of November dawned bright and clear, a fresh blanket of snow falling lightly to replace the almost completely melted old layer. With the flurries holiday spirit arrived with a flourish, and talk of Christmas began to crop up in various conversations. Teachers and students alike were in generally good moods.

After a short speech from Dumbledore about how things would run during the upcoming Christmas holidays, and encouraging us to continue our homework with as much vigor as if this was the first week while we all came down with Holiday fever, we began to eat our breakfast, delicious as always. My head had been paining me at the absolute minimum, and Daphne was actually talking to me more than usual, at least making an effort to make small talk with me as we passed in the halls.

"What are you guys doing this Christmas?" I asked after I had swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Going to stay with cousins," Sarah answered, waving her fork to punctuate her words. "I'm allowed to escape to Lucy's for a day or two but otherwise I'll be helplessly smothered by my many relatives."

"I guess I'll just be at home, unless my parents make up their minds to go on another one of their spur of the moment out of the country trips when they get a hankering for it," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be with family as well. What about you?" Lucy asked me.

"Oh, I don't actually know yet. Probably just stay home," I shrugged. Hopefully won't have to share it with death eaters, I mentally added in my head.

"Well, you're welcome at my place, my mother even confirmed," Julie grinned.

"Thank Merlin!" I blurted. I wouldn't have to sit cozy-like around the fire singing Christmas carols with death eaters after all! "I'll owl my mother tonight!" I added.

Later that day I was wondering the corridors aimlessly with Julie, and she asked the question I'd been dreading.

"Astoria, what _did _happen last summer? With...with the Death eaters?"

**A\N Get your fill on fluff, readers, because the next chapters of this book will be moving out of overload fluff zone. :) as always, I ask that you leave a review, because every one makes my day. Keep reading, all your support means more than I can say! :D thanks again to my amazing beta, for all her hard work and patience. **

**Cassia**


	10. We're Through

**Muchos Gracias all you faithful readers, alerters, favoriters, and reviewers, you all are amazing and keep doing what you do. And a special thanks to my english-orientated beta and my inspiring unbiological sister, 2cool4you. Go check out her fanfictions now, all you twilight lovers! the username is 2cool4you! **

**-Cassia**

Chapter 10

We're Done

_Later that day I was wondering the corridors aimlessly with Julie, and she asked the question I'd been dreading._

_ "Astoria, what did happen last summer? With...with the Death eaters?"_

"Well..." I tried to stall, searching my brain wildly for something to blurt out.

"You know, that stuff that you said the night we fought."

"It takes two to tumble," I sighed.

"It's over now. Anyway; there is so many things I've wanted to ask you since, and still do. First-Bellatrix. How did she...you know..." she trailed off.

"Julie...what I'm going to tell you- you _can't tell anyone, _all right? Not even Lucy and Sarah."

She nodded earnestly.

Then all of it came rushing out, every detail I had been keeping inside. Every event that had added to my stress, everything that kept me awake at night.

Telling her seemed to ease the constant pressing feeling of helplessness and confusion...suddenly, I had someone to let it all out to. I hadn't realized how much I had needed to talk to someone until after, when I felt significantly better.

I saw the horror in Julie's eyes grow as I continued to tell the story, but she never interrupted until I was done, gathering me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first. I didn't know what I was thinking, I thought you were just saying it to...well, I'm not completely sure now,"

"It's fine!" I stopped her. "Really, it's fine. It's over now," I repeated her line from earlier.

"So this werewolf, Fenrir...he used Occlumency to see if you were in Dumbledore's army or not? He read your mind?"

"Yes, he did, but I think Bellatrix already knew that. But she doesn't purposely seek out the other former members of the D.A, so why does she do so to _me?"_

"I'm not sure- but I don't think you should go home for Christmas. Who knows what might happen if they're there?"

"Well where else would I go?" I asked, mystified, a couple of small first years running past, giggling. \

"Well I was thinking, maybe you could spend it at my house!"

"I would love to, Julie, I really could, But I dunno. I still have to _listen _to my parents," I grimaced. "And I'm almost positive they won't let me go. But I'll talk to them tonight, alright?"

"Okay. I'm worried, you know."

"Don't be. I have my family's protection- the death eaters won't hurt me as long as I'm part of the family...or if my parents cut off their end of the bargain. They must have reallydone something to upset the death eaters, or they wouldn't be blackmailing them like this."

"Are you sure that's how it is, and they aren't just working with the death eaters because...well, because they agree with them?"

"No, I'm sure," I said quickly, but her words knocked a tiny sliver of doubt into me; until I pulled it out, I would always feel it there.

"Okay, if you say so. But what happens when you're 17 and of age?" she asked. "Will you still have your parents protection when you're out of the house?"

"I dunno, exactly. But what I do want to know is, what kind of information are they giving? Are others dying for me?" I asked desperately, putting voice to the concern that had recently began to take root.

"I'm sure it's nothing that drastic," she assured me. "But we'll find out."

"How?"

"We'll find a way. If you can't come to my place during Christmas at least I could come to yours, and then we'll get to the bottom of this." I smiled at her gratefully.

That night I owled mum and dad, asking them if Julie could spend Christmas break with us, already knowing that asking them if I could spend it at _her _place the answer would be no. At the same time Julie was asking permission to come.

When two weeks passed with no reply, hopes of me spending any amount of time with Julie over the holidays dwindled like a fast burning candle, while visions of Christmas morning spent with Bellatrix and Fenrir were battling to take over Christmas spirit.

I had finally made up my mind- I just _had _to talk to Draco about where he was going. It was eating away at me and I had the sinking suspicion that it had something to do with his unknown 'missions.' What was going on? Hopefully, I was about to find out.

The next morning in Arithmancy I scribbled a note hastily and threw it in Draco's direction before Babbling could suspect anything. I saw his eyes skim over the words I had written-

_Draco- _

_ We need to talk. Meet me by the room of requirement after classes today. I know you know where it is. -A_

I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he gripped his quill so hard I thought it would break, scribbling a note and tossing it back.

I can't.

Came his excruciatingly short note.

_Why not? _I wrote back, confused.

Other things to do. Alright, now I _knew _there was something going on.

Cringing at the nosiness at my next note, I had to reassure myself I was doing what I had to do; I had to find out what he was up to.

_Like what?_

I thought you were going to trust me on this? He wrote back. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

_Then why won't you trust __me?__ This isn't going to work if you don't let me in!_

What are you insinuating?

_ I'm saying that it's awfully hard to keep a relationship going with a boy as secretive as you are, Draco! _I wrote, jaw clenched. Then just as he put his quill to paper-

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass, this is now the second time you have been caught passing notes in my class! That will mean detention for both of you. Tonight in my office, 6:00. Then you will have some quality time to get to know each other, therefore diminishing the amount of time spent scribbling notes when attention should be fully on my lesson.

And Draco was not present for any more of the lessons that day, which in my opinion proved my point even more. I suspected I would get the usual response as well when I asked him where he'd been- Gee Astoria, don't you _trust _me? I could practically see it now.

After leaving the Ravenclaw common room and trudging down to Babbling's room, narrowly avoiding a mischievous looking Peeves, a creeping sensation of doubt began to drift over me.

All the signs pointed to the fact that Draco was somehow involved in the Dark Arts. This wasn't the first time that I had come to this conclusion,, but it was the first time I had managed to look at it head on. Every time it entered my mind I shoved it away, refusing to let it become a real nagging worry. He couldn't _actually..._no, I told myself. Just because his parents are Death Eaters doesn't mean that he is, or even that he will become one. After all, what kind of Dark Lord would Voldemort be if he started a trend of picking up 16 year old boys to join his followers? More like a Grey Lord than a Dark Lord, and that didn't sound nearly as intimidating.

I shoved all thoughts of the Dark Arts and Draco aside, telling myself that it was nothing more than my brain's excuse for the unfilled blanks.

I pushed open the door, doubt still lingering in the back of my mind- I really hoped Julie and I would be able to find some answers if it was agreed that she could spend Christmas with me.

Without actually telling her about Draco and I, of course. Despite however much I wanted to have a girl to talk about it with.

I pushed open the door to see Babbling writing at her desk, but the room was otherwise empty of all other people. Merlin forbid Draco be _early _to anything.

She looked up as the door opened, setting her quill down.

"Ah, Astoria. Do you know if Mr. Malfoy is planning on gracing us with his presence this evening?"

"I'm not sure, Professor. What will we be doing?"

"Well, he still has five minutes," she muttered, more to herself than to me. "And in answer to your question, you will be polishing this selection of the school's trophies until they shine," she motioned to a spot in the corner where a daunting pile of trophies stood that I hadn't noticed when I first walked in.

"Ah, just in time, Mr. Malfoy. Now that you are both here, kindly hand over your wands, there are cleaning supplies in that cupboard, there is no need for magic."

"What?" Draco sneered.

"You heard correctly. Now hand over your wands."

With much grumbling she left with our wands, leaving Draco and I with a whole lot of work ahead of us.

"This is servant's work!" he complained.

I shot him a look of distaste. "Then we might as well start working. Oh, and Draco...this is the perfect opportunity to talk about where you've been disappearing to. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a suspicious that it has something to do with your missions," I said bluntly, watching as a emotionless mask covered his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coolly, not making a move to help me as I began to scrub at a particularly grubby Quidditch trophy, typing my hair up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

"I'm not stupid, you know," I snapped, quickly getting fed up with his 'you should trust me even though I don't tell you anything' act.

"Well, you sure are acting pretty thick. What part of "I can't tell you" don't you understand?"

"_Why _can't you tell me? Is it another girl?" I bristled, firing up at once.

"You bloody well know it's not! And I'm glad to know how little you think of me, jumping to the 'cheating; conclusion right away," he hissed. Suddenly standing in front of me I didn't see the Draco that I had come to love over the past few month, but the other side of him; the arrogant, misguided, cruel-

"Why can't you just butt out of my personal matters?" That was my last straw. My eyes widened.

"Maybe I will! If you can't trust me, than why are we even doing this anyway?" I fumed, breathing hard.

"For the thousandth time, Astoria, _why can't you trust me, _and just be satisfied that you don't need to know?" he hissed.

"So I'm just supposed to follow you blindly? What, am I even allowed to think for myself? I'll just 'trust you'"- I put finger quotes around this- "And cross my fingers that everything turns out okay?"

"That would be nice," he drawled.

"I am _done _with you!" I yelled disgustedly, turning my back on him, fuming silently. "And why don''t you suck it up and start working instead of just bloody sitting there? This isn't King Draco's castle, you know~" I said furiously, still turned away from him as I furiously rubbed on a Gobstones trophy's name plate.

Instead of finally hearing him come help me I heard his fast and hard footsteps echoing-and heading _out _of the room.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" I yelled.

"Away from you!" he spat, almost reaching the door.

"Ugh!" I couldn't think of anything wittier to say and I furiously chucked my rag at his back but it fell short as he slammed the door behind him, rattling the frame. I stomped toward the door, kicking the rag aside. Opening it quietly I looked both ways in the hallway. Just as I thought- I saw his retreating back headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement. My hands were trembling as I closed the door, as choosing not to follow him after a second of consideration. My breaths came in gasps as pressure built up in my eyes and I tried to hold in my tears of anger and frustration. What an _arse! _But I was _not _going to cry over Draco Malfoy, I told myself. I put my back against the door and slid down, kicking out my legs in front of me, enjoying the satisfying _thump! _They made when I slammed them on the floor.

What had I just done? What had _he _just done? Had I been the one to end it? Merlin's pants, what had just happened?

"Arghhhhhhhh," I moaned, tilting my head up at an attempt to stop the direction of the tears.

I banged the back of my head into the door several times. It hurt, even though my bludger injury was pretty much all the way healed.

One thing I knew- Draco was doing something that he shouldn't-and he was doing it in the room of requirement.

I was seriously considering chasing after him, but compromised with myself- if he never came back to finish detention with me, or to get his wand, I would go after him, unseen, and see just what exactly he was doing.

Because I knew that whatever he was up to, it was somehow tied into the Dark Lord.

It was no longer just a hunch.

Five minutes to go-no Draco. I was getting kind of anxious about going after him. My fingers were sore and looking more like prunes than anything after two hours of scrubbing. And I still had a lot to go, especially considering I had been doing it alone. Stretching my arms out and yawning, I redid my bun to better keep the ever growing amount of hair falling in my face, off.

Just as I set back to scrubbing I heard the door open and close quietly...

Turning around my heart leapt into my throat at the sight of my _ex-_boyfriend .

I glared at him, arms crossed, as he walked over to grab a rag and trophy.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously, raising my eyebrows.

No response.

"He-llo, Draco! "I yelled, bending down.

"What?" he snapped, jumping up.

"Are you under the sad, delusional impression that I'm going to let you make me do all the work, just so you can come sauntering back in at the end so it looks like you did at least half?" I hissed angrily, putting my hands on my hips as he got up to stand over me.

"You can't say anything unless you want another detention, can you?" he smirked, obviously delighted with his fool-proof plan.

"Are you blackmailing me, Malfoy?" I shrieked. "If I were you, I'd want to think long-" I jabbed him in the chest for emphasis- "and-" jab- "hard-" jab- "About that one!" I yelled. And then something happened. Something that hadn't happened since I was much younger and uncontrollable magic sometimes flew out of me before I had it harnessed, something not uncommon in magical children.

Well, that was happening _now. _A dirty bucket of water sitting on a desk near us suddenly decided to empty it's contents- onto Draco. He gasped and looked murderously at me-I took this perfect opportunity to shove him out into the hallway, slamming the door and kicking it.

_About two hours earlier_

Draco slammed the door, Astoria's furious face burned into his mind. He was almost shaking from the adrenaline, storming off to the only comfort he knew. He had known this would happen eventually, but there was no way Draco could tell Astoria about his unhappy role as a Death Eater. It hadn't really been his choice to become one, anyway. But she would never support him if he told her, he himself didn't even support him. She was so vehemently opposed to evil that she would never look at him the same way if she knew. No, she would never look at him again, period.

He stormed his way into the room of requirement, glaring furiously at the vanishing cabinet. Draco wondered what would happen if it caught on fire...and Dumbledore died a natural death...he groaned furiously, kneading his temples harshly with his knuckles. Astoria's enraged voice yelling "we're done!" was repeatedly rang through his head. Had he really driven her to do that?

He couldn't do any mending magic on the cabinet without his wand so he skimmed through the book he was currently in the middle of- "Vanishing Cabinets and Their Origins." He sunk down into a couch with stuffing coming out the back, not caring if he got it wet. He continued to read more in hopes of keeping his mind of A-recent events than of actually finding anything that could possibly be of use in his momentous task.

He finally closed the book when he was at the point where his eyes just glazed over the sentences stringed together, no longer processing what he was reading.

Draco closed the door to Babbling's room as softly as possible, even though Astoria would see him sooner or later.

As anticipated she whirled around, glaring. Draco walked sullenly over to the desks to grab a rag, not meeting her gaze. He could almost hear Auntie Bella screaming at him to get back into the room of requirement and to not come out until he had fixed the cabinet

Astoria crossed her arms as he started rubbing at one of the trophies, and Draco pointedly kept his eyes in front of him on his job, clenching his jaw.

"Excuse me?" came her disdainful voice. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to stand up, to put his arms around her and apologize over and over and over until she knew how truly sorry he was. However, on the outside, he remained impassive.

"He-llo, Draco!" she yelled next to his head, startling him into jumping.

"What?" Draco snapped rudely, jumping up so she wouldn't be able to stand taller than him.

"Are you under the sad, delusional impression that I'm going to let you make me do all the work, just so you can come sauntering back in at the end so it looks like you did at least half?" she seethed.

"You can't say anything unless you want another detention, can you?"Draco smirked. He still hadn't fully accepted that this was how it was going to be now- back to square one. This wasn't just an act put on anymore- just like before this year, they were enemies again.

But he couldn't be with her if she knew about Voldemort- Draco had to accept that, unless he wanted her, himself, and his family, to all die, the Dark Lord had to come first.

So he hardened his heart.

"Are you blackmailing me, Malfoy?" she shrieked, anger in her eyes. Draco glared back with an equal amount of anger-

"If I were you, I'd want to think long-" she jabbed Draco in the chest with a wet finger-" and-" jab- "hard-" jab- "about that!"

No one talked to Draco Malfoy like that-

Suddenly, without warning a bucket of water levitated several inches up off the desk that is sat at and dumped its contents over the front of Draco, drenching him. He was too shocked to form complete thoughts-

For once, he was speechless as he was shoved out of the door.

He knew he wouldn't be getting back in after the click of the lock, so he leaned up against the wall next to the door, arms crossed. He watched Babbling appear around the corner and walk briskly down the corridor to her classroom.

Not long after I closed the door on Draco I heard Professor Babbling's voice outside and unlatched the door, throwing it open to see her reprimanding Draco.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out here, boy?" she cried.

"She pushed me out!" he protested at the same time I said, "He left and didn't do any of the work!"

The Professor narrowed her eyes at us, crossing her arms.

"That will be another detention for both of you _together; _tomorrow. Same place, same time. Good night."

She handed back our wands and turned into her office closing the door and leaving Draco and I alone in the hallway.

I turned and walked silently away, trying to stifle the wish for Draco to come after me.

I purposely slowed my walk, trying to will eyes to grow in the back of my head to see if he was looking after me.

No voice called me back.

I wanted Draco to fight for me, to not give up even after I said no. To prove that he really did love me, that we hadn't been just some teenage fling.

"When do you think Katie Bell will be back?" mused Sarah as the four of us satin the great hall over breakfast the next morning. It was snowing lightly and today would be the day I would finally be able to rejoin Quidditch practice, something I had been counting the days. Down until.

I had missed one game against Gryffindo; our stand in seeker had been deployed, and although we played well we had lost the game.

"I dunno, but I wonder if she's even coming back. I know my parents wouldn't let me return if I was in her place," Lucy said gravely.

We looked up along with the rest of the great hall as a swarm of owls swooped in, from blacks to tawny to the occasional snowy white, they dropped packages and letters into smiling students' laps.

:Your parents said it was fine to spend the holidays with us, right Jules?" I ask, anxiously searching for my tawny owl with a white head. It should be easy to spot-if it was there.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for yours," Julie replies as a crisp envelope is dropped into her lap.

"Wait..." I murmur, squinting my eyes.

Was that?

The large tawny own swooped down over our table, nodding it's white head slightly as if saying, "I'm here." It neatly drops my letter inches from my toast, then flying back out. I drop my fork with a clatter and rip open the mail- inside was a short letter.

Dear Astoria,

Julie may come home with you for Christmas break. We will also be having several visitors present at our house, so of course we expect you both to behave like the adults you almost are.

Enjoy your time at Hogwarts.

Mom and Dad

"Yes!" I pump my fist into the air, shoving the letter in Julie's direction. The mention of 'several visitors,' however ominous it sounded, managed to keep my mind off of my own personal 'he who must not be named.' The one who I had had a yelling match with last night. Leaving a gaping hole in my chest that I tried desperately hard to cover up today.

'Several visitors' weighed heavily on my mind as I looked toward the twelve massive glittering Christmas trees standing proudly decorated at the end of the hall.

I hoped especially that Fenrir and Bellatrix wouldn't be residing at our house over the break.

But whoever it was, I knew it was going to be a Christmas I wouldn't soon forget.

Packing ensued over the next couple of days while classes wrapped up until next year. Which to say, would start in a few weeks.

Draco and I continued to treat each other with coolness and spite. Mine was forced, however his, was likely not. I felt like my heart was breaking with every sneer, glare, and snicker from the boy I still loved. Our new attitude (well, it was only new to us: we hadn't changed in the eyes of our peers. Because to them, our relationship had never happened. And now it had all but vanished to the two of us as well) didn't have to be instituted as much as I thought because he seemed to be missing more and more classes. I neared closer and closer to my breaking point as I saw him with Pansy. Of course, when we were dating he hadn't been flirting back (he couldn't exactly ignore her completely, in order to keep up with out charade) but now he wasn't pushing her away at all.

Not that I cared that much, anyway. Julie had begun to realize something was wrong, but I had a built in excuse- I had told her I was worried about the Christmas 'visitors,' as described in my letter. Or course, it was only half a lie, because that was the second thing causing me stress.

"There goes the blood traitor," I heard above the snickers from Pansy as I passed. For once she was alone, and I was seriously considering taking her on in a duel right here.

"Shut up Parkinson, I'm not in the mood for this," I hissed.

"Ah, touchy, aren't we Greengrass?" she stood up from where she was leaning against the wall, narrowing her tiny eyes at me with in an ugly sneer. "You know- in the opinion of a lot of purebloods- blood traitors are just as bad as mudbloods."

"You mean the opinion of _Death Eaters, _Pansy? I'll take your word for it, you know much more about that sort of thing than me. Get used to it, because that;s the only subject you can take that claim in." I turned and began to walk away but what she said next stopped me cold, sending slivers of fear down my back.

"Don't be so sure about that, Greengrass. You don't know the whole story, now do you? You don't know the story that surrounds your birth. There's a reason you're not being hunted. But what will happen when you can't hide behind mummy and daddy anymore?"

I was going through the motions of reading the chapters assigned over the break-at least, my eyes were. I wasn't remembering a single word that I saw. Sighing, I closed my arithmancy book and looked out at the darkening Hogwarts grounds from my high up perch in the window seat of the Ravenclaw common room. I gazed over the shadowed mountains, looming over expanses of grassy grounds,the Great Lake just a far off smudge. Then Pansy's voice floats through my head, whispering insistently over the general murmur of the other students occupying the room with me.

_"You don't know the whole story, now do you? You don't know the whole story that surrounds your birth. There's a reason you're not being hunted. But what will happen when you can't hide behind mummy and daddy anymore?"_

I shook my head slightly, as if the motion would rid the nagging, persistent voice. But she was right, I knew it- there had always been something that didn't add up with my parents. There _was _a story surrounding my birth, and I had a feeling it had to do with my parents giving information to the death eaters.

_Almost_ _20 years previous_

_ The two newlyweds have run as fast as they could; dodging streets concealed in the cloak of nighttime's darkness. But the dark does not work for one alone. It conceals everyone, even the silver-masked ones, and now the newlyweds are caught. Cornered and captured. And currently wand-less, bound and tied, at the mercy of the silver-masked ones, with everything to lose. Particularly, vital information._

_ "I don't know!" Jaqcuiline Greengrass chokes back a sob. But she's lying. And the silver-masked ones know so. _

_ "Tell the truth!" a voice snarls, but the owner is obscured by the silver mask of the death __eaters. However, she is identifiable, as are the other three. Bellatrix, Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus. And on the receiving ends of pointed wands, Jacquiline and Zacharius Greengrass, 21 years old each, both bearing knowledge concerning the whereabouts of a family in hiding, one the Dark Lord is particularly after. _

_ "I do not know, and neither does my wife. You are misinformed," Zacharius has managed to keep his cool. But he, too, is lying. _

_ Hours later, the couple prove impossible to break. Neither can be tortured, under the Dark Lord's orders. These particular rich sources of information must be kept completely sane. Besides, the death eaters do not make habits of torturing wealthy purebloods. Neither have any family to use as leverage. _

_ Frustrated, Fenrir is about to give up. They can try another time, perhaps, another time when they have gained even more information than now. _

_ And Bellatrix is about to consent, about to ignore the protests of Amycus and Alecto. But one movement catches her eyes. The movement that will ruin it all._

_ The woman winces, and when she thinks no one is watching, rubs her belly, attempting to loosen the ropes that are especially tight around her midsection. She has concealed the slight bump well with conveniently folded robes, but it is not enough to fool Bellatrix as she dances over triumphantly, daring enough to hope at the prospect of leverage. _

_ "What a mother would do for her baby," she croons softly in Jacquiline's ear, placing her hands on the ropes that bind the woman, the ones roping around her belly. Her wild black curls are brushing the top of Jacquiline's blond ones, a stark contrast. _

_ And then she pulls fiercely, yanking the ropes until they strain painfully against the stomach. _

_ The husband closes his eyes in a grimace as the sound of his wife vomiting fills the room. _

_ "Leverage!" Bellatrix cackles gleefully as the young woman begins to sob hysterically, thinking of the life she has condemned her child to. Because the death eaters will never leave the Greengrass's alone, not with all of their information that came from being a major part in the underground resistance against Voldemort, friends in the order, of housing spies opposing Voldemort. They are one of the best wells of information they can get, if not _the_ best. And Jacquiline knew, without a trace of a doubt, that the one thing their child would be in the death eater's eyes was leverage. They had no morals, what was to stop them from doing whatever they wanted if the child's parents could not do a thing about it? _

_ "She;s got a baby, you idiot! She's pregnant!" Bellatrix shrieked at Fenrir, who had failed to comprehend. _

_ "Now tell me, pretty," she begins in a too-sweet tone. "You know what this means, don't you? You tell us where the Marianns are...or else, your unborn child will pay with it's life."_

_ "No, wait, _please!" _she screams, sobbing. "Please...leave our child alone! I'll do anything, anything that you want me to! And then...our second child," a plan begins to form. She is a Slytherin, after all. She can talk her way out from here. "We'll do anything you want. And in turn, you will not touch the baby. Not once."_

_ "Not enough," Bellatrix snaps._

_ "Wait! And our second child... if we do something to displease you..."_

_ "We'd take it and bring it up to serve the Dark Lord, to hate the both of you."_

_ "Y...yes," the husband's voice betrays him slightly._

_ "So...what do you want, then? In return for staying out of our baby's life?" he continues in a stronger voice, looking at his wife, located several feet away. _

_ One hour and one unbreakable vow later, the Marianns' safe house in Scotland is revealed with many tears shed. The Greeengrass' only hope is that they have changed their location since they last spoke to them. But a feeling much stronger than remorse- they've procured for their child a completely safe life, free of death eaters. The death eaters are to be notified the moment the second child is born._

_ "That was quite a gamble we've made on our second child's life," the husband says later in the sanctuary of their own house, their own living room, as they look into the flames of the roaring fireplace from their couch. _

_ "Don't you see, Zach?" Jacquiline says softly. "We just won't have a second child."_

_ 7 Months later_

_ Daphne is born. The death eaters have hold fast to their word._

_ 5 months later_

_ "No. No! No, no!" something smashes, and the husband rushes up the stairs, scooping up gurgling Daphne of five months to find his wife sobbing, curled up on the bathroom floor._

_ "Jacquiline!" he shouts, making his way to her, picking his way around the shards of vase. "What happened? Are you hurt?" by now Daphne looks as if she's deciding wether or not to cry. Thankfully, she chooses to yawn instead._

_ "Z-Z-Z..." she gasps, hands enfolding her midsection...as if shielding it..._

_ And a horrible puzzle piece falls into place._

_ "You're pregnant," he gasps accusingly. She's thinking of screaming nasty, cutting things at him but instead crumples as she buries her face in her husband's shirt, wetting it with tears. Daphne takes the moment to split the air with a wail._

_ 8 Months Later_

_ "We can't tell them, Zach," the parents stare, entranced at the new baby in her mother's arms. A girl. Astoria. _

_ "We'll move to South America if we must," he promises, kissing her temple._

_ "Souff Amewiceh!" Daphne peeks around the edge of a wooden table leg. _

_ "Yes, Daphie!" her mother laughs, already noting similarities between Daphne and Astoria's facial features. It was too early to tell what her youngest daughter's eye color yet was; it was still the light blue that all infants possessed early on. But the hair was clearly blond. _

_ The two day old baby yawns in her sleep, opening and closing her small, lined fist. _

_ "She'll be safe," her father promises softly, not for Daphne to hear. "we'll make sure of it, the Death Eaters will never find out."_

_ 3 Weeks Later_

_ "You'll open this door now, Zacharius, or believe me, we'll burn this house down!" More pounding. Alohamora does not work; the house is thoroughly protected. But at the husband's silence on the last sentence, Fenrir knows he's unwittingly found the protection charm's weakness._

_ "You know you won't! You won't kill us, my wife and I are too valuable for you. And if you kill our-child," he falters a bit, his hand shaking even more violently as he aims his pointed wand at the door. _

_ "I heard the stutter on the world 'child', Zachie! Did you perhaps slip up, almost saying 'children?'" Another rough, male voice. Thank Merlin his wife was hidden away, in the attic with his daughters. But not for long._

_ After the struggle, the Greengrass' sit in the living room, once again at the mercy of the death eaters. Once again, with everything to lose. _

_ All four of them. Cornered. Trapped._

_ "Once again we meet, Zacharius, and not under desirable circumstances," Lucius Malfoy's cool voice slithers into the crevices of his mind, not dissimilar to a snake._

_ Jacquiline moves for the first time, standing up and approaching Lucius so fast it's taken as a move of aggression and immediately, half a dozen wands are pointed at the woman and her newest daughter._

_ "Lucius, please," she whispers, begging. Astoria, clutched to her mother, looks up with eyes that have just began to change from blue._

_ "Lucius, please, do something! You've just had a child of your own not six months ago-"_

_ "Sit down, silly woman!" she's grabbed roughly and pushed back into her chair beside her husband, holding Daphne who's sleeping soundly. _

_ "Now, I think you both know that hiding her falls into the category of stepping out of line. By trying to save her, you have only condemned her further. Now give the girl here. We like to raise them young, so from childhood they will have grown away from the parents-she won't know any other way but ours," he grins cruelly as if to accentuate his statement. They move in slowly, as if relishing the added drama as they step toward them menacingly. _

_ "Give her now, or-"_

_ "Wait!" Jacquiline's scream almost seems to have power in itself-everything halts. Daphne stirs in her sleep, the advance stops. All eyes are on Jacquiline. "Wait, please. I have...a proposal. Another deal. We'll give you information. Not just once. But as you need it-for you to leave her alone."_

_ "No. Now this is your last chance, woman-"_

_ "Wait." Lucius's voice startles them, and Jacquiline's shoulders relax slightly as a slim ray of hope shines through the clouds._

_ "How will the Dark Lord reward us if we provide him with such a convenient wealth of information? Beyond measure, that's how, you imbeciles! Now use your brains, if you have any."_

_ They seemed to consider this. _

_ "So you will pass along information, in exchange for leaving your brat alone? And information if you do something we don't like, you _or_ our daughter?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Dishonorable, betraying her friends. But she loved her daughter more. _

_ 1 Year Later_

_ "He's dead, he's gone, he's gone and we're safe!" Zacharius crows, picking up his wife and spinning her gleefully. _

_ "Who, Daddy? Who, who?"_

_ "A very bad man, Daphne. A very bad man is gone."_

_ "Daph-ne, Daph-ne!" his second daughter claps her hands from her spot on the floor. _

_ "And the two of them are safe as well."_

_ "And the death eaters?" she mouths the last two words._

_ "Azkaban. The only way we will ever have to participate in our dreadful agreement again is if you-know-who comes back! Ha! That, my dear, will never happen. We may sleep easy tonight! Long live Harry Potter!"_

_ "Long live the Boy who Lived!"_

_ We return again to present day_

Rubbing my eyes I set my books aside, concluding that I would never retain any information anyway at the rate I was reading through my assignments. Besides, it wasn't due until after New Year's.

Standing up I made my way to the door, hoping a walk would settle my mind. I knew Slughorn's Christmas party was going on tonight, so I suspected I wouldn't be the only student occupying the halls; therefore, a built-in excuse.

Never the less, I lurked cautiously as I headed in the general direction of Slughorn's room: I had no intention of entering, of course, I had just figured I would be least likely to get caught there.

Snippets of loud music, talking, and laughter became more distinct as I neared closer to the party, however, it did not completely muffle the sound of voices coming from the first classroom to my right. I didn't make a habit of eavesdropping so I continued walking, bu the very familiar voice stopped me cold-

**Don't you guys _love _me when I hand you a cliffhanger? **

_**PLEASE READ**_

_**And, here is the question...please answer this is a review, or a PM. Would any of you be interesting in reading an original story by me, to be published on fictionpress? After this one is finished, of course. Any ideas? :)**_

_**Cassia**_


	11. The Room in the Library

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long time it took for me to upload this chapter! I have been busy with funerals, writing short stories for contests, ect. Check out 2cool4you's fanfic because it's amazing and a genius piece of creative writing. Thanks to all my readers and amazing beta! Without further ado, (ado...that's a funny word.) Here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: The Room in the Library

_ Snippets of loud music, talking, and laughter became more distinct as I neared closer to the party, however, it did not completely muffle the sound of voices coming from the first classroom to my right. I didn't make a habit of eavesdropping so I continued walking, bu the very familiar voice stopped me cold-_

An invisible Harry pressed his ear against door after door as he dashed down the corridor until, with a great jolt of excitement, he crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the spacious hallway as he heard the voices,

"...cannot afford any mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I don't have anything to do with it, alright?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Astoria Greengrass stop cold and turn toward the door, seemingly as entranced as he had been in listening at the door. Harry quieted his breathing so she wouldn't hear him under the visual concealment of his invisibility cloak, moving back slightly, enough to still hear the classroom occupant's voices but also enough so that if Astoria suddenly moved she wouldn't accidently touch him, bringing on a lot of uncomfortable question if he was revealed.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected in having a hand in it.," came Snape's voice. Harry cautiously watched Astoria as her hand flew to her mouth as if to choke back a sound, her eyes widening as she recognized the voices. What was she doing here, anyway? She hadn't been invited to Slughorn's Christmas party...however, she seemed just as surprised as he did at the beginning of Snape and Malfoy's conversation which added to his growing suspicions. He was surprised that not only Astoria but also Snape and Malfoy couldn't hear his thumping heart.

"Who suspects me?" Malfoy bursts out angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must have had an enemy no one knew about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work- I can stop you!"

"Ah..." Snape said quietly after a moment's pause. "Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_, I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

Harry edged a bit nearer to the door, still wary of Astoria making a sudden movement...or even worse, barging in...

But what had happened to make Malfoy speak to Snape like this-Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking?

"So is that why you've been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Jeered Malfoy.

After a pause, Snape continued. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop calling me to your office, than!"

"Listen to me," Snape's voice had suddenly taken on a low tone, and was barely audible. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the unbreakable vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are doing, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering down the corridors without lookouts or backup, those are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snape hissed, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly.

"If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLS this time around, they need to work a little harder than they are doing at present-"

"What does it matter? Interrupted Malfoy. "Defense Against the Dark Arts- it's all a joke, isn't it-an act? Like any of us need protection against the Dark Arts-

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco! Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

Maybe it was the increase of their voices as they moved closer to the door, that told Harry the conversation was near it's end, and maybe it was just a feeling. Whatever the cause, in a spontaneous burst of action he ripped off his invisibility cloak, lunging at Astoria and covering her mouth as she opened it to scream of gasp. Then one-handedly, he grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it over them both, thankful that Astoria wasn't putting up a struggle once she realized it was him.

Her eyes were still wide with fright and confusion as harry slowly dropped his hand-he put a finger to his mouth, thankful that the increased volume of Snap and Malfoy's voices covered the noise of the scuffle.

Astoria nodded as if she understood, but confusion still clouded her eyes. Better Harry have to do a bit of explaining than for them both be caught.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you want to do!" You want to steal my glory!"

After a pause, Snape said in an emotionless voice- "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

At this, Harry and Astoria stood stock still under the invisibility cloak as Malfoy's pounding footsteps reached the door, which flew open, banging off the wall inches from where the two concealed students stood. They watched as both Malfoy and Snape strode past in opposite directions, and when they were a safe distance away Astoria ripped the cloak off.

"What was that, Harry? You almost gave me a bloody heard attack!" Astoria whispered feverishly.

"I was, erm, headed for the bathroom and-"

"Invisibly? Unless someone was following you, I hardly think a trip to the bathroom merits such camouflage, but of course that just might be me." she gave him a small smile, but she was looking rather pale and Harry could tell that something beyond the limits of the conversation had bothered her-maybe the implied meaning of the whole thing?

"Erm...well...I was just...you see, I got this from the joke shop, Fred and George's." Harry's voice grew more confident. "It's an hour long charm, and I was testing it out. It just flew in for me as I was headed for the bathroom and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned, you know, so I...you know..." Harry trailed off.

"Sure, Harry...well, I've got to go...have fun at the party..." he couldn't believe his luck at not being further questioned as Astoria passed him. She had looked extremely troubled, and Harry almost considered calling her back but after concluding that he didn't know her very well anyways he returned to the party, his mind racing.

There wasn't much time that went by that I hadn't thought about that night with Harry and Draco.

But the more I thought about it, the more the black pit of dread grew in my stomach, the more I realized how much it made sense that Draco was in league with the Dark Lord.

And how much I still loved him.

And the day before we left for home on Christmas Break was the first time I had spoken to him since the break up. And not only him, but the annoying, ever mean and ever present Parkinson. She had an uncanny talent for showing up just as you're in the mood that you're set on thinking the entire world is out to get you.

As I walked to go to the library and return a book, I was deeply engrossed in my Draco\Voldemort Theory.

As soon as I had returned to the common room the night of Snape and Malfoy's conversation I had quickly scrawled down as much of that conversation that I could remember, and I was rather proud of what I had gathered.

Snape had asked Draco if _he _was the one who had tried to kill Katie Bell, and he had denied it. And he couldn't have...could he?He had been with me. Well, part of the time, anyway...

The next thing that also fell into place with what I had heard this summer-Draco _had _been given a mission, And Snape was trying to help him. And probably, one of the death eaters had given it to him. I considered the possibility of it being from Voldemort, but I wasn't sure that he would place his trust in a sixteen year old boy. No, it must have been some trivial task from one of the death eaters.

But about Snape...was _he _a death eater?He hadn't;t been to my house this summer, but I supposed not every death eater had. But why else would he have offered to help Draco if he _wasn't _one? Or maybe I had it _all _wrong, and the task wasn't from a death eater at all...

My thoughts snapped back to Draco again as I entered the library- I had to confront him, or somehow find a way to figure out what his mission was-and if it was evil, then talk him down.

After returning my book about healing (a subject I was quite interested in: I was taking all the classes required to be one, and had been interested in healing since I was young.) I returned to the same section, looking for the next volume in the healing portion when I saw none other than Draco and Pansy holding an intense discussion in one of the less occupied corners of the room. Neither had noticed me as I stood about 10 meters away, running a finger slowly along the spines of the book but really trying to catch a snippet of their conversation.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach as I realized I wouldn't be seeing Draco until after the New Year- I was going to miss him more than I cared to admit out loud, but now I was quite used to admitting these types of Draco-relating things in the comforts of my own mind.

I continued down on toward the end of the row slowly, subtly moving closer to them with every step.

Then as my toe caught on the upturned corner of a persian rug I went sprawling on the floor, hitting the floor with a loud thump and a muffled yelp.

"Ah..." I swore quietly as I sat up, grabbing my ankle which had twisted in on itself as I had fallen. Soon, as I was dreading, their amused faces (well, Pansy's was amused, I couldn't read Draco's face-whatever emotion he was feeling he was hiding it well.) appeared over me as I looked up to meet them, glaring as a mortified flush spread through my cheeks.

"Yes?" I snapped through clenched teeth.

"Oh, hello Astoria!"" Pansy said, a giant grin plastered to her smug face. "What are you doing down there? Were you feeling just a wee bit clumsy, or were you trying to eavesdrop on Drakie and my conversation?"

"Sorry Pansy, I was so distracted by you trying to suffocate Draco that I fell." I smirked as she crouched down, dropping her face to my level but not offering a hand to help me up.

"Smooth, Greengrass," Draco drawled, I glared at him, seething.

"Sod off, you two." I growled, limping away. After walking a while through the gargantuan library, it suddenly dawned on me that I had forgotten the book. Groaning, I turned back, only to be confronted by a rather nervous looking Draco who had come after me.

Without Pansy.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes. Was this the moment? Was he going to fight for me, for us?

"You...forgot your book," He muttered, holding it up from behind his back. My mouth fell open as I looked at him disgustedly.

"_You _keep the bloody book," I snapped, turning away and stalking off so he wouldn't see the red rushing to my cheeks. This was even more embarrassing than the fall, even if he couldn't read my thoughts. Whatever barriers I had tried to maintain concerning moving on, my hopefulness had trampled over them like they were nothing.

Get a grip, Astoria! I snarl to myself. It's not like the boy _knew _why you freaked out at him, it's not like he can read minds!

I was extremely upset and feeling oddly let down as I exited the library, a pang going through my heart as I realized that was probably the last time I would speak to him for several weeks.

I looked over my three sleeping friends in various positions sprawled in our shared compartment. I bad my back up against the wall with the window, knees drawn up to my chest to hide the piece of parchment I was hiding. It held the quickly scrawled conversation between Snape and Malfoy that I had managed to write almost all of before it seeped from my memory. I looked up at the soft rapping at the window, surprised to see Daphne standing there. Nodding to her I quickly stashed the piece of parchment in my pocket, slowly moving to stand up as to not wake my friends. I slid the door shut as quietly as I could with the gentle rocking of the train.

"Hey Daphne," I said cautiously, still a bit wary of why she sought me out when she would see me when the train stopped, anyway. Unless whatever she had to say couldn't wait to be said in the company of others. She tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear, looking both ways before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello Tori. How are you? I don't get to see you much in school."

"I'm good. And yourself?" I wasn't used to such small talk with my sister.

"Fantastic," she said hurriedly. Then dropping her voice to a whisper, "Do you know who's going to be at our house this Christmas?"

"No, I was wondering that, actually. Do you know?" she shook her head regretfully.

"No. But if it's going to be the same...sort...that has been coming recently-well, I just wanted to say be careful. Have you warned Julie to behave?"

"Yes."

"Good. I haven't quiet put my finger on it, but it almost seems to me like they're hanging onto mum and dad 'sand your every move, and if any of you do something wrong they'll snatch you up. It's probably just silly, but you never know with these people. _Think before you act."_

"That's a Slytherin trait."

"Well then act like a Slytherin. You'd better be ready to act like a _clown _so help me, if it helps you get out of their clutches."

"Daph, I'm not _in _their clutches."

"But you _could _be."

"Why _me?" _I asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Tori, I really don't know. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could take this on myself, because for some reason they seem to have it in for you, and not for me. Which makes _no _sense whatsoever,"

"Because you're the model Slytherin."

"That shouldn't have anything to do with it," she rubs her temples, troubled.

"Daphne? You don't..._support _him, do you?" I asked suddenly.

"No Astoria, you should know that I do not. But you should also know that I prefer to not make that particular view blatantly known, and I prefer not to oppose him."

"Maybe you should," I say quietly.

"See?" she burst out, pointing her finger at me, eyes flashing, like she'd been waiting for me to say this very thing. "That...that _Gryffindor _thinking is what's going to get you in serious trouble someday! You must learn to keep that to yourself!"

"But it's who I am, Daph. I can't just hide my opinions like that, especially ones concerning _him."_

_ "_Just be careful, Tori," her voice once again took on the tired quality. "If not for yourself, for me."

"I will." she looked defeated as she gave me a small smile, returning to her compartment.

I slipped quietly back into mine, closing the door quietly and sitting back down slowly. I watched the hills roll by and the scenery shift as we travelled by, my mind racing.

The train's repetitive, gentle rocking motion eventually made me drowsy, sending me into sleep to join my friends.

I opened my eyes, stretching out my limbs like a cat as I felt the train lurch beneath me. Looking out the window at the darkening sky I concluded that we would be arriving in King's Cross Station in less than 10 minutes. I quickly looked around, remembering what I had been holding as I had fallen asleep. Snatching it from the floor and shoving the scribbled conversation in my pocket I shook Julie awake.

"Are we there already?" Sarah yawned, opening her eyes. We got everything together over our goodbyes, punctuated with yawns still frequent from sleep.

Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express came to a great, sliding stop with a hiss inside the train station. Then the commotion began in a flurry as compartment doors were thrown open and voices carried throughout the train.

"Well, we'll see you in a couple weeks," I smiled as we did another round of hugging. After leaving Lucy and Sarah I murmured in a low voice to Julie as we stepped off the train-

"Remember to be careful about what you say in front of the...visitors. If they're here yet."

She nodded as we began to scan the crowd, and the train gave a long whistle and a puff of stream as our luggage magically appeared next to us on the platform. Now pulling our suitcases behind us, we searched the crowd for my family.

"I still can't believe your parents are letting you spend the entire Christmas with us," I told her as we walked to the edge of the crowd.

"Oh, I can. Personally, I think they're going through a mid-life crisis type ordeal- they're off to hike in the jungles of-South America, maybe? Or was that last month...I'm not sure," julie laughed.

I scanned the crowd and did a double take as the faces of my parents stood out among the rapidly thinning crowd. They were already greeting Daphne and hadn't seen us yet.

"There they are!" I pointed out, secretly relieved that they at least hadn't brought any death eaters to the train station.

After enveloping us both into quick hugs Daphne first dissaperated into the foyer of our house, and I grabbed my father's arm for side-along while Julie went with my mum.

I felt like I was being twisted and squeezed through a constricting tube too small for my body, extremely uncomfortable but not painful when the scene abruptly evened out around us. Now we stood in the familiar, polished-looking foyer of our house.

"Every time I see your house I have to remind myself how big it is," Julie announced as several house elves arrived with a pop and levitated out bags to my room.

"I'd rather have the homey feel than a cold mansion," I say a bit wistfully.

"You'll get plenty of "homey" at my house," Julie snorts.

"I love your house, Jules!" I protest as we trail behind my parents as they lead us to the dining room.

"Hey, why are we so decorated?" I call ahead to my mother as I notice that the table-and everything else-has been recently polished, cleaned until it shined- and not to mention, set up to accommodate large amounts of people.

"We'll be having guests over for dinner tonight, and some will be staying over for the next couple days," my mother responded, causing a knot of worry to begin twisting its way around my stomach. I looked nervously to Julie, who gave a reassuring nod.

"Who?" I called cautiously.

"Bellatrix, the Averies-" whatever she said next I must have missed as a picture in my mind's eye formed of Bellatrix. Her wild black hair swirling around her razor sharp facial bones stretched over ghostly white skin, her maniacal grin, the crazy glint in her cold black eyes that seemed to say; Azkaban only contributed to the madness that was already there.

"-And the Malfoys."

I almost choked on my own spit.

"The-the Malfoys? Will-will they be staying over?" I splutter incredulously.

"Yes, they will, and we expect you to be on your best behavior," my father's low voice came. "We have some important things to discuss, so tonight you children will be eating in the library."

My jaw dropped. Downgraded to the library. This was low, even for them. I tried to ignore the way my heart had begun to race excitedly.

"The...children?" I prompted.

"Oh, sorry, _'young adults,'" _Dad says sarcastically, misunderstanding my statement.

"I meant _who," _I clarified.

"Why all the questions?" My mother threw me a glance over her shoulder.

"No reason," I said.

"Is Draco coming?" I can hear the smile in Julie's voice.

"Why yes, he is."

Crap.

Julie and I were wandering the grounds under the inky black sky. The full moon was shining off the white snow, making everything easy to see.

Wait-the full moon. My mind did a double take as I smiled.

"I don't think Fenrir will be joining us tonight!" I remarked happily.

"No, your parents didn't mention him," Julie replied, reaching her hand up to knock the powder off of a snow-laden branch.

"But you know who _is _coming?" she smiled devilishly. "The Malfoys. Don't you dare lie to me! I know something happened between you!" she said giddily, as if she were a small girl in a candy shop.

"Of course something happened! I had to kiss him under the mistletoe, didn't I?"

"Oh, right." she sounded slightly disappointed. "I'd been thinking you two had been acting strangely, and I'd completely forgotten about the mistletoe. Ugh, I can't believe I overlooked such an obvious detail!" she groaned, smacking her forehead. "And I call myself a Ravenclaw."

"Don't beat yourself up, Jules. Draco and I aren't meant to be anything other than enemies."

"I just thought you were finally going to get together or something," she sighed.

The truth is-I wanted to tell my best friend everything that had happened between Draco and I. But my foolish hope was this-if he ever diddecide to fight for me, I'd be able to tell him that I hadn't gone around blabbing about it. Then, like a lightning bolt it struck me- I _had _to talk to him about his mission. I _had _to get it out of him. For all I knew someone might end up getting hurt...but I doubted that Draco would honestly do something like that. When it came down to the bare bones of it all, Draco wouldn't actually hurt someone in a way that his father was capable of doing.

But I knew-almost with certainty-that Draco was involved with Voldemort. But my hope was that his only connection to him was through his father. And know that his father was in Azkaban...well, hopefully, the connection had ceased to exist.

I also knew that I still loved him. And I was going to figure out what was going on, and improvise from there.

Suddenly, the voice of Daphne drifted out toward us-

"Julie and Astoria, come inside!"

My heart took a plunge.

Walking numbly to the foyer, armed linked with Julie's for reassurance, I realized it was a false alarm-only the Lestranges were here, not the Malfoys. My heart began pounding against my ribcage in fear as well as anticipation.

Bellatrix had a grip on a strand of Daphne's hair, cackling and exclaiming over the color while Daphne stared on ahead, jaw clenched. I could tell she didn't want the witch anywhere near her head. Mr. and Mrs. Avery, meanwhile, were showing mum and dad in compliments, telling them what a "love ly home they had" and, "what beautiful daughters they had raised." Ha. In Hogwarts, that's called sucking up, I sent invisible thought waves to them. I wondered if mum and dad could see through it as well as I, and surely Julie, could.

They probably did, but this was like a very intricate, complicated dance done on a wire stretched across two skyscrapers with a one hundred meter plummet. With toddlers holding the wire on either side. One missed step and the whole thing falls down.

I glanced at Julie, who was looking a bit pale. Looking at "Wanted" posters come to life would make anyone look a bit peaky, I supposed. I could tell she was trying not to stare at Bellatrix especially, but her eyes kept flickering to her every few seconds.

My hands grew clammy as I heard the muffled yet unmistakeable pop of apparation just outside our door.

A firm rapping sounded at the door and I took a couple steps back as it was opened by a house elf. Narcissa greeted the lot of us, and I could see the strain in her eyes. From what, I didn't know. Draco gave his greetings with what was obviously false cheeriness. He was wearing a suit; he looked formal and aloof.

I caught his eye and he held my gaze a moment too long, looking away quickly.

During our meal Draco and Daphne struck up a conversation, both of them becoming more relaxed and friendly. I clenched my teeth at every flirtatious smile Daphne threw his way.

This is mutiny! I screamed in my mind. But then again, my more sensible conscience piped up, she's oblivious to anything that happened between you two.

But _he _wasn't.

I knew our parents wanted us to marry into wealthy, pureblood families, and realized with a sinking feeling that Draco would be a perfect match for my older sister.

After we had finished eating, Daphne showed Draco around only the library as we were under strict orders not to leave. After their low voices faded away I stood up with Julie, unclenching my teeth.

"Whoa, you're seriously tense," Julie remarked.

"Ha, ha," I barked a laugh. "Want to come to..._the room _with me?" A devilish smile pulled at my lips, and the light of understanding filled Julie's eyes. We were speaking of a place only the two of us knew existed. We had been playing in the library one day as children and had discovered the secret panel which swung out, leading to an ancient spiral staircase, which then in turn led up to a small, circular room with a cozy fireplace and books and maps that seemed to be older than time itself.

"How are we going to get past Draco and Daphne?" she asked doubtfully.

"Oh, I think they're preoccupied," I said, straining my ears to make sure they were far enough away to not hear the creaking groan of the panel as it swung open.

The library was huge. It was quite possible that they had wandered off too far for their voices to carry back to us.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked as we stood.

"Don't you think he might fancy her?" I asked timidly. "Think about how he's been acting."

"_Fancy _her?" Julie laughed. "He treats her like any other pureblood Slytherin. Besides, its you he fancies," she winked as we began to walk toward the north wall of the library.

"You always say that. Why does everyone always say that?" I ask exasperatedly, checking to make sure that they weren't coming this way.

"'Cause it's true! What, don't you fancy him? Oh wait, let me guess. 'No Julie, the boy's a git and I absolutely _do not-" _

"Hey, I don't talk like that!" I laughed at her high, nasally impression of my voice.

Looking both ways I crouched down and felt for the Slytherin crest that I knew was molded into the wood paneling, such a small trigger to open to such a magnificent hiding place.

With a low grumbling, grinding sound the bottom panel swung inward, providing a wide, albeit short, entrance to the stairs. We both crawled under, ignoring the cobwebs and giggling like the first time we discovered it, the spring break of first year. We quickly pulled the lever, closing it once more. Smiling excitedly we padded quietly up the dusty spiral staircase in anticipation. The walls were plastered with intricately drawn, complicated looking diagrams of wands that were covered with dust and yellowing with age.

The stone walls surrounded us immediately on either side; the steps carved into the stone were about three feet wide.

We opened the heavy oak door, hinges creaking quietly as the slightly musty smell tickled our noses.

Once it was fully opened and we walked in the braziers magically flickered to life with fire, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. I hadn't been in this room since last summer. I opened my mouth to talk but Julie clamped her hand over my mouth, an urgent look in her eyes.

She excitedly crushed her finger to her lips in the universal "Shh" sign. I looked at her oddly as she motioned me to follow her to the wall. She pressed her ear against it, listening.

"What?" I mouthed, confused.

She motioned for me to do the same.

Cautiously, I put my ear up to hers...

"...hear something?" I almost jumped back at the faint voice that penetrated the stone wall.

"Nothing to worry about, Narcissa. It's probably one of the house elves," my mother reassures her.

My eyes widen, and I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to contain my gasp-

We had found a way to spy on the death eaters.

"Now about your son, Narcissa," same an eerily familiar voice.

Was that...? Julie and I exchanged frantic looks.

Professor Snape.

"Yes, Severus?" came Narcissa's anxious voice.

"Cissy, Cissy-"

"I do believe the dark lord has made the topic open for discussion now, Bellatrix," Snape interrupted in an oily voice. "As he has confided in-most of, pardon me-present company, the plan."

"I was not going to say that. Severus, hold your tongue!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Cissy, Draco is honored to be chosen by the dark lord to accomplish such a mission, and if he _were _to die in the midst of the task, he should consider it a _great honor _to perish in the noble service of the dark lord! And you, Severus-"

Narcissa let out a wail of despair at Bellatrix's easy dismissal of her nephews death. I pulled my ear from the wall and whispered in Julie's ear-

"I'm going to talk to Draco," I said as softly as I could.

"No!" she whispered back fiercely.

"Trust me, Julie. Please. Now, you stay here and see if you can catch anything else. Come down if they suspect anything and _be careful." _she nodded gravely as I tiptoed with precaution toward the stairs. I flinched at every little creak and groan, nerves set on edge.

Now it was confirmed-Draco _had _been given a mission. And I was going to find out what it was.

I quietly pulled the section of the bookcase down after crawling out, standing up quickly.

I briskly walked around for several minutes, and after passing Daphne alone I thanked my lucky stars because that meant Draco would be alone as well.

I finally spotted him standing, with his hands in his pockets, gazing out at the grounds out of a large window.

What was I going to say? I should have thought of-

Calm. I made myself breath. Calm. This boy works for...Voldemort. I could barely even stand to think Voldemort's name now.

"Draco," I called. He turned around, surprised.

"Astoria," he nodded curtly at me, turning back around.

"No, don't you "Astoria" me!" I said, mixed emotions boiling up from my insides.

He turned around, surprised, and I could see the surprise and amusement in his grey eyes.

"That is your name, is it not? What would you prefer I call you?"

"Cut the crap, Draco. I know what's going on," I said, deadly serious.

"Enlighten me," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Draco, this is serious. I know about your mission."

All traces of emotion disappeared as a cold mask of indifference set in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

**Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers! :) keep doing what you do! And of course, thanks to my amazing beta and 2cool4you:) -Cassia**


	12. For Those Who Ask for it

**So, so sorry for the delay! So to make up for it this chapter is UNBETA'D...just thought I'd warn you that. I rushed through it because I felt so bad for taking so long. Again, my apologies! -Cassia**

**Chapter 12 For those who ask for it**

_ "Cut the crap, Draco. I know what's going on," I said, deadly serious._

_ "Enlighten me," he crossed his arms over his chest._

_ "Draco, this is serious. I know about your mission._

_ All traces of emotion disappeared as a cold mask of indifference set in._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"BS," I spat. "I know that you-know-who gave you a mission, and you'd better bloody tell me what it is _right now _or so help me, I will freaking burst into that room and get it out of Bellatrix Lestrange herself."

He held my eyes for a moment, startled.

"Fine."

Wait. What? _Fine? _Was he actually going to tell me?

"Will anyone overhear us?" he stalled.

"No." I bit back a sarcastic remark. I normally wouldn't miss an opportunity as such, but I wanted him to get to the point.

"You know what, I don't have to-" he changed his mind in an instant.

"Oh yes you do!" I snarled. "You'd better tell me right now, Draco. Do you hear what I'm saying? _Right now!" _

"Fine! Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Are the books going to let the cat out of the bag?"

"There will be _no cat to let out _unless you let me talk."

That shut me up real fast. I crossed my arms expectantly.

"Astoria, I can't do it, I can't," he gasped, stumbling forward as I held my arms out to him in surprise. He took several deep, shuddering breaths. I put my face in between his shoulder and neck, anger slipping away. I was shocked at-here I was, holding Draco as he tried to regain his composure, something I'd never seen him lose.

"You can tell me, Draco. You can trust me," I murmured as he pulled back, cheeks dry but eyes red.

"It's not you I don't trust," he whispered. "He-he's making me fix the...the vanishing cabinet," he shuddered.

"The...vanishing cabinet? What could he possible want with a vanishing cabinet?" I asked softly. Inside, it felt like a load of bricks had been lifted off my lungs. No one was getting hurt-if Draco was mending something, there was no purpose, right? You-know-who was probably just testing his loyalty. A vanishing cabinet isn't even a dark object. In fact, the school used to have one, until a student got stuck in it...although he _did _manage to escape.

"And if I fail, he'll kill me," he whispered.

And the bricks came crashing down again.

"No...no...he can't just..." my vision blurred. I felt like someone was slowly pulling the oxygen out of my lungs.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"I'm not," I lied as the first tear spilled over; he surprised me by brushing it away with his thumb before it traced to my jawline.

"You idiot," I gave him a watery smile. "Can't you see I still love you?" Even in the midst of what we'd just been talking about, the happiest smile I had ever seen anyone wear broke out over his face. "I can't go losing you, now can I?" The tears vanish silently as he pulls me into his arms. Familiar and comforting, I didn't realize how much I had been missing them.

"And do you really think I stopped loving _you, _Tori?"

"If we both never stopped loving each other, why did we break up, ever?"

"There are other factors in a relationship, Tori," Draco told me darkly. "Things like evil." His arms tightened around me and we stayed like this for almost a minute before I spoke again.

"So..the vanishing cabinet, that's all you have to do?"

"Yes...my...task, is only for revenge on my family, for my father failing. You-know-who wants me to fail."

"How did your father fail him?"

"He failed him in the department of mysteries." He shifted his weight to his left foot.

"I'm going to try and...think of a way to get you out of this. You don't support him, do you? And you're not a death eater, right, Draco? Because, he couldn't want a sixteen year old, could he?" I bark a nervous laugh.

"No, of course not," he reassured me evenly. "And, Astoria, this is why we couldn't tell people about our relationship. I was-and still am-afraid that if I don't work fast enough on my task, or if I fail, or if anything at all goes wrong-he'll not only take it out on me, but the people that I love."

"He'll be defeated someday, Draco," I vowed. "And the cabinet-why does he need it?"

"I-don't know why he needs it, he wouldn't tell me," he whispered.

"Alright. So no more secrets?"

"None. Now, as much as I would like to stay here with you, we still can't get caught," he said in my ear.

We pulled apart and shared a secret smile. Now that I knew the cause for the secretiveness, it was more bearable. We strode off in opposite directions.

"Julie!" I called as I saw her talking with Daphne a ways off. She said a few more words to my sister and walked toward me as Daphne strode the other direction.

"I was listening, but they cast a silencing charm so I left," I said hurriedly.

I swore under my breath. "Did they hear you?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. It was just an extra precaution. And by the way, they should be coming to let us out in-"

"Greengrass! Hendrickson! When are we getting out of this bloody library?" Draco came up behind us.

"Quit yelling, Malfoy, we're right here. Probably in the next five minutes, probably."

Julie eyed Draco suspiciously, opening her mouth to talk-

"Julie, will you help me with something?" I pulled her to the side before she could object.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't ask him about what you heard."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It was a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it." Boy, was my conscious eating at me now. It was like it had a double personality-each side screaming at me, telling me that _they _were the correct one-

"You know something that you're not telling me," she crosses her arms, adopting the very stance I had taken against Draco when he was withholding information from _me._

I sighed, quickly wracking my brain. "He just had to...get into Azkaban to deliver a message to his father, that's all," I quickly assure her. Her eyes searched me for any hint that what I'd told her was anything less than the truth-

"Astoria, Daphne?" My mother's voice calls. I can't read her emotion.

"Yes, mum?" I respond.

"You can all go to your rooms now. Tori, will you show Draco to the guest room in the end hallway? That's where he and his mother will be staying. And Julie, I'm sure you and Astoria will be staying in her room?"

"Okay, mum," I answer as we slip past, filing out of the library. Daphne departed after saying her goodnights.

"Goodnight, mum. I love you," I held her gaze, trying to convey to her silently-be strong. Don't let the death eaters walk all over you.

"Love you too, Tori," she lifts my chin with her finger. She walks back to the dining room with her head held high. Just maybe, I think. Maybe, she had gotten my message.

I turned and looked down to Draco and Julie, who hadn't seen the exchange between my mother and I and were arguing back and forth.

"Julie, you want to go to our room and I'll take Malfoy to his?" I interrupt their bickering.

"You sure you want to handle that alone?" she looks at him with distaste.

"Yes, it's fine. I have it under control," I reassure her.

"Alright..." she gives Draco one more pointed glare, than walks away.

(Draco's POV)

Draco hoped his newly mastered, but already highly developed, skills of Occlumency would hide that Astoria knew about the vanishing cabinet. He knew that she still didn't have knowledge of the _purpose _of mending the cabinet, or his other, less pleasant, mission...his latest attempt had been careful flattery of Professor Slughorn, leading him into thinking that by the generosity of the Malfoys, he could present Dumbledore with a case of (poisoned) wine. He had thrown together the plan in a hurry, so wishing he could back out silently, but now with Bellatrix practically breathing down his neck there was no way he _couldn't _make another attempt.

He just had to be especially careful with Astoria, because if the death eaters knew about the two of them, Astoria would be in the utmost precarious position.

But for now, Draco decided not to think about any of that, at least tonight, and just focus on the fact that he could spend Christmas with his girlfriend.

"So, how long-

(Astoria's POV)

"-are you staying?" I jar Draco out of his thoughts once we were alone and strolling up toward the adjoined rooms where he and his mother would be staying. His hand brushed against mine for the second time now and he grabbed it, lacing his fingers through mine.

"I don't know," he mused thoughtfully. "For the week, maybe."

"Good. What do you want?" I asked.

"What do I want?"

"For Christmas," I clarified.

"Don't get me anything," he groaned. "I really don't need anything else. Don't spend your money on me."

"But I _want _to!" I protested. "I'm going to get you something anyway, so it may as well be something that you like," I grinned cheekily at him.

"How about a kiss?" he grinned.

"You can have one of those _now," _I stood on my toes to do so, putting my hands on his shoulders. "_And _Christmas."

On the Eve of Christmas Eve, and Julie and I called it, we helped decorate the Christmas tree. It was huge and glittering, and now the Christmas mood had settled among us like the fresh blanket of snow that had settled on the ground outside.

Most of the death eaters had left, except the Malfoys, who were staying over, because, as my mother claimed, "We should be supporting them, like good friends and fellow pure-bloods should do, in their time of loss." Lucius. Colorfully wrapped presents began appearing under the Christmas tree, and I had finally decided what I was going to get Draco-a magical camera, that, of course, took moving pictures. So after spending most of the day shopping at an assortment of wizarding shops in Diagon Alley, I sent Draco a letter by owl-he was out for the day visiting family. Which, I suspected, was some classified death eater meeting that my parents' hadn't been deemed worthy enough to attend because of the absence of the dark mark on their left forearm.

(Author's note- Astoria is in _italics, _and Draco is in **bold.)**

_ Draco, I was wondering-where is the vanishing cabinet? Why does he need you so specifically to do the job? What have you tried so far?_

**Which of those questions do you want answered first?**

_How about all of them, Mr. Staller?_

(Draco's POV)

Draco clenched his jaw-how was he supposed to answer that? He was already putting a whole lot to chance and throwing the remaining pieces to luck-and on top of that, he had locked himself in a bedroom at one of the death eaters' safe houses under the pretense off falling ill once he had been alerted to his owl tapping on the window. Thankfully, he had been alone at the time, and had therefore been the only one to notice.

He knew he had to do something-but he didn't know what, and he didn't know when. He hated feeling helpless.

**You're the only thing keeping me sane, you know?**

_I know._

Draco could hear the laughing in those two words.

**Have you heard of Occlumency, and legimens, and that sort of magic?**

_Yes. What does that have to do with anything?_

**That's why I can't tell you much else. You-know-who is the most accomplished Legimens ever. He might be able to get into my mind if he wanted-but that isn't for sure. I've gotten pretty good at Legimens myself and can block out even Sna-**Draco erased that last bit. He wouldn't say anything about Snape. **Can block out someone who's almost as good as Dumbledore. So I may be able to shield my mind. But if I can't...**

_You can block out Severus Snape, can't you?_

Draco looked at the paper, dumbfounded.

**How did you know that?**

_You should be careful where you hold these conversations. _

**You were eavesdropping?**

_No, Draco! You weren't there, you wouldn't understand. But Draco, we can get help, we can go to Dumbledore, he can protect you and your family._

**Astoria, I'm too far into this. I can't get out and no one can pull me out. My only chance is to succeed and not let anyone invade my mind. Not even Dumbledore can protect us.**

_He _can, _Draco, please!_

**Give me until the end of March. At the end of March, and I haven't succeeded, we'll go for Dumbledore. I promise. And, I love you.**

Later, back at the Greengrass's, Draco knew he was getting himself into trouble when he agreed to go to Dumbledore when he failed. After all, he was supposed to kill the man! What was he going to do? He prepared for a dark blanket of despair to settle over him, but instead, miraculously, hope fluttered eagerly, and Draco knew that, for once, something was going to go right.

Something big was going to change.

(Astoria's POV)

Christmas morning passed in a blur of happiness, and even Narcissa's pursed lips turned up into a smile once or twice.

Draco and I met up later that night and had our own exchange of presents-he assured me that he loved the camera, and then pulled out a present for me.

It was a beautiful necklace, the pendant was the small bronze Ravenclaw eagle, adorned with a tiny sapphire on the tip of the wing. I proudly wore it every day, but to everyone else it was a gift from my distant cousin James. Who just happened to not exist. Of course, this story wasn't going to fly with my family, so the necklace was kept under wraps when they were around.

The Malfoys left two days after Christmas, and the remainder of the Holiday break was spent death eater free. In a blink the return to Hogwarts was upon us, and we frantically took our last day home to pack (which we had procrastinated) and to quickly throw together some hurried homework (which had lay forgotten, shoved down to the bottom of our trunks).

And a few days after New Year's Eve, we found ourselves at Hogwarts again, getting back into the regular routine of school.

Little did I know that it would soon change.

Over the next few days I kept mulling over what Draco and I were supposed to say to Dumbledore. What, "Gee, sir, my boyfriend here has pledged to you-know-who and has been assigned a mission that he can't really tell me about because we all might die! And how was _your _holiday, professor?"

Somehow, I didn't think that was going to fly.

So I was delighted to seize the chance to get my mind off my newly added-to pile of stress-my relief came in the form of a poster tacked onto the common room notice board the first day of the term.

**Apparation Lessons**

** If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st of August next, you are eligible for a 12-week course of apparition lessons from a ministry of magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**

Lucy, Sarah, Julie, and I were all for this course, all four of our birthdays falling within the next five months. Mine being June 21st.. I signed up and made my way to the first class of my day.

Walking there I saw a very tight lipped Hermione looking pointedly away from Ron and Lavender, who were kissing (and wrestling at the same time, or so it seemed-I desperately tried to hold in my overpowering urge to laugh-that would be completely inappropriate but I was seriously considering bursting out guffawing just to relieve the tension) furiously, in between Lavender's cries of, "Won-Won!"

"Won-Won?" I snorted as I quickly caught up to Hermione. She barked a harsh laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, he's your friend, and-"

"Oh no, I feel exactly the same way. I mean, look at them," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"I really can't see them lasting much longer. What they have is 100% physical. There's nothing..._there, _you know?"

"Oh, there's something there, all right," Hermione gave a small smile, looking at me with humor in her eyes. I cracked a smile. "Seriously, thought-you really think so?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

The next morning, I was taken out of potions-which I had mixed feelings about. I normally liked potions, but Slughorn's lecture on Golpatt's third law something or other had just about put me to sleep. I was being called, again, to Dumbledore's office-I warily gathered my things after I had gotten the assignment, hoping the headmaster wouldn't be asking for another memory.

No, I had a feeling this would be something different.

Again, Dumbledore was waiting for me beside the stone gargoyle, greeting me warmly and leading me up the spiral staircase. My eyes lingered on his still blackened hand, and I wondered why it still looked the same as it had in September-shouldn't it have healed? Even a little bit?

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" I blurted before I could think as we walked into his office.

"Oh, a careless mistake on my part, Miss Greengrass. Nothing to worry about, although I do commend you on your questioning. Most students would not ask and leave their brains to come up with a story of their own imagination to bridge the gap of misunderstanding. Questions are the base of learning," he smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling at me over his half-moon spectacles.

"Alright, sir," I said, baffled at how he pulled such a piece of advice just out of the hat like that. I was already searching my want-to-be healer mind for things that could possibly help along the mending process.

"This is becoming a regularity, isn't it, my dear?"

"What is, sir?"

"Meeting in my office. Cockroach Cluster?"

"Oh-no thanks, professor."

"Now, I shall get to the point, as I'm sure you have been eagerly awaiting," he smiled, closing an open door of a cabinet that held several old looking volumes of dusty, leather-bound books. "Do you recall what you were doing several days before the holidays, on the night of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, to be exact?"

I was sure my face had never been redder as he looked at me knowingly, like my thoughts were spread out like a book before both of us and he was dissecting them.

"Oh, uh, I," I stuttered.

"Do not worry, I have not summoned you here to punish you, Astoria. I merely wished to ask you a few questions. Did you, by any means, overhead a conversation between a certain Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape?" I felt compelled to lift my eyes from my hands that I had been twisting in my lap, to meet his gaze. I knew he wasn't using Occlumency, but I had a feeling he already knew what had happened that night and that asking me was merely a formality.

"Yes," I whispered, unable to turn away my gaze now that I had looked into his eyes.

"Ah, love. It's a powerful thing, isn't it?" Dumbledore mused, peering again at me over his spectacles and giving me a look I had grown accustomed to. The smile of someone who knew more about what had happened than you yourself did.

"Yes, sir," I said automatically. Suddenly I felt the needs to busy my hands with something, for some reason-I couldn't just stand there with my arms limply to my sides so I twisted my robes between my hands.

"Miss Greengrass, have you told anyone about this conversation? Have you talked about it with Harry, perhaps? Or maybe, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uh, Draco doesn't know this, and Harry and I haven't talked about it. I assumed he and you have talked, right?"

He nodded. "I see. Now, Astoria, may I have your word to keep this specific event to yourself, with the knowledge of trusting me that you did not _fully _grasp-yes, I presume you have managed to pull together certain elements, you would not be a Ravenclaw if you had not tried-but you must place your faith in me that you do not know the story from beginning to end."

"I give you my word." I shiver raced up my back like a spark. My words seemed to carry more meaning than normal as they traveled from my mouth.

"Now, I think it would be wise not to dwell on this and simply move on to the next event," he clasped his hands together, his was of telling me to forget about it.

"Yes, sir," I replied obediently.

"Good. I assure you, it is not your burden to carry. Ah, now that we have this behind us...is there something you wish to tell me?" it seemed as if he was peering straight down into my soul. How did he know so much? I wondered as I met his gaze.

"No, sir," I lied, fearing the fib was as blatantly obvious to him as it was to me.

"I see...remember, Astoria, that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who _ask for it."_

The end of March...the end of March...that's what the background noise of the common room seemed to whisper to me as I glared at the date that I had written on my defense essay-January tenth. We had celebrated Lucy's birthday five days ago and she was overjoyed to be officially of age and able to do magic outside of school, although she hadn't had opportunity to exploit this particular freedom quite yet. She seemed more of an adult than the rest of us now, even though she was no different, really, than a week ago. It was my study hall before lunch, but I really wasn't in the mood to do more schoolwork. Why did they have to give us homework, anyway? The concept itself was contradictory. It was the teachers saying-we didn't do a good enough job of teaching it to you the first time, so you must learn it again.

I sighed, standing up to leave the common room.

_"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it..." _Dumbledore's words repeated in my mind. I was mulling more over this and not taking into consideration that the stairs were shifting underneath my very feet and taking me to a very different destination than the great hall.

"What?" I asked aloud I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere in the massive expanse of hallways, something I hadn't done since about 3rd year.

"What are you yapping about, missy?" snapped a grumpy-voiced portrait. Turning to face the cranky portrait I put my hands on my hips.

"Who, me?" I asked.

"No, the one behind you," she said sarcastically. I didn't feel like standing here and talking to a painting with a nastier temper than Pansy, so rolling my eyes I left, walking toward the room of requirement. Maybe I was _supposed _to find my way here, or something...

"Oh, great," I thought to myself. "Now I'm starting to sound like Trelawny. As the old seer (or not) would say, "The universe was sending me a sign."

"Draco!" I gasped, surprised as I saw him yelling animatedly at two young Slytherin girls who seemed to be shrinking back from him in fear. He didn't hear me at first, still continuing to reprimand the girls-

Wait.

The girls.

The same ones. Again. For the _third time. _

_ "-_actually manage to stay awake this time?" his voice carried further than he probably intended it to.

"Malfoy!" I called again, this time getting his attention, and as he turned I saw the frustration that was evident in his eyes.

"What, Greengrass?" he snapped.

"_What _are you doing with these little girls? They look _terrified _of you!" I hissed, hoping that he could see that _this _annoyance was not just for show because we had an audience.

"I am a prefect, Greengrass, and I was merely reminding these girls so kindly to keep walking," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Were they sleepwalking then?" I asked dryly. "You told them to stay awake this time," I explained once I saw his confused look. "What, are they keeping watch for you or something?" His eyes flashed murderously at this, and he opened his mouth to respond but one of the girls timidly pulled on his sleeve.

"What?" he hissed, spinning around to face her.

"I-we..." she widened her eyes meaningfully and pointed to her hair.

The hair that almost looked to be getting shorter...and darker...

Both girls attempted to hide it, gazes flickering back and forth between Draco and me nervously. Draco swore, pushing them both down the hallway quickly.

But not before I could see their bizarre transformation extend to past their hair-

It had thickened and had seemed to be slowly pulled back into their skulls, and their small bodies gained mass-both vertically and horizontally. Not enough for me to make out more than that before they were whisked away.

What had just bloody happened? I was totally, completely, utterly baffled. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I should be sent to the mentally disturbed ward in St. Mungo's...

I almost didn't realize the door changing as I stood there, questioning me sanity. But I did, and I ducked inside quickly before the empty hall would become populated with curious eyes. Closing the door behind me I took in the view of the room, blinking twice to make sure the familiarity of the layout wasn't just my imagination.

It was still there after blinking.

My eyes widened as I looked into the huge room-windows high on the ceiling cast light upon the cathedral size room, and what was filling it. Neatly stacked towers and haphazard mountains of possessions piled up in the room; it would take _years _to sift through the numerous objects. Several of what appeared to be Fanged Frisbees flew half-heartedly over the piles of junk, some of which included broken furniture, a library full of in-some-way-damaged books, items from Filch's lengthy "Banned Possessions" list, an array of assorted clothing and accessories like hats and scarves The several broken brooms reminded me of the three matches I had been allowed to play in since the bludger incident-two if which we had lost due to stupid mistakes by me. But overall, we were in second place for the house cup.

There were also weapons, potions bottles, house banners, disfigured trophies-the sad disarray that which these objects were left in made me to believe that this particular branch of the room of requirement had opened up thousands of times for students who wished to stash something unneeded...

Or to hide something.

I looked up at the vanishing cabinet looming before me. Somehow, I think I knew from the moment I realized this was where all the unwanted objects went, that the thing was in here. Montague had gotten lost in it last year, barely surviving by apparating out without even taking lessons.

Oh, no...no, no, no...the _Vanishing Cabinet! _How could I have been so stupid? I had even heard the stories last year, and I should have known they wouldn't have thrown something like this away!

So did that mean...well, what _did _that mean, exactly? Was Voldemort going to use it to lure people inside and trap them? But...Draco was trying to _fix _it, so that couldn't be it...I knew without a doubt that this was what Draco was trying to mend, but why? What would it do? Draco said he didn't know...but what if that wasn't true?

"_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it..." _I hightailed it out of there-suddenly the voice seemed creepily haunting.

I was determined to find Draco- _screw _the end of March. We were going to find Dumbledore _today._

_**Whew.**_** Again, ****_THIS CHAPTER WAS UNBETA'D _so I am sorry for whatever offending errors you found, but I'm sure you guys would rather have this now with a few errors than a week from now with my than\then issue corrected. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews:) And thank you to all of you first-timers who just jumped on board at this last chapter-you guys are truly honestly amazing. And Thanks to my beta and 2cool4you. **

**Cassia**


	13. Draco's New Mission

**Thanks especially to my marvelous beta and 2cool4you, and all of my faithful reviewers, you guys make my day:)**

**-Cassia**

**P.S. BE PREPARED FOR A CLIFFHANGER! I know some authors think its cruel, but I think it keeps the mind alive and alert:)**

**Chapter 13: Draco's New Mission**

Finding Draco was the simple part-now, the complicated part of convincing him came. Not a fun task. The fact that we'd be skipping class (if I succeeded) was far in the back of my mind as I finally caught him.

"Draco!" I yelled after him, hoping to get his attention over the noise of the in-between class crowd.

"Malfoy!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Zabini, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle with as much force as I could muster.

"Babbling wants us in her room now," I said urgently, trying to convey the importance of that simple sentence with my eyes. Our Ancient Runes room was the first I could think of that would probably be empty.

"What are we doing?" he hissed after checking to make sure we were alone.

"I know where the vanishing cabinet is."

His face paled but otherwise remained emotionless.

"How?"

"Just wait-let me explain. Please, just let me talk." he nodded reluctantly, focusing on me with grey eyes. "Thank you. Now, the vanishing cabinet-it's in _Hogwarts. _The room of Requirement. _Hogwarts, _Draco! I didn't realize it could ever possibly be here!" I hissed frantically. I felt as though the room was closing in on me from all sides; I was close to panicking. Couldn't he see the urgency of this, all the possible entrances to Hogwarts this opened up for whoever needed one?

"We have to go to Dumbledore, Draco, we have to go _now, _he already knows, I'm _sure _he does!" I told him fervently, pleadingly.

"What?" Draco snapped, paling even more. "What have you done?" he asked, horrified. He pressed his hands hard against his temples and rubbed them furiously.

"What have _I _done? _That's _rich, coming for the boy who works for Voldemort!" I spat his name with relish; I had never said it aloud before, and nothing happened. No lightning bolt split open the ceiling to smite me, no masked death eaters popped up to kill me.

Draco put his face in his hands and his shoulders dropped.

"Sorry, that was a low blow," I whispered.

"No...you're right. There's more."

"What?" I gasped, horrified.

"I know why they need the vanishing cabinet...and that's not my only mission." Draco mumbled.

"Is...is that all?" I whispered cautiously, peering at him. My heart was pounding furiously, my mind racing to get him out of schemes that I didn't even know about yet.

"Yes. I understand if you hate me, I understand if you-"

"Draco!" I cut him off, hugging him fiercely like I would never be able to do so again. "It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Hello Astoria, Draco. I have been wondering when the two of you would choose to pay me a visit," Professor Dumbeldore said grimly. I grasped Draco's hand-his breathing was rushed and his hand was clammy; it was evident on his face that he was sweating bullets. My own stomach seemed to be knotting in on itself.

"You-were?" Draco said haltingly, gripping my hand tightly, probably without realizing he was doing it.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Now, Miss Greengrass, I will ask again," he said, firmly but kindly. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Before I could even open my mouth Draco spoke his story, unabridged, more than I'd ever gleaned from him before-the whole story, laid out to be dissected by his headmaster. **(AN- I suppose you PotterHeads already know Draco's missions in detail, so I won't waste a page explaining them to you:). Any questions, PM me.)**

I realized that my eyes were getting misty when he began to pull up his left sleeve.

"No," I whispered aloud accidentally. Dumbledore looked to me but instead of the loathing I expected to see, I saw regret.

Draco then explained the vanishing cabinet and it's purpose. Looking up toward the ceiling was no longer keeping the tears where they were supposed to be, out of sight. My eyes started to hurt with the effort of keeping them in. I blinked furiously, stopping the flow. The death eaters wanted to invade the school. And instead of locking both of us in chains and condemning us straight to Azkaban, Dumbledore was comforting Draco. Draco's anguish was clear in his eyes, his face twisting as he struggled to keep Dumbledore's eye contact.

My heart felt like it was breaking as I squeezed his hand, trying to convey reassurance and calmness.

And hope. There was a chance we would get out of this-that everyone would, unscathed.

"Draco, do not give up hope. While there is love, there will always be hope. I once knew a death eater who changed his ways for love. This reminds me very much of the precarious situation that man stood in so long ago."

"Not for me," he forced out, pressing his lips together. "I-I have to kill you."

"You are not a killer, Draco," Dumbledore shook his head, not missing a beat. "No matter what you lead other people to believe." At this Draco let loose all the remaining details about the cabinet and the second, less pleasant mission. In a desperate tone he confided his failed attempts at murder. He was sure every time to apologize profoundly and make sure that Dumbledore knew his attempts were less than half-hearted.

Now I knew for sure that Dumbledore, somehow, had already known about this. It may have seemed impossible, but I also knew that the headmaster had a knack for achieving the impossible. He had a sort of immeasurable wisdom, so I wasn't surprised when he asked to view some of Draco's memories.

"My...memories?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Yes, if you will. You understand my slight need of absolute assurance before I divulge to you my plan...and of course, there is a further option we may also look into...but first, the memories."

"Which ones, sir?" Draco whispered.

"Oh, just several here, there, and everywhere," he remarked, his eyes twinkling.

"Will we accompany you, sir?" I asked tentatively.

"I should think so. I find it best to have the author of the thoughts to best dissect the meaning. And also, another point of view," he turned to me- "one with a fresh view of seeing things."

We went though different memories with a variety of content-what Dumbledore had seen must have satisfied him because as we left, he Draco's shoulders in an grandfatherly gesture.

We appeared back in Dumbledore's office and the portraits had apparently nodded off, heads slumped forward and snoring slightly.

"Very, very interesting-and I must say-there seems to be much hope for you still."

"But-if I don't kill you, I'll die! And I can't die," he added desperately.

"I quiet agree. Although in my own humble opinion, Draco, it is a much more honorable death to die for what is right than to avoid death at the cost of someone else's life. We would all do well to remember that. And now, Draco, I want you to listen to me unabashedly, with no distractions, no tuning, zoning or pushing me out. Now, you have quiet the talent for acting, I gather?"

Draco nodded.

"We are going to put it to good use. Now here is what we are going to do..."

In short, Draco was going to continue mending the vanishing cabinet, as to not do so would arise much suspicion. Overall, I thought Dumbledore was working into him the idea of becoming a double agent.

"But wait-sir, if he fixes the cabinet, death eaters will have a free pass into Hogwarts!" I protested.

"I am fully aware of that, Miss Greengrass. You might even go as far to say that is to come more than you do or will," he winked at me. "But what is meant to be will happen," he said on a more serious note. I nodded.

"Now, about the second mission, Draco, and I believe you already know what I am going to say-you must not be the one to kill me. I am afraid there will come a time when you must disarm me...and then falsely prepare to kill me...but only pretend. We will get into the plan with much more detail as it comes to pass, as we delve deeper into the year."

"How will I get away with out killing you?" Draco asked, frustrated.

"That is a matter for another day. Now I am afraid I must use one more thing to make absolute sure you are devoted to our side, Draco. Likewise for you, Astoria, But we must complete this task one at a time. Draco, please come with me. Astoria, if you would be so patient, please wait in here." I nodded and released Draco's hand, sitting down as I watched Dumbledore and Draco disappear into another room off of the Headmaster's office.

"That young lady out there cares for you very much, Draco," Dumbledore told him kindly after closing the door to a small room behind them. The walls were filled to the ceiling with ancient volumes of books big, small, and humongous, and vials and potions of every kind. Trinkets lay dusty, making various noises wherever there was a flat space available.

"I know. I love her," Draco said without any awkwardness.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore got straight to the point.

"I have."

"Good. You may soon become acquainted with some of it's members."

And at this Dumbledore pulled out a vial of which Draco knew to be Veritaserum. His first instinct was to resist, but what was there to hide, anymore? He already knew everything.

After the headmaster was absolutely convinced that Draco did not truly want to be a death eater, that be would never plan to pass information to Voldemort, and that, when the time came, if he chose, to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix, that he never would willingly betray it. He then sent for Astoria to do the same.

After telling Dumbledore about my parents, he assured me that we would also confront _that _matter when the time came to pass. I took Veritaserum after the apologies and reassurances of Dumbledore.

He asked me things like if I disapproved of my parents way of not being directly linked to the death eaters but co inhabiting with them, (which I strongly did), and how much I opposed Voldemort, ect. Every question he asked, my mouth spoke almost of his own accord, the one hundred percent truth with no oppressions.

Later, I wouldn't really be able to describe the effects of the Truth serum other than this-if our brain had two roads to our mouth that connected into one big highway, truth and lies, Veritaserum completely blocked lies out, not even allowing them to mingle with truth.

When we were done, the time was about five, and the flickering candles sent shadows across the room, illuminating the sparkling mid-January snow falling from the dark sky.

Draco stood up to meet us as we walked out, looking like we had interrupted heavy thought as we opened the door. He wrapped me into a hug, and it wasn't until I had my face buried in his chest that I realized my breath was shaking. Not with sadness, but with hope-because suddenly, both of us felt it-there was hope for a future together.

Dumbledore politely cleared his throat and we pulled away, turning to look at him, the dim lighting in the room making him look even more mysterious.

"We have one more matter to discuss," he informed us. "Just one more means of protection; we cannot afford even one slip up when so many lives are at stake."

"What is it?" Draco asked, stepping closer to me.

"Do I have both of your words, to solemnly swear never to betray the Order, or Harry, or any of it's members, or in any way divulge and of their secrets of plans entrusted to you?" Dumbledore looked at both of us, stripping away the outer layers and staring down straight into our souls.

"Yes sir, we promise," we both spoke over each other with the utmost sincerety.

"And both of you-may I be the first to welcome you, however unofficially it may yet be, to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hello, Remus," Dumbledore greeted the werewolf. "May I have a word?" Lupin stood up from his place at the table of Sirius's old house, to the questioning looks of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

"I trust that we will not be overhead, correct?" Dumbledore questioned Remus as he closed the door with a click.

"No, Albus," Remus rubbed his temples tiredly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as if to temporarily escape the exhaustion the world was causing him. The paleness of his face and the black circles under his eyes were hints that the full moon had just ended two nights before.

"I hope you are healing well after the last full moon, Remus?" Dumbledore said grimly, leading Remus deeper into the brightly lit room adorned with dark wood bookcases lining the walls and several red velvet armchairs sitting in the corners.

"It's not that thats making me look like _this," _Lupin smiled without humor.

"I see," Dumbledore ran his fingers along the leather-bound spines of the books.

"I came here to discuss recent development at Hogwarts, Remus," Dumbledore turned to face him.

"Is everything in order?"

"Oh, quite. In fact, that is what brings me here It seems we have two new budding members of the Order. One of them, Draco Malfoy."

Remus burst out laughing as Dumbledore merely smiled, waiting.

"Wait..." Remus had half of a forgotten grin on his face. "You're not serious!"

"Quite." the grin vanished, to be replaced by a look of utter bewilderment.

"Oh, I am not crazy, let me assure you," Dumbledore informed him placidly, correctly interpreting his facial expression.

"But...but Albus, he's a Malfoy!" Remus spluttered incredulously.

"And Sirius was a Black, another fine example of a good heart rising in the midst of darkness. And I am well aware of the doings of Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I have complete faith in The youngest Malfoy that he not slip back into his old ways. His old ways, which he never fully believed in, in the first place. Being in love with a young lady of high morals, no less, can't hurt. And this certain young lady happens to be the second budding member."

"Draco? In love?" Albus, are you sure? This could be some kind of elaborate trap to...how did this happen, anyway? I think you are placing your trust in the boy much too easily."

"I questioned both of them under Veritaserum and used other means to double and triple check my extraordinary powers of perception."

"Who...who is the girl?" Remus asked. Nhis face was that of a man who was beginning to accept the circumstances.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"And she will also be in the Order?"

"Yes. But, Remus, you are not to breathe a word to anyone until after I am dead. Than you may officially make them members."

"But you won't be dead for a long, long time," Remus protested.

"Not in the immediate future. But, Remus, you must place your trust in me that after I am dead-this is the right time for them to become members. Do I have your word, Remus, to, after I'm dead, to officially bring them into the order, and if necessary, offer them shelter here as long as they need it, should they need it."

"Here?" Lupin said incredulously. "The girl's parents are linked with death eaters, however, keeping your earlier argument in mind I do not see much of a problem there as long as her loyalties lie with us as you assure me they do...but Draco? You want to reveal the location to our headquarters to a _death eater?_"

"Yes, I do. Just as I trust Severus, I trust Draco. Your word, Remus."

"You-you have my word."

"Very well. Remus, you know what it is to be in love...with someone you cannot have."

"Lupin's eyes snapped toward Dumbledore, dangerously bright. "She deserves someone better."

"But she wants you," Albus said softly. "And Astoria wants Draco. That is why I speak specifically to you. You are able to sympathize."

"Does he really love her?"

"Yes, very much so. And perhaps, then this is all over, the two pairs of you will live long and happy lives together."

At this a knock on the door sounded, and as it opened, Tonks appeared, who smiled for Dumbledore but locked eyes with Remus.

"Good day, Tonks," Dumbledore exited the room, leaving Lupin and Tonks frozen, eyes locked. But there was something else now in Lupin's eyes, something strong. And Tonks could feel it.

The halls were full with students traveling to dinner, so Draco and I had to resume our front.

Bickering loudly about "being called to the headmaster's office for all the fighting we've been doing", we blended into the crowd, we traveled to the great hall. Dumbledore was absent from the head table-I had wondered where he had gone. Draco gave me a secret wink as we parted ways, heading for our different tables.

Several nights later, Severus Snape sat in Dumbledore's office, about to receive yet another set of instructions.

"Do you remember what we discussed, Severus?" he asked solemnly.

Snape's jaw tightened, and his fingers pulled themselves in as he clenched his fists.

"Yes," he answered.

"I presume you are not getting cold feet, correct? You must be the one. This goes beyond just one life, Severus. Beyond mine. You must fulfill your duty. If you cannot find it in your heart, do it for Lily Evans."

Snape's dark eyes filled with anguish.

"He _loves _her, Severus. Draco is in love. If you do not do your part, Draco will suffer the same heartbreak that you have been living with all these years. And those two will not be the only broken hearts that night if this does not not go exactly as planned. You, I'm sure, can sympathize with this. My life has to end that night. By your hands. Remember Lily Evans."

"I...I-I will, sir."

"Good. Draco will be poised to strike but you must do it before he does, do you understand? You must do it before they become suspicious of Draco's hesitation because I know he will not kill me."

"How, Albus? How could you possibly know such a thing?"

"Intuition," he smiled, eyes twinkling, even with the prospect of his death. It would be perfectly staged- he would prepare with Draco the scene where he prepared to kill him, then Snape would finish him before Draco got the chance that would never come. And neither would know that the other's actions were carefully planned!

"Remember Lily Evans, Severus."

"I will."

Later that night, it was thankfully long after a botched Quidditch practice in which Eric put us through more yelling than practicing, the whole team headed back into the castle, muttering murderously about the lengthy lecture we had endured. I was walking briskly to my classrooms after dinner, turning in the late assignments from the day I had missed with Dumbledore and Draco. After I had left the last on Professor Sprout's desk, I walked out quickly, so I wouldn't be caught out late, after hours.

"Ah!" I half-gasped, half-screamed as a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa, you scared me!" I laughed, slowing my breathing once I realized it was Draco. The glass ceiling of the greenhouse was letting in the soft orange light of the sunset, and I was sure I heard a leafy green plant snore, which I pointed out to Draco.

"Returning assignments?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered, and he revealed he was doing the same.

"So, the Order of the Phoenix, huh?" I closed the door so no one would hear our conversation, grinning as he wrapped arms around my waist.

"Yes," he smiled as I put my arms around his neck. "Hey, you're still wearing the necklace," he sounded surprised as he put his fingers on the thin chain around my neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" I looked into his eyes.

"I dunno, I was afraid you wouldn't like it," he shrugged sheepishly. "I don't have much experience picking out jewelry."

I reassured him with a quick kiss. "I love..." I began teasingly, watching him perk up. "...the necklace," I finished, laughing.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he chuckled, resting his forehead on mine.

"Maybe," I admitted, kissing him again. I grinned under his lips,-

_ CREEEEAAAAK! _The door opened loudly and a gasp emitted from the doorway. Light flooded in as I pushed Draco back quickly, looking wide eyed at the intruder, my heart pounding furiously as it sank lower and lower into my stomach.

** A\N-Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't resist leaving it like that! Like I said-cliff hangers leave the mind alert and alive:)**

**Cassia**


	14. Apparation Lessons

**Thanks as always to my marvelous beta, and for all of you people who even remotely sort of like Twilight, go check out 2cool4you's story, because she is an astounding author and will leave your mind baffled on how someone could write that well! -Cassia**

Chapter 14: Apparation Lessons

_CREEEEAAAAK! The door opened loudly and a gasp emitted from the doorway. Light flooded in as I pushed Draco back quickly, looking wide eyed at the intruder, my heart pounding furiously as it sank lower and lower into my stomach._

"Astoria!" Lucy gasps, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I practically yell, equally, if not more, stunned. I wildly look sideways to Draco, who is standing stunned. I nudged him and the only animated motion he made was to stride out of the room past me and then past Lucy who still hasn't moved.

"You coward, Draco!" I yell after him. "Stay and help me explain!" he was already gone.

Boy, at times I really didn't like him.

"It-it didn't look like it back there!" Lucy spluttered.

"Oh-I said that out loud?" I laughed nervously.

"What-when-you...him...what?" The poor girl was stuttering. They all said how it wouldn't surprise them when Draco and I ended up together, blah blah blah...but now when the actual event happened, you'd think the sky had fallen and started to tap dance.

I lifted my head from my hands, smiling helplessly. What would this mean for Draco and I?

"What are you doing here?" I finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Julie and I came looking for you after you never came back. Oh, she's going to _love _this! And so will the rest of the school! Hey Julie, guess-"

"No!" I lunged at her as if I had been shot out of a cannon, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Lucy, we have to talk," I whispered, closing the door and hoping that Julie hadn't heard the beginning of Lucy's cry.

Removing my hand I held my finger to my lips, silencing her and struggling not to laugh at her quizzical look.

"Lucy, what am I supposed to say? Someone poisoned your mushrooms and you're hallucinating? I can't exactly go for that especially since we didn't have mushrooms for dinner, but you absolutely can't tell anyone this!" I babbled on. "Please, Luce, we'll make this public someday but for now please just..now is not the right time, okay?" I pleaded with all of my might.

"Why?" she asked incredulously. "I will stay quiet-but-why would you want to?"

"We're not ready," I tell her simply, shrugging.

"Well, you two looked pretty serious back there. How long has this been going on?" I had to think about that.

"Several months?" I phrased it like a question. Her eyes bugged out.

"Several _months? _Holy freaking crap! We can tell Julie and Sarah, can't we?" she brightened at the prospect.

"No, Lucy, please, not yet!" I begged desperately. Why had Draco left me to do the damage control by myself? "Please, trust me," I whispered finally as I heard footsteps approaching the outside of the door.

"Lucy? Are you in-oh, you found her!" Julie grinned, striding in. "What took you so long?"

I looked to Lucy with pleading eyes, relieved beyond measures when she gave an almost imperceptible nod of the head.

Lucy, thankfully, held her silence (but still managed to find me alone and bombard me with questions) especially after Draco and I talked to her together, which, thankfully, went pretty smoothly, except for the obvious first shock. But I had to put that out of my mind and concentrate on more pressing matters-the upcoming apparation lessons.

Students arrived in the Great Hall Saturday morning in a large throng. The snow outside had melted and had been replaced with an abundance of heavy-clouded rain, which drove in sheets against the high windows of the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling matching the swirling purple and grey thunderclouds outside. The tables had been removed to make room for the lesson.

Much jostling ensued as students elbowed and pushed their way to stand eagerly in front of the four heads of houses. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall. The fifth was a rather small wizard who must have been the instructor. I realized with a start that I had been pushed away from my friends and right next to Hermione and Harry. I wondered where the third member of their group was, but then on following Hermione's tight-lipped gaze I spotted him standing what looked to be as close as he possible could to Lavender Brown without them actually being conjoined...I smiled my hello to Harry as I craned my neck for my friends, and Draco, to get his bearings in the crowd. I always found myself doing that, looking for him in a room.

The heads of houses began the rather daunting task of quieting all of us at once when it seemed that everyone had arrived.

"Good morning," announced the wizard in such a shy, timid voice that I immediately felt sorry for him even though I had no reason to. "My name is Wilkie Twycross, and I shall be your ministry apparation instructor for the next 12 weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your apparation tests in this time-"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" McGonagall barked harshly, glaring lividly at Snape for pointedly turning the other way to the misbehaving of his favorite student. There was a general turning of heads in Draco's direction to catch a glimpse-he was presently turning a slight shade of pink due to his reprimand. McGonagall seemed to have been interrupting a rather heated, whispered argument between him and Crabbe and Goyle, and I turned my head back around seconds after everyone else had stopped gawking at Malfoy.

I must have had a pretty funny look on my face because Harry had a rather funny look on his own as he glanced at me oddly.

"-by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Wilkie started up again right where he had left off as though he had never been interrupted.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to apparate or dissaperate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted the enchantment,purely within the limits of the great hall, for one hour, so as to enable practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to apparate outside of the walls of Hogwarts, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourself now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

The Great Hall erupted in movement and talking surprisingly fast as well as arguments over whose space was whose. The teachers had to step in and reposition arguing students-

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Twisting my head to look I saw Harry already disappearing into the crowd. He was heading toward the back...in the direction of Draco. Huh. I'd never gotten the impression that Harry would actually willingly place himself beside Draco in any circumstance. Or, directly behind him, it seemed.

Draco's POV

"I don't know how much longer it will be, alright?" Draco snapped to Crabbe, not noticing Harry standing right behind him. "It's taking longer than I thought it would." But no one heard the thoughts that rolled in _after _that sentence- _because I've been held up with becoming an unofficial member of the Order with Astoria._

_Harry's POV_

Harry watched Crabbe open his mouth but Malfoy cut across him before he could get a word out. "Look, it's non of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

After he said this, Harry caught Malfoy's eyes flicker up toward the front of the room, around the general area of where he had been earlier.

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear him.

Malfoy spun around on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, but at that moment all four heads of houses shouted, "Quiet!" at once and silence fell again. Malfoy slowly turned to re-face the front.

*****Back to Astoria's POV*****

"Thank you," said Wilkie. "Now then..." he waved his wand with an intricate swirling motion and wooden hoops appeared onto the floor in front of all of us.

"In a few months we'll be able to appear just like that," I grinned to Hermione in a somewhat feeble attempt to get her to look away from Lavender squealing at Ron.

"Hm?" Hermione muttered, her head twitching toward me but not tearing her eyes away from her best friend and his girlfriend. "Oh, yes," she finished, brain finally processing what I'd said.

"Hermione, look at me," I said gently.

"What?" I could see pain evident in here eyes as she turned to face me.

"It's just a fling."

"I-I know. I'm acting quite silly," she gave a short laugh. "Not that I have feelings for Ronald, of course," she quickly added. Sure, and I'm Voldemort.

"But if you did...this is purely hypothetical, of course," I added quickly after her eyes grew wide. "If you did, I think it would be best to tell him. I see the way he looks at you, Granger. He doesn't look at Lavender that way, believe me. You two have been building up for years, and it's bound to happen eventually."

Hermione flushed an even brighter pink, beaming but trying to hide it.

She didn't get the chance to answer because just then Wilkie's voice rang out again...

Honestly, I _tried _to pay attention. I did.

"-mind firmly on the desired-" I couldn't resist not glancing back to see what harry was possible doing next to Draco Malfoy.

"-this case, the interior of your hoop.-" My eyes flickered up to see Snape staring intently at Draco, but his face was the unemotional mask I had seen so many times on Draco himself.

I glared intently at the inside of my hoop, trying to remember what Wilkie had just said. I made sure I payed extra attention after that to make up for the missed first step. After the second step was excitedly explained and I swept my eyes over the room, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Several students were concentrating so intently that various shades of purple and pink were coloring their faces. One lesson later brought us into February, and by splinching herself Susan Bones had gotten further than any of us.

"Your turn, Tori," Sarah closed the door behind her.

"Crap," I sighed. Today was 6th year career talk day with Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. I already knew what I wanted to be-why talk about it? As expected, I didn't gain anything, really, except encouragement after I stepped out of the tiny charms teacher's office. Neither did my friends, apparently- I fancying myself as a healer, Lucy a teacher here at Hogwarts of either Divination (Blegh) or Arithmancy. Julie also wanted to be a healer, like her mum was. The only one who seemed to get something from this day was Sarah. She wanted to be an Auror, but her grades weren't quite where they should be. So now she was considering with vigor to follow in her brother Donte's footsteps, becoming a curse breaker. Who, be the way, I had a major crush on in 3rd year. Well, my third year. His seventh. Pretty big age difference, but that didn't stop me from drooling over him embarrassingly. Ouch. I shuddered just thinking about it.

On my way back, the room of requirement began to pull at my attention. Almost without thinking about it, my feet led me to the now-familiar path to the mysterious room. I was becoming quite the regular. I suspected I could probably walk there in my sleep.

"Hey, Astoria!" Ginny Weasley smiled at me brightly, holding what looked to be a fuzzball of a pygmy puff.

"Hey, Gin," I smiled. "Nice puff."

"Thanks!" A group of 7th year students bustled in front of us, giggling, and Ginny and I parted. I walked the other way, seeing Draco lurking at the end of the hall, hands in his pockets.

"Greengrass," he stated with no emotion.

"There's no one around, Malfoy, let's get inside the room or requirement."

About five minutes later, I thought we had pulled off a rather surreptitious retreat into the curious room.

It looked the same as if had the first time I had seen the vanishing cabinet in it.

"What are we doing?" Draco sounded exhausted, like the effort of talking was grinding against his nerves.

"C'mon," I pulled his hand and stood with him to face the large black cabinet etched with curling black symbols from an ancient language.

"This is the bane of my existence," he groaned, rubbing his temples with his hands. "What _are _we doing here, anyway? I'm not getting the point."

"I want to help you," I said with deadly seriousness.

He only stared down at me with incredulity for a second before the short answer burst from his lips- "No."

"What? Why now?" my eyebrows furrowed-he'd caught me by surprise. Whatever I had been expecting, it hadn't been this.

"Why would you? No way!" he was almost laughing.

"I'm being serious!" I protested, folding my arms. I was a little hurt that I was being laughed at.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I think I do, actually."

His eyes snapped to me.

"What? I trust Dumbledore. I trust that my helping you will not be helping you-know-who in any way, but only leading to his downfall faster."

"Why?" his eyes were intense.

"Gee, maybe because I care about you, and I can help," I sort of snapped at him, wincing as soon as the sharp words fell. "It's too much to face alone, I think," I softened my voice. "Think of all the classes you've missed."

"I don't care about classes! And, I don't want you involved in this!"

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Is this some kind of bloody joke? I'm just as involved as you are-you weren't the only one being x-rayed in Dumbledore's office," I hissed, sending out a glare that rivaled his own.

"No." he turned his back to me. My temper snapped. Scowling at his back, I went to open the door, wrapping my fingers around the cool handle and pulling it open slowly. Opening it wouldn't do anything, would it?

"No!" Growled Draco, tackling me out of the way. "What the bloody he-"

"Are you _that _possessive?" I groaned, rolling up. My neck was sore from snapping up at the sudden impact of landing on the floor. The cabinet's door was still opening eerily slowly, as though a slow wind was pushing at it. "What was that for?" I offered my hand to him but he glared at me like we were in one of our fifth year fights. The intensity caused me to step back, surprised.

"Just go," he hissed, clenching his jaw.

I took another step backward, as if his words were a knife that drove closer to me with every syllable.

It certainly felt like it. No witty comeback graced me as I snatched my hand back, taking a few more steps backward until I could no longer bear to look at him. I whirled around, walking as fast as I could without running. Were relationship supposed to be this painful, this conflict-filled?

He didn't call me back as I slipped out.

The next morning, Draco (of course) was absent, leaving me wondering if we were still...together. I hated how weak I was feeling so I resolved not to think about him anymore, tried to remember details from a long time ago to strain my mind and distract myself from his glare that was burned into the backs of my eyelids.

"So...how are you and Draco?" Lucy dropped her voice to a whisper.

"We're...well, to be honest, I don't know," I huffed out a breath, pulling my hair into a braid down my back. This was after a grueling Quidditch practice and before going to bed, Lucy and I were the only ones in our room.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest and looking at me intently from her perch on the edge of her bed as I pulled pajamas out of my trunk.

"Well, we got in a fight. I think it was my fault...and, we just bicker so _often_, you know?" I sighed, pushing my back up against the wall and splaying my legs out, facing the four beds. I heard the trampling on the stairs behind the door to my right, indicating that either the seventh or sixth year girls were running down to the common room.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Came Lucy's logical conclusion.

"Well, he wasn't at lessons today...but you're right, maybe I should," I agreed thoughtfully. Because the truth was, I was already missing him like I hadn't seen him in weeks.

Draco's POV

Why didn't she understand that Draco didn't want to put her in any more danger? He kicked the vanishing cabinet in frustration, regretting it a second later, cursing as he dropped down to check for scratches. He ran his hand over the spot where his foot had connected, checking for damage. Draco already missed Astoria like he hadn't seen her in weeks, even though it had only been a day. Hm...he thought. Maybe this weird effect she had on him was because she was part veela. He vowed he'd ask her that someday.

But he just couldn't have her helping, dang it! He couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Even though she was infuriatingly frustrating, he still wanted to.

That was the night Draco first found his way into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Astoria's POV

In ancient runes, Draco finally made his appearance. And under his pleading eyes were purple bags, signaling significant lack of sleep.

That hour Babbling graced us with allowing us to spend our time working on our _huge _translation due-the professor had just stepped into her office, and I had barely taken my books out to begin when a note found its way to my desk.

I tried to open it slowly, trying to make it look as though my fingers were _not _trembling...

_A-_

_ I'm really sorry-I was way out of line, snapping at you like that. I just don't want to put you in any more danger._

My heart practically melted at this-they were soon going to have to mop me off the floor if this sweetness continued.

_It was my fault, and it's alright. I won't ask you again._

He rested his leg against mine, breaking down the unspoken barrier of no contact since our spat two nights ago. I felt happier that I had in days.

We lost the next Quidditch match to Slytherin, putting us in 3rd place overall beating out only the Hufflepuffs.

Myself and another 6th year Ravenclaw Quidditch player I was friends with, Lisa Turpin, were trying to boost each other's spirits by talking new strategy after our lost game.

Lisa was a pretty nice girl who was another keeper for our team, and I had known her for years but we'd never been that close. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes full of mischief that almost put her in Gryffindor, a good cohort to have when Parkinson was around. We were in the small population of girls who fought back against her.

So of course, what better time than loosing a game to Parkinson's very house could she come slinking down the corner toward us, ending our discussion about Wronski feints.

"Greengrass, Turpin," she said as sneers identical to her own plastered the faces of her friends that flanked her.

"Shove off, Parkinson," I hissed as Lisa gave her the finger. I bit down on my laugh as a look of outrage crossed her face. I couldn't count on all my fingers and toes the times Parkinson had deliberately made Lisa's life miserable in a cruel way, so she had the finger long coming.

"What was that, Turpin?" she screeched, whipping out her wand. "Let's see you try that again!"

"Okay," Lisa smirked, repeating the sign. I guess she really didn't think Parkinson would hex her, but an enraged shriek filled the hallway as Lisa actually went flying backwards, spinning and whipping through the air, robes snapping as she hit the ground with a dull thud. That was no mere 'I don't like you' hex, that was meant for harm. Growling, I pulled out my wand.

"You cow!" I practically shrieked. "Though I must admit, your wand skills have certainly improved since last- you actually managed not to stun yourself this time," I snickered as I heard what I hoped to be the sound of Lisa rolling to her feet behind me. Pansy shrieked a rather nasty hex as a dark red light shot out of her wand, looking much like a certain bug-charm we had learned ages ago.

"That the best you can do, Parkinson?" I taunted as I protego'd it and it absorbed itself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pansy screamed at her two friends. "Hex her!"

"Yeah, just let your friends fight your battles for you! Three against one, because that's the only way you have the slightest possibility of winning!" I snarled, looking into the cold eyes of the girl who had just icily, purposefully tried to seriously harm her fellow student.

"Three against two, actually," Lisa announced. Upon a quick inspection I noticed the side of her body she'd landed on, all that was uncovered by the robes, which was mainly her face-was turning an angry shade of mingling black and blue. By now her friends had managed to draw their wands, but they stood unmoving, waiting for Pansy's command. I wasn't about to stand there and watch them fire hexes at us so I hurled the first spell-the Bat Bogey Hex-that came to mind. Not waiting to see it's effects, I grabbed the arm Lisa hadn't landed on we started hastily toward the hospital wing.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I lost control of my legs-they began to flail about wildly, and no matter how much willpower I exerted over them-they wouldn't stop.

"Argh!" I yelled, but Lisa was quick to preform the counter-curse (luckily she hadn't landed on her wand). I whirled around to face Parkinson who must have managed, somehow, to block or get rid of the bat hex, and she was laughing meanly.

I pointed my wand...

"Professor Snape?" I gasped. He was striding briskly up behind the three girls and with a silent flick of his wand all five of our own flew into his outstretched hand. With menace in his black eyes he looked straight at me and Lisa, of course.

"I believe the bat-bogey hex is forbidden-"

"What?" I spluttered, interrupting him. The three Slytherin girls stood sneering at us with their head of house behind them. "But she attacked me from behind, and hurt Lisa!"

"I am aware of that. Let's see...twenty points from Ravenclaw..."

"What?" came Lisa's and my outraged cry.

"_Each. _And, Miss Greengrass, 1- points for interrupting, and also 10 for back talking. You three will not go unpunished, either." he looked pointedly at Pansy and her friends, turning and gliding away after beckoning us to follow. The smug smiles dropped off Pansy, Amanda, and Natalia's faces as they realized we weren't the only ones being punished.

We struggled to catch up to the professor, and finally Lisa and I got close to Snape.

"Sir!" I said loudly, so there was no way he could pretend not to hear me.

"Sir!" I repeated, panicking slightly as I heard Lisa's breath rattle in her chest. We turned into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He whirled around, stopping us in our tracks as Pansy's crew sauntered in behind us.

"You will _stay here _as I fetch the cleaning supplies, all of you," he said quietly.

"Sir! Lisa's hurt, she has to see Madam Pomfrey!"

"I think Miss Turpin will live. I realize it is your ambition to become a healer. I should imagine you capable to handle a situation as UN-precarious as this." with that maddening statement he left the room and slammed the door, leaving it rattling in it's frame.

"Lie down, please," I command Lisa, paying no attention to the other and not dwelling on the fact how completely unjust Snape was being and what clear favoritism he was showing his own house. I muttered a few healing spells, and tingle ran through my spine at how natural it felt. I had her pain to a minimum and her bruising reduced drastically by the time the door swung open, Snape waiting on the other side.

"Out. Now," he barked in a monotone voice. "You will be polishing this whole hallway until I am able to see my reflection," he told us coldly. Bloody hell! I groaned inwardly. That would take hours!

"In other words, you will be scrubbing until every ounce of desire to fight has disappeared. And you will _not _be using magic," he added a bit too happily for my liking.

On Valentine's day Draco and I both skipped dinner to meet for the second time in the Astronomy tower. We hadn't seen each other in a couple of days so I was practically at a run as I weaved the opposite direction of the crowd. None of my exuberance left as I made my way up the numerous flights of steps , but I became rather short of breath as the roar of talking from the crowd faded from my ears with distance.

I broke into a grin at the sight of Draco leaning up against the circular wall of the tower. He stepped forward to meet him and I surprised him by jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his torso with excitement.

"Miss me?" he grunted, laughing.

"Yes!" I chuckled into his ear as we spun.

"Happy Valentine's day, love," he smiled.

"And to you too," I grinned, kissing him as he pulled me closer with one arm and put his other hand around my neck under my unruly ponytail.

"Hey, now I don't have to bend down to kiss you," he grinned devilishly as we pulled apart after a few kisses.

"Now I don't have to crane my neck up," I crinkled my nose at him. I put my feet back on the ground and he pulled me into another kiss.

"I have my camera here, by the way," he told me as I rested my forehead on his.

"Okay," I tried to slow my rapid breathing. "Don't you think it's risky to take pictures of us together, though?"

"I just want one or two," he promised. Levitating it, he wrapped his arms around me as we faced the camera. At the last moment he buried his face into my neck, his hair tickling my skin-I threw my head back, laughing as the camera flashed. It developed right away, colors appearing and spreading out, still for a moment but than coming to life to produce the replication of the moment.

First it was myself grinning and Draco smiling devilishly down at my with his arms around my waist- he bent his head down to put it in the curve of my neck and I threw my head back, laughing. I then righted myself until my face was about an inch away from Draco's, both of us smiling like we were the only two people in the world. Then the picture ended, replaying. The torchlight in the background bathed us in a soft golden glow, reflecting off my curly hair and Draco's even lighter blonde. Draco was wearing the full Slytherin robes, and I was in full muggle attire.

"Lovely," Draco announced, sneaking in a swift kiss on my cheek. I duplicated the photo and each of us pocketed the happy memory.

February moved into March while the weather that kept curtains closed persisted. In fact, the weather was so bad that the Hogsmeade trip was cancelled. All three of our apparation lessons held no sign of us being anywhere near able to pass. Luckily, the deadline was so far away it was just a meaningless date on the calender for from now.

'Now' found Draco and I in Professor Dumbledore's office- sort of a "progress report" as he had called it.

"Ah, there come my two favorite unofficial members of the order!" Dumbledore said jovially.

"There's my favorite Hogwarts headmaster," I smiled back at him affectionately, taking a lemon drop at his offering. After several minutes of small talk or conversation veered toward a heavier subject-the vanishing cabinet and it's progress, which, according to Draco, was not developing as well as he would have liked. My eyes wandered along the walls as I walked slowly around the edge of the room, listening to the conversation.

"...remember what we discussed at our last meeting, how I told you there would come a time when you would have to stage an act? In which you disarm me, and then pretend to prepare to kill me?"

He nodded curtly, pale-faced, as I went to stand with the two men facing each other, crossing my arms.

"It is not time to tell you the full detail of the plan, no use to burden you with the task of remembering all the tedious detail when it is still some time away. But I do believe it is appropriate to enlighten you slightly more," he smiled. "I wish to wait until the last possible moment to tell you the whole thing as it is rather complex and would not to do have the workings of time diminish any detail. Because, my friends, any detail could be the one that brings our plan to ashes.

"Now, I will begin to tell you what is going to happen. There will come a time when I leave Hogwarts toward the end of this year. Just a personal trip, to visit a long-unseen friend. I will alert you when this date approaches, though not in person. Because my temporary absence is crucial to this plan. It is the starting point. You must constantly be on guard for the sign to prepare yourselves."

We both nodded, drinking in every detail.

"Now, when I return, from my...absence," he looked intently at the both of us, "Death Eaters will be in Hogwarts."

My heart almost stopped beating.

**Please Review!**


	15. Sarah

Chapter 15

"_Now, when I return, from my...absence," he looked intently at the both of us, "Death Eaters will be in Hogwarts."_

_ My heart almost stopped beating._

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"No student will be harmed, if it is under my power, Astoria," he seemed to be planning his words carefully. I felt like I was missing something, like my brain was struggling to put together a puzzle with half the pieces.

"Then what?" Draco asked, voicing the exact thought that I had been too afraid to speak aloud.

"Then, Draco, you will cooperate with the Death Eaters, and when I give you my carefully pre-arranged signal, you will disarm me, and we will have a staged conversation, for sake of...listeners. Understand?" He nodded and I found myself nodding along, even though that didn't apply to me.

"Sir, when you say there will be Death Eaters...here, d'you mean they'll come though...the vanishing cabinet?"

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy."

"What if I don't finish it off? Then what?" he asked desperately.

"That is for you to decide, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled wisely.

At Hogwarts several nights later, no one knew what was happening in the heart of the castle-two house elves, doing to bidding of Harry Potter, (one willingly, the other unwillingly) were beginning their tail on Draco Malfoy that very minute.

Draco's POV

Draco returned from the abandoned girls' bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. He had finally broken down at the seemingly hopelessness of his burdens, and Myrtle had seemed all too eager to comfort him. Draco stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes, his echoing footsteps bouncing off the walls of the empty hallway-the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and movement caught the corner of his eye. Turning his head slowly, focusing on the reflection of the stained glass window...

Someone was watching him.

Astoria's POV

I flew through the cold air, shivering violently as the drizzling rain continued to soak my robes and hair, even through the repelling charm. I wasn't the best with weather spells. I continually blinked water out of my eyes, trying to tune out the commentary and the cheering and jeering of the crowds below so I could concentrate on the hunt for the snitch. I realized halfway through the game that I had been holding my breath every time the bludger got anywhere near me, and probably had been doing so without realizing it ever since my accident. This particular match was against Gryffindor, against Harry, who was, undisputedly, the best seeker in the school. It was rather daunting, really. I tried to keep my teeth from knocking together as I clenched my legs tighter together to retain whatever little body heat I was producing. Wincing, I changed my direction, now flying straight into the wind...towards Harry, who had taken a steep dive, shooting across the field, a blurry smudge.

This was no Wronski Feint.

I bulleted immediately after him-Harry had beaten me once, I wanted to beat _him _today.

Wind whipping my hair and clothes behind me I flew after him as he-probably unconsciously-looked back to check my progress. He only spared a quick glance over his shoulder, only disturbing his position for a moment-but it only took a moment to slow him down. My heart beat excitedly as I seized my only advantage-I leaned over my broom, hand outstretched, eyes locked on the winged golden ball in front of me...I was so focused that everything behind it was a fuzzy mass of blurry shapes and colors.

Then my point of view switched as I blinked, and my eyes automatically focused on what was _behind _the snitch, making the snitch itself quite blurry. The scene behind it sharpened into perfect clarity. In this second, the snitch jumped up as if pulled on a string-

I pulled my broom back to a halt in front of the scene. Harry was spiraling up with the snitch, it was useless now, he would catch it. No one was watching me. The picture that befell my eyes made me wish that _now _was the day I got hit by the bludger instead of all those weeks ago. Was it some cruel prank that just as Harry caught the snitch my eyes fell upon the Slytherin stands? The sound of elated cheering reached my ears but it mattered little to what I saw now, and it broke my heart.

Centered smack dab in the middle of the stands sat Draco and Pansy, captured in a passionate kiss.

Cold fingers of pain closed my heart in it's stony grip. Neither of them had seen me-they were too involved in each other-I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't tear my eyes away, the were glued to the scene-I don't know what jarred me to action, but something did, and I quickly landed hard on the ground, not bothering to slow my broom. I dashed out of the pitch, not bothering to change or put my broom away, beating by a long way the rest of the team as they headed to change. In response to their "we'll do better next time" which really meant to me as the seeker-"you better catch the snitch next time-" I gave fake smiles. The students had not yet descended from the stands and as I passed the Gryffindor team-

"Good game!" Harry shouted and I smiled a bit, waving in return. As soon as I was further away from the stands I re-mounted my broom, and the wind caused my eyes to water, blurring my vision. The rain had turned into a steady drizzle already, and the sun was beginning to crack the wall of black clouds. It was slowly warming the air. I stopped and instead of continuing my flight toward a side door of the castle I twisted back toward the Great Lake, the wind at my back. The tall clouds were rolling west, the sun sending it's rays over the ground. The air was heavy with moisture, still smelling of rain. The light was glinting off snow, and the Whomping Willow shuddered, basking in the new warmth. I was delighted to see the brownish patches where the snow was scarce, signaling the end of winter. Well, the beginning of the end, anyway. I flew toward a large tree with knotty limbs extending over the waters of the lake but it's roots firmly planted on the rocky shore. I carefully stepped off my broom straight onto one of the larger branches directly over the waters, and I sat with my back against the trunk, legs spread out in front of me on the branch. My broom lay across my lap. I looked out to my left over at the sun glinting off the now-still water like glass. I let my eyes become unfocused as I felt my mind begin to settle on the one topic I wished it wouldn't think of...Draco and Pansy.

Draco's POV

Draco was sure of it now-he was being watched. By who? He didn't know. By which _side _of the twisted intricacy of the wizarding world? Also unknown. He watched his owl fly off into the distance bearing warning to Astoria, wherever she was. He hadn't seen her after the game.

The game. He shuddered, his face twisting into one of disgust. He hadn't wanted whoever was keeping tabs on him to suspect anything out of the ordinary...so he had allowed Pansy to kiss him. He wasn't really sure why. What would it prove? He was confused. The only thing he wasn't confused about was the pressing wait of guilt sitting on his chest.

A feeling of dread grew in Draco's stomach. What was he _supposed _to do? He raged at himself. He couldn't afford to do anything suspicious until he found out who his pursuer was. Besides, Pansy was nothing compared to what he had with Astoria. Pansy was a girl he used to let tag along with him. And now he couldn't get rid of her. Who could be having him tailed- Snape? He shuddered. If it was someone like him, he'd have to keep up the charade with Pansy, no matter how horrific. He couldn't lead anyone to Astoria.

Speaking of Astoria-she couldn't have seen him outside, had she? It didn't mean anything, anyway. Draco hoped Astoria would know that. He recalled the note that his owl was probably giving to her at this very moment-

_Astoria-_

_ I am being watched. I don't know who is watching me, but we have to be extra cautious. You flew well in the game, as always._

_ Draco_

Astoria

I looked up as I saw a sleek, ebony eagle-owl gliding toward my perch in the tree. Draco's owl.

I waited patiently for it to land; I had two reasons for not replying, and they were already running through my head. One, I had nothing to write with, and two, I had just seen him with Pansy. Heavy heartedly I gently pushed the owl's outstretched leg back down, and he emitted an indignant hoot.

"Just take it back," he cocked his head at me, blinking his amber eyes at me slowly. "Go!" I shooed it with my hands and it finally took off, spiraling once over the tree, then returning to the castle. I wanted to call it back now that it was gone, curiosity burning deep within me, but self control ultimately winning over. But what if it had been an explanation? I squirmed uncomfortably.

Draco's POV

Draco continued watching out the window in the owlery- well, it was more a half-circle hole in the wall for the owls to fly into than a window. Many of the birds that surrounded him on all sides were hooting at each other while others sat asleep. Draco's eyes trained themselves on a black speck in the sky that rather looked like his owl-

Flying in, the bird stopped on the window ledge, extending an all-too familiar looking note to Draco. He removed it from the owl's leg, concluding right away that it had never been opened.

Draco swore under his breath.

As he followed the flight of his owl to the grounds, slow so he could keep up as it lead him to Astoria, he caught a glimpse yet again of his follower. Or rather, a sound.

"Get down!" he hissed at his owl, thankful for his keen ears.

"You-will-not-insult-" one squeaky voice hissed.

"-Filthy friend of mudbloods!" a slightly lower voice responded furiously.

"Shhh!" Both of them hissed at once. But what both of them didn't count on was that the wind was blowing toward Draco, carrying easily their voices over the distance. Draco's owl swooped low over the short stalkers-with two muffled squeals of terror and two pops that sounded oddly like those of dissaparation,Draco broke off into a run-he didn't know how long it would take to get to Astoria and tell her, and he didn't know how much longer he had before his followers returned. Now he knew there were two of them-_at least. _There had been two then, but what if there was a whole multitude, a whole army, taking shifts?

He was now approaching one of the rocky beaches of the Great Lake, and his owl began to circle over one of the large trees that extended over the water.

A

I watched, frozen, as Draco sprinted down toward my tree. He looked up at the sky, curious, and I did the same, searching until I spotted his owl circling around the top branches of the huge tree. Well, he wouldn't be able to climb it with no broom-the first branch was half the height of a Quidditch goal post.

"Astoria!" he called, his voice ringing out and echoing as he caught sight of me. He waved his hands over his head anxiously, and I didn't respond. I just looked at him.

"I saw you and Pansy, Draco," I called down to him in a flat voice, standing up to straddle my broom, the tips of my toes still brushing the limb.

"What? Astoria, come down from there so we can properly talk!" I did. I floated down a ways, staying on my broom, still staying high enough above him so that he was forced to look up at me. Not for dramatics, but because I didn't know if I could trust myself within close proximity to him.

"Pansy means nothing to me, Tori!" he said quickly, glancing behind him.

"Do you always go around snogging girls that mean nothing to you?" Was this some sort of sign, that our relationship was doomed to fail? I normally didn't believe in that sort of thing, but Draco and I had just seemed to be mixing about as well as oil and water at the moment. It wasn't like that all the time...but just enough to worry me. Every time I thought we were making progress, something else was thrown into the way. Maybe we never _would _make progress.

"It's not like that," he pleaded.

"You take Pansy out of this, Draco," I told him. "All the way." He clenched his jaw and folded his arms.

"There is nothing going on between us! Nothing! She is merely a cover-up for your own safety, Astoria, because you and I of all people should know that Hogwarts is far from out of the eyes of Death Eaters! Now if you'll come down from there, I have to tell you something, now!" His eyes flashed with urgency and frustration at my lack of cooperation.

I shook my head. "I'm tired of fighting, Draco. It's all we ever do. So you let me know when we can figure this out." And I flew off.

I was putting this in Draco's hands-if we wanted this, he would fight for it.

Dumbledore's voice flitted through my head-although the bit of wisdom was on a completely different subject, my subconsciousness seemed to think it applied to the situation. _What's meant to be will happen. _So then why was my heart aching like someone was trying to pull it to pieces?

That day seemed to be the turning point for weather- from there on out, it gradually began to improve as the days grew warmer and longer.

As I was dotting the last "i" on my potions assignment the next day after the Quidditch game, a large tawny owl began to tap against the glass. Hurrying over and opening the window to stop the incessant banging, I realized that I didn't recognize the yellow-eyed owl that was perching on my bedside table.

Unrolling the tightly folded note, I sighed at the familiar looping handwriting. My heart jumped excitedly, and I looked around the empty room guiltily as if I had been caught doing something that I shouldn't. My fingers twitched as if to toss aside the note, but I absolutely had to read it-curiosity swamped over me with overwhelming force. My eyes eagerly scanned the short letter, grudgingly admitting that using a school owl was a clever ploy for Draco to get me to read something of his.

_A-_

_ I know you don't want to hear about Pansy, so I won't say anything. But please continue reading-if you are reading these words than you've already gotten further than I've allowed myself to hope you would. Now, someone IS watching me. I don't know who, I don't even know if they're human-but I know there's two of them. Just be careful, alright? I don't know why, or how long this has been going on. But you have my word this is not some desperate scheme I'm dreaming up to win you back, love. _

This last line brought a smile to my face.

_But we have to be more cautious about "this" until we figure out who wants to keep tabs on me. If, of course, there swill IS a "this"...which brings me to the next part of my letter._

_ The only reason I was you-know-what'ing with Pansy was because of Zabini and Nott. Pansy was complaining about how 'distant' I'd been lately, and Nott and Zabini began to agree. I wasn't going to do anything-but then they actually pinpointed you because they knew how I wanted you all these years. They asked about you, and if there was anything stopping Pansy and I that had to do with you. Well, that struck a nerve-just to shut them up...well, you know the rest._

_ Still, I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid, and I'm incredibly sorry. I still love you more than anything in the world.* _

_ Draco_

At this I kneeled down on the wooden floors and pulled out a small box containing pictures. Reaching down toward the bottom, I pulled out the picture of Draco and I from the astronomy tower, looking longingly at the two of us holding each other, and brushing my fingers over our laughing faces. We looked so happy.

I didn't realize my other hand had gone to my necklace until I pushed the box which held the picture once more back under the bed again.

I looked at the letter again, smoothing the last fold to reveal an inky black post script-

_P.S-the owl won't leave until you write back, darling. _

I looked up, startled, but not very surprised as the owl still sat in my room.

Smirking, I pulled a quill and a piece of parchment from the stand on my table. I wondered who was watching him-it wouldn't be Dumbledore, he would never do something like that, he trusted Draco. As crazy as that sounded. But still, who else could it be?

I was confused on what I should write first-Pansy, or his stalkers? Maybe I needed to stalk the stalkers...

"Whooo!" Draco's borrowed owl snapped me out of my plan-making. Sighing, I put the quill to paper, the half-formed strategy lingering in my mind-

_D-_

_ I'll find out who the watchers are. In the meanwhile-you're a good actor-use your talent to make up an excuse about why you can't drape yourself over Parkinson. Be careful._

_ Love, A_

I did my homework in the great hall that night. I positioned myself carefully across the room from Draco but not so far that I couldn't see him, all according to the plan. I was going to slip out quietly after he had gone, staying a safe distance behind him, and hopefully getting me into the range of his tailers.

After almost twenty minutes I slipped out, trying to appear nonchalant as I stayed about twenty-five meters behind Draco, who, exactly as we had planned by way of letters, was taking a conveniently long walk around the school in order to give me more time to search for any more suspicious activity.

I was coming up with a rather disappointing nothing after ten minutes-nothing heard or seen out of place, not even a whisper.

"Malfoy!" I called out loudly. I was going to pretend there was nothing between us just in case I actually _had _missed something. He stopped and turned around-just as Peeves popped through the ceiling.

"Hee hee!" he shrieked joyfully, barreling through the air, dropping bombs of water balloons that reeked like dumb bombs, cackling-"When there's strife and when there's trouble, call on Peevesie, he'll make double!"

Luckily, he was too busy spinning down the ceiling of the halls to notice us as we stood quietly, willing him to fly away.

"I didn't see anything," I whispered quickly. "Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?"

"No, I'm sure I've heard them," he pushed urgently. Then his expression changed, smirking after he looked around. Seeing nothing and no one, he walked into the nearest classroom-as he got past the door frame, he turned around to face me.

"Coming?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my own eyes.

"I'm going to explain more about Pansy," he said in a low voice, closing the door behind us.

"Ugh, I just want to forget about that," I winced, hopping up onto a desk and crossing my legs.

"What's this? Is Astoria jealous?" he teased, leaning his back against the desk beside me, crossing his arms and looking up at me.

"Yes, actually, thanks for asking," I rolled my eyes, pretending to pout. "Let's not talk about it anymore, alright?" I pleaded.

"Alright." He hadn't dropped eye contact once. "When's your birthday?" he asked abruptly, taking my hands as I hopped down from my desk.

"June 21st, why?" I asked.

"That's the Summer Solstice," he observed. "And I was wondering so I knew when to get you something for your birthday."

"I see," I smiled as he pulled me closer to him a bit at first, waiting for my okay to continue. I nodded slowly but happily, letting him embrace me, and closing my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his forehead on mine. Even though we had been dating for months, every touch, every kiss, still felt like the first, causing my heart to skip a beat. I was keenly aware of how close together we were-I was sure he would feel my heart beating through my chest.

He looked into my eyes, and I didn't think I could have pulled them away even if I wanted to.

"I love you so much," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I pulled him closer against me, standing on my toes. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his torso, and deepened the kiss.

We finally pulled away, breathing ragged, smiling at each other in the dark of the room.

"I love you" I whispered Suddenly, a thought flickered across my mind-or a more accurate description would be made a _reappearance_in my mind. What if Draco and I got married someday? I felt inexplicably happy, and wondered tentatively if the same thought had ever crossed his mind. Especially right now. However, I wasn't bold enough to bring it up-after all, we were only in our sixth year.

We pulled into another kiss, and he set me on a desk, leaning into me when-

"-_hate _Professor Snape! He's like, sooo mean!" came the animated voice of a younger girl just outside the door. Looking wildly around, Draco helped me down and pulled me into a crouch by the wall where we both leaned so we wouldn't be seen-at least right away-if one of the students outside were to suddenly fling the door open.

"I know, right? He..." the voices faded away, but we stayed huddled in the crouch position.

"That always happens," he whispered, breath tickling my ear from behind me.

"It's a reminder," I turned to face him, kissing him lightly one more time. "That it's late, and we should probably get to bed."

Just two weeks later, in the midst of the ever-increasing frustration with Wilkie Twycross and his apparation lessons, five people had managed to apparate by mid-March. I didn't feel as though I was getting closer, though I was getting rather good at fixating on a certain point and scrunching my face up until I looked like I was going to rip to pieces whatever I'd been staring at. According to Julie, at least.

Draco still hadn't managed to reveal the identity of his watchers- if anything, they were being _more _secretive-if they were still there, that was. It was almost as if they knew we were onto them now. For all we knew, they could have disappeared completely, leaving Draco and I chasing after them like idiots.

"Come on, students! Destination, determination, deliberation!" by now, half of the great hall, including Julie and I, were mouthing along with his much over-used speech-"You must focus upon the _destination! _Then focus your _determination- _feel the need to travel overcome you! Need it like you need to breath!" He was waving his hands madly, hopping on his feet with passion as if he were trying to apparate himself. "And finally, _Deliberation! _Let your longing to be in the desired location fill every fiber of your body!" He clapped his hands twice. Several minutes later, the five that had already accomplished it were being pulled to the side, their hoops being set at a greater distance.

I closed me eyes, breathing in and out deeply, not caring about how stupid I probably looked. At least I wasn't the only one. I tried to drown out the sound around me, and I opened my eyes and fixated them on the very center of my wooden hoop. I was physically clenching all the muscles in my body with determination, but remembering the first splinching- caused by primarily using _only _determination-caused me to ease up. But only a bit. I raised up on my toes a bit, and with a fluttering of my heart everything went silent-for a split second, I felt like I was being twisted and-

I gasped, opening my eyes, kicking out and disrupting whatever had been about to happen.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath, and Julie looked at me sympathetically, having many times over been through the ordeal I had just experienced.

But I had to admit-it was progress, however little it was.

I was writing a letter to my parents with the background noise of my friends and my shared room. Sarah was in the bathroom with the door shut, brushing her teeth. Julie and Lucy would probably be up any minute from supper.

As if she had read my thoughts, Lucy grinned at me as she walked in, throwing her robes on her perfectly made bed.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" came her teasing voice.

"Wha-" I started. Sarah was in the _bathroom! _Lucy didn't know it!

"You know, Draco," she said, misunderstanding my spluttered half of a word. Right at the worst moment possible, Sarah flung the door open. Just my luck.

"Bloody hell!" Lucy shrieked, jumping around to face the door that had just swung around forcefully, hitting the bedroom wall.

"What?" Sarah's eyes widening. "You and Draco?"

"Maybe," I said timidly, taking in Sarah's shocked face, mouth open slightly and eyebrows arched high.

"When did this happen?" she flung herself onto the bed next to me, grinning eagerly as Lucy stood frozen, hand covering her mouth. "Today?"

"Uh, not exactly," How was I to explain this?

"Yesterday, then? Was Lucy there? Is that why she knew? Were you both going to tell Julie and I tonight? I can act surprised!"

Lucy and I looked at each other wearily.

"Sarah..." I started, taking a deep breath. "This...this is a secret. You can't tell anyone."

Her face morphed into one of confusion.

"What? Why? We can at least tell Julie, can't we?" I sighed at the deja vu of the whole situation.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why did you tell her?" she tilted her head toward Lucy, the slightest hint of accusation in her voice. I had always admired Sarah's fierce sense of fairness and loyalty, and often wondered why they didn't get her into Hufflepuff- but I already half-knew the answer. She had asked. But her admirable traits were going to be working against me tonight.

"I didn't. She found out accidentally, just like you did," I sighed, rubbing my temples. Sarah stayed silently for a moment, chewing her lip.

"How long?" she finally asked.

"Since October...but on and off," I put in quickly.

Her eyes bugged out in shock.

"But we've fought a lot," I added lamely.

"Why can't we just tell Julie?" she repeated slowly, crossing her arms.

"Sarah, please, Draco and I-we just can't, alright? It won't work if everyone knows!" you don't understand what's at stake, I added in my head, a silent plea. Please trust me...nervousness began to build in my stomach, and I felt like it was trying to gnaw it's way out.

"Astoria, you were the one who always said friendships were more important than boys. And if we lie about this to Julie..." she trailed off, looking at me significantly, expecting me to finish her sentence and agree. "Honestly, what could it hurt?" she tried to add persuasively when she saw I wasn't going to budge.

Everything! I wanted to scream. It could ruin _everything! _"Sarah, you don't understand," a trace of desperation crept into my voice."I-I wanted to tell all of you," I began carefully. "But...please. For the sake of our friendship-trust me. Don't tell her." And for the sake of my life, Draco's life, his family's life, and the torture of many innocent people. It was strange how many things were riding on Draco and my relationship. But if it was discovered, the next thing to be brought into the open would be Draco's alliance to Dumbledore. And if one thing was revealed, the next thing would be too, in less than a blink of an eye. The results would be catastrophic.

"I...can't." she shook her head. "I don't see why you can't and I think you're just...going overboard, that's all. I wouldn't be able to look Julie in the eye. Lucy, you haven't told anyone?"

"No," she lifted her chin. "And I don't think you should either, Sarah. At least think about it."

Everyone has their moments of weakness, moments where temptation struggles to take over.

_Obliviate..._a hissing, echo-y whisper slithered through my head, vibrating into the crevices of my mind. _Obliviate the memory...easier for everyone..._

No! I thought feverishly.

"No what?" Sarah asked.

Oops. I guess I had more than thought the word.

But so much was at stake! What would happen if even three others knew about Draco and I? One simple slip and everything would be...

"Sarah, can I talk to you?" Lucy stepped forward, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. I thanked her with my eyes, not only for helping, but for trusting me blindly. I would tell them everything one day, and we would laugh about it over tea.

But right now...

I didn't know where they went to talk, and I didn't know what was said.

But as they walked back in and Lucy shook her head at me, almost imperceptibly, I knew there was one more desperate measure I could take to keep the secret.

I stood up, ready to make my first true sacrifice to protect those I loved. My heart ached, thudding heavily against my ribcage.

I knew I had to do this. Completely realistically, it could be saving lives. If it was a known fact that Draco and I were dating, I knew that..._other _things, more secret things that were tied and bound into our relationship, like Draco's status as a double agent...they could just as easily slip out and find their way into the wrong hands.

"Sarah," I looked up to meet the eyes of the tall girl with the short blonde hair grazing her cheekbones. "If you tell Julie this, or anyone else, we can't be friends any more. I know it's a lot to ask to trust me blindly, but Lucy did it, and I don't see why you can't, either. If you really trusted me, if you were really my friend, you'd know I had a dead solid reason to ask you to do so," I said solemnly. "You don't understand how important it is that this remains a secret."

"I'm sorry, Astoria. But this is who I am."

I nodded slowly, tears welling in my eyes. But not of sadness, of fear. Because I couldn't let Sarah do this. If only she knew what was at risk-

"I just don't understand why we can't still be friends!" she burst out.

I shook my head slowly, and I could never put my finger on what exactly happened just then, up until the day that I died. It was inexplicable. But a wave of strength rolled over me, and I could practically see Dumbledore standing there in the room with me, telling me that there was no other way.

"I'm sorry," I turned away.

"Okay. Fine," her voice was thick. I turned back to her, doubtful. Was she changing her mind? Something in her voice had shifted- "I don't know why this is so important...and you have to understand how hard this is for me...but I'm going to take a leap of faith, here. I'm going to trust you."

"You have no idea how grateful I am!" I almost cried out of sheer relief as we hugged,

"So are we okay?" she asked, holding me at arms' length.

"More than," I smiled.

Our secret was safe-at least for now.

**A\N- That last phrase was something my great grandfather wrote at the end of every single letter to my great grandmother when he was off fighting in World War II up until the day his plane was hit. I just thought it would fit in the letter nicely:)**

**(AND-House elves CAN dissaperate in Hogwarts, Dobby did it and Kreacher probably did too, just not that I can remember presently.)**


	16. Murder in the Bathroom

**ATTENTION TWILIGHTERS, TWIHARDS, and even those who may even remotely sort of like Twilight. One of the very best Jacob\Renesmee fanfics out there is by 2cool4you...do yourself a favor and read it~~ Thanks as always to my amazing beta and all of my faithful readers, thank you so much. -Cassia**

**Chapter 16 Murder in the Bathroom**

Over the next few weeks, many of the students passed their apparation tests, with the exception of me and several other students who wouldn't turn seventeen in time. I mean, what was the point in teaching us if they were only going to say, just when we'd gotten the hang of it, that we'd have to wait until next year?

Sarah kept her silence, as promised, lifting an enormous weight off my chest.

As Draco was absent the next day, Katie Bell finally returned, never alone as she was followed everywhere by relieved friends, curious well wishers, and questioners, all of which there was an abundance.

When Draco did come back, he was becoming increasingly testy at his lack of progress with the vanishing cabinet. Around mid-April, when longing for the summer was at it's highest point. Draco and I sat in Dumbledore's office as he revealed the whole plan.

"I presume both of you have mentally prepared yourselves over these past weeks about everything we have discussed, all the pieces of the puzzle I have confided in you up until this point will come together now," Dumbledore said after greeting us with a very serious voice.

I shifted in my chair next to Draco ,the both of us across from Dumbledore, who was sitting before us in his dark, polished wooden desk.

"Now," he started. "We begin.

"I believe I have almost pinpointed the exact date tat this all will happen,however, I cannot tell you at this time. Astoria, you will be notified promptly. Draco, you will already know, for obvious reasons-it shall be the day you complete your task."

I nodded slightly, trying to remember every word that was being said.

"The Death Eaters will enter the school and they will fight only those who stand in their way, if my presumptions are accurate. Which, I must assure you, usually are." He smiled humorlessly. As a matter of fact, the Headmaster looked so morbid that if one didn't know, one could hazard a guess that he was plotting his own death. I shook my head slightly, clearing my head of the dark thought. Of course, that was perfectly ridiculous.

"And at some point during that night or day, I will return from a...personal errand, and I will be present in the Astronomy tower, I believe. Draco, you will find yourself in the Astronomy tower with me. Now, this is of utmost, vital importance- _you must never drop character. _No matter how alone I may seem, you must not reveal your true intentions. When you first come upon me you must disarm me-and here is where we put these magnificent acting skills of yours to work. I will stall you as you hold your wand on me until the Death Eaters come. Do you understand?" Draco nodded, tight-lipped, breathing heavily. I understood his stress. He was placing his life, and blind faith, in the hands of a man until recently he had been plotting to kill. I laced his hand into mine, hoping to offer reassurance. He gently squeezed it back, while all the while both of us kept our eyes locked on the headmaster,

"Then what happens? I still don't understand how I'll get away without killing you!" Draco stressed.

"Trust me, Draco. You must trust me as you have come to trust this young lady sitting before you," he smiled. Miraculously, something in Dumbledore's warm blue eyes must have calmed Draco, because I could see him visibly relax. Circulation began returned to my hand once more.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," he looked at Dumbledore with fierce determination in his eyes.

"You are making a very good beginning to a double agent, Draco."

I smiled immediately at the sound of his title.

"And Astoria, the young woman who, if not for her...we would not be sitting here today. Your life is forever tied into the very heart of the resistance of Voldemort. We know how your story starts, but how indeed shall it end? That is the real question, it seems."

I smiled at him, nodding slightly.

"I am afraid I cannot offer _you _the security of a detailed plan to follow, but instead I give you these words-be careful. Be ever on your guard.

"And now to both of you-when the night is over, the member I have chosen will step forward. Astoria, I know some members will be less satisfied with only words-therefore, I will give to you a vial of memories to show to those who need additional assurances. After it is viewed, it must be immediately destroyed. Burned."

"Yes, Professor. Am I going to get the vial now?"

"No, Miss Greengrass. Along with the note warning you of the time of the break-into the school, the vial will be encased. Keep it on your person at all times as you would your wand." I nodded in response.

"And to both of you, the headquarters will be open as a place of shelter should you ever need it," his gaze shifted to me, and he peered at me over his glasses. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore beat him to it-

"This location is protected by an enchantment in which any description or name of the place is unable to be transmitted in any way to another thing, living or otherwise, other than the secret keeper. Is that what you were going to ask, Draco?"

"Yes, Professor." We talked on this for a while longer until Dumbledore seemed sure enough that we were fully understanding it. Draco told him of his minimal progress with the cabinet, and then we departed.

I sat on my knees, reaching into my trunk with one arm and supporting myself with the other arm. With the extension charm, it was big enough for me to fall into. I pulled out several crumpled bits of parchment, eyes skimming over scribbled homework assignments from years ago and laughing at notes my friends and I had passed so long ago. Throwing away those, several broken quills, and other various trash items I had scrounged up, I came across a single golden galleon. Reaching and grabbing it from its dark hiding place in the corner, I blew the dust off the face, Déjà vu flickering through me as I rubbed my thumb across the cool surface.

But, as I recalled, the temperature of the seemingly inconspicuous golden coin hadn't always been cool. In fact, I distinctly remembered the feeling of the warmth radiating slowly from my pocket. And not only mine, but all the members of Dumbledore's army.

I held the token with the secret meaning up into the light, and then set it down in the growing pile to sit amongst other trash items.

Almost immediately, I involuntarily snatched it back. I narrowed my eyes at it carefully. What other value, what other use could the coin have other than sentimental? It couldn't be spent. And surely, it couldn't still work, would it?The enchantment had to have faded. And even if it _did _work, I wouldn't need it-the D.A had disbanded, and it would no longer be of use.

So why, I wondered as I watched the gold glint in the light. Why was I feeling so compelled to keep it? Carefully slipping it into a side pouch of the trunk, I zipped it carefully and then lowered the lid.

Harry

Several weeks later as April slid into May, the days increasing in length and warmth found the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor quidditch teams battling it out for the title of winners of the quidditch cup.

A few days before the final match against Ravenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner alone from the common room. Ron had rushed into a nearby bathroom to throw up from nerves yet again, and Hermione had dashed off to see Professor Babbling about a mistake she might have made on her last Arithmancy essay.

More out of habit than anything, Harry made his usual detour along the seventh floor corridor, checking the Marauder's map as he went. For a moment, he could not find Malfoy anywhere, and assumed he must indeed be inside the room of requirement again. But a closer glance revealed his tiny, labelled dot standing alone in the bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe, Goyle, or any of his other Slytherin cronies, but by...Moaning Myrtle.

Harry only stopped staring at this unlikely pairing when he walked straight into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying from the scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircases and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He could not hear anything. So, very, _very _quietly, he pushed open the door.

Draco

Draco clutched at the white porcelain sink as if it were his lifeline, knuckles paling at the fierce grip. Wave after wave of hopelessness and despair crashed against him, threatening to overcome him, promising to crush him with their weight. How could he complete such a momentous task-the vanishing cabinet? And how could he stick precisely to Dumbledore's exact plan, all the while keeping it secret, not only from his fellow Death Eaters, but Voldemort himself? And more importantly, keeping Astoria safe despite everything she knew?

It was just too much.

A strangled sob twisted up through his body, wrenching itself up until it became a twisted sound, causing Myrtle to evoke even more of her sympathy while Draco choked out strangled half-sentences. Why was it that Myrtle was here, and not Astoria?

His heart ached, and he felt like crumbling.

He was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from somewhere behind Draco. "Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you..."

"No one can help me," Draco said. Not even Dumbledore, not Astoria, he added silently, beginning to tremble. The Vanishing cabinet-it all depends on me. "I can't do it...I can't...it won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me..." Draco rambled, not even realizing what he was divulging to Myrtle, though he was in his senses enough not to reveal anything about Dumbledore or Astoria.

Tears were streaming down into the grimy sink below him. He continued to gasp and gulp, horrible scenarios playing out in his mind in which they tortured Astoria, tortured him, his family, killed them all...he gave a great shudder, looking up into the mirror.

A flash of movement in the cracked mirror behind him caught his eye and he diverted his attention to his far less than presentable face to the flash of black hair, glasses, green eyes-_Harry Potter was standing right behind him._

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. How much had he heard? His panicked mind reeled, and he watched the scene ass though he was slightly above it, everything was moving slowly, as in water-

Harry pulled out his own. Draco's crazed mind sent a hex at him-his body was moving of it's own accord, thinking the first curse that came to mind-he didn't even recall what it had been. His only instinct was to defend himself. And in the moment, his shattered state of emotional being wasn't seeing Harry anymore-Draco was seeing all of his enemies rolled into one-most of all, Voldemort. Trembling with fear and-

Voldemort-Harry-threw himself sideways, missing the hex by inches. Draco tightened his resolve-his assailant threw another hex and Draco dived without giving it a second thought, the adrenaline pumping too hard for him to feel it when he crashed sideways into a wall. A desperate maneuver to avoid a curse.

"No! No!" Moaning Myrtle was squealing, her voice everywhere and yet, no where. "Stop it!" Her voice was echoing, bouncing off the walls, causing Draco physical pain. He winced, suddenly paranoid. "Stop! STOP!" Draco fired off a curse, face contorted, and the garbage bin behind Harry exploded as he dodged it easily.

Draco's attacker, which now looked like a terrifying combination of Harry and Voldemort fired back a curse at Draco's head-he jerked out of the way and the spell backfired on the wall behind him, rebounding and hitting the door to Myrtle's cubicle with full force. Water was everywhere-and suddenly, Draco's crazed mind took him to another place. He was no longer in the bathroom with Harry, he was writhing on the floor of Malfoy Manor, Voldemort standing over him-

"I will kill all those you love, Draco," Voldemort sneered. In Draco's stress induced hallucination, his wand suddenly appeared in his hand. And he shot off the first spell he could think of at Voldemort.

"CRUCI-"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Now it was Harry again-and he interrupted Draco's curse and flung another spell at him.

The effect was immediate. An odd, ripping sensation was originating from Draco's chest-the pain was dulled by adrenaline, but it was still intense-knifes laced with acid were cutting through his chest-in a slowed state he put his fingers to his chest-they came away dripping with blood. At the sight, his legs began to feel weak, and red was running in his eyes-with a great splash, Draco fell back into the water, wand rolling out of his limp right hand. Voldemort was going to kill him now-he was going to get Astoria-but he could no longer focus on anything except his gasping, shaking breaths-ragged breaths-Harry had gasped something and Myrtle was screaming, both sounding oddly disjointed. Draco looked up at the ceiling, imagining Astoria was standing above him, sitting with him.

"I love you," he thought in his head, coughing and hacking, choking in air. Astoria disappeared and her image was replaced by Harry leaning over him.

"No-I didn't-" Draco felt at his chest, still feeling like the life was being sucked right out of him-he was determined to close the wounds, he couldn't die today-Draco began to shake uncontrollably. Myrtle's terrorized scream shot through the hazy fog that seemed to be surrounding him-

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Draco struggled to stay awake. He focused on-the door had banged open-Astoria-no, it was Snape-Draco blinked, forcing himself upon reality. _Snape, _not Astoria, was striding toward him. Draco tried to talk, but his efforts were futile. All of his energy was going toward trying to stay awake. He blurrily saw Snape muttering over him, wand at his chest, and Harry was looking over, horrified-Draco couldn't hear anything, and felt like he was floating-floating up, up-

"Oh, my!" Madame Pomfrey cried. Those were the only words before she went on auto-pilot, barking orders and preforming healing magic to Draco. Some hours later after stress-filled visits from Snape and the Headmaster, Draco was sleeping fitfully-muttering and jerking. His scars were on the verge of re-opening if he so much as twisted the wrong way-but he was in too much of a precarious position to drop him into a magically induced sleep.

Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood above Draco's sleeping form, talking softly as Madame Pomfrey tied him down securely to prevent re-opening of the gashes, all the while contacting a staff member from St. Mungo's in case Draco Malfoy's condition worsened.

The fluorescent lights were washing out his already deathly pale complexion. That, coupled with his twitching eyelids and low, mostly incoherent mumblings uttered in his sleep were not good. Albus requested them dimmed, saying he would prefer Draco to look more like a boy and less like a ghost.

"No...please...don't hurt her..." his face twisted. His clothes soaked with blood and water had been cleaned, and bountiful amounts of dittany had been applied.

"Shall we alert Miss Greengrass?" Albus questioned a brooding Severus after a lull intheir current conversation.

"At this hour?" Snape questioned doubtfully, his black eyes appearing even darker in the dimly lit room. His focus did not leave his pupil's anguished face.

"I believe Fawkes is more than up to the task," Dumbledore said simply.

Tap, tap, tap. A musical, mournful cry was emitted just outside my window. I got up from my bed quickly before the noise awoke any of my friends. For the past hour, since 11:00 PM, to be precise, I had not been able to sleep. I had been, and still wasn't, able to shake some implacable feeling in the air that something was amiss. No-it was more than just amiss. Something was dreadfully wrong.

I almost did a double take at the sight of the magnificent phoenix perched on the roof not five inches away from my glass pane. It flew in silently, almost as if it knew to remain quiet. As it landed on the post of my bed, it cocked its head to the side, daring me to approach. I grinned, stroking its brilliant red-feathered head as I realized with a start a note was attached to its leg, owl-style.

_Miss Greengrass-_

_ Please report to the hospital wing immediately. Come alone._

_ Professor Dumbledore's_

Uh-oh. I automatically threw on a cloak over my t-shirt and pajama pants, trying not to look like I had just rolled out of bed. Which, in fact, I had. Unfortunately for me at the moment, I had an imagination and my mind was already imagining worst-case scenarios, many of them starring Draco or Daphne. A quick glance around the room showed that all of my friends were safely in their beds-it wasn't one of them.

Tossing my long braid over my back I quickly let the phoenix out, not even watching its departure.

Something was seriously wrong-I knew it.

"Ahhhh...ohhhhh!" A wailing voice lamented. I looked up to see the ghost of Moaning Myrtle turning slowly in the air above me as I alternated between running and jogging toward the hospital wing...and whatever awaited me there.

"Ah, did you hear...the _tragic _news?" she said in an extremely dramatic voice. Cold fingers of fear brushed my heart-it wasn't coincidence that Myrtle was going on about a tragedy just as I had been called to the hospital wing.

"Erm...no...Myrtle? I sort of have to go..." I said, quickening my pace and trying to politely ditch the ghost who was now floating backwards in front of me, trying to keep up with my pace. When I turned the corner sharply, she merely disappeared through the wall and appeared again directly in front of me. I was getting rather impatient with this routine.

"Fine, fine," she said in the sulkiest voice I had ever heard. "Ahhh...ah...oooooh!" she moaned right in my face, silvery tears leaking down her face and vanishing before they hit the floor. She was obviously trying to get me to ask. I stubbornly refused.

"Myrtle, please!" I snapped, trying to quickly dodge past her but only managing to go through her, which was the exact scenario I had been trying to avoid as the sensation _really _set my wand in a knot. Just like the fingernails on a chalkboard bothered other people.

"_Aren't _you going to ask me what's wrong?" She sniffed in a voice of utmost shock-oh, the nerve of me. She was back to floating in front of me backward, apparently more offended at my lack of sensitivity than walking right through her. "Fine! I won't tell you, then! I'll just leave." Then crossing her arms and stopping abruptly, I narrowly missed going through her again, and dodged around her instead. Finally, I -

"Alright, alright!" she cried dramatically and I ground my teeth in frustration. "I know you want to know, so I'll just tell you! It's Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter tried to kill him!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning around. "I'm not in the mood for stories, Myrtle, so if you wouldn't _mind, _I'v got to go!" I yelled back.

"Suit yourself," She began to slide through the opposite wall. "You'll see soon enough."

She went back to wailing.

I began to sprint down the corridors, Filch not even a distant shadow in my mind. My heart was pounding wildly and irregularly by the time I reached the hospital wing...

I pushed open the doors, and the scene that greeted me could have been yanked directly from my worst nightmare.

I walked up to the only occupied bed.

I didn't want to see the body. I didn't want-

"No!" I gasped. My heart came to a wrenching stop and the room seemed to spin. Draco. Draco was-

"He's not dead, Miss Greengrass," I didn't even process Dumbledore's-the only other person in the room- words as I sank to my knees at Draco's side. Nothing else seemed to exist as I took in his face, twisted as though he were in pain. His hands were clenched into fists, and his muscles were taut.

"What..." I whispered, the rest of the sentence lingering in the air as I pressed my fists to my temples with extreme force.

"Draco was in a duel," he rested his hand on my shoulder. The only other noise in the room was the steady ticking of the clock. I was too shocked to cry, too numb to even stand up.

"Is he...will he be..." Something in the room seemed to have robbed me of my ability to speak in complete sentences. I still sat on my knees, gaze not wavering from up at Draco.

"He was hit with a curse, causing-"

"Who?" I interrupted in a hard voice

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said solemnly, choosing to overlook my rudeness. "But he did not know what the curse would do when he spoke it-he did not know. It was merely a survival instinct. I rose up, still on my knees, and took Draco's hand, carefully, into both of mine. I rested it on the top of the sheet between us. I didn't tear my eyes away from his face, noticing that he made no apparent sign of realizing that I was here.

We stayed like that for a long time. I didn't notice-or care-about anything else. After a while I began to half-hum, half sing to him until the pain ebbed from his face, and my eyelids began to grow heavy.

Someone must have taken pity on me because when my eyelids fluttered open later that night I was sleeping in a bed next to Draco, several feet away. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark I was able to see the outline of his chest rising and falling steadily.

From behind me, a square of yellow light appeared, casting itself over my bed. Squeezing my eyes shut at the sudden harsh light, I didn't immediately notice the voices floating in from the hallway behind me.

I opened one eye just a bit when I first noticed the voiced, but closed it just as quickly when the light receded and footsteps echoed softly off the walls.

"-didn't know that it could possibly fall into the hands of a student, much less the Potter boy's."

"Every one of our actions have a reaction, Severus, and time is no boundary," came Dumbledore's response. Snape's loathing was clear in his tone when he mentioned Harry. I exhaled slowly as they drew nearer, trying to decrease the speed of my breathing. I was suddenly aware of my whole body, of which way my limbs were sprawled and which way I was facing.

I risked cracking an eye open the slightest bit, and saw the two professors standing over Draco's bed. I opened my eyes all the way, looking into the dark room.

"Why is the Greengrass girl still here?" Snape asked quietly, not looking back at me.

"She feel asleep at his side and I found it unnecessary to move her." Snape stayed silent for a moment.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Severus." I heard the door open and close, and Draco mumbled something in his sleep.

"Hello, Astoria," Dumbledore spoke, a smile in his voice.

"Professor?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "Sorry to eavesdrop-I woke up when you came in. I didn't mean to listen in."

"Quiet alright," Dumbledore nodded. "As the deed was done in the most innocent of ways. But now, I must leave you to sleep. After all, it is Monday, hence-your professors seem to prefer alert students to half-asleep," he smiled warmly, walking toward my bed, and my shoulders drooped.

"Does that mean I don't get to stay with him?"

"I am afraid not. Suspicions may start to arise if a supposed enemy of Mister Malfoy were suddenly released from lessons to stay at his bedside." I flushed at how silly that sounded, thankful to the darkness for hiding my red cheeks.

"Although you are welcome to come during free period-I imagine we could find a suitable excuse for you somehow, as when the situation was reversed...when _you _were the one close to death..." he trailed off, recalling memories that were bad for both of us. A dull throb in the base of my skull twinged where the bludger had gotten me, a long-extinct pain rekindled by the power of persuasion.

As of the classes the next morning, I had next to no recollection of any of them, other than the professors droning on in a buzzing voice and myself staring at the ceiling, wondering why all the clocks had suddenly been enchanted to tick so slowly.

Much of the day passed like this-with steadily increasing anxiety until my first free hour. Then, dashing to the hospital wing finally untied the knot in my stomach that had been rapidly tangling itself up all morning.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass," Madame Pomfrey nodded briskly at me. I wasn't sure why she didn't question my presence here last night, or this morning, but I suspected Dumbledore had something to do with it. "The headmaster has informed me of your aspiration to become a healer, thus wishing to see exampled of magical healing. Of course, come right in." She dried her hands on her apron, and I worked hard to suppress a smile. Clever Dumbledore. Sunlight was filtering in the many windows, throwing light onto the white floors, walls and beds of the hospital wing. My heart jumped in a ridiculous manner as I caught sight of Draco propped up and looking a good deal less pale than yesterday. I wasn't sure if the feeling that followed was embarrassment over his not wearing a shirt or my stomach turning over the grisly half-closed scars all over his chest. I tried not to run to him as Pkmfrey went to grab clean bandages, calling over her shoulder-

"I've already done his face, but you're welcome to help out with the rest. I hope you've got a strong stomach."

"Draco!" I exclaimed in a squeaky whisper-yell, dropping into a chair and pulling it as close to the bed as it could be.

"Tori," he said in a low voice, smiling weakly. He held up his hand and I put mine into it, smiling as he laced our fingers together.

"How did you hide this?" I traced the clean white bandage around his left arm, concealing what I knew to be his dark mark.

"Doesn't matter," he brought our entwined hands to his lips, kissing my wrist.

"I was...so scared," I whispered shakily.

"One minute, Miss Greengrass. It seems I've misplaced my bandages-" she trailed off, and several thumps issued from her office.

I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against our hands.

"How are you doing?" I opened my eyes to find him gazing at me.

"Now that you're here? Much better," he gave me a roguish smile, and I leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, which left me craving more.

"I'd like to quote you now at this fine moment, if you'll remember," Draco smirked. ""I'm not _that _fragile!"" he mimicked in a high falsetto, putting his hand on the back of my neck.

"I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are," I bowed my head.

"See this, love. I'm almost better already," he pointed to his chest where his scars were continuing to mend, already looking more closed than open. I stared at his chest, face growing quiet red.

"Why're you blushing?" he teased, knowing full well why.

"I'm not!" I protested, which, of course, made me even redder.

"I'll be fine soon," he repeated softer, tracing my hand around the cuts slashing from his chest to his abdomen.

He wasn't exactly bad-looking, to say the least, and I figured if I blushed any harder...I winced and he looked up at me, smiling again at the redness of my cheeks.

"Quit laughing at me," I groaned, covering my face with my fingers, peeking out at him with one eye.

"I'm not!" he lied, pulling the sheet back to his shoulders and propping himself more against the pillows into an almost-sitting position.

Then, looking around unnecessarily to make sure we were alone, he leaned towards me, pulling my face gently toward his with his hand at the back of my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, wuickly getting swept up in the kiss as his mouth moved under mine.

"I love you so much," I whispered, stopping him before he hurt himself.

"I love you too," he looked into my eyes, making my heart pound furiously. Both of us snapped quickly back into our original positions as Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the back, striding toward us.

She talked to me about various types of healing potions while she changed Draco's bandages.

Of course, I wasn't _exactly _giving my full attention, not with the looks Draco was stealing at me when I was trying to listen. Our eyes flickered to each other several times until I held his gaze while a potion-"this _might _twinge a bit-" was applied to his wounds and the prepared bandages tied.

After she finished she shooed me out, and I left reluctantly, just as she gave Draco the Dreamless Sleep potion.

The next day at quidditch practice we were informed that, in the last match of the season determining the winner of the Quidditch cup (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, though they would need to beat us by at least 300 points-a tall order) Gryffindor's seeker would be the stand in-Ginny Weasley. This drastic change was due to Harry's detention for hexing my boyfriend. The game was still five days away, but nerves had settled in every single member of both teams. It became a common occurrence to see said team members dashing to the nearest bathroom when the pre-game butterflies became too rambunctious.

"It's fine, it's fine-you don't have to worry a bit..." I encouraged both Julie and myself as we walked down the empty hallways-a detour to beat the dinnertime rush-to the bathroom.

Julie had suddenly been struck with a fit of nerves...no other details necessary. "It's still four days until the game, anyway," I pulled her hair back and looked pointedly away as she...relieved her nerves.

"Sorry you had to see that," she said sheepishly.

"It's...I stopped suddenly. "You know, you go ahead, I'll...be there soon." Don't look behind you, don't look behind you, I prayed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Bathroom-you go!"

"But-"

"I'm fine-be right there!" I hollered, dashing back and around the corner.

"They let you out!" I whispered as soon as Julie's footsteps faded. I grinned brilliantly at Draco, who was leaning against the wall in front of me.

"I got out this morning when you where in class. I've been working all day on...you know what," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "And you know what?" he grinned an immensely satisfied, proud grin. "I'm almost done."

"Really?" I squealed. "That's amazing!" I put my arms out and then retracted them, remembering his injury.

"Oh, I'm fine." he rolled his eyes, taking me into his arms himself. "I'm totally healed." He rested his forehead on mine, pulling me close to him. I locked my fingers behind his neck and he crashed his lips onto mine, causing me to smile uncontrollably before kissing him back fervently.

**A\N-PLEASE REVIEW! There are five chapters left for part one, and for part two, which I'm just going to put on the end of this, because it's so short, is 8 chapters, I believe. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Cassia**


	17. The Battle Has Begun

**Chapter 17: The Battle Has Begun**

I was absolutely a nervous wreck the day of the match, reflecting the rest of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's teams' moods. Classes after lunch were let out-in the hours before the meal, I had already made three trips to the bathroom myself, my stomach was behaving so oddly. I needed to start following my own advice. I had to calm down...the anticipated event was never actually as bad as the nerves before. I'll be playing Quidditch, not reading my diary out to the whole school, I chided myself. And besides, I won't even be playing alone...I chanted this to myself and to other teammates throughout the whole day.

"Alright, team!" Eric bellowed down at the dugout. Julie and I hopped down from our perch looking through the tent flap at the bottom of Ravenclaw tower. We had been watching the steady stream of students trickle in, talking loudly and cheering excitedly, flaunting their many different varieties of their supported teams' colors.

"Huddle up everyone, join the circle!" my hands and legs were shaking so badly I could barely join hands with those next to me as we gathered together, linking our sweaty, tremblings arms in a form of terrified, pre-game union.

"This is the last game of the season," he paused, letting the only noise become background cheering as he looked each one of us in the eye. "Every minute of training, every victory, every defeat, has been leading up to this very game."

"That'll help our nerves, thanks," Lisa Turpin said sarcastically. Poor girl, she was in denial. Eric ignored her.

"We all need to pull together as a team-everyone, remember the strategies we discussed and fly your individual best-no distractions." He meet everyone's eyes again in a look of dead seriousness. "They have to beat us by three hundred points to tie, anything over that and they win the house cup. And as your captain-this is the seventh years' last game at Hogwarts, team! The last shot! Let's make them remember us! The last game for all of us together, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We can do this. On three!"

"One!" we put our hands in.

"Two!" the cheering grew louder.

"THREE!"

Madame Hooch's whistle blew, snapping through the sound-proof barrier that seemed to have enveloped me. The familiar long, shrill note had sounded-and the game had begun.

The quaffle was whipped around with extra force, and the bludger came towards me in the first half hour more times than I could count on both hands.

Many intense minutes later, the sun blazed orange, sinking slightly into the sky, tingeing the atmosphere pink in it's wake. The cheering of the students a deafening roar below me, my eyes flickered to the score board- Ravenclaw: 100, Gryffindor: 200.

This wasn't looking as well as I'd hoped, and there was no sign of the snitch. I calmed myself, remembering that they still had to get the snitch and six goals to beat us...I shuddered.

_Where _was that bloody snitch?

Exactly two hours later, it was in Ginny Weasley's hand, putting Gryffindor at the dreaded 310 points ahead of us. The Gryffindors erupted into jubilant screams as we flew to the ground, congratulating them.

The smile on my face was real-I was genuinely happy for them. Something inside me clicked-I wasn't dissapointed I hadn't got the snitch-rather, I was happy, because that had been the best game of my life It sounded cheesy, but it was true...because, no matter how I had been trying to cover it up, a tiny voice in me had been sounding in my head ever since I had kicked off the ground.

_Enjoy it..._ something kept telling me to treasure that game...I had the oddest feeling that it may be my last at Hogwarts. I couldn't shake that sinister feeling.

"What are you grinning about?" Julie asked, baffled, as her, myself, and Lisa walked up to the castle, carrying our brooms far behind everyone else. We were the last ones still outside, savoring the last few seconds of the ending game to the season, even just changing out of our Quidditch robes.

"I dunno, actually. It's just...well, it feels like a happy end to the season to me," I smiled.

Over the next few weeks as the end of May neared, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter-finally-began to go out. On the topic of love life, of lack thereof in my case, Draco was becoming increasingly, rapidly absorbed in the Vanishing Cabinet as he told me he was nearing completion. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I had almost no alone time with him, and he was even skipping most of his classes, so even seeing him was dwindling down to nothing. Dumbledore had called us to his office once more to re-run the plan again, just to make sure it was completely cemented into our brains.

Draco's POV

Breathing heavily, Draco drunk in the appearance of the glossy black vanishing cabinet. Outward, it looked the same...

But it was anything _but._

It had finally, _finally _been mended.

Draco quickly begun to bury the spell books and other supplies he had been using that day so he could test it. A rushing sensation of grim satisfaction-and also terror-washed over him,but mostly, short-lived, he was exuberant. He had done it. Suddenly, without thinking, he began to whoop joyfully, loudly, in celebration of his well-waited for achievement- if only Astoria were here to celebrate with him. In this momentary pause in his gleeful shouting, he tensed at the sound of an intrusion-all senses alert that his aloneness was about to be disturbed-

The creak of the cracked open door was all it took to jolt Draco to action.

"...spades, possibly indicating a tall, dark stranger, likely born under the alignment of mars to-"

"Knox!" Draco hissed under his breath, heart racing wildly.

Searching through his mind, he threw out the first repelling spell he could think of-nothing could disturb his new progress, delay him any further-

"How-_dare-_you-argh!" With the smash of glass bottles, Professor Trelawney (as Draco had identified the intruder) was expelled into the hallway.

Jumping out the door, pushing it open so hard it banged roughly against the opposite wall, Draco bolted, not daring to light his wand until he had stumbled blindly down several hallways. Once he wasn't in danger of tripping down staircases to his death, he sprinted full out-he figured he wouldn't have more than a few moments to run before Filch or other Professors came running to the commotion.

Harry

"How-_dare-_you-argh!"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby- with only fifteen minutes left to curfew most people had already returned to their common rooms. Harry sprinted toward the noise, his wand at the ready. He hurtled around another corner, and saw Professor Trelawney. Her head was covered with one of her many shawls, and several sherry bottles lay beside her, one broken.

"Professor-"

Harry hurried forward and helped the Divination teacher to her feet. Some of her glittering beads had become entangled with her glasses, leaving the frames hanging precariously by one ear. She hiccuped loudly, patting her hair, and pulled herself up upon Harry's helping arm.

"What happened, Professor?"

"You may well ask!" she said shrilly. She began to relate what exactly had happened, throwing in several references to the inner eye, to omens she had foretold...

Draco

Draco crouched under a dark, blanket-covered table, trying to slow his breath to hear the faint continuations of Potter and Trelawney's conversation until the voices drifted away. Yanking down the blanket, he stood up to see the door conveniently swing shut, and the lights re-illuminated the room. He was back in the room of requirement, he realized with a start. It must have more than one entrance.

He strode toward the cabinet once more. Something about the coal-blackness of the thing seemed to suck the light out of everything around it.

Panic seized him, a sense of terror overpowering him. He knew what he had to do next, had known it for months, even-but it was only just now sinking in.

The metal Slytherin ring on his right middle finger suddenly felt very heavy. The "get ready warning," pre-arranged.

With a small click the vanishing cabinet opened, revealing its insides.

They wouldn't be empty for long.

Draco slid off the ring, removing it from the place it had held on his hand for the past year.

He slowly set it down, but it still managed to clink loudly against the metal bottom, echoing faintly. It was a noise that would haunt Draco for years, an imprint of his act. The noise seemed to reverberate around the room, intensifying into a shrill shriek. And it stopped as soon as it started.

He watched as the shadows closed around the silver emerald ring as the door closed. He felt like he had enclosed part of his heart in with the ring, and his hand felt oddly light.

He waited several terrifying, numbing seconds that felt like hours, his heart pounding, reverberating with the sick feeling in his stomach. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears along with a dull ringing.

Re-opening the door, he yelled in frustration to see the ring, it hadn't wo-

Wait.

Lifting it up with clammy fingers, he saw that the ring was cleanly split in half. Rolling the pieces over in his hands a message was clearly but crudely cut into one half-_well done._

It would happen tonight.

Astoria

I watched the plain brown owl approach, some of its feathers glowing a soft red from the ruby tint from the setting sun.

I pushed open the small portion of the common room window-they didn't open completely. The owl slipped in, hooting softly. All the sounds in the common room faded behind me-

I carefully unfolded the piece of parchment previously tied to its leg, trying not to rip it with my furiously shaking hands. Opening it revealed the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore, who had unwittingly just sent to me the most significant letter I would ever receive in my life.

Prepare yourself. It is time. This is the item we discussed-guard it with all of your will. You have done well, Astoria, better than even I could have taught you. The Order, and myself, will forever be grateful.

There was no signature. A small, glass vial with a pointed bottom rolled out instead, sealed at the top with a cork and hanging from a silver chain.

Holding the note in one hand and the vial containing the precious silvery memory in the other, I began to shake uncontrollably. I slipped the small but precious cargo around my neck with shaking fingers as the owl slipped back out, but not before giving me a reassuring nip on my finger. I dropped the vial down the front of my shirt-no one would know the better.

Then, stuffing the note into the inside pocket of my cloak, I ran, feet pounding, past the exclamations of younger students that it was just past curfew, toward the room of requirement.

"Draco! _Draco!" _I pounded desperately on the tapestry of trolls-no entrance was revealed, which told me exactly what I already knew-Draco was inside.

But no door appeared, no matter how desperately I tried to envision it. What if something had happened? What if Draco was dead in there?

On mid-pound an oak door appeared, and Draco pushed it open, looking hastily both ways before allowing me entrance-I ducked in quickly, massaging my throbbing fist.

"It's happening, Astoria. It's going to be-"

"Tonight," I finished, looking up at him with urgency in my eyes. "We don't have much time, do we?"

"Little to none. You shouldn't have come, it was too risky. They'll be here any moment."

"I had to."

"You have-?"

"Yes." I tapped the place where the vial sat. Then Draco was pulling me into his arms and I closed my eyes briefly, hugging him back, and we were holding each other more desperately than we ever had.

We pulled back at the same time, and when we locked eyes, it was more meaningful than an I love you.

"Be careful," I whispered as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Always," he whispered. "We do not end tonight," he promised, eyes blazing. A chill went through me and I nodded. "Go, now, before they come." I pulled him close to me for one more brief second, savoring the feeling of our hearts beating together, one last time...and then I was gone.

When I left, my stomach was a mess-I was terrified. I had to stop myself from experiencing the return of my dinner-all I could think of was Bellatrix, the knife in my back, Fenrir's Legimens-the Death Eaters, how horrible they were, the way they controlled my parents-

I screamed at myself inside my head as I sank to my knees. I did not want to feel weakness.

Stop it, Astoria! I hissed silently at myself. If I was going out, I was going out fighting.

"A man and a wheelbarrow," the bronze, eagle knocker to the Ravenclaw common room announced to me. I tapped my foot impatiently, crossing my arms. I did not have time for this.

"Man adds something to the empty wheelbarrow to make it weigh less. What he puts in the wheelbarrow is not a gas."

I stared blankly at it, eyes widening in annoyance. I ground my teeth together-I had too much going on inside my brain to concentrate!

"Hello, Astoria," a dreamy voice from behind me sounded as Luna Lovegood came skipping up.

"Hey, Luna," I sighed, frustrated. A man filled an empty wheelbarrow with _what _to make it _lighter?_

"What's the riddle?" She asked, and the knocker repeated it. I barely heard a word; Draco's pale, worried face was flashing through my mind, followed by the Death Eaters' sneering ones-

"Hm...holes, would it be? To make an empty wheelbarrow lighter by adding something that's not a gas...holes, I suppose," she gave a small smile, blue eyes sparkling.

"Perfectly phrased," the door swung open.

"Luna?" I called her back as she began to skip away, carrying a pair of bright green shoes, hanging by their laces on her fingertips. "What were you doing out?" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't retaliate the inquiry.

"I had misplaced my shoes," she explained. "I suspect it was the Karblins. They tend to do that, you know-steal your shoes," she smiled dreamily.

"Erm-oh yeah, Kerblinds," I repeated as though I was familiar with the term. Truth was, I wouldn't know a Karleen-Kerblin-_whatever _if it approached me with a many layered cheesecake.

"Oh-and Luna?" I called her back once more. The girl deserved a warning for what was to come tonight, but hopefully whatever the Death Eaters were doing wouldn't concern any students.

"Keep your wand with you, tonight, alright?" I cringed at how strange that sounded. Then again, Luna had probably heard a lot stranger.

"Sure, I will," she smiled vaguely, waving before turning and hopping on one foot back to her room.

Luna Lovegood was the only girl I knew who would blindly follow such an odd request as this one, no questions asked.

I quickly scribbled a letter to Daphne warning to keep her wand with her at all times, and then ran upstairs, feet pounding, to send it on its way with my owl. And to warn my friends.

An ever-growing sense of impending doom was gathering around me like a black cloud.

I walked to the center of the room where my three best friends sat on the floor, doing homework collaboratively, heads bowed.

Hastily returning their greetings, I blurted-"Do all of you have your wands with you?"

"Yes...why?" I breathed a sigh of relief at this temporary moment of assurance as three answers similar to this sounded.

"Keep them with you," I urged.

"What's going on?" Lucy looked up from her Transfiguration book.

"Something's going to happen tonight," I answered, my minds eye seeing Draco as he watched me walk away, the Vanishing Cabinet sitting in the mysterious room. "And all of you need to be ready."

Harry

Harry turned. At once, there was that horrible sensation that he was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube; he could not draw breath, and every part of him was being compressed almost past endurance.

And then, just when he thought he must be seconds away from suffocation, the invisible bonds seemed to burst open, and he was standing in cool darkness, gasping in damp, salty air.

Draco

Draco pulled his face into a mask of hardness, canceling out all and any other feelings.

A rattling began to shake the Vanishing Cabinet. Gripping his wand, he took a step back, attempting to clear his mind even though he knew he was more than capable of alluding Bellatrix trying to invade it-it was her who had instructed him, after all.

His stomach knotted violently in anticipation as voices cut across the silent room like a rusty blade cutting flesh.

With a click, the black door began to open.

With the first Death Eater foot that stepped onto Hogwarts ground...the battle had begun.

Astoria

"-Don't understand-" Julie continued as all four of us walked down the stairs into the still-populated common room.

"Wait!" I practically screamed, overlapping Julie. Those nearest to us in the room turned to stare.

"Everyone, quiet!" I was not the only one to violently shush those around us. I began to tremble, locking eyes, my grim expression mirrored on those who had also heard.

I had not imagined it.

Someone was screaming.

As all sound drained out of the common room, looks of terror took form on students nearest the exit.

"Is someone screaming?" A seventh year boy asked, drawing his wand.

I wasn't the only one who ran to the door, pushing it open with a force of which I didn't know I was capable. My heart missed a beat as I observed the scene playing out before me-it was the beginnings of a battle.

Along the halls pandemonium had broken out-the Ravenclaws had not been the first students out of their rooms.

Teenagers screamed and ran, but some fought, as did the teachers. Curses were roared with flashes of light, shattering windows and blasting walls if targets were missed.

Worst of all, among the fray of Hogwarts inhabitants, there were Death Eaters. Not even bothering to mask themselves.

It took no more for the Ravenclaws to flood out, joining quickly as the fighting escalated.

I ran into the middle, leaping and twisting to avoid unconscious bodies and rubble, shards of glass and stone. A layer of dust was already settling in the air.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to join in the fight.

"Stupefy!" I roared at Amycus Carrow-a Death Eater with a twin sister just as fond of the Cruciatus Curse as he was. Amycus flew backwards, twisting through the air and slamming into the wall behind him, slumping to the floor, but not before yelling at me-

"I see you have chosen to disobey your parents, girl-now you will pay!" What was he talking about? I became unsure of myself, but I immediately snapped out of it. Sure as hell I had more important things to do at the moment.

The trembling third year he had been about to curse looked at me with wide green eyes, stuttering thanks, but just as one problem was averted, ten more cropped up. The hall was being blasted apart with every curse, and amongst the bodies and flying chunks of rubble, Death Eaters were escaping to other parts of the castle.

"Crucio!" I heard a scream from behind me, and instinctively jerking, the blast of red light flew over my shoulder, barely missing my. Whirling around, I saw the culprit must have vanished-there were several bodies lying unconscious-and hopefully nothing more-on the floor, and around twelve standing in various states of injury, all covered with grime, dust, and blood. I looked no better, and neither did the handful of Death Eaters left.

Where were the others?

A dawning sensation of horror settled over me as I realized that this was nothing more than a side attack, meant to employ the strategy "divide and conquer." Most likely, that meant that I had yet to see the worst.

As more Death Eaters subtly slipped away, I left with them. I was of no help here: the last of Voldemort's followers had just been stupefied by two fifth years.

"Reducto!" A shrill voice yelled. I cried out in pain as a shard of glass cut through my skin at the hairline of my forehead. Touching my fingers to the cut, they came away sticky red. The blood was matting itself into my hair along with the dust from the rubble coating itself everywhere.

I sprinted after the escaping Death Eater that must have been hiding when she blasted the window at me, trying to quiet the pounding of me feet, blinking blood out of my eyes. The cut was shallow, but I knew head wounds bled a lot. I clutched my wand tightly in my sweaty, bloody hand, scanning the otherwise empty halls. I stayed a safe distance behind the female Death Eater, only restraining myself from cursing her so she could lead me to the larger fight.

Screams and shouts grew from barely recognizable to loud, piercing noises the closer we got to the battle until suddenly, abruptly, I was once more in the thick of things.

"Stupefy!" The curse hit me in the back before I had time to gather my wits and I flailed through the air, twisting over the heads of bloody, dirty students locked in battle, dodging and flinging curses wildly.

I hit the ground and rolled, groaning on impact, the jarring shock vibrating though my body, bones shaking painfully. Thankfully, my legs had taken most of it as I twisted through the air so not to land on my head. I dragged myself on my forearms several feet away to a large pile of rubble slightly away from the main battle, hoping to stand behind it and fire curses unseen until I could stand again.

I dove onto my stomach, startled, as several large chunks of wall exploded to my right, flying over me.

The sounds faded away as a new noise found my ears-a pale hand lie limp on the floor-the body was on the other side of the rubble pile. The noise was a sharp, rattling intake of breath. I slowly crept over, scared of what scene might befall my eyes.

I gasped in horror as I saw the owner of the limp hand-a young girl with dirty, torn robes and tangled hair, the same as the rest of us-but there was one different, crucial detail.

As she turned her trembling head to face me and look up with her pain-filled blue eyes, I saw the huge gash running from her cheek to her chest. A pool of blood was gathering on the floor beside her. A tear traced down the opposite side of her face, the unbroken side, streaking through the grime. Her lips were trembling, slightly turning blue. For a few moments I could not tear my eyes away from the terrible cut-the robes had been slashed clear through, and I could not even describe what was poking out of the poor girl's flesh.

"I-I-I," she drew in a deep, rattling breath-even the effort seemed to cause her pain.

"Shh...shhh..." tears spilled over my own cheeks as I crawled to her side, kneeling and taking her hand. It was obvious she wasn't going to make it-not even magic could save her now, when she was in the arms of death.

I held her hand in mine and looked into her eyes, gently stroking her matted hair back from her forehead.

"I-tried-to-fight," she rasped.

"I know," I choked out. "You did so well. You were so brave," I whispered, taking a trembling breath. The noises of the ongoing battle had faded completely.

"That's what...the sorting hat said," she smiled weakly. I looked at the badge on her robes-Gryffindor. She was likely a first or second year. Much too young.

"I'm sure it did," I smiled, trembling from head to toe. "What's your name?"

"D-Dawn," her eyes fluttered.

"Dawn, you're the bravest girl I know," I gave her a watery smile, tears slipping down my cheeks, leaving trails in the layer of dust on my skin.

"Brave..." she whispered. Her already feeble grip on my hand seemed to weaken even more as the strength began to flow out of her body along with the blood coming through her wound and tattered robes. She exhaled peacefully one last time, looking deep into my eyes as her own glazed over-she became completely still. I let out a sob, but it had barely escaped my lips when a resounding _crack _reverberated through the halls-suddenly above my head a jet of green light shot through the gaping hole in the ceiling, into the black sky-with a sound almost like a roar it exploded, green on black into the cold air, the ultimate symbol of evil-the Dark Mark.

The green snake wound itself through the emerald skull's grinning mouth, almost appearing to smile itself as chaos increased around us at the added confusion of the Dark Mark directly above Dawn and me.

As I glared up at it with pure hatred I realized this was no mere projection-it was the proclamation of the first death.

Pulling myself up and drawing my wand, arm trembling with fury, I almost didn't realize that three figures were approaching behind me, and something in their weary faces alerted me right away that these were not Death Eaters. The first man looked quiet familiar, but I couldn't exactly place my finger on where I'd seen him. By the strange way he was looking at me I could tell he recognized me as well. The woman I didn't recognize, but the third man, the redhead, I knew to be Bill Weasley.

"Professor Lupin?" I gasped with shock as I recognized the first. The former professor stopped his advance, allowing the other two to move on ahead of him to begin fighting expertly.

"Ah, hello, Astoria," he gave a sad smile, but even that disappeared completely as hos eyes roved over to the body behind me. I looked at him, a bit surprised that he remembered my name.

"Be careful tonight," he advised me. "I must speak to you when the night is through," he looked at me meaningfully, as if I should have been grasping some sort of double meaning in his words.

Turning around just in time he began to duel Alecto Carrow as she cackled madly.

I was quickly engaged in a duel with a Death Eater whom I didn't know-he was grinning cruelly, dark eyes glinting evilly as he shot curse after curse at me. Eventually I was disarmed, fear gripping my heard-breathing hard, I backed up as he advanced, hands out in front of me. My foot hit what must have been the unconscious form of some unlucky victim-unlucky for me, also, because it stopped my retreat and any chance I had of escaping. My mind began to race wildly as he advanced even closer-my breath began to hitch in my throat, but I refused to beg for life, I wasn't going to spend the last few moments of my life grovelling to a bastard like him.

I wasn't going to die here...was I?

**A\N-I bet you're hating me right now.:) Remember how they feel about cliffhangers, they keep the mind alive and wanting more of the story. Please review...use it as an excuse to vent your anger at me. :) Cassia**


	18. The Truce

**A\N-Please check out 2cool4you's amazing Twilight story, I guarantee it will leave you breathless! :)**

**-Cassia**

**Chapter 18-The Unforgivable Curse**

_My mind began to race wildly as he advanced even closer-my breath began to hitch in my throat, but I refused to beg for life, I wasn't going to spend the last few moments of my life grovelling to a bastard like him._

_ I wasn't going to die here...was I?_

"Stupefy!" came a fierce cry from my left as Ginny Weasley blasted my attacker back, a blazing look on her face as she accio'd my wand back into my hand, and I became slightly panicked as I felt the reassuring weight of the wand back in my palm. The red light of a curse flew over Ginny's shoulder, the narrow miss almost suspiciously lucky. In fact, it seemed to have gone slightly askew at the last second before hitting her.*

"Thanks for that," I told her gratefully, breathing heavy. She nodded, quickly disappearing back into the fight.

"Aaaaarghhhhh!" a tortured yell rang from a nearby corridor, and as I was temporarily unengaged in a duel I ran toward the source of the noise.

And to my greatest fear.

Fenrir Greyback was in not in werewolf form, but he had enough wolfish characteristics in his inhuman face to alert me to what had just happened.

His enlarged and sharp yellow fingernails had slashed across Bill Weasley's face as he attacked him. He was blinking slowly and looking surprised up at Fenrir as if he didn't quite grasp what had happened. Then he slumped down on the floor from his bent over position, blacking out and leaving himself completely at the mercy of the werewolf standing before him.

Fenrir had not yet caught sight of me, but as he bared his teeth as if to take a bite out of Bill's face, he was alerted to my presence as I pointed my wand at him fiercely, glaring at him with a look of disgust.

My hands were trembling with pure rage rather than sheer terror now, and as he gave me the eerie smile that used to frighten me so much I believed I saw it falter for just a second as I returned his snarl with just as much vigor.

Greyback wasn't going to be harming anyone else today.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed, running over as his whole body tensed, frozen, falling to the ground with an almighty crash. I ran over, still holding my wand in front of me in case another Death Eater ran in, or Fenrir somehow managed to revive himself. I straightened Bill out, lying him flat on his back so he would no longer be slumping over at the waist.

Footsteps came pounding around the corner, and the woman I had seen come in with him earlier raced toward us.

"Oh no...Bill," she gasped. "Poor Fleur-I'll take care of him, you go!" and with amazing speed she levitated him and was gone within seconds. Her hair was pure red-but I could have sworn it was blue when she had come in. Maybe I was hallucinating. I stood, staring after her, then turned around, looking down as I expected to see Fenrir still lying below me.

I jumped in surprise at the absence.

Swearing loudly I bolted down in the only direction he could have escaped to-the battle.

I caught him just as he was lunging through the air into the fray, obviously not caring who or what he landed on. Fortunately, there was screaming and a mass of movement as people scurried to escape his downward plunge, so he didn't crush anyone. After regaining his balance, he immediately lunged at the nearest throat-Professor Lupin.

"Stupefy!" I screamed at the same time as a seventh year Gryffindor, and instead of slamming into Lupin the added force of a double stunner sent him flying head over heels, slamming with an almighty _crash! _Into the wall behind him.

The battle continued-like his sister, Ron Weasley miraculously seemed to miss a killing curse fired off by a hex-happy Death Eater-unfortunately for him the brutality of the curse backfired, hitting one of his own comrades, causing the big, sandy-haired man to go down immediately.

By now the fighting had spread out more evenly and was no longer mainly in one area. I was pleased to see that, as far as I knew, no one on our side but Dawn was dead.

After sending a tall, lanky Death Eater reeling before he could sneak up on an otherwise occupied sixth year, I noticed something peculiar about the hole in the ceiling-it almost appeared as if two figures were flying across the night sky. I blinked quickly, and they were no more.

Yet, I was sure I had seen _something..._

Draco

Greyback is here, Greyback is here, one of the students is dead...this ran wildly through Draco's head as he made his way to the Astronomy tower.

Where it would all unfold.

Draco padded softly up the stairs, wand in hand, jaw clenched tightly with concentration.

For some unknown reason, his hazy mind was drawing a blank-what was he supposed to do again?

_"...I will be present in the Astronomy tower, I believe. Draco, you will find yourself in the Astronomy tower with me. Now, this is of utmost, vital importance...you must never drop character. No matter how alone I seem, you must never reveal your true intentions..."_ Just as hopelessness was beginning to course through Draco's veins, Dumbledore's trusting voice slipped through the corners of his mind, an echo-y reminder of what had once been said. What did it mean, anyway? What was going to happen? Dumbledore was asking for Draco to trust him blindly, something that went completely against Draco's nature. But he would have to try, wouldn't be? Because this _was _the future that he wanted.

So he gritted his teeth and prepared himself to burst into the room before he could talk himself down. As he was nearing the door, he froze as voices caught his ear-

"...go and wake Severus," came the faint voice of Dumbledore. What was he talking about? "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me."

The next part was muffled-and before Draco could give what he was about to do a second thought, he burst into the tower room.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, flying through the door, wand pointed as Dumbledore's own wand flew out of sight over the ramparts. He was trembling, terrified, horrified that at any moment Voldemort would appear, identify him as a traitor, kill him, Dumbledore, Astoria, his family, everyone-

"...no matter how alone I may seem..." suddenly the words made sense. But now what? An overpowering sense of doom threatened to overwhelm Draco as he began to sweat nervously, his composure slipping a bit. Enough for Dumbledore, pale-faced and sickly as he looked, to sense Draco's fear.

"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore's calm voice greeted him.

Anyone else would have missed it, but not Draco-a secret wink and an almost imperceptible nod was all it took for Draco to say aloud his next line-but not before his eyes fell upon not one, but two broomsticks lying on the floor. A reminder to stay in character.

"Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Dumbledore's encoded way of asking Draco if the plan was unfolding as it was supposed to be.

"No," Draco told him, desperately searching his eyes for another slight hint, for any small encouragement. "I've got backup," he said meaningfully. "There are Death Eaters in your school tonight." And Fenrir...and someone dead...

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, eyes flitting to the door like he was expecting someone. Who was supposed to come? Who was here now? Voldemort? How could he keep stalling? The backs of Draco's eyes began to hurt. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" Something in his tone calmed Draco's racing heart, his panting, his sweaty, shaking hands. Almost as if he was assuring Draco that it was going to be alright, that everything was running smoothly. But how was Draco to determine that?

How _could _it?

"Yeah," Draco panted, clenching his fist and straining his ears for any sound from the staircase. "Right under your nose and you never realized!" Draco found the irony in this statement, realizing at the same time how tensed up his shoulders had become.

"Ingenious," Dumbledore played along. Draco was now sure that he and Dumbledore weren't alone. But who would be with them? And where? "Yes...forgive me... but where are they now? You seem unsupported." Draco began to tremble again. Was that Dumbledore's signal to keep stalling, that help was on the way? Or...that help wasn't coming at all?

"They met some of your friends...students are there, also," Draco begged, pleaded with his eyes, trying silently to convey that they should both be fighting against the Death Eaters as well, who cares if his secret was out? This was ridiculous! "They're having a fight down below...but I came to find you. I-I've got a job to do," Draco wanted to scream, he was so confused. He added that last bit to convey the urgency to Dumbledore-he couldn't stall for much longer. Then what was he to do? Pretend to faint?

Right now, it looked hopeless that _anyone _would make it through the night,

Astoria

The Death Eaters began to back off, leaving in their midst frantic teachers and exhausted, injured students.

It all happened in a blur-teenagers were all ordered back to their common rooms immediately, while those injured were treated right there in the halls. Dawn's body was found and covered.

I had a thick yellow paste handed to me as it was being passed around and I rubbed a glob onto my forehead and to my other various cuts and bruises.

I was one of the most battered-thankfully, it hadn't gotten much worse than me. I was more exhausted than hurt, as were most of the other students. Bandages were applied as well, one around my head, and I was sent off to bed with the others with promises that action would be taken first thing tomorrow.

What were the teachers bloody _thinking? _Did they really think we would just go back to sleep after everything that had just happened?

But it didn't stop there.

"No, no- _argh!" _there were several loud bands from the floor up, and with that, the battle began again-it had never ended.

The Death Eaters hadn't been retreating-they had merely been _moving. _And who knew where they were going?

Those who were still fighting were now being pushed away by the Death Eaters-they looked like they needed to be somewhere, and fast.

And suddenly, it dawned on me where the fight had been going-in the direction of the Astronomy tower. Where I knew that Draco would be.

Soon I found myself separated from the rest of the battle-several Death Eaters had stayed behind to keep the remaining students busy while Professor McGonagall and I were being driven toward the staircase of the Astronomy tower.

And we were far from alone.

No, it was both the Carrows, Greyback, and three strangers.

"We must block the stairs!" McGonagall stared at me wildly as I blocked the terrifying "Imperius" curse.

"Reducto!" I yelled, sending chunks of the ceiling rained down. After the rubble cleared, the four Death Eaters had vanished, leaving only two remaining.

Harry

But suddenly Harry heard footsteps were thundering up the stairs, and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in dust-covered robes burst through the door onto the ramparts. Still paralyzed, his eyes staring unblinkingly, Harry gazed in terror upon four strangers-it seemed as if the Death Eaters had the upper hand in the fight below.

Draco, with an odd look on his pale and peaky face, glanced behind him in terror as a barely audible yell of "Crucio!" sounded from below. Strangely enough, Draco's already pale face drained itself of color even more.

Astoria

I dove out of the way, barely in the nick of time as an unforgivable curse-Crucio-sailed over my back.

Pulling myself up quickly from the rubble, I began to fight again, exhausted and sore.

It was two hardy Death Eaters against an older woman and a sixteen year old girl. There didn't seem to be many options left.

Draco

"Do it," Fenrir ordered Draco as he stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. He was trembling for many different reasons, and sick to his stomach-what was he to _do? _He had just heard the Cruciatus curse used, and probably on a student-but there was no scream that followed, so Draco allowed himself to believe the possibility that it had missed.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

Hang in there, just wait, Dumbledore seemed to be silently telling Draco. But how could he continued stalling?

The clock was ticking.

Harry

"That's right. Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?" Harry heard the huge man rasp.

"No, I cannot say that I am."

Greyback grinned, showing his pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin, and he licked his lips obscenely.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual...you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Fenrir. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend that it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his...friends...live." Dumbledore and Malfoy's conversation was off-it seemed not to be about what it would have appeared to anyone else...rather, it seemed to be existing on two levels.

And Draco's reply, as Dumbledore's statement, seemed to be two things at once.

"I didn't," breathed Malfoy. He was not looking at Fenrir, he did not seem to even want to glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come-"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out...delicious, delicious.." and he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore.

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. He had a heavy, brutal looking face. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Harry saw the Malfoy was showing less resolve than ever-he looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was paler and rather lower than usual, as he had slid so far down the rampart wall.

Astoria

"We must block the door!" Professor McGonagall said again. I looked up at her, a bit dazed. Why were there two of her? Why was everything vibrating slightly? I shook my head and the vibrating stopped. I realized I was sitting on the rubble where I had taken quite a hard fall-not for the first time that night. I blinked several times more. My double vision cleared, allowing me to reach down to my feet for my wand, which had slipped out of my fingers when I was blasted backward, hitting my head.

The Death Eaters were rushing at McGonagall now as I was still disoriented, but she was holding them back nicely with her dueling skill and carefully aimed hexes.

"Reducto, I hissed under my breath, flicking my wand.

The top of the ceiling collapsed, leaving a gaping hole, causing giant chunks to fall to the staircase, obscuring the last few steps.

"Stupefy!" McGonagall took a stunner directly to a chest-she hit the floor and did not make a move to stand.

The Death Eaters looked to me.

"Protego!" I screamed, aiming the spell toward McGonagall's body so they couldn't do any more harm than they had already inflicted.

"Stupefy!" I screamed. The Death Eater dodged it easily as they both advanced slowly, grinning cruelly.

I noticed one had begun to sneak to my left, and whirling around to hex him I realized my mistake too late. Turning to watch one of them left my back undefended to the other. And with a body-bind curse, I fell to the ground, my limbs freezing up. I supposed I was lucky it wasn't worse-my eyes were locked on the ceiling as I begun to hear shouts-

"They've blocked the stairs! Reducto! _Reducto!" _

I almost didn't hear the pounding footsteps over the yelling but as the person entered my limited field of vision I caught a glimpse of his face-Severus Snape. My heartbeat quickened in fear and I struggled to move-I tried to remind myself that Snape was on our side...right?

Harry

"Come one Draco, do it!" yelled the stranger Death Eater. But at that moment Harry heard renewed sounds of scuffling below, and a voice shouted-"They've blocked the stairs-reducto-REDUCTO!"

Harry's heart leapt- so these last four had not eliminated all opposition but merely had broken away from the fight to come here. By the sounds of it, someone was attempting to stop them.

"Now Draco, quickly!" said the brutal faced man.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

Astoria

I strained to move against my confining bonds, but how could I, when the spell was so strong?

But like all spells-it would wear off, as this one had already begun to do, slightly.

I blinked my eyes slowly, the only part of my body I could move.

But I was on the way.

And then I would burst straight into that Astronomy tower and find out what in Merlin's name was going on up there.

And at that moment, Severus Snape had made his way to the door and was opening it.

A growing sense of dread rolled over me as I laid there helplessly, unable to move.

Draco

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us-" Alecto began to yell at a trembling Draco. What was he waiting for? What did Dumbledore want him to do? But Alecto just said that one of _them _would do it if he wouldn't-was _that _what he was waiting for? Did Dumbledore want him to step aside so someone

_else _could finish the headmaster?

No. Draco expelled the ridiculous thought faster than it had taken him to conjure it. Draco could see in Dumbledore's eyes-he was still waiting for something. Or someone. At that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept over the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Draco.

The others were too busy gawking at the newcomer, but Draco's eyes shifted back to Dumbledore. Even as he was slowly sliding down the wall Draco saw the tension in his shoulders disappear, the cloud of doubt that had been hovering in his eyes float away.

Was Snape going to save Dumbledore? For a moment, the world seemed to stop spinning. The air seemed to thicken into honey, and Draco and Dumbledore seemed to be the only people in the room.

A wild thought entered Draco's mind, bordering the line of impossible...did Dumbledore want _Severus Snape _to kill him?

Was _that _how Draco would get out of this? Draco froze in terror, unable to move as his heart hammered violently against his ribcage.

As he looked at Dumbledore in terror, into his bright blue irises, words began to flow into his mind, cool as water, clear as if Dumbledore was speaking to him aloud.

_You have done well, Draco and Astoria, both of you as well, and more than, I could have possible asked. And to both of you-I am happy to see more love in the world, especially your own for each other. Hold onto it. This was the way it was meant to be._

Astoria

I lifted my head as the voice of Dumbledore drifted through my mind. How had he done that? And why did he feel the need? Why couldn't he just tell Draco and I after the battle? I felt the curse begin to lift-soon I would be able to drag myself to my wand. And most importantly, what did he mean by "This is the way it was meant to be?"

Harry

"We've got a problem, Snape," Harry heard lumpy Amycus say, whose eyes and wand alike were fixed upon Dumbledore, who, oddly, was smiling just the slightest bit at Draco, who to Harry's surprise, had a tear slipping down his cheek, unseen to everyone except Harry and the headmaster. "The boy doesn't seem able to-"

But someone else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly...

"Severus..."

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Draco

Draco was numb, the air was still like honey, and he couldn't move-he had just been pushed to the side, but his brain was slow to process. He stumbled, not realizing that he was falling until he was almost level with the ground. What was Snape-what-

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion etched into the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus...please..." Draco's mind struggled to fit the pieces together. Was Dumbledore pleading for...Draco began to tremble furiously, hunched over, on the verge of throwing up.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

Draco's body gave a little lurch like he was about to jump forward, but he pulled himself back. Snape wouldn't-couldn't-kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore wasn't going to die, he must still be waiting for the solution-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest.

Harry's scream of horror never left him, silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang, suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Astoria

I begun to pull my still-petrified body along with my arms toward my fallen wand, which had flown behind the pile of rubble. The upper part of my body had unfrozen completely, leaving my lower torso and legs still unmovable.

From her spot on the floor, McGonagall was beginning to groan, muttering.

Propping myself up on my arms with my back up and my legs dragging heavily on the floor, I maneuvered myself around a particularly large chunk of ceiling, bringing me even closer to my wand but still a good fifteen feet away. By the rate I was going, my curse would wear off before I reached my wand.

Bt the time I had dragged myself behind the pule my arms gave out from exhaustion.

As I found myself on the floor, unwillingly again, palms throbbing, a picture of Dawn flashed through my mind, making me wince as I saw her marred and bleeding face looking up at me, the light leaving her eyes.

I jolted myself out of my reverie, heart heavy with sadness. I pulled myself up to drag my body once again. After picking out the small pebbles that had embedded themselves in my palms, I reached my wand at last. I preformed the counter-curse on myself. Pulling myself to my feet and about to do the same to McGonagall, I was stopped cold by the worst two words known to wizards and witches.

The worst of the Unforgivable curses. The spell that ruined lives, ripped apart families and cut through friendships like a knife through butter.

The curse that turned its caster into a murderer.

"Avada Kedavra!" I froze with just the tips of my fingers touching the wand.

Someone-had-died-killed-

I was unable to form complete thoughts. Heart beating erratically and breaths coming with odd sounds from my chest, I dove behind the pile as I heard voices.

"Out of here, quickly," that was Snape. Something in my brain screamed in protest-something was not right. But first-first I had to find out who had died.

There were the noises of footsteps pounding down the staircase, but I wouldn't dare to look.

"Come on, Draco!" came the harsh voice of Snape.

An enormous weight was lifted off my chest as I saw the top of the familiar blonde head pass over the top of the pile where I was hiding. I realized I had been unconsciously thinking it was _he _that had died.

Then something clicked into place, jolting me with pure horror. My heart skipped a beat, plunging violently into my stomach. My blood ran cold.

_Snape _had been the one that had killed. But who had died?

I ran to Harry, who had just sent a spell-and missed-at a Death Eater, a wild, desperate look on his face as he bolted down the staircase.

"Harry!" I screamed. He barely glanced at me as I approached."Who died?" I cried desperately.

He didn't stop running, only taking time to turn his face over his shoulder back to me, looking with his eyes full of wild denial and desperation.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Harry

Harry leapt the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and didn't stop, using the impact to propel himself forward and keep running. He barely registered as he told a bloody, dusty Astoria Greengrass who had died, he just kept running. He had to see-he had to check if Ginny was alright, if Ron and Hermione-

The dimly lit corridor was full of dust; half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in, and a battle was raging from this corridor to the next, but even as he attempted to make out who was fighting whom, he heard the hated voice of Snape shout-"It's over, time to go!" and saw him disappear around the corner of the far end of the corridor; he and Malfoy seemed to have forced their way through the fight unscathed.

But Malfoy seemed to be insistently pulling at Snape, forcing him to stop.

"_What, _Draco?" He demanded.

"I lost my wand! I-I have to go back!" Malfoy's voice had a most unusual quality to it-he was lying, Harry realized, and he was terrified.

"Fine, go! If you are not back in time, we will leave without you! You will have to find your own way back to-"

But Draco was already bolting away, desperately searching the fight with the same terrified look on his face that Harry had worn when searching for Ginny and his friends. But who could he be looking for? All of _his _friends were probably fighting _with _the Death Eaters.

Draco pulled the not-really-missing wand out of his pocket, blasting back a Death Eater from a fourth year girl and probably saving her life. He ducked away and was gone before the Death Eater could recover from the stunner and see the face of his attacker.

Harry blinked in surprise, wondering if he had seen it wrong-but no, Fenrir Greyback was now sailing through the air, leaving behind a very relieved young girl. Harry snapped out of his thoughts-

Astoria

I bolted up the stairs wildly, fear grappling at my heart as I saw a body-no. Upon closer inspection it proved to be an almost-human shaped pile of stone from the ceiling covered in a thick pile of dust.

I turned around, surveying the damage, suddenly not wanting to see...but no, it couldn't be true...

"Astoria!" A voice yelled from down the stairs below me.

"Draco!" I yelled, running to the top of the staircase. He hurried up and crushed me into his arms, hugging me and lifting me int the air as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"Astoria-" I registered a hard refusal in his voice, as if he were trying not to cry.

"No-no," I pulled back to look at his face in horror. "Dumbledore...it's true."

He nodded gravely and I buried my face into his chest, sobbing like a baby while a few of Draco's own tears fell onto my back as we stood in our tight embrace, finally not caring _who _saw.

**A\N-Whew, that was more changing POV's than I'd ever done...please Review, and thanks to my beta, and all my readers. **

***Remember before Harry left, he left the Felix Felicious for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.**


	19. The Letter

**Chapter 19: The Truce **

_"No-no," I pulled back to look at his face in horror. "Dumbledore...it's true."_

_ He nodded gravely and I buried my face into his chest, sobbing like a baby while a few of Draco's own tears fell onto my back as we stood in our tight embrace, finally not caring who saw._

We looked down onto the scene of a diminishing battle, Death Eaters disappearing left and right.

"I have to leave soon, or they'll leave without me," Draco said, eyes red.

"What? Can't you stay?" I pleased desperately. As soon as he left, I knew that a torrent of grisly images of the whole night would overcome me.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say-we have to find a way to allow me to stay, because we both need to talk to the members of the Order. So we can finally become members ourselves."

"Oh!" I said in surprise, pulling back. "I know who-"

"What happened to you head?" Draco interrupted, eyes traveling up to my forehead.

"What?" I asked in surprise, fingers traveling up. With a start I remembered-my bandage had fallen off long ago, and my fingers came away with fresh blood. "It's nothing," I faltered, looking at the shining red on my fingers. Shouldn't it have stopped bleeding? Maybe it had just reopened with all the falling I had been doing. "We'll worry about it later. Look," I brought him to the window and looked over to see a group congregating below-it was too dark to see anything but the faintly lit wands far, far down.

Wordlessly, we both rushed down the now-deserted hallways.

There were holes in the ceilings, walls, and rubble scattered all over with dust floating in the air.

In my mind, I kept hearing Severus Snape's voice repeating over and over...

"_Avada Kedavra...Avada Kedavra..."_

"It was Snape all along," my voice cracked.

"But did you hear what he-Dumbledore-told the two of us? This was how it was meant to be."

"That was before he got the life blasted out of him by a man he trusted!" I cried, and I immediately wished I hadn't said so. Guilt and hurt flashed across Draco's face. I knew he was going to be hit with an almighty case of survivor's guilt, even though there was no way he could have stopped Dumbledore's death, not without causing many more.

We stumbled into the crowd growing around what must have been Dumbledore's body-I held Draco's hand tightly in mine as tears slipped silently down my cheeks. Harry was kneeling before the Headmaster, whose body was eagle spread on the ground, limbs splayed and eyes closed.

The sight wrenched my heart, and a strangled sob choked out of my throat-I was not the only one. My hand automatically found its way to my throat, feeling for the-thankfully-unbroken vial of memories still miraculously hanging around my neck, along with Draco's necklace. Him giving it to me seemed so long ago now, like another lifetime.

I watched numbly as Ginny walked forward to Harry, pulling him up by his hand. I didn't even register that we should be following him, didn't even give Hagrid's wails a second thought, didn't think of Fawkes the phoenix's mournful lamenting, musical cries. Luckily, Draco did.

"Come on, let's go," he squeezed my hand, murmuring softly in my ear. We followed silently after them, as the students began to light their wands to the sky, a final tribute to Dumbledore.

We made it to the entrance hall before they turned around and saw us.

"Oh, you two," Ginny said dully, throwing a glance at Harry, who was staring off into space, eyes unfocused. "We were just about to come find you. McGonagall wants both of you in the hospital wing with us," she said, looking oddly at our entwined hands but not saying anything. Harry did not seem to be registering anything at all, with one of his hands in Ginny's and the other clutching what looked to be a locket and a piece of parchment.

We continued walking, the four of us together, and I was only jolted out of my thoughts when Ginny said something about Bill.

"Oh, Bill!" I blurted. "Is he alright? I saw him after he was attacked, but some woman-"

"Tonks," Ginny supplied grimly. "She told us how you have possibly saved Bill's life."

"Is...is he alright?" Now came Harry's voice.

"He's...he's alive," Ginny's voice was suddenly strained.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at her.

"Of course I'm sure...he's a-a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madame Pomfrey says he won't-won't look the same anymore..." her voice trembled slightly. By now I could tell Harry was questioning strongly Draco's presence, glaring at him but not saying anything, probably for Ginny's sake. She already looked exhausted enough from the news of her brother.

"We don't really know what the aftereffects will be-I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

We now reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, we walked in behind Harry and Ginny, who were greeted anxiously by Hermione and Lupin, who had broken from the circle surrounding a bed toward the back.

Neville and Professor Flitwick were sleeping in beds toward the front, and in another bed a white sheet was covering a small body. I covered my mouth with one hand, choking back a sob. That would be Dawn. Now she was found, now she could rest in peace. Hermione put her arm around my shoulders, startling me slightly.

"Did you know her?" she asked quietly as Harry and Ginny were drawn to the back of the room.

"No...no," my breath hitched in my throat as Draco squeezed my hand reassuringly. "But I held her hand when she died." Hermione hugged me again, and I thankfully hugged her back.

"You," I looked at Draco, who was looking back at Bill's bed.

"Yes?" He turned to me, pointedly not looking at Hermione.

"Apologize."

"I know," he nodded, surprising me and letting go of my hand, looking at Hermione remorsefully. I think the only person more shocked than me was Hermione-her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, looking like a fish out of water. My own jaw had dropped, my eyes huge.

"Hermione Granger, will you accept my sincere apology for being a terrible, horrible arse for all those years?" He looked honestly sorry.

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered, hands on her cheeks. I smiled at her reassuringly. "Y-yes, Mal-Draco. Apology accepted," she smiled as he stood up and I jumped up to kiss him on the cheek happily.

"I think I can turn him into a proper gentleman given a bit more time," I grinned at Hermione. She nodded slowly, still dazed, making her way back to stand beside Ron Weasley at the bed on the other side of the room. Bill's.

Lupin stood by as I smiled at him, wondering if my suspicions were correct. Was he the one who would make us members? However, I was going to wait for him to make the first move. Draco eyes him warily, moving his left arm slightly behind his back.

"Albus knew that this what the right time for the both of you," Lupin took a deep breath, looking at both of us with tired as that held much, much more than one man's share of sadness. "I see what he meant now. In short, he told me that I was to bring the both of you into the Order of the Phoenix...after he died. Originally, I didn't think this would happen for years. Now, I see it is happening just as Albus hinted it would.

"Now Astoria, I was told you would be carrying a vial of important memories. Do you possess these?"

"Yes," I whispered, pulling it out from under my roves with trembling fingers. He nodded in approval. Glancing over his shoulder, he said- "Come. We don't have much time."

We ran to Dumbledore's off-no, _the _office, I corrected myself, a pang of sadness shooting through my heart. Draco must have been feeling the same thing because he whispered,

"It was my fault that...he died."

"No, it wasn't!" I whispered fiercely. "Draco, you can't honestly believe that! We did everything he told us to! He even said so, didn't you hear him? Draco, it's just survivor's guilt," I tried desperately to convince him. "You couldn't have saved him without causing even more unnecessary deaths."

We stopped, breathless, in front of the gargoyle I knew to be guarding the staircase to the Dumbledore's old office.

For the first time ever, it sprung aside without a password, and Lupin bounded up the stairs and I looked at Draco, who stood there with a tortured look on his face.

"But I could have stopped Snape-I should have said something, or stunned him, or...but instead, I just stood there, frozen."

"But if you would have tried to stop him, you would have been killed as well, you and probably many others! And Dumbledore would have died anyway, then! Even if you had _tried, _there were other Death Eaters. It was impossible."

Be just shook his head miserably, the tortured look not leaving his eyes.

"Come on, Astoria, Draco. Do you have the memories?" Lupin's head popped out from the top of the stairs, urging us to hurry. He ushered us to the penseive.

Quickly pulling the precious vial from around my beck and over my head, I handed the vial to Remus with shaking fingers.

Draco grasped my hand as Lupin uncorked the vial, stirring up the silver substance within.

"Together," he murmured, only for me to hear.

"Together," I agreed.

Professor Lupin tilted the vial over the swirling waters of the penseive. The quicksilver drizzled out, transforming the pearly waters into images the memories contained.

Without wasting a second, we all delved into the world of Albus's memories.

After the brief sensation of falling, we all landed together in the very place we had just left-but in a different time, and in a very, very different circumstance.

The lights were dimmed, the only brightness was coming from torches and fire-the windows were completely black.

And Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the room, smiling serenely as though he could see us.

My heard gave a pang of sadness. Without realizing it, Dumbledore had become sort of a grandfatherly figure to me, and I had become quite fond of him.

And now he was gone.

But in _this _moment, in the penseive, he was here, although he could not see Remus staring at him mournfully, or Draco restraining his tears. I knew, as did Dumbledore, that he had come to mean a lot to Draco as well. He couldn't see Draco and my entwined fingers, he couldn't see the tear trace down my face at the pain of being so near to the headmaster, yet further away than I ever had been.

And then he began to speak.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. To be precise, if I am correct, Remus, Draco, and Astoria. Welcome, and I hope this record from the past finds you well. That is, as well as you can be, on _this _night.

"If the three of you are viewing this, that means that I am no longer...with you, shall I say," he smiled with humor, and I found a ghost of a smile tugging on the corners of my own lips. Draco squeezed my hand, and my heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore was really the only one who knew the nature of our relationship, who saw us fall in love, who believed in our love, that it was powerful enough to pull us through the war, no matter how much we fought. I longed to hear even just a bit more of his advice, but I squashed my hopes down, trying to quell them, knowing that he already had given us one last line- "_I am happy to see more love in the wold, especially your own for each other...hold onto it."_

"Remus, as I'm sure you remember what we've discussed...Astoria and Draco are to become members of the Order of the Phoenix. Should either of them ever need it, I'm sure you and the rest will offer them a sanctuary in the Burrow or the Headquarters. And as we also discussed, Draco would become rather a double agent. In which, I know he will do superbly well." Dumbledore's eyes swept over all of us, twinkling merrily, though the look was for Draco.

"Another thing I want you to take with you before you go-remain strong in times of war, or any other hardship. Remember, I am with you in every way but physically. I will only be truly gone from the school when none here remain loyal to me. When things looked darkest-" he waved his hand over a candle near him, extinguishing it- a note of familiarity ran through me, remembering-this line was from his speech when I was in third year. -"One only need remember to turn on the light." He waved his hand over the candle once more, and the wick burned again with a new flame, perhaps even brighter than before.

"Now, one more thing I need you to do before we continue along to the first real memory. After this is viewed, it must be burned. No one else can see this-if anyone else needs persuading-well, Remus, I chose you to trust with Draco and Astoria's secret for two reasons. The first being, I knew you would sympathize." A meaningful look lit up his face, even though he was staring straight ahead and not at Remus I knew it was meant for him. I wondered what he meant by that. "And secondly, because I also know that you have the ability and leadership to convince the others, especially Harry," he smiled with a serious manner, crossing his blackened hand over his good one. I never had managed to find out what had happened to make it look like that...

"You have a good relationship with everyone in the Order, and therefore will be trusted, no matter how strange your news will sound to their ears. And now, without further hesitation, let us delve into the world of memories. I hope you will find them as enlightening as I have-good luck."

And with that, Dumbledore vanished and the scene melted away, revealing a new one.

"Hello, Astoria, Draco. I had wondered when you would be coming to pay me a visit," he began, looking at a pale Draco, and me, with a determined expression on my face as I took Draco's hand, trying to calm his obviously distressed manner.

It was insanely odd watching ourselves experience something that had already happened-I knew for a long while after this I would be self-conscious of the way I held myself when I thought no one was watching, and what exactly I said and did-for someone _could _always be watching, even if just through a memory.

We watched as Draco poured out his whole story, watched as he revealed his Dark Mark, saw both of our eyes become tear filled as Dumbledore spoke to us comforting words in his kind, trusting way.

Lupin looked at us toward the end of the conversation with new appreciation in his eyes.

We saw next how Dumbledore closed any loop, vanquished any doubt about either of our intentions with the Veritaserum and making us promise.

We sat in on several other meetings with Dumbledore and ourselves through the year, assuring Lupin that Draco's plots to kill Dumbledore had not been sincere.

We finally emerged from the penseive, and Remus silently burned the memory on a particularly large candle, causing the flame to burn blue.

"No time passes while you're viewing a memory," Lupin said abruptly, turning to us with a haggard look in his eyes. Draco and I both nodded, slightly confused. "We must return-but we will speak of this later. It is not wise to do so now."

We entered the hospital wing again, and all of its occupants were still in positions similar to what they had been in when we left.

They all still huddled over Bill, but Remus immediately pulled a woman I now knew to be Tonks aside. As they spoke in low, urgent tones, I saw her throw several looks at Draco and I, ranging from shock to disbelief. I had a feeling I knew what Remus was revealing. He would probably wait until later to tell the rest-now everyone was focused on Bill. Draco and I sat on the edge of a clean, white hospital bed together, both too tired to get up and make an effort to talk to some of the official members as they discussed tonight's events over while looks of distraught and denial flickered over their faces. They kept shooting odd looks over at us until Lupin explained something briefly to them-they continued to look at us even more oddly after that, but quickly looked away when we caught them.

My eyes glazed over as I rested my head on Draco's shoulder, tuning out snippets of conversation that drifted over to us.

The sound of a chair scraping back across the floor jolted me out of my thoughts, the sound of Ron Weasley's voice saying- "Harry, mate, what're you doing?" following as I saw Harry stalk over to us, his eyes furiously locked on Draco.

I snapped my head up in anticipation of possible conflict as Harry drew closer, eyes flashing in anger.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled. "What do you think you're doing here, after-"

"You don't understand, Potter, what happened tonight-"

"Stop!" I shot up from the bed, ignoring the startled looks Gunny, Hermione, Ron, Lupin and Tonks were giving me as they made their way over to stand by us, still leaving a small cluster around Bill.

"Both of you! Will you _lay off _each other for one minute? Make a truce already! Dumbledore is dead! You're both on the same side, so why don't you act like it?!" I burst out as everyone looked at me, startled. Especially Harry.

"Astoria-what-what exactly do you mean by that?" Harry narrowed his eyes, searching the face of every member who was standing in our circle, his hand in his pocket on his wand.

"Harry-" Lupin spoke up, holding his hands up in a calming gesture, Tonks stepping forward.

"Draco, Astoria, would you mind taking this opportunity to get checked over for injuries while Remus and I explain?" Tonks asked kindly as Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, on whose face was growing a look of dawning comprehension, but also disbelief, as I had been seeing a lot of tonight.

I pulled Draco by the wrist toward Bill's bedside, where McGonagall sat, bearing bruises and cuts like the rest of us, covered in dust, robes in ruins, but otherwise fine. And Madame Pomfrey, who looked at us with grief in her eyes, probably left over from hearing about Dumbledore's death, said to me after a look at my forehead-

"Here, let me bandage that," she said, beginning to set down Bill's ointment.

"No, no, Poppy, I'll take care of that, you take care of this," McGonagall gestured to Bill. Pomfrey conjured up bandages and a bottle of potion which McGonagall took, briskly sitting both Draco and I in front of Bill's bed. I was glad, for one, to have someone else make choices for me, even as small as forcing me to sit and not letting me apply my own dittany. I watched the animated discussion from across the room-breathing a sigh of relief, most everyone looked convinced-excepting Harry, of course. Now the rest appeared frustrated by the difficult task of convincing Harry to place his trust in Draco.

"Is all of this true, Draco?" The Professor asked in a broken voice as she tied a bandage over a stinging cut on my palm.

"Is what true?" He asked in a numb voice.

"I overheard Remus telling Nymphadora-Tonks- about the two of you, how you were both secretly working with Dumbledore half the year, how you both are to become members of the Order," she said briskly.

"It's true," Draco replied softly, locking his eyes on mine as she dripped dittany onto a gash on his right shoulder. I was so exhausted, so weighed down with the happenings of everything that had happened tonight, I just wanted to crawl under the covers of any of these beds and fall asleep.

When McGonagall deemed us well enough, she left us alone and returned to Madame Pomfrey's side. Draco and I twisted around to watch the conversation: it appeared that everyone was now convinced; it was only a matter of telling them the story.

"How do you think it's going?" Draco whispered anxiously, turning his head back to me, worry in his eyes.

"Everyone seems convinced," I replied. "What's going to happen to us this summer, Draco? I can't go back to my home now, not after I openly fought Death Eaters here-"

"They attacked first, you could say that it was only in self-defense-"

I gave him a look that clearly said, _really? _

"...maybe not. But we've both been offered a place at the Headquarters and Weasel-ah, the Weasley's house," he tried to reassure me.

"And you," I plowed on, my mind racing. "You'll have to be _so _careful, Draco! One little slip, especially now, could get you killed!" With this I put my head into my hands and began to cry at all the pent up emotions from tonight, and now the newest, worry for Draco's safety.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him as I continued to sob into his chest, shaking silently.

"Sh...it's okay, love...we'll be alright..." he stroked my hair with one hand as the other arm was wrapped protectively around my back.

"What if we're not?" I whispered, attempting to still my gasping breaths, wiping at my eyes and pulling back to search Draco's face.

"We are going to be fine, both of us. We're in this together," he told me, his own eyes a bit watery. "And if it comes to it, we'll both run away together to South America," he said with dead seriousness.

I have a watery laugh, wiping my eyes and looking at him. He gave me a swift kiss on my cheek, feeling like a promise.

Harry walked silently up to us with everyone else slightly behind him, as Draco and I looked away from each other to turn our gazes to him.

"I want you both to know I appreciate what you've done. And I'm happy to see you both become members," he held real acceptance in his eyes-I was amazed. Whatever Lupin and Tonks had told him-they must have done a very good job.

"Draco," he held his hand out to him. I gave him a little nudge to jerk him out of his shock, and he put his own hand in Harry's and they shook. At this, the room burst into applause, and I smiled hugely. Both men quickly pulled their hands back and looked stubborn, but I could see the silent alliance they had just formed. Not anytime soon, I knew, but someday...maybe someday, that could even blossom into a friendship.

"Welcome to the Order, Draco," Harry said as the clapping died down.

"You too, Astoria," he said, giving me a quick, one-armed hug. I saw the look on Ginny's face over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, reminding her that I had Draco. She smiled back as Draco and I stood up and were enfolded into the small crowd-it felt like acceptance, at last. I was just striking up a conversation with Hermione about the memories Dumbledore had left us as Draco began to speak with Tonks when the door burst open to reveal what must have been Ron's parents, and a beautiful girl behind the with a look of sheer terror on her face-I recognized her immediately-she had been one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago.

"Molly-Arthur-" Professor McGonagall jumped up and hurried to greet them.

In the midst of everything being explained to everyone, I made my way silently over to the bed containing the body that had been covered up by the sheet-I wanted to check and make sure it really was-but I couldn't bring myself to disturb what I convinced myself was a peaceful sleep-if I looked at her, I would be forced to acknowledge that Dawn was not just sleeping.

I turned back to see Mrs. Weasley and Fleur sobbing and hugging each other-something about a goblin-made tiara. I assumed that all three had been alerted to the fact that Draco and I were going to be in the Order because Mr. Weasley had a hand on Draco's shoulder as he looked between his son with a sad look on his face, to Mrs. Weasley and Fleur with a confused expression, similar to Harry and Ron.

However, Tonks was glaring at Lupin with a furious look on her face. Draco looked around, searching for something, stopping when his eyes fell on me. He held his arms out and I walked into them, immediately feeling safer, happier, as I felt his arms around my waist.

"You see!" Tonks said happily, in a strained voice, still glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" And then she looked to Draco and my embrace. "And _they _still love each other even though he was a Death Eater! _He _doesn't break her heart by saying he's too dangerous!" Suddenly, something Dumbledore had said to Lupin in the penseive made sense-that he could sympathize. Maybe Remus had his own love that was somehow being attacked upon by the impending war-or maybe it was a different war altogether.

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Draco is on our side _now, _and Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Said Tonks, seizing the front of Remus's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told _you _a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "That I am too old for you, too poor...too dangerous..."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line with this, Remus," Said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder, patting her back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley with a sad smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so," he gestured sadly to his son, lying between them.

"This is...not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, now avoiding _everyone's _eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

All of his face was either covered by hair or beard, bruises or cuts; not a centimeter of skin was left untouched. He was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hands.

"I've...I've done it, Professor. Well, I s'pose you're headmistress now, aren't yeh? Well, anyway...I m-moved him, Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be alrigh' in a jiffy..." his eyes lingered over to where Flitwick was, in fact lying. "...and Professor Slughorn says...the Ministry's been informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing and turning to look at the group clustering around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. I have alerted Dawn's parents as well. Hagrid, please tell the heads of houses-Slughorn can represent Slytherin-that I want to see them in my office. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me..." Harry stood up, murmured- "See you in a bit-" to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and followed McGonagall back down the ward. After a while, when I stopped staring into space and thinking about Dumbledore, I realized after a double take at what they were putting on Bill's face that I could be of service.

Unfortunately, I had experience with werewolf scratches. Over the summer, Fenrir had been keen on Daphne, and when she struggled against him, her back got completely covered with scratches. Shallow, but enough to be of concern. We didn't tell our parents, but rather had experimented with mixes of medicinal ointments ourselves-finally, we had managed to complete a rather potent mix-if I only remembered it-

"What is that stuff?" I hopped up, walking to who still surrounded Bill-Remus, Bill's parents, Pomfrey, and Fleur-the rest had moved a bit away-

"Eet iz curing salve for magically een-flicted bites," came Fleur's throaty, French-accented voice as she turned her ocean blue eyes down to the bottle and then up to me. I frowned.

"Madame Pomfrey, where are your medicines?" I asked, turning to the healer who looked at me, confused.

"In the blue cabinet over there behind that curtain, but why-" I dashed over, not waiting to answer.

Flinging open the door revealed various bottles, tubes and beakers of many assorted medicines-thankfully, they were alphabetized, of my idea would take less time to complete than the actual searching.

Grabbing the correct tubes and beakers in each hand and closing the door with my foot, I raced back over after grabbing an empty vial.

"Miss Greengrass, what are you-" Pomfrey started as I uncapped and unscrewed the tops, pouring and mixing the contents until it was a thick, pasty gel. Then, finally adding what was already being dabbed on Bill's face, I shook the vial, receiving several odd looks, but a flash of understanding crossed Pomfrey's face.

"What are you doing, Astoria?" Draco demanded as I knelt next to Fleur (making me feel very plain looking indeed next to the beautiful part-veela), uncapping the vial.

"Just watch," came my short answer as I smeared some of the cool salve onto two of my fingers, gently pushing Fleur's wrist out of the way.

Gingerly dabbing at what appeared to be the deepest gash proved immediate success-the wound already was looking less green, and it closed slightly, slimming up.

My motions elicited several gasps as the creation continued to work-it would never heal completely, but this would get it as close as was possible with scratches like those. I placed the rest in Bill's fiancee's hand as I felt her arm twitch toward me, anxious to return to the job of tending to her future husband's wounds.

"Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley engulfed my in a huge hug, leaving me surprised but pleasantly so as I hugged her back.

"Tonks tells me how you helped save Bill," she beamed down at me in a motherly way, and I couldn't help but grinning back, already feeling affection toward the Weasley mother.

"I didn't do much," I blushed, lowering my eyes.

"That's not what I heard," she lifted my chin, smiling. "You aren't in Gryffindor, are you dear?"

"No," I shook my head. "The sorting hat almost put me there, though-I was a hatstall, I took five minutes to sort," I smiled shyly. She nodded thoughtfully.

Her husband next congratulated me, thanking me even more than his wife had, and then-

"As I'm sure Remus has already told you, you will always be welcome at the burrow should you ever need it. Both you...and Draco," he added a bit reluctantly.

"Thank you, sir," I beamed at him, already considering if I would be forced to take him up on that offer.

"Please, call me Arthur," he insisted, and I nodded.

My smile faded as he walked away and I began to imagine what traveling home would be like. Would I even be able to do so? That's ridiculous, I told myself. Of course I'd be able to go home! The Death Eaters didn't have _that _much control over my family...did they? But something was nagging at me, something Amycus had shouted at me just before I had cursed him-

_"I see you've chosen to disobey your parents' orders, girl, now you will pay!"_

But what order had he been talking about? And what did he mean, I would pay?

Ginny must have noticed my out of place frown because she came over to stand next to me.

"Astoria? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, looking down at me with her soft brown eyes. I had always wanted brown eyes, I remembered vaguely as I looked at hers.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I smiled distractedly. "Erm...Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to, say...turn out to actually need to stay at the Burrow...would there be room for me?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course there is! Mum'll treat you like her own, you might even get a sweater next Christmas," Ginny laughed.

At once there was a pounding on the door, and immediately following, Julie strode in, carrying a letter.

"Julie!" I yelled, running across the ward to throw my arms around my best friend. "Are you alright? And Lucy and Sarah and Daphne, are they alright too?" I asked wildly as I pulled back to take in her dirty-but uninjured-face.

"They're fine, they're all fine," Julie reassured me. "Everyone's back in their beds, exhausted. But when we got back your parents' bloody owl was flapping around the room like it had gone bonkers, knocking things over, and it wouldn't stop until we caught it and took the letter. We think it's been here for a few hours. A second year let it in when she heard it smacking against the glass," Julie said in one breath. "I just came to give it to you-because apparently, it's 'urgent'"-she flipped it over to reveal the very word in red ink, underlined several times. "-and to see if you were alright."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back soon. Tell the others I'm alright, will you? If they're awake?" I gave her one more hug and watched her walk out, turning the envelope over in my hands, wondering if this letter had anything to do with Amycus's comment earlier.

I turned back around and sat in a chair next to Hermione.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked suddenly. His mother prodded him, hissing-"Ron, manners!"

"It's alright," I nodded, scanning the letter down the the signature, paling at what I saw.

**A\N Thanks to all you marvelous readers and reviewers, you all really make my day!**

** -Cassiaå**


	20. This is Only the Beginning

**Chapter 20: This is just the beginning**

_ "Who's that from?" Ron asked suddenly. His mother prodded him, hissing-"Ron, manners!"_

_ "It's alright," I nodded, scanning the letter down the the signature, paling at what I saw._

It was a quick letter from my parents, in short, saying that I _must _stay in my common room tonight and not fight the Death Eaters as they'd promised that Daphne and I wouldn't fight, and that there would be trouble if we did.

"Uh...my parents," I said, fear growing rapidly. What did they mean, there would be trouble? What kind of trouble? Had _Daphne _fought? Or had she stayed in her common room?

"Are you alright, Astoria?" Hermione asked from her chair next to me.

"Erm...yes," I said in an oddly strained voice. I had considered telling her what was going on, but I wasn't sure if Lupin had told them the story about my parents. I wasn't even sure if Lupin knew the situation.

"What did the letter say?" Ron asked innocently, earning him another exclamation-"Ronald!" from Hermione.

"It's alright," I smiled at her. "I assume Remus didn't tell you all about my parents..." my voice faded as Ginny and Hermione shook their heads.

"Well," I began in a small voice, eyes glued to the floor. "My...my parents aren't Death Eaters...but they're friends with them, I think they give them information, it's like...it's like they have some sort of agreement... I don't know, really, but it's almost as if my parents don't give them information, they'll do something really bad," I was almost whispering now. "My sister Daphne and I...we think they're being blackmailed." No one spoke for a moment, and I rested my chin on my fists, leaning forward and losing the staring contest with the floor.

"Oh, Astoria," Hermione murmured.

"It's alright," I said in a small voice. "Look what they said. I think I was supposed to read this _before _the battle," I miserable tossed the letter into Hermione's lap. I didn't realize it then-I don't think any of us did, us three girls-but it had already clicked into place, already started. A friendship was forming, a trust-we were bonding over this. "I still wouldn't have obeyed it...but...now I'm kind of scared," I added. "What if I can't go home, or something like that?" I looked up. Hermione was scanning the letter in horror.

"Astoria?" She nodded toward the letter when she was finished, talking in a carefully controlled voice. I nodded, silently giving her permission to read it aloud.

"Daughter, there are going to be Death Eaters in your school tongith. This is the first thing you need to know. But they will not fight, not attack any student."

"They lied," I inserted quietly at the same time Ron exclaimed angrily. "I think they said that so I wouldn't feel the need to go out and fight them."

"They only came for one thing, and will leave when they get it, without killing," Hermione continued.

"Lies," I repeated in a whisper, looking down at my hands. I glanced up to see Draco looking at me mournfully.

"And so you and your sister-we have already contacted her-must stay in your rooms. Go to sleep, study, do not worry. We cannot stress this enough. Do _not _leave and fight. We have promised that you and Daphne wouldn't-"

"Why did they think they're have to promise that, if the Death Eaters "weren't going to attack us?"" I burst out, quoting the last bit, furious at my parents. "Sorry, go on."

"-We have promised that you and Daphne would not be in the resistance, if there was one," Hermione continued. I noticed how Ron's eyes kept flickering over her face, and I wondered if they would soon join the ranks of the Order romances.

"If word reaches us that you have chosen to disobey orders and have fought, there will be trouble. We do not know if we can keep under our roof a daughter that has attacked our close friends. Sincerely, Mother and Father," Hermione finished, entailing silence. I peeked through the fingers I had been using to cover my eyes as Ron said,

"Bloody hell, Astoria!" Breaking the silence.

"Would your parents really do this, Astoria? Or do you think they were being influenced by Death Eaters as they wrote this?" Tonks wondered aloud as Hermione gingerly handed the note back to me as if it was poisonous. Without my noticing, Tonks had heard the whole letter.

"I _know _it was the Death Eaters," I looked up at her miserably. "I know exactly why they want to do this, too. They want me out of my "Perfect, Voldemort-supporting pure-blood family,"" I quoted unhappily. "They want to eliminate the problem-me. When they want something, they get it. I don't know why they want me out-scratch that, I think I do. They don't want me to influence my parents or Daphne," I barked a harsh laugh as the answer dawned on me.

"I think you're right," Tonks said quietly. "But...also, do you think your parents are eliminating _you..._to protect you?" She finished. "Especially now, that you've fought them? They'll be wanting to hurt you more than ever?"

"Maybe," I squeaked, and my voice sounded like nonsensical babble even to my own ears.

"What's going on, Astoria?" the pounding in my ears almost drowned out the sound of Molly Weasley's voice.

"My parents...they're...being difficult," I finished uncomfortably, not wanting to burden anyone else with my problem, not until it was necessary.

"Eez that a 'owler?" Fleur asked loudly, earning her cold glares from Ginny and Hermione. I glanced up at Draco, who was across from me-he gave me a silent nod, assuring me that this was going to turn out all right.

Lupin quickly tossed me the crimson envelope as it began to tremble either with excitement with it's upcoming message or that it was about to combust if I didn't open it soon.

"Astoria Renee Greengrass!" I had prepared myself, but I still jumped in shock at my mother's screaming voice.

"We gave you a _direct order _not to fight! Astoria Greengrass, you attacked our friends!" I bristled at the crazy injustice of her words, although I knew, deep down, she was doing this to protect me, as Tonks had said. That, and the Death Eaters were forcing her and my dad. They were going to kick me out, I knew it, I accepted defeat. But I found my lifeline when Ginny's reassuring hand found my shoulder.

"We even told you beforehand, we warned you of the consequences!" I winced as though my mother was right there in the room with us.

"Now Astoria, we told you what would happen-you're almost seventeen anyway. You are no longer offered a home here! You are no longer a part of the Greengrass family. You may come retrieve your things, but owl us beforehand."

I let my breath out, expecting the howler to be over. But almost inaudibly, just over my breath, I though I heard one more sentence-

"Good luck, daughter. We have faith in you. One day, we will be together again."

The howler shredded itself floating down to the floor in small pieces.

I turned to Hermione, eyes wide. "Did you hear that last bit?" I asked excitedly and she nodded back vigorously.

"I think-I think you were right! They didn't disown you willingly-and they only could only communicate that to you through the howler because a howler self-destructs-" she trailed off and grinned at me. Even Ginny looked satisfied, squeezing my shoulder. For the first time in a long, long while, I felt what every child should-that my parents were watching out for me, protecting me. Loved me, even.

In the Great Hall several mornings later, the general mood was quiet, subdued. Everyone dressed in their best dress robes, to pay respects to the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. He would be dearly missed. Students from all of the houses mingled, paying little attention to the orderly way of eating at our own tables-this morning was different.

No one seemed very hungry as the air filled with quiet conversations. The food was, for the most part, untouched.

Draco had left the night before, and I felt very alone as I wasn't going to be seeing him for several weeks- or longer. Whenever he could manage to slip under everyone's radar and floo to the Burrow, which was where I would be spending the summer, after many insistences from the Weasleys. I'd wondered many times how that would go over-Draco willingly going, and willingly being received, at their house. But in the light of all recent events everyone, even Harry, seemed to be making an effort to accept Draco. Draco had even promised me himself he was going to put his old prejudice behind him. I had talked to Daphne, who had in fact stayed in her room prior to the battle, obeying our parents' orders. It made me glad for her that she would not have to go through what I was, but somehow sad at the same time, because she chose not to defend her friends and school. And she was graduating this year, moving away to work some small job for now, as she was unsure which permanent career to pursue.

Julie sat next to me at the bench we occupied, where we watched silently as Lucy and Sarah talked to the Patil twins.

"Where is it again you'll be staying this summer, Tori?" Julie asked quietly, hands resting on her light blue dress robes, chocolate hair curled and piled loosely on her head. I suspected she had been slightly hurt when I didn't ask to stay at her own house over summer break, but she had told me, as Lucy and Sarah had, that I was always welcome at their houses.

I had not talked to my parents but once, and that was with Arthur Weasley over owling, when we had set up a date where I could floo over to retrieve my things. I had half-expected for a large, dramatic reaction from my parents when I told them I'd be staying with the Weasleys, and half-hoped for an abrupt refusal, and an insistence that I return home, where I belonged.

But I only received a cool reply confirming the date. I couldn't bring myself to throw away their last letter, keeping it safely tucked away where I had lost time analyzing, searching desperately for some sort of secret message or hidden meaning.

"Astoria?" Came Julie's voice again as I had mentally began to run over my parents reply confirming the date. I had memorized every short, curt word.

"Oh, sorry. Erm, the Weasleys," I told her, snapping myself back to reality.

"Alright," she sounded a bit disappointed. I offered her a brave smile, noticing at the same time Daphne was staring over at me from the Slytherin table, her strawberry-blonde hair that she had straightened curtained around her face perfectly, her dark-emerald robes swirling around her legs as she walked to her new boyfriend, Stephan Zabini, linking her arm through his. But not before returning my smile, my heart aching a bit, thinking that my time seeing her now would be greatly diminished.

I grabbed a biscuit, but it tasted like sawdust in my mouth as I chewed it, doing a double take as I observed Rufus Scrimgeour and several of what must have been his co-workers from the ministry sitting among the staff table.

My mind fell back among the last couple of days-students had been removed left and right by parents upset by the attack on the school, and, ultimately, the death of a girl, and Dumbledore. Dawn's funeral had not been a school-wide affair, but a quiet ceremony with family and friends. I had not gone as I was temporarily without means of transportation; I didn't want to burden the Wasleys with asking them to take me, not wanting to cause them more trouble than I already would be doing this summer.

Third years and up remembered the baby blue, house sized Beauxbatons carriage being pulled by majestic, winged golden horses. They had flown in yesterday afternoon for Dumbledore's funeral, adding onto the extra attendance number of the many wizards flocking into Hogsmeade to say a last good-bye to the departed headmaster

"It is nearly time," came Professor McGonagall's announcement, almost completely silencing the already quiet of the Great Hall. "Please follow your heads of houses out onto the grounds."

My head automatically snapped towards the staff table, well-trained as were the other Ravenclaws, because we knew we would lose our head of house as soon as everyone began to stand, due to his height. Or lack thereof.

Julie and I linked arms as we silently filed out along with the other students, whispers rippling around like wind rushing through grass.

We stepped out of the entrance hall and began toward the lake, the sun warming everything that lay below the expanse of perfectly blue sky; the lovely summer day seemed inappropriate for a burial, especially someone would be as missed as Dumbledore.

Hundreds of chairs divided by a single aisle had already started to fill up; members of the Order, staff and students, store owners from Diagon Alley-even the castle ghosts were just barely visible, shimmering lightly as the sun shone through them. I found myself automatically scanning the heads for Draco, though I knew it would be much too risky for him to come, as he had told me.

Instead, my eyes fell upon another welcome sight-Remus and Tonks sitting close together, hands entwined. I did a double take at her vivid pink hair..after staring at her for a moment, puzzled, before my eyes shifted to Fleur, who was supporting Bill-he looked slightly better, although the cuts on his face would always be his most prominent feature along with his Weasley red hair. Harry and Ginny were talking quietly, and Hermione was being comforted by Ron as she sobbed into his shoulder. I wanted to walk over and sit beside them, but I didn't want to leave Julie alone, either.

Half-heartedly, I turned back around in my seat, and glanced at Julie's side profile-it made me wonder if she would remain such a big part of my life now that everything around me was completely changing. Most likely, we wouldn't be able to see each other at the whole summer...but there would always be next year."

The last year of Hogwarts, the last year before one of my only constants left, changed forever. Disappeared.

Suddenly, I wanted it all to rewind, start over from the beginning of the innocence of first year; it would be worth it even re-living the bad parts.

I was jolted back into the present sight of Cornelius Fudge miserably twisting in his hands his bowler hat as he walked toward his seat near the front-

Rita Skeeter, who wore a look on her face which could easily be identified by eagerness for the new, hot story. Rather than at least trying to conceal her lack of grief, she clutched in her long, crimson-clawed fingernails a notebook and a quill that was a rather sickly shade of green.

The second less than decent lady attending was Dolores Umbridge-memories of her reign at Hogwarts sent chills down my back, similar to the feeling of fingernails down a chalkboard. I suppose she thought she was doing a swell job of looking grief stricken, but the expression on her face looked to be much more like smug satisfaction.

Could she actually be _satisfied _that Dumbledore had died? Could the toad-like-

"Tori, look!" Julie whispered, nudging me and pointing toward the back- she was looking at what appeared to be Fiorenze-our temporary fifth year divination teacher-standing at the edge of the lake, watching his fellow centaurs as they became just barely visible at the forests' edge, quite a ways back-then looking to Julie I saw her eyes had flickered toward yet _another _inhuman guest-Dumbledore really _did _have friends everywhere, and in every species. There were even house elves consoling each other, wiping great tears from their large eyes.

But the one Julie was looking at most must have been a giant-he dwarfed even Hagrid, with whom he was sitting on the ground beside.

And again, to increase the variety of species even more, heads turned and whispering as the sounds of a choir of merpeople singing in what must have been mermish floated from the Great Lake, almost a green color in the bright sunlight.

I shivered as a chill raced up my spine at the music-it was inhumanely beautiful, and unlike anything I'd ever heard before. They sang clearly of tragedy and loss, and I was so entranced that I didn't notice the tears slipping down my cheeks until they trailed under my jawbone. The song stirred emotions in me, another tear falling as I realized I would never receive Dumbledore's reassuring, wise council again. I wished Draco would have been here, to be by my side as Ron was with Hermione. I knew Draco missed Dumbledore just as much as I did, and I wondered where both Dumbledore and Draco were right now, what they both where doing, and thinking.

Soon Hagrid drew the attention of all the funeral-goers; tears flowed abundantly from two black eyes, leftover tokens from the battle. The tears glistened over his beard, but his crying was soundless.

But what was in his arms was what really got me sobbing-in Hagrid's arms, wrapped in a royal purple silken shroud dotted with golden stars, was the body of the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. Tears rolled hot and fast over my cheeks as silent sobs wracked my body-Julie was crying the same way as we held each other for comfort. We were not the alone; the presence of his actual body seemed to make it much more unbearable-the great majority of the attendance had broken down into tears, weepily comforting each other.

Which caused the pang in my heart to sear even more, knowing how much I needed Draco to be here with me.

But Julie and I crying together, head bowed, like two sisters, twins, even, over a grandfather, was next best.

I could barely see through my tear-filled eyes, but it appeared that Hagrid was placing Dumbledore's body on a table of some sort, breaking his silent facade on the way back by blowing his nose noisily.

I tried to draw comfort by imagining that this was not, in fact, Dumbledore's funeral, but anothers', and the headmaster himself was walking beside Hagrid, petting his shoulder, murmuring, "There, There..." winking at me as he passed...

But alas, when I blinked, Hagrid was alone. The music stopped, leaving a gaping silence. A small man with wispy hair stood in front of Dumbledore's body, plain black robes fluttering as he turned.

He began to speak of the greatness of Dumbledore's contributions, his "nobility of spirit, intellectual contribution, greatness of heart..." but I was remembering the ways his always twinkling blue eyes seemed to look straight into your soul, the way his wise words always seemed to be the perfect ones to mend that something broken inside of you, filling you with new hope.

I fully expected more people to stand up, but no one else did. There must have been so many offers that they were forced to limit the speakers to one. As the wispy haired wizard returned to his seat, several screams pierced the air at the suddenness of bright, opaque flames exploding out of thin air, bursting up and engulfing the covered body.

The oddly white smoke curled into the sky, and doing a double take I concluded I _had _seen the smoky shape of a phoenix emerge from the tendrils.

Blinking again, the flames were gone, and in its place had appeared a grand, pearly white marble tomb; Dumbledore's final resting place.

Several more cries of shock rang out as a flurry of arrows flew over the heads of the crowd, and turning to see the centaurs whirling back into the woods, I knew it had been their last tribute to Dumbledore. Possibly one of the only, if not _the _only, human they respected. The merpeople dove from the surface of the lake without a splash, the ripples disrupting the surface of the glassy lake the only proof that they had been there at all to sing their haunting tunes.

Everyone began to stand, voices growing louder as people began to file out of the aisle. I wiped my hands over my eyes to rid them of remaining tears.

Julie and I let those in our aisle pass us as they exited so we could meet up with Lucy and Sarah, who had sat several rows in front of us.

"I can't bear to go in and pack," I said miserably as they joined us. We were among the last to leave-Harry was just walking away from Ginny to the lake, with Rufus Scrimgeour running after him as his colleagues looked after him, waiting. Ron and Hermione as well still remained in their seats, as did Hagrid and the giant next to him.

"Me neither. That will just make me think of endings," Lucy whispered, eyes downcast.

"What kind of endings?" I asked as we walked toward the glistening waters of the lake.

"This is the end of Dumbledore-Hogwarts," Lucy started. "McGonagall's headmistress now. It'll be...alright but it won't...be the same," her voice grew thick with tears. "And this is our last year of being able to think we've still got another one to come back to." We reached the edge of the lake, sitting at the edge so grassy we didn't have to worry about our robes getting muddy as we dangled our feet in the sun-warmed water.

"It's not _the _end, though," I said as I watched Harry with Scrimgeour across the lake. Looking over Julie and Sarah to Lucy, I smiled at our entwined arms as we sat in a row, thinking of the very first time we had all met in first year. "This is just the beginning."

I took one last look at our sixth year dormitory, surveying the emptiness, wincing at the absence of what made the room _ours. _

I had quickly scarfed down lunch to come up and give the room one more look, and I felt as if I was leaving a dear friend. I continued to feel this way though I reminded myself continually that this would not be my last time seeing Hogwarts, which I had come to love like a beloved home.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from the door. Turning around to see Julie at the door frame I smiled sheepishly as she had caught me in a major moment of sentimentality.

"It looks so empty, doesn't it?" She said as she crossed the room to stand beside me.

"It does," I agree. "The seventh year rooms are bigger, though," I smiled at an attempt to cheer both of us up.

An owl swooped in from the large window I had opened to let a breeze blow through the stifling room, startling me as it landed on my old bedpost.

_Dear Astoria,_it read. Immediately recognizing my boyfriend's handwriting, I concluded that this must be an answer to the letter I had sent him last night.

"Who's it from?" Julie asked absentmindedly from several meters away, pulling the quilt further up over the pillows of her old bed.

"Draco," I said bluntly. I felt that if there was any time to tell her, it was now. I could practically hear Dumbledore applauding what I hoped was perfect timing. I didn't want to hide what we had anymore; it was summer, and I would be with the Order at the Burrow-how much danger could I be in?

"Draco Malfoy?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Yup," I said, biting back a sarcastic remark.

She looked at me quizzically. "Don't tell me...have the two of you finally given in and realized what the rest of us had known for years?"

"Why, yes, I believe so," I grinned.

"How did it happen?" She asked excitedly, perching on the edge of her four poster bed, eagerly awaiting a story.

"Well, actually, it all began..."

And so Julie came to know the story of Draco and I, minus the Order and the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore, of course. Finally, when she was all caught up, at that moment, Sarah and Lucy came through the doors to retrieve their trunks and things to levitate downstairs; it was time to start the departure from Hogwarts.

The sky was darkening, the heat of the June 12th summer air lifting as the coolness of night set in. It was exactly a day after the funeral, and surprisingly, life seemed to return to normal. As normal as it could be at the time. My birthday was in nine days, and I was so looking forward to performing magic outside of school, of officially being of age. Finally. So it wasn't _really _that my parents were kicking me out, I was just...leaving my parents' home, as all adults did sooner or later. I felt strange traveling out toward the thestral-drawn carriages with the rest of the school, walking with my best friends after the seventh year graduation. I felt almost like I Was leaving childhood behind forever as adulthood hit me too soon, hard and fast.

I squinted as I did a double take when the glossy black carriages came into view-but it wasn't just the _carriages _that made me doubt my eyes. It was what was pulling it. Some sort of black, bony horse-type creature: two each were harnessed to each carriage, perfectly matching in sleek black color. They snorted and tossed their manes: I stood mesmerized even though I wasn't seeing them in normal light, the blackness of their coats blending with the darkening atmosphere surrounding the, as the sun slipped away. It made them quite difficult to see them completely, but their red eyes glowed.

"Do you see that?" I asked Julie excitedly, looking to her right to gauge her reaction. To my surprise, she only looked slightly baffled.

"See the carriages?" She asked. "Yeah, I see them."

"No, the..." Suddenly, it dawned on me. Quite literally, in fact. Dawn. She was the reason I could see the the... "Thestrals," I finished, just above a whisper.

"Oh...Dawn?" She asked carefully, catching on right away. I looked back at Hogwarts unconsciously, almost laughing at the size of luggage we had piled to magically follow us until it was stowed on the Hogwarts Express. The only thing we carried with us was our owls.

"Yeah, Dawn," I sighed, causing my owl to hoot indignantly and shake out her wigs as I accidentally knocked her cage against the side of the carriage as I boarded with Julie behind me. I was still staring at the thestrals as I sat down, drawn in by their other-worldliness. Sure, I had seen maybe one or two _drawings _of the creatures, but none really managed to capture the look of them.

"What do they look like?" Julie asked, her eyes trying to focus unseeingly on what was, to her, just a blank expanse of space in front of us. I began to explain as we lurched forward.

When she sat silently, digesting the description, I was suddenly reminded of a very different carriage ride all those months ago as sixth year began, before absolutely everything had changed. I reached for Draco's necklace, that, like always, circled my neck. Then I practically jumped out of my seat as I remembered my unread note.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, startling Julie, clawing through the pocket in my cloak.

"What?" Came her baffled reply. I scrounged for the note, and finally, relieved, I pulled it out triumphantly. I had never gotten the chance to read it yesterday, and couldn't stand to wait any longer to open it.

"The note from Draco. I never read it yesterday," I offered, and saw her nod knowingly out of the corner of my eye.

"What does it say?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"Hang on, nosy!" I laughed, pushing her back, straining to read in the darkening light. It was already about nine, and we wouldn't reach King's Cross Station until about midnight. And then, I didn't know how long it would take to get to the Burrow with the Weasleys, or how long it would even take to get there.

Losing patience, I muttered- "Lumos!" illuminating the carriage. I quickly turned the parchment around, realizing that in the dark I had been holding it upside down.

"Tori, you're not of age yet! Put that out, I'll do it!" She said, a note of anxiety creeping into her voice as she whipped her read around; I could practically hear her imagination going, conjuring images of the Ministry popping into our carriage out of thin air.

"We're still on Hogwarts grounds, it's fine," I muttered, beginning to read.

_Dear Astoria,_

_ I don't have a lot of time to write this, Death Eaters are in my house at this very moment, and I can only send out my owl now, while they're busy...So, I may not be able to get to the Burrow to visit right away, but now that I can Apparate it'll be easier. I'll try to make it by your birthday...June 21__st__, if my sources are correct._

I grinned at this, at the same time angling the papers away from Julie, hiding Draco's mention of Death Eaters.

_So, I may not have the time to send out a warning before I actually show up, so ask the Weasleys if my invitation still stands if it's a surprise visit. Write back as soon as possible, and make sure it's at night. Don't sign it, in case it's intercepted. Be careful._

_ Love you,_

_ Draco_

A smile spread across my face as I quickly folded the letter, pocketed it, and put out my wandlight. The carriage grew even darker than before as we neared our stop, where I could see the long expanse of train cars making up the Hogwarts Express waiting to be boarded. I saw our luggage was already packed in the train cars, the last trunk being closed behind the sliding door as the train let out a burst of steam from the top. It was going to be an interesting summer, that was for sure.

Goodbye, Hogwarts, I thought sadly in my mind as Lucy, Sarah, Julie and I all pressed our faces against the window of our compartment as the scenery began to roll by. Until next time.

I had just began to nod off, as my friends had, when a soft rap at the compartment door sounded. Yawning wildly, I went out to greet my sister, taking in the hard look in her eyes, alerting me immediately that she was trying not to cry.

No words were passed between us, but as we opened out arms in a sisterly hug I felt closer to her than ever, united in our goodbye and our identical resolve not to let a tear slip.

Pulling back, she smiled bravely at me, gripping my upper arms with her hands as she stared into my eyes, charging me with confidence as we communicated wordlessly, as only sisters can do.

"I'm not going home, either," she said in a thick voice. "I'm going to live in a wizarding community in a very nice apartment building with Stephan," she sniffled.

"Stephan?" I asked. "Your boyfriend? Is he good to you?" I launched questions at her.

"Yes, yes he is, it's only his brother that's dreadful, really," she gave a short laugh. "We're talking about getting married, maybe in a year or two, Tori," she added suddenly, causing me to snap my head up.

"What?" I screeched. "Didn't you just start dating the guy?"

"No," she said, looking at me, surprised. "I thought you knew. I've been dating him since before Christmas break," she offered me a smile.

"Well...tell him that if he hurts you, I'll hex a part of him off that he really wanted to keep," I said significantly, raising an eyebrow, causing Daphne to throw back her head and laugh. "Daphne Zabini," my smile faded as I said aloud what could someday be my sister's new name. It scared me how close we were to no longer having the same surname.

"You're really going to leave me, aren't you?" I whispered, and suddenly the tears I had been trying to hold back came spilling out, stinging my eyes as I tried to stop them. Daphne quickly gathered me into her arms, crying some herself-

"I'll still be your sister, Tori," she patted my back. "Nothing can ever change that, even if we have different last names," she sniffled.

"Promise?" I whispered, feeling like a little girl again.

"Promise," she agreed solemnly. "I know we haven't been the closest...but I want to change that," she pulled back to look at me with a tear streaked face, smiling bravely. "Nice time to decided that, huh?" She laughed bravely.

"Perfect timing-you're moving-where again?"

"It's not far from here, actually, which doesn't matter anyway because you took the apparation test-the second one, for the younger ones-and passed, didn't you?"

"Yup. Can't actually do it though til I'm seventeen."

"Alright. Well, apparation makes the world smaller...I could be living in Australia right now and it wouldn't even matter," she laughed.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Is it working?" She grinned.

"Actually, yes. However did you get into Slytherin?" I teased. "Promise me I can visit?"

"Anytime you want."

"Promise to name your firstborn child after me?" She rolled her eyes, slugging me on the shoulder playfully.

"I _expect _you to visit," she raised her eyebrows, moving us out of the way as Su Li, a pretty Ravenclaw girl in my year passed us, walking toward the bathroom.

"I will, I promise. And...will...mom and dad be here?" I asked tentatively, looking at the floor.

"No, Stephan and I are apparating there, since it's so late, spending the night, and moving tomorrow."

"Okay," I whispered.

"I know exactly why they...you know," she whispered, lifting my chin. "They love you...they love us both, and were trying to protect you, to get you away from them It will all make sense one day, I promise," she pulled me into one more tight hug. "Now get some sleep, we still have two hours," she ordered. "I'll see you this summer."

"Love you, Daph," I told her as I stepped in front of the door to my compartment.

"Love you too, Tori. Sisters?"

"Sisters forever."

** A\N-Hey guys, I noticed that the number of reviews has been decreasing lately-if you haven't reviewed in a while, or have never, PLEASE DO! They motivate me to update faster, and they make me soooo happy. Even a short review, honestly. They all completely make my day! Thanks to all of you, and especially to the faithful reviewers! If you want to read an especially amazing Twilight story, go and check out 2cool4you!**

** -Cassia**


	21. Love Changes You

**Chapter 21: A new era**

We all started awake at the same time, the cause being the shrill blast of the ten-minute warning whistle signaling us to start saying our good-byes. The hallways connecting our compartments began to bustle with commotion as students met with friends, and boyfriends or girlfriends.

We ventured out to say goodbye to a few of our fellow sixth year Ravenclaws-Su Li, Morag Macdougal, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Pail-another foursome group of best friends. It was funny how that seemed to work out-assign four nervous eleven year olds to share a room together, and several years later they will have seemed to become more sisters than friends.

After exchanging goodbyes with them, we passed Seamus Finnigan-he seemed to be looking sideways at Lucy, who I noticed was laughing particularly loud at something Julie had sad, surreptitiously flipping her hair. Seamus seemed to be making up his mind about something as his friend Dean Thomas clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy?" He grinned as he approached us, with eyes only for my black-haired friend. She looked up at him shyly, twisting her pale hands behind her back. Giggling, I shoved Julie and Sarah forward, looking back and grinning hugely as I saw Seamus began to talk to her as we watched from a distance. They didn't even seem to realize the students weaving past them-and when Lucy stood on her toes to kiss Seamus's cheek, a great smile erupted on his face to match her own.

Julie and Sarah and I were grinning furiously at each other as Lucy walked toward us, cheeks red and a huge smile lighting up her face. I saw Seamus turn to sneak another peek at her before turning back to talk to Dean, Harry, and Ron, who were laughing and clapping him on the back.

We gathered Lucy into a hug, continuing down the hallways and tossing goodbyes to fellow classmates, among our bombardment of questions directed at Lucy.

She told us what he'd said- (that he liked her and if she wanted to write to him, he would love it) and when she'd gotten over her crush on the boy who lived (months ago) and when she realized she'd liked Seamus-less than half a month ago when he had been going out with a fifth year named Bernadette, who he had broken up with since then-but she'd realized that she minded.

I was happy as could be for Lucy and Seamus but to my surprise a sadness also surfaced in the pit of my stomach when the two of them reminded me of Draco and myself. I hoped their future relationship would be easier than Draco's and mine had been so far.

No one was in their compartment, and everyone in the crowded hallways as the train pulled into the station. I was standing near Daphne and her Slytherin friends with my owl Ravenclaw ones, who were receiving odd looks from the Slytherins.

"Astoria?" Came Ginny's voice as she came toward us alone. "You ready?"

"Yeah, one minute." I turned to my friends one last time, and we crushed each other into a hug, arms flung around our backs. We all talked over each other, promising to write, vowing to visit. Then I hugged my sister one last time, a slight pressure building in my eyes as I walked towards Ginny, turning back to my friends and sister one last time to wave.

They were swallowed up by the crowd, and I turned back to see Ginny looking at me oddly.

"You alright, Tori?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I attempted a cheerful grin, trying to cover up rubbing my eyes before the years managed to spill. "So who'll be coming to the Burrow, anyway?" I questioned.

"Well, there's my parents, Ron and myself, Fred and George, though they'll be at their joke shop in Diagon Alley some of the time," she started as we weaved through the crowded hallways toward the nearest door. "Charlie, my other brother, may visit, and Harry's spending tonight at our house since it's so late and because the Dursleys-that's his aunt and uncle-won't drive out at this time of night. But he'll be coming to our place later this summer as well. Then Bill, who you met, and his fiancee Fleur, who you also met," her tone changed a bit as she mentioned the name of the part-veela.

"You don't like Fleur much, do you?" I laughed, already imagining what fun the summer would be with a houseful of friends, the Weasleys.

"Ah, no. Se eez tap dancing on my last neeerve!" She exclaimed in a nasally impression of Fleur's throaty French accent, sending us both into peals of laughter. From this moment on I knew Ginny and I would be good friends.

"Also, Hermione will be here later this summer, in July-and you'll be invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding, too," she continued.

I nodded as we got closer to Ron and Hermione, and Harry, who was looking at Ginny with an almost wistful look on his face. Turning to Ginny, confused, I started-

"Are you and Harry still..." I trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Er...no. I'll tell you later," she whispered as we approached the three.

"Hello, Astoria!" Hermione greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, Hermione," I smiled back, greeting the boys as well. We gripped the edges of the door frames and handles as the train slowed to a stop, letting out a long whistle as we pulled into the station. I heard the long hiss of steam as the train lurched to a stop-I was so caught up in searching out the windows for my parents, even though I knew they wouldn't be coming, that I almost didn't notice students had already began to pile out of the train into eagerly awaiting parents' arms.

"Hey, come on, don't want to lose you!" Ron said, reaching back and quickly grabbing my arm before too many people closed the gap between us. "Though I suppose if that did happen, you could just stand on your toes and look for all the red hair, there's sure a lot of us," he mused as we hogged to catch up with the others. I laughed at his observation, coming to stand by Ginny and Harry as they said goodbye to Hermione.

"By Hermione," I think I surprised her by pulling her into a hug, but she smiled warmly as we drew back.

"Bye, Astoria. I'll see you next month?"

"Maybe sooner, if you can come for her birthday," Ginny mused. I looked at her, startled.

"How'd you know my birthday was coming up?"

"I asked Julie," she grinned. "So we could have a party."

"Oh, there's my parents!" said Hermione, grinning as she looked to her parents, who seemed to be watching, fascinated, at the barrier as families rushed forward to break through the seemingly solid wall. "Ah, they've figured out the wall this year," Hermione thought aloud, muttering. Ron held his arms out as they hugged a bit awkwardly, but both of them were covering smiles as they let go. She hugged Harry and Ginny as well, and myself once more, and then rushed toward her parents, rolling her luggage up to them, parking it to fling her arms around her mum and dad. Ron was the last one to look away from the scene, tearing his eyes away as Ginny announced-

"There's Mum and Dad and Bill and Phlegm!" They had just spotted us, and we hauled our luggage over to meet them.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley pulled the person nearest her into a hug, smiling and smothering him as though he were her own son. Arthur greeted him next, shaking hands with him as did Bill, and Fleur kissed both of his cheeks, causing Ginny to pointedly look away.

After greeting the rest of us, Arthur began to ask Harry animatedly about something that sounded vaguely like an "airplane" which I knew was something like a muggle machine, a way of transportation.

Completely caught off guard, I was caught up in Mrs. Weasley's motherly hug, being squeezed with the perfect amount of pressure that could only be perfected by thousands of hugs. She smiled at me tenderly, saying-"Not to worry, dear, don't fret about a thing. You stay with us just as long as you need," she patted my cheek and then shook Arthur's hand as he grinned crookedly, blue eyes twinkling. I next shook hands with Bill, who still managed to have a glowing smile despite his long claw marks. I realized I had been wrong about him earlier-his battle scars were _not _the most prominent feature about him-not when he smiled. Then his glowing grin was, and it seemed to diminish the appearance of the wounds. Fleur next kissed my quickly on both cheeks as she had done Harry, and I already felt accepted.

I let go of Arthur Weasley's arm as a few more pops of apparation sounded around us, and I swallowed hard at an attempt to settle the slight nausea that still fought at my stomach after apparation I looked up at he tall, shack-like by homey looking house-it was like an old, comfortable pair of jeans that fit just right-with patches. Lots and lots of patches. I found myself grinning as the Weasleys began to stride past me to walk inside-Ginny, seeing the lights on, flung open the door and announced loudly-"I'm home!"

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron explained, stepping up behind me as a wind blew my hair backward.

"Well, mine's much, but it never felt like much of a home," I mused. "And this is a change for the better I love it already," I told him, grinning at the apparent shock on his face.

"You're not much like those other pure bloods, are you? The wealthy ones, I mean?"

"I'm a blood traitor," I announced proudly as if saying I had just won the Quidditch cup for my team. "I was alone ay my house before, being a blood traitor and all. But now I'm not alone, am I?"

"Most definitely not," Ron laughed with me at the obviousness of the statement. "We've got more blood traitors in this house than all of Hogwarts," I laughed as he pushed the door open for me as we had began to walk-

"Welcome to the Burrow," he finished.

The summer was almost pure bliss for the inhabitants of the Burrow-we were almost cut off from the effects of Voldemort's rise with in our safe sphere of midnight Quidditch games and big meals where everyone cooked, ate, and cleaned together. To minimize stress, Arthur would skim the rather grimmer section of the Daily Prophet, telling us only news of those we had known. And, thank Merlin, that was to a bare minimum. Most of them were distant acquaintances of Molly and Arthur, anyway.

By the night of my birthday I had put my parents completely out of my mind, and was happier than I'd ever been outside of Hogwarts with a steady stream of thick letters coming in from Daphne and my friends-days full of fun work, which I was discovering _was _possible-and of course, just plain fun. We were almost oblivious to the outside reign of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We never talked about it if we could help it, but it was present in everyone's minds just before we went to bed at night especially, and when Arthur's grim eyes skimmed through the newspapers in the mornings.

I slipped into the routine of being an honorary Weasley (as Fred and George jokingly called me) without even realizing it.

The only downside was no Draco. I was waiting for him to come in unexpectedly, like he said he would, but he hadn't.

I had almost given up hope.

Until the night before my seventeenth birthday, that was.

"Come on!" Fred started.

"Pass the quaffle!" He and George finished simultaneously. Grinning wickedly I quickly tossed the home-made Quidditch ball blindly over my head, knowing Ginny would catch it behind me. I swooped around in the darkened air and watched as Ginny passed to Ron just as Fred (I think it was Fred, anyway-it was too dark to be sure-when I asked, both twins answered-"No, _I'm _Fred! Honestly!") reached his own arm out in a failed attempt to knock the ball from her arm. The teams were Ginny, Ron and I against the twins. Ron chucked the ball into our make-shift goalpost-a levitating wicker basket.

"Whoo!" Ron pumped his first into the air. I high-fived with Ginny as I passed, laughing at Fred and George complaints-

"Oh, come on, Ronnikins-"

"It's dark out, and-"

"Your eyes are younger than ours!" They chorused together.

"And besides, we're only going easy on the birthday girl!" Fred shouted, retreating the quaffle.

"Look!" Ginny pointed above us where a cluster of fireflies began to blink. We all congregated in the middle of the field, hovering a few feet above the ground while Fred and George launched into a story where monsters came to steal girls away the night before they turned of age.

"So is Mal-er, Draco coming tomorrow?" Ron revised his statement after a pointed look from Ginny.

"Erm...I don't know," I looked down, suddenly involving myself with picking at a spot on my broomstick. "He said be wouldn't be able to warn me when he was coming, so..."

"That's okay, you have us!" George batted his eyes at me, and I pushed his head back playfully. I noticed Ginny was looking at me with an expression of sympathy, and I realized the youngest Weasley was going through as I was, but harder.

Later we stored our brooms in the shed, yawning and talking about coming of age, and losing the trace.

We were still talking loudly as we walked through the door, my eyes scanning over those eating what looked to be Molly Weasley's midnight meals at the table.

Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and-

"Draco?" Came Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George's voice at the same time as my-

"DRACO!" as my heart missed a beat at the much missed sight of my boyfriend.

My feet were propelling themselves as Draco stood up and I ran to him, smiling madly as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back, my heart pounding madly against my ribcage.

There was a silence at first, but as I pulled back to look into his eyes and he gathered me into a passionate kiss the sound of applause burst out around us, and I could barely manage to kiss him back as a grin lit my entire face. Who would have known that the day before my seventeenth birthday I would be with the Weasleys, in their kitchen, embracing Draco Malfoy, the boy I loved.

_And_ have the luck of being surrounded by those who I had come to adore like my own family, while they clapped and wolf-whistled-well, that last was the twins, mainly, and maybe Bill.

And I realized it was true-love really does change you.

Severus Snape inspected the headmaster's office coldly. It was still full of Dumbledore's things; no matter, they could be removed. It was his now.

Severus whirled to face Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange. They looked back at him silently, awaiting his instruction.

"A new era at Hogwarts," he began quietly. "Has begun."

**A\N-Yes, it's slightly AU, but it's not absolutely horrible that Astoria's in the Burrow, is it? Don't get your wand in a twist. ;) Just kidding, of course. I love all you readers! Thanks!**

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE A FAN OF HARRY POTTER! (THAT MEANS YOU!)**

** I was originally going to make a sequel to this, but it's only eight chapters long. So I'm thinking I am just going to put it on the end, and call it part two...so, the next chapter will be...Part Two. Stronger with Time-Dawn of a New Era.**

** This is the end of Love Changes you...but...**

** The end is only the beginning.**

** To be continued...eight chapter left.**


	22. Seven Harrys

**And here it is...part two! Thank you soooo much to my readers, reviewers, and of course my marvelous beta! Go check out 2cool4you if you haven't already, you won't regret it. Might as well check her out now because I'll be co-authoring a Hunger Games Fic with her later on!**

** Whew...started high school today. Not too bad, didn't get lost or anything, I'm just glad it's over. So one day down...nine months to go.**

** Now on with the chapter! :D**

**Part Two: Stronger With Time: Dawn of a New Era**

** Chapter 1: Seven Harrys**

"Where are they? They should have come by now! At least Ron and Tonks!" Ginny put her hand to her pale forehead as both of us kept our eyes glued to the window. My own hands were clammy as I repeatedly swiped them on my jeans, waiting for any of the seven Harrys (or would that be Harri?) and their companions to burst through, with their Portkey, the protective charms that had been recently cast around the Burrow. It was the blackest night I'd ever seen-late July clouds blocked out any light that could have at least partially illuminated the Weasleys' land.

But we didn't need any moonlight to see that the Burrow was as still as a statue and just as devoid of life.

"Do you think we should wait outside, at least?" I finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

"No, no, dear, you and Ginny stay inside. We won't need them, of course, but, just in case...well, we need to make sure the protection charms work," Molly Weasley tried to give us a brave smile, but even her own face was pale and her smile trembling.

I nodded and turned back to the window, mind racing as I started to automatically jump to the worst conclusion. That only made not knowing worse; I knew Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were feeling the same, but intensified.

After much debate, it had been absolutely refused that Ginny make the seven Harrys eight-she was underage.

Of course, Mrs. Weasley hadn't gone, and then me-I had wanted to go just as much as Ginny had, but the fact remained...I hadn't been in the Order long enough. So of course, _Mundungus Fletcher _of all people got to go instead. Because we all knew how trustworthy _he _was.

Suddenly, Ginny gave a small gasp and in a flurry of movement, excitement propelled us through the door-we barreled across the dark lawn to a black mass who was on his or her hands and knees, and another gigantic shape that could not be mistaken for anyone but Hagrid.

The both of them clambered up to their feet as we rushed to them-

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mrs. Weasley cried as Harry threw the hairbrush, no longer a portkey, aside.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?"

"N-no, you're the first," I informed him as he looked, horrified, between mine, Ginny's, and especially Mrs. Weasley's, pale faces.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry said gravely. Mrs. Weasley gave a startled gasp and I put a hand on Ginny's shoulder as her hand flew to her mouth. "We were surrounded as soon as we took off-they knew it was tonight-I don't know what happened to the others, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us-" His voice took on a tone where it was apparent that he was pleading to Mrs. Weasley to understand why he didn't know what had happened to her sons.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked shakily, speaking for the first time, breaking me out of my current thoughts-how could the Death Eaters possibly have known? "Fer medicinal purposes?" He added a moment later.

Instead of summoning it magically, she hurried back inside to the crooked house while Hagrid drew himself unsteadily to his full height.

Harry looked pleadingly at Ginny who answered immediately with information-

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey."

"And it came back without them," I added, finishing Ginny's sentence-which we had taken to doing lately, and we both pointed to a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby.

"And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker that could have once been a vibrant white-"Should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were supposed to be third." I silently supplied light from my wand as Ginny inspected the minute hand on her watch- "If they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute"

"Molly Weasley hurried back out of the house with a bottle that she promptly handed to Hagrid, he downed it in a matter of three gulps.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted at the same time I cried, "There!" we both pointed at a spot several feet away where a blue light had appeared, breaking the darkness-it grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared spinning and then stumbling on landing.

It was apparent immediately that something was wrong-Lupin was supporting George, who appeared to be unconscious. As George's face entered my vision I was not the only whose sharp intake of breath pierced the air as the blood covering his head and still dripping down his robes became visible.

Harry ran forward and seized George's legs, relieving Lupin of some of the weight.

In a blur he was deposited onto the Weasleys' couch after being rushed inside.

As the lamplight fell across his face, bringing the wound into detail, Ginny gasped and my stomach lurched slightly-one of George's ears appeared to be cut completely from the side of his head. All surrounding the gaping hole was scarlet, still wet, blood.

Just as Molly had bent over her son, Lupin roughly grabbed Harry and pulled him around to face him with a wild look in his eyes.

"Oi!" Said Hagrid indignantly, who was still trying to make his large body scarce enough to fit through the back door-"Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!"

He was ignored.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" He shook Harry, who had a shocked look on his face. He _was _the real Harry, was he not? Did Lupin know something the rest of us did not? "Answer me!"

"A-a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry and massaged his temples warily.

"Wha' was tha' abou'?" Roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," he said tersely.

"So why aren't yeh checkin' me?" Hagrid panted, still trying to ease himself past the door frame.

"You're half giant-the Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only." He turned his eyes back to Harry. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved with the plan. You might have been an imposter." Suddenly his eyes flickered toward me, causing me to bristle because I suspected what he was thinking and I didn't like it one bit. His eyes stayed on me wearily and I met his gaze boldly with my chin held high, showing him that I had nothing to hide, because I didn't. Harry slowly turned as he followed Lupin's gaze to me, frowning in confusion.

"Astoria, did you tell Draco any part of the plan tonight?" I flushed an angry red at his accusation-not just at the assumption that I had told Draco something which I had _promised not to, _but at his hinting that Draco would have even _considered _selling the information if he had even known.

"No, I did not," I started coldly, straightening my back, the room growing quiet. "And if you're insinuating that Draco, if told, would even give a _thought _to giving away the Order's secrets," I spat. "Then I have a few things to tell you, the first one being that by mistrusting both myself and Draco you are calling Professor Dumbledore's himself judgement faulty, and not only that but also-"

"Astoria," Ginny's voice came quietly from behind me as she attempted to calm me. Too late, I thought. The Greengrass tempter had already flared, getting the best of me-

"In order to do so, Draco must be a magical prodigy-by doing so, he had to have found a way to evade Veritaserum and lie around it, you were even there in the memory, Lupin, you _saw_ us take Veriteraserum!" I hissed, nostrils flaring as I pursed my lips together.

Harry looked at me with surprise and what might have been some sort of respect familiar only to us teenagers.

"Astoria, I don't doubt that you and Draco have fully proven yourselves as capable members of the Order. I was only thinking of all open ends and possibilities, I did not intentionally mean to seem as though I was pinning the blame on you and Draco."

"We mustn't make unfounded accusations at this time, Remus, not when friendships cannot afford to be marred by distrust at a time like this," Molly said quietly. Lupin turned to her, nodding like he was confessing a wrong to his mother.

I nodded also, anger disappearing. Everyone tactfully went back to focusing on George.

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort that we were moving tonight," Harry looked pointedly at Lupin. He and Harry took their discussion into the kitchen where I overheard snippets of conversation about how the Death Eaters had immediately focused on the real Harry.

At Ginny's insistence I walked back to the couch, observing George's progress.

Suddenly a scuffling noise came through the door open to the backyard, and I dashed out the door at the same time Harry was coming out the kitchen exit (Hagrid had finally managed to squeeze himself through) to meet the new arrivals.

As we dashed toward them, I recognized Kingsley's face as he stood up as well as Hermione; the last of the Polyjuice potion's effects were wearing off.

They threw aside a bent iron coat hanger and Kingsley immediately rose, his wand to Lupin's chest, no emotion on his face.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," Lupin said in a calm voice. Kingsley quickly turned his wand on Harry-

"It's him, I've already checked!" Now his look was directed at me. "Settle down, Kingsley. She's been here the whole time with Molly."

"Alright, alright!" He stowed his wand back beneath his cloak. "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," came Lupin's answer, and I realized that my shoulders were tense, my jaw clenched as I was waiting for Kingsley to jump to the same conclusion Lupin had about Draco and me. I made a conscious effort to relax my body. "But apparently they did not realize that there had been seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" I looked at Kingsley, slightly surprised by the intensity that carried in his voice. "Who else is back?"

"Only Harry, Hagrid, George, and me."

Hermione stifled a small moan behind her hand and I moved to put my arm around her as Lupin, Kingsley, and Harry stayed rooted to the ground, discussing.

The two of us started inside as I told her about George and did my best to remain optimistic, as did she. Behind us then was a break in the conversation, and it changed to somebody named Stan Shunpike, who had apparently escaped from Azkaban in a mass break out. I shivered at the thought of all those vacant cells in the wizard prison, my mind immediately jumping to Draco's father.

"And her?" Kingsley asked quietly, and the way the hair on the back of my neck stood up I knew three pairs of eyes were boring into the back of my head.

"No Kingsley. Dumbledore-"

"I know!" Kingsley cut across Lupin harshly. "But do you think that it's possible, accidentally-Dumbledore is not incapable of being wrong, Lupin-"

"It wasn't Astoria, Kingsley. Or Draco. I've checked." By the firmness in Lupin's voice, I knew the conversation had ended there as Hermione and I entered the house. Hermione seemed not to have heard the last bit of conversation I had picked up-she was too lost in thought.

A bit later, a great crash from the kitchen sounded.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son! Now back off, if you know what's good for you!" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and I looked up to see Arthur Weasley burst wildly into the living room with Fred right behind him. They both looked frantic and pale, but more or less unharmed.

"Arthur!" Sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Thank goodness!"

"How is he?" Asked Arthur, dropping to his knees at his son's side.

Fred gasped on the other side of the room at his twin-he stared, unbelieving as he tried to accept what his eyes were seeing.

For the first time since I had met him, he was without a joke falling out of his mouth, without the laughing sparkle in his eyes.

And then like he could sense his twin's eyes boring a hole into his forehead, George stirred, eyelids fluttering.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" His mother whispered.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head, fluttering around the still bloody hole.

"Saint-like," he murmured. Uh-oh...The curse couldn't have effected his brain, could it? Apparently Fred was thinking the same thing, because he put voice to my silent concern-

"What's wrong with him?" He croaked, terrified, in a tone I had never heard him use before. "Is his mind effected?"

"Saintlike," George repeated as if he were telling the punchline to a joke. I realized with a start we had all unconsciously leaned in toward George. "You see...I'm holy. _Holey, _Fred, geddit?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. The color that had vanished from Fred's face returned now as a slow grin spread.

"Pathetic," he told George, though his grin contradicted the word. "Pathetic!" He repeated with more emotion, as if to prove he had his vigor back. "With the whole world of ear related humor before you, you go for _holey?"_

"Ah, well," George grinned at his mother, whose cheeks were glistening with tears. She held George's hand in both of her own. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

"It's them!" Came Hermione's shriek from outside, and I bolted out the door, not for the first time that night. I stopped outside just in time to observe Tonks skid on her broomstick and jump into her new husband's arms, shouting, "Remus!"

Huge relief was apparent across both of their faces. Hermione also flung herself into Ron's arms, and Harry and I grinned at each other a bit awkwardly amidst our embracing friends.

I tossed and turned in my bed, kicking off the blankets when I started to sweat, then quickly pulling them right back up to my chin when the cold air rolled over my body, causing my skin to erupt into goosebumps.

The day's events rolled through my head-Mad-Eye was dead, Mundungus disappeared, Fleur's wedding was being planned to be held here at the Burrow...and on top of it all, my worry for Draco filled my mind. I hadn't seen nor heard from my boyfriend since my seventeenth birthday, slightly over a month ago. Though, he _had _told me that Death Eaters were using Malfoy Manor for their base the entire summer, and it would be lucky if he managed to owl me, much less see me. I started at the sound of a door creaking downstairs, and quickly pretended to sleep as I watched through one barely-open eyelid as Hermione quietly padded out of the room we shared with Ginny and Fleur. Counting to thirty after she was gone, I crept to the window to see Harry, Hermione and Ron talking together in the moonlight.

I stumbled back to my cot, collapsing as my eyes grew droopy and I finally began to grow tired.

My brain began to conjure up images of Draco, and I genuinely began to fear for him. Shouldn't he at least been able to write even once? I resolved to talk to someone about it tomorrow. Maybe Bill-we had grown a rather sibling-like relationship since I'd come to stay at the Burrow. Maybe I could tell him I just had to apparate (I had gotten my license just weeks ago) quickly over and check on Draco, even just for a few hours, to see if he was alright and give him updates about how things were going here. Bill would understand, wouldn't he? I drifted off to sleep with questions like that bombarding me and scenes of Death Eaters and Draco plaguing my half-asleep state until I plunged into a fitful sleep. My first and only dream that night was me being stuck in a constant state of travel by apparation, unable to reach my destination but also unable to go back to my starting point.

I couldn't bring myself to seize the opportunity to talk to Bill when I found him alone the first time that day- it wasn't until later, a few hours after lunch, that I was able to muster up the courage and bring him my request.

"Bill?" I asked, knocking softly on the open door to his room where he sat in front of a mirror hanging on the wall, applying an ointment to his face. Sunlight streamed through the many windows onto the wooden floor, lighting the whole room.

"Hey, Tori," he smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "What's going on?"

"Well, I have a small favor to ask you, really. A _really _small one," I emphasized, pausing.

"And?"

"And, well, Iwaswondingifmbe-"

"Whoa, slow down!"

"Sorry. I was wondering if maybe if I could..." I trailed off, suddenly really nervous.

"Merlin's beard, Tori, spit it out!" He grinned at me, turning around to look me in the eyes. I took a few steps closer to his chair so no one who could possibly be near to the doorway would overhear what I was going to say.

"Bill, what would you do it Fleur was stuck in a house full of Death Eaters? They weren't hurting her or anything, she was just...there."

"I would get her out of there, immediately!" He pounded his fist on the wooden table for emphasis.

"What if you couldn't do that?" I asked timidly, waiting for him to catch on.

"I'd visit her as much as I possibly could. Matter of fact, I'd probably set up camp under her window-"

"Bill, I have to see if Draco's okay!" I blurted suddenly before I could lose my courage. Bill's grin faded and his eyebrows drew together over his blue eyes.

"Why are you asking my permission to write him a letter?" He stood up and turned away from the mirror, looking down at me with a look of confusion etched upon his face.

"I'm not. Bill, I need to _see _him. I've thought this through," I pleaded.

"Okay, shoot. What's the plan?" He pushed back a strand of the red, jaw-length hair that his mother so badly wanted to cut, as she reminded him constantly.

"Well, I was thinking that since I have my license and all, I could apparate over to Malfoy Manor-secretly, of course-no one would know I was there except Draco, and no one would know I was gone except you."

Bill blew out his cheeks, cracking a smile as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"It's just for a few hours, after all, and I'd be really, really, careful, and-well, do you want to know where you come into the plan?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit scared to see what crazy scheme you've come up with. Are you by any chance related to Fred and George?" He joked, forming a steeple with his fingers and resting them on his forehead.

"Ha, ha, you're really funny Bill," I raised an eyebrow at him. "But honestly, you'd only have to do a couple things, firstly, cover for me. Second, I'd need you to give me permission to re-enter when I'm done-that's what you need to do to get past the shield charms, right? Get permission from someone to enter?"

"Right. Just one problem. How would we communicate? I'm not going to let you do this unless we have some way to keep in touch," he shook his head. "How would I know when you're done, so I can meet you at the barrier out there, how would I know if you got yourself into some kind of trouble?"

"Ah," I wilted slightly. I hadn't thought of that one.

"Actually..." Bill contemplated,beginning to consider something. "As it happens, in Dad's tinkering shed..."

"The one where he hides his muggle stuff from Molly?"

"That's the one. A few years back, Dad showed me this muggle device...whaddyacallem...talkie walkie? No...walkie talkie, that's it! But anyway, Dad had a charm on it so it can work anywhere, even with all the magic in the air...wow, the fun we had with _those _when we were little, Mum never _could _figure out how..." Bill laughed, a reminiscing look in his eyes.

"Uh, Bill? So, what exactly _is _a walkie-talkie?"

Half an hour later, Bill and I both stood out back in a shed filled with strange muggle items-it was amazing what things muggles invented to do the jobs of magic. Bill had finished explaining how to work the walkie-talkie, and we were done testing it out.

We both had one clutched in our hand when one more detail came to me-

"Wait, what will you tell the others once they realize I'm gone?" I asked wildly.

"I'll just say you've gone to your friend's house...Julie, right?" I nodded and he continued. "I'll just tell them you've gone to visit Julie," he said calmly.

"But I was just there a week ago-are you sure they'll buy it? Your parents _did _raise Fred and George, you know...do you think they'll know when they're being-"

"Totally and completely pulled under? No, I've got this, Tori. Don't worry. This _was _your idea, after all. Uncle Billy's got your back," he smiled reassuringly.

"A-alright," I took a deep breath and let it out slow, trying to muster up some Gryffindor courage.

"Okay, here I go."

"Be careful," he warned, giving me a quick hug.

"I will. Good luck, see you soon," I smiled bravely, swallowing and patting my pocket to make sure the reassuring bulge of my wand still stuck out. Letting out another deep breath, I closed my eyes after taking one last look at the Burrow through the window.

Determination, deliberation, and destination! Wilkie Twycross's voice was forever embedded into my head, playing back the repetitive three D's whenever I prepared to apparate.

I suddenly felt as though I was being jerked through a tube a centimeter from being too small for my body-my lungs involuntarily forced me to gasp, but the discomfort of the travel swiped away my breath.

Suddenly, I was gulping in deep lungfuls of air as I set my hands on my knees, still tightly gripping my walkie-talkie in my left hand, lifting my head to take in the view in front of me-my eyes widened and jaw dropped at the cold grandeur of the stone mansion in front of me, standing out especially with the stark comparison to the Burrow I had just left-

In an instant, the silence was pierced as a high, shrill scream cut the air-I dropped the walkie-talkie in a frenzy to cover my ears as I crouched down, grinding my teeth at the sensation of fingernails over a chalkboard-a highly uncomfortable feeling that accompanied the sound of the Caterwauling charm-a charm that, in fact, my appearance had set off.

Quickly moving a hand from my ear to grope for the walkie-talkie on the ground, I shoved it into my back pocket, pulling my shirt over it. I attempted to dissaparate, but the very air around me seemed to have solidified. I was either incapable of achieving the proper concentration, or there was a spell blocking dissaparation-perhaps both.

The tension in my shoulders released as I pulled my hands down from my ears at the sudden silence-I looked up to the slowly opening door.

Quick! Every nerve in my body seemed to scream. Your wand-defend yourself! The walkie-talkie-no, I wouldn't call Bill, I could get out of this by myself without endangering anyone else-

But my limbs felt as though they were jelly, and so my wand remained in my pocket as the door opened completely.

Out walked Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Bloody hell, I was in trouble.

Narcissa's eyebrows were raised as she glided out to me. She held her chin high, and looked slightly nervous. Bellatrix was smiling so maniacally, distracting me, that I almost didn't realize the other faces lingering in the doorway. Almost.

"Hello, Bellatrix," my voice came out surprisingly calm and cool as I greeted the first sister to reach me, and I saw a flicker of doubt flash through her eyes as I lifted my chin and stood to my full height, and I relished in the fact that I had indeed grown bolder since I had last seen the dark-haired, wild eyed witch. Bellatrix didn't hold as much power over me as she had, like a child outgrowing her fear of the boogyman.

And I think Bellatrix sensed the change.

"Look at this, Cissy!" She cackled as the second sister reached us. I suddenly realized I was out of place in my cut-off shorts, t-shirt, and nothing done with my hair-it just hung down in it's normal, out of control, snarly curl. Though Bellatrix's was worse, I thought to myself. But otherwise, they were impeccably dressed in expensive robes.

"The Greengrass girl?" Narcissa's voice had more of a calming effect on me-it was not as high as Bellatrix's, and it was lacking the partially mental undertone that her sister's possessed.

"Hello, Narcissa," I managed the second greeting in the same cool voice. I hoped I could manage to keep this charade up-but then I realized. If I was going to make it out of this snake-pit unscathed, I had to not only talk the talk, I'd also have to walk the walk. I squared my shoulders and looked in the eyes of the sister who was the least likely to kill me of the two.

"So nice to see you both, isn't it?" I tried to keep any body language that might show that I was terrified, under control. Narcissa nodded suspiciously while Bellatrix's eyes conveyed even more doubt.

"I was just thinking that since I no longer reside with Zacharius and Jacquiline," I restrained myself from saying "my parents," and started to walk toward the manor door while I continued to talk, hoping they would take the bait and follow me, thus getting us all inside and closer to Draco. I wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing-"That I could still see their dear friends, of course!" I said in my best 'obviously' voice. "So, how _have _you both been?" I asked brightly, stopping at the open door, but not looking in, waiting for Bellatrix and Narcissa to step up to me. "You don't mind if I come visit, do you?"

"No, of course not," Narcissa said, flustered. But something had changed in her eyes-she knew what I was up to-was she going to help me in?

"Cissy, we're _busy!" _Bellatrix said significantly, turning on her.

"Bellatrix, were you not the one who told me that this girl is now my son's...lover? She obviously came to see Draco!" She plowed on without waiting for an answer, probably thinking she was helping me-my hands grew clammy-how did they know that? I began to tremble, just slightly enough for me to feel, but not enough to be visible. Bellatrix's grin widened triumphantly as she observed the look of shock on my face, reveling in the fact that she knew something that I didn't.

"Why Tori, it was only too easy to pinpoint you when Draco's friends let it slip that they thought Draco had been romantically involved toward the end of last year! It was only too easy!" She cackled, a maniac gleam in her eye. "Of course, by _all means, _come _in!" _She sang, shoving me in through the doorframe with her clawed hand, and I stumbled into the foyer. My eyes widened at the military order, the meticulous coldness, the un-homey feeling. Much like the Greengrass manor. I realized with a start that in my mind, I had begun to refer to the Burrow as home.

"Draaaaaaa-coooo!" Bellatrix's shrill call came, causing me to flinch.

I caught a glimpse of several knock Death Eaters through the arch to the next room, and I winced at their sneers. Great, I thought. _They _knew that I was with Draco, too, I could see it in their eyes.

And I wasn't stupid-the Death Eaters would have tortured me or worse by now-they were actually letting me see Draco, which meant that somehow, unknown to me, it played to their favor. Maybe they thought the more time Draco and I spent together, the more they could use me against him if he did something they didn't like-blackmail-

The very thing we had been trying to avoid.

Last year's secretiveness had all been for nothing now.

I heard pounding of footsteps, and I looked up over the grand staircase's railing at the top-the staircase was the kind in which a bride would love to descend upon.

"What is it, Be-" he stopped dead when he saw me, and Bellatrix's grin widened.

"Draco, this girl is here to see you," she said quietly, even though Draco was looking right at me. I offered him a weak smile that he did not return. He stood there, staring.

"Astoria? Mother, what's going on?" Draco's voice was on the edge of panic.

"She came to visit, Draco," Narcissa said in a cautious tone, almost like a warning. Feeling rather than seeing another presence in the room, I turned slowly to see that Fenrir (my heart began to pound and my hands grew sweaty) and Rodolphus Lestrange were moving surreptitiously to stand in front of the door-a silent message-you don't leave.

"Can't dissaparate out of the house, unfortunately," Rodolphus said in a tone that clearly said he didn't think it was unfortunate at all. "Not unless you're one of us. Sort of like a spider-web, don't you think? Quiet ingenious. The spider can move with leisure, but the flies..." he grinned at me, making it quite clear what my place was in the analogy-"Are only able to come in, without escape."

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Astoria?" Came the cool voice of a Death Eater I did not know.

"We insist," threw in Fenrir with such excitement I could only imagine I would _be _the dinner. I told myself the giant swallow I had just done was _not _a gulp.

Then, just as I was thinking that things couldn't _possibly_ get worse, a burst of static began to hum, coming from my back pocket. I pretended to cough violently, loudly, attempting to cover up the sound of Bill's voice-

"Astoria? Tori? Are you there? Come in! Over!" Thank Merlin it was on the lowest volume setting, but it still could have been heard-

I stopped my loud coughing as the blessed word-over-sounded. I looked around cautiously at all the now very suspicious faces, every one of my nerves on end, waiting or the slightest burst of static to again set off another fit of coughing. Blood was rushing through my ears in the silence.

"Come, Astoria, I'll give you the tour," Draco was the first to speak.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it-

"Sorry for that coughing-I-uh, allergies. I'll be going now!"

"Wait," Rodolphus grabbed my arm with his icy cold fingers, yanking me back and looking me straight in the eye.

"If you've got something up your sleeve, Astoria, anything at all," he breathed. "Just because you are...with Draco...well, you're on our land now," I could feel the cold eyes of other Death Eaters boring into my back. "And you'd be wise to remember it." I forced myself to walk slowly, instead of bolting like I felt like doing. I slid my eyes to the side once I began to ascent the staircase-not a single Death Eater had moved and were watching, silently.

We had just gotten upstairs when Bill's voice sounded again, slightly more panicky now-

"Astoria! Are you there? Hold down the orange button on the side to talk-over!"

"I'm fine, Bill, I'm here," I held it up to my mouth while Draco continued to walk stiffly in front of me, not even turning around. I frowned, something was wrong, and I knew what. The Death Eaters knew now, and there was no reversing that.

"Are you there?" His voice came again. I frowned-hadn't he heard me?

"I'm _here, _Bill, can't you hear me?" We continued to walk down the corridor, and I covered my mouth when an image flashed through my mind's eye-

When I had _dropped _the walkie-talkie...I hadn't _broken _it, had I?

Bill

"Astoria! Tori! Are you there? Come in! Over!" Bill released the orange button on the side. He leaned against the table in the shed-Astoria should have called him when she arrived-he had given her a few minutes, maybe something had come up. Now, five minutes later, he gave up waiting and sent out a message-no response. Bill frowned, drumming his fingers on the table a bit anxiously. He would try again in a few minutes.

Of course! The answer clicked in his mind, smiling at the obvious answer-she had forgotten how to reply!

He tried to tone down his anxiety-nothing had happened to her, that couldn't be possible. He saw the way that Malfoy boy looked at her, and...well, Bill had a feeling he would die himself before he let anything get to Astoria.

"Astoria! Are you there? Hold down the orange button on the side to talk. Over!" Bill waited, panic growing in the silence. He turned up the volume dial all the way up-

"Are you there?" Bill practically shouted directly into the speaker. He slammed his palm down on the table, starting at the sound of the opening door.

"Bill? What are you doing in 'ere?" His fiancee's voice came. She appeared in the doorway, silvery hair glowing in the sunset as her brow crinkled over her ocean-blue eyes.

"Oh, just...well, it's a bit of a long story," he grimaced at his soon to be wife. Well, Fleur, I may have sent Astoria to her death. I should never have agreed to the plan! He thought.

"Well, I 'ave plenty of time for a long story," she closed the door, standing beside Bill and looking up at his face with pure love.

"Well, sweetheart, dearest..."

**Thank you again! Please review, they honestly do keep me going and motivated. I'm finally getting better at responding to you all! :D**

HansunIlona-Sorry, no facebook for me! Although I do have an email and with that comes instant messaging. cassiaburkemper

Thanks again, please review!


	23. That's Never Good To Hear

**Stronger With Time: Dawn Of A New Era**

**Chapter 2: That's Never Good To Hear.**

** "**Oh, no," I moaned. "No, no no!" I shook the walkie-talkie furiously, refusing to believe that communication with Bill had been lost.

"What the blo-" Draco stopped, composing himself. "What are you doing here?" He amended, jaw working, eyes hard.

That was never good to hear.

Bill

"You let 'er _what?" _Fleur's eyes flashed, and Bill was thankful that she could not turn into a flame throwing hag like her ancestors did when _they _got mad.

However, as Fleur backed him up against the wall with her withering glare, Bill decided that this was almost as bad.

"Bill, _que pensiez-vou? Qu'elle est en danger la-bas! Comment purriz-vous-"_

_ "_Fleur, Fleur! Slow down! I speak _some _French but you know I can't understand you when you talk that fast!"

Astoria

"Well you see, I have this boyfriend who I haven't seen or heard from in over a month, so..." I trailed off, seeing the tortured look in his eyes. What was going on?

"Astoria? Astoria? Can you 'ere me? 'Ello?" I jumped, startled at the sudden noise coming from my pocket. I turned the device's volume back down to one, wondering why it was Fleur talking now.

Draco had a distant look in his eyes, and looked troubled.

"Astoria, we have to talk," he said with a tone of dead seriousness. With a start I realized that Draco was wearing his normal long-sleeved roves, and instead, a t-shirt, his left forearm in full view. Or more specifically, what was on it. Even though I knew what side Draco was on, it still made me a bit weary.

"Astoria, I have to tell you-"

"Draco, I need to get in touch with-"

We said at the same time.

"You first."

"I need to somehow get in touch with Bill Weasley, immediately, so the whole Burrow doesn't apparate over here in a rescue mission."

Bill

"What should I do, Fleur?" Bill moaned as the two of them wandered in the side door, into the Burrow's living room. Almost in answer to his question, flames burst in the had-been dormant fireplace-Bill pushed Fleur behind him as she gasped, startled. He took a cautious step forward-and relaxed as he saw the familiar face in the fire.

"Merlin, Astoria, you scared me!" He exclaimed after checking to make sure he and Fleur were alone in the room.

"Sorry, Bill-and about the walkie-talkie, I think it might have broken when I-"

"Bonjour, Ron!" Fleur said loudly, alerting them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Uh, hi," Ron replied, confused as to why Fleur was suddenly shouting at him. "Did I hear you talking to Astoria, Bill? 'Cause mum's been looking for her."

"She's in the fireplace, Ron," Bill pulled his younger brother into view.

"She's at, uh, Julia's house." Astoria quickly shoved Draco's shoulder out of the image, which was all that had been visible of him.

"Julie," she corrected. "Uh, just fancied a visit. Bill, I'll be staying for dunner, I think," she gave him a significant look.

"Right, Ronnie, run and tell mum Tori'll be a few hours." Now it was Ron's turn to be pushed out of the picture, protesting.

"Okay, so here's the deal-I dropped the walkie-talkie-I can hear you, but you apparently can't hear me-think it's broken, sorry," she winced, looking quite guilty.

"It's fine," Bill waved her on, Fleur looking both ways to make sure no more unexpected visitors popped up.

"They have a Caterwauling charm, apparently, and I started it when I apparated in. So-"

"Wait, stop, stop. Do the Death Eaters _know _you're _there?" _Bill held his hands out, wincing as Fleur whacked him upside the head.

"Yes, but it's fine, it's fine, they're being-well, they're not in a particularly torture-happy mood. But-Bill, they know about Draco and I! Don't worry, don't worry," she rushed. "They don't know anything else. One of Draco's friends told Bellatrix that he thought Draco had a girlfriend last year, and somehow she pinpointed me," Astoria managed to get out bravely, and Draco's shoulder moved back into the picture.

Bill and Fleur looked over simultaneously to the sound of a door slamming on the other side of the house and Ginny shouting if anybody had seen Tori. Ron bellowed back that she was at Julie's, and then yelled back if Ginny had seen their mum.

"We don't have much time," Bill said quickly. "How will you get hold of us and tell us when you're ready to floo or apparate back, since you'd need permission to do both?"

"I'll just do this again, alright?" she shook her head at something Draco said, sending sparks flying into the Weasley's fireplace.

"Alright, I'll try to stay stationed around the living room. Draco, you protect her, all right?"

"I can protect myself, Bill," she rolled her eyes.

"I know, Tori. But you can't watch your back and your front at the same time. I'd feel a lot better knowing someone has your back. Draco?"

"Always," he replied, shoulder bobbing in and out of the fireplace.

"Good man. Astoria, see you soon. Be careful."

"Will do! Bye Bill, bye Fleur." And with that, the warmth of the fireplace left, leaving it cold and black once more, belching small pieces of ash into the kitchen.

Draco

"Alright, so what's that you wanted to tell me?" Astoria asked Draco after telling Bill and Fleur good-bye, standing up from her kneeling position in front of the library fireplace.

Conflicted emotions played inside Draco-remembering several weeks ago and what he'd been forced to do almost caused him physical pain-and extreme remorse and guilt that would live with him forever. He had to end it right now, right here.

Because now they knew, and as Draco had feared, they had used threat of Astoria's safety to get Draco to do things. Things he really, really hadn't wanted to do. Torture.

So the clock had been ticking...and now it was up. They both couldn't afford to do this any longer-what Draco had been trying to avoid had happened exactly. And no matter how both of them tried to ignore it, their relationship was far from perfect, they fought all the time! Draco ranted in his head, trying to come up with all the reasons he should break up with her and not why he still loved her.

Images of their seventh year at Hogwarts filled Draco's mind-Astoria would eventually find someone else, someone better, someone safer...inexplicably, Draco was reminded of the event just weeks ago that would plague him forever-his own personal hell.

In his mind's eye, he was transported back just two weeks ago to the night Rowle had upset the other Death Eaters-which, incidentally, had been just days after Bellatrix had found out about him and Astoria.

Rowle had said something that caused Voldemort to question Rodolphus and Bellatrix, almost to mock them.

Later that night, he had payed for it tenfold.

_"Crucio!" Cackled Bellatrix. Draco looked up at the ceiling to stop his tears, but also so he wouldn't have to see Rowle writhing on the floor, but he still heard his tortured screams and then his __labored panting as Bellatrix released the curse-_

_ "Cru-"_

_ "Wait!" Bellatrix screamed, stopping her husband mid-curse. "Draco, Draco...don't you have the stomach? The bravery? Maybe the boy needs to _learn, _Rodolphus! After all, if the Dark Lord ever requires such a service, I'm sure Draco would do it without a question. Isn't that right, Draco?"_

_ He glared at his aunt, a hard look in his eyes. He wasn't going to answer-_

_ But instead of the look of surprise he was expecting to see on her face as his refusal to answer, he saw the look she wore when she knew something that no one else did._

_ "Draco, Draco. I know you'll use the Cruciatus Curse now..." she tutted. "Because if you don't, I fear we'll have to get...someone else to practice with...is it that pretty girlfriend of yours making you soft, Draco? Maybe she would make good practice," she said softly. "Do it Draco, and do it now..."_

Draco was snapped back into the present. He and Astoria wouldn't really work out, anyway. It was only a matter of time-they both had hot tempers and harsh words-it wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. So Draco set his face into his trademark Malfoy sneer-it felt a little rusty, but he pushed away all of his emotion, something he was good at-he _was _a Malfoy after all, albeit a Malfoy in the Order.

Astoria

"Draco? Draco, hello?" I asked as his eyes glazed over.

"What?" He almost snapped. Suddenly, he was sneering.

"Draco, what's going on? You've been acting strange ever since I got here."

"Which, by the way, I meant to ask...what the hell were you thinking? Did you not see the Death Eaters out there?" He hissed.

"Hell of a way to say hello, Draco1" I matched his tone, sneering back. When he didn't reply, I plowed on-"And that makes no sense at all, Draco, of course I saw them! What's your point? Was I supposed to see them _before _I was here? I'm not a seer!"

"No!" He shouted. Then, "No. Just listen to me now, we need to talk. The Death Eaters know about us now,-"

"So _what? _They haven't done anything yet, haven't threatened-"

"Yes, actually, they did! They told me that if I didn't torture Rowle, they'd do it to you! And that's not even the full reason why this isn't going to work, Astoria! Look at us! We're screaming at each other, and we haven't seen each other in a month!"

Instead of being crushed, like a normal girl-no, I had to be an oddity. My emotions were twisted, leaving me unsure-I was fired up as hard refusal took over.

"Dammit, I'm not some delicate damsel in distress, Draco! I don't need you to protect me! I knew what this meant when you first told me the whole story about you being a Death Eater, and I told you then, and I'll tell you now-I can handle myself! It didn't matter then, and it doesn't matter now! You can't just-ugh!" I struggled to find words, pulling a "Tonks" and seizing his robes, shaking them.

"See, we're not even compatible anyway, look at us!" Draco looked a mess as he angrily ran his fingers through his hair, face flushed. I'm sure I didn't look any more calmer.

"The truth is, you're just afraid to try," I snapped. "Isn't it?" He looked at me, and what I saw scared me. This was final, wasn't it? Maybe his words had some truth, however much I refused to believe it...were we really not...

"Compatible," I murmured softly. Was it true? We'd spent all those years fighting...and...well, they far outnumbered the months we'd been loving.

"Take this," I said in a dead voice. I didn't bother to unclasp the chain but I yanked it off, feeling it break against the back of my neck. He held his hand out coldly, he glared into my eyes and all the love was gone-I never realized how accustomed I'd grown to that emotion in his grey eyes until it was gone.

"Please tell Bill for me that I'll need to get back into the Burrow now," I said stiffly as I pointed to the fireplace. "I'll be going now."

"You can stay while I tell him," he said in the same flat voice, although I knew it was an empty offer. "We're still allies, you know."

"That might be so, but careful, we might blow up at each other, we might not be "compatible" enough to stay in a room together for five minutes. I'd rather leave," I said icily.

"Fine. Take this," he took a cloak bundled nearby on a table and I recognized it immediately as one of Fred and George's temporary invisibility cloaks.

"It's an-"

"I know," I cut him off sharply. "And I'm sure a door opening by itself wouldn't rise any suspicion," I couldn't help but add snidely.

"That's why you'll be levitating yourself out the window past the gates," he snapped, irritated. He holds his hand out and drops the cloak with almost a foot of distance between our hands-not so subtly eliminating all possibilities of contact. I tried to ignore the pain cutting through me like a knife.

"Classy, Malfoy, whatever happened to "'we're still allies?'" I snapped up at him as he sneered.

"Whatever happened to-"

"Just shut up, Malfoy," I snapped before he could retort. "I'm leaving."

"Good!" He shouted.

"It is good!" I shouted back, getting up in his face before whirling around, hopefully giving him whiplash.

I tried to compose myself as I floated down invisibly over the tall iron gate, landing and then dissaparating with a crack. It turned out, when I got to the meadow where I planned to meet Bill, I didn't even have to try to keep from crying anymore because my brain had gone strangely numb, like it was having trouble trying to process what was going on.

I scoped the rolling hills covered with emerald grass that I longed to take my shoes off and run barefoot in-I stopped when I spotted the specific S-shaped tree-the meeting place. I leaned my back against the tree, knowing that I could walk as long as I wanted in the exact direction of the Burrow and never leave the meadow...a scary thought, but that was how the protection worked. Only someone inside could bring you in.

Any leftover energy that I had possessed drained out until I wasn't left with enough to climb to the lowest branch to perch, so instead I sank to the grassy ground, cool in the shade, resting and waiting.

Not five minutes of painful thinking later, I looked up to see Fleur standing above me, with a look on her face that lead me to believe she might have an inkling of what had just happened. I gathered that if she _hadn't _wanted to talk she would have simply let me in-so I made room for her to sit with her back against the tree, beside me, as she takes a step to sit down.

"Hello, Fleur," I clear my throat, surprised at the hoarseness.

"Bonjour, Tori," she said in her throaty French accent, turning her beautiful face up to the sky. Maybe if I looked like Fleur Delacour, Draco wouldn't have dumped me. I pushed the thought out of my head, ashamed. I looked up, following her gaze to see what had got her so interested.

It was two bluebirds flying toward the tree together, circling one another and chirping as they land on the high up, quivering branch.

"Do you zeenk zose birds are in love, Astoria?" I enjoyed talking to people when I was having a particularly rough time, but I didn't know exactly where she was getting with this. I got that Bill was probably cringing at the very thought of having to talk to me about the break-up-which he undoubtedly knew about, if Fleur did-so Fleur herself volunteered to do the delicate girl-talk, instead.

"I'm not sure," I said as they took off, the sound of wind rustling through the branches filling my ears.

"I know zat _zey_ zeenk zey are," she began. "You always zeenk it eez love when you're in it, don't you? Looking at it from zee outside is a more...accurate view. Zen you are able to see zee 'ole zing, and not just what you want to see," she pauses, talking fast and accent heavy. "And when it's over, one good thing comes out of it-since you are not in it anymore, you can step back and see ze whole view-and know for yourself-was it real? Or did you only zeenk it was real in the moment?" She looked at me in the eye, and I realized Fleur, maybe, contrary to what Ginny says, is not so bad after all. She had good metaphors, at least.

I nodded thoughtfully, offering her a smile. "Thank you, Fleur." She stood up and offered me a hand.

"Of course. I am glad I 'ave gotten to know you, Astoria. When Bill and I are married, you must come and visit us sometime. I know 'e is quite fond of you."

"I'd like that," I smiled as we walked toward the Burrow which has just appeared, and Bill who is leaning up against the tinkering shed.

Later that night after dinner, I decided that I was going to tell Ginny about Draco and I. She was going to find out sooner or later, and I rather it be now.

So as we were getting ready for bed, I dropped the bomb as we were brushing our teeth.

"Ginny?"

"Wha?" She was still vigorously brushing her teeth.

"I wasn't actually at Julie's house today," I started. "I was at Draco's." She finished, tossing her toothbrush back, and we both began to walk back to our shared room.

"Uh oh. Was-"

"Ginny, he dumped me," I interrupted her suddenly, wanting to get it over with.

Ginny didn't say anything, just listened as I told her. I knew she wouldn't waste time with stupid questions, like "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite accomplished at the bat-bogey hex, you know, and I-"

"Ginny, don't do that!" I said quickly. "He dumped me because...well, partially because of the same reason Harry dumped you. To "Protect us in case Dumbledore uses us to get to them,"" I quoted in a nasally voice.

"Merlin's beard, you're _joking_! Are _all _guys like this? Absolutely ridiculous!" She exploded. We passed Harry and Ron's room at that time, and we slowed as Ginny glared furiously at Harry, as if he were the root of everyone's problems. He stared back for a moment, confused, before we stepped out. I heard Ron mutter something about how confusing girls were before I answered-

"Yeah," I said, kind of half-crying now, but trying to stop it. "And he said we weren't compatible...and I think he's right! But I was thinking about _marrying _him, Gin, how am I supposed to get over that? And...and I think all of the Death Eaters at the mansion thought I was trying to get with him so I could have money, you know, because of the whole disowning thing...but...I don't love him because he's a _Malfoy! _I love him because he's _Draco!"_

"Stupid boys," she shook her head, pulling me into a hug when she saw I was about to cry. "Why do they always have to be so bloody noble?"

Over the next few days, all of the Burrow's inhabitants knew about Draco and I, and were treading carefully around the subject, tactfully not bringing him up unless necessary. Well, except for Fred, but he really didn't know how to be tactful.

But I didn't care, really. I was _so _over him. Totally and completely. And now that everything I saw reminded me of him...well, that was normal after a break up, wasn't it?

"...be inviting Draco to the wedding, Fleur?" This statement broke me out of my reverie. I snapped my head up, blushing a deep red.

It was Fred, myself, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur in the living room going over last-minute wedding details. Well, actually, the first three of us _would _have been leaving for Quidditch if Mrs. Weasley hadn't snared us first...Fleur looked sideways at me, but I was too busy trying to direct my energy into calming my flaming cheeks, to catch her silent question.

"I do not know, we 'ave already sent out the wedding invitations. And 'e may not be able to come anyway, with ze Death Eaters at 'is house. Astoria, what do you theenk?"

Aw...I could see Fred trying to stifle a laugh and Ginny whacked him with a nearby book. Last night Fred had asked me if we weren't going to mention Draco at all, how would we distinguish the two "He-who-must-not-be-named's?"

"It's your wedding, Fleur, invite whoever you want," I smiled at her. Inside, I was screaming-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-

"Alright then, after all...we _should _invite 'im, after all, 'e _is _a member of ze Order...And 'e can apparate now, can 'e not, Tori?"

"Yes," I said shortly. First the actually pretty useful metaphor about Draco, now this. But why should I care who Fleur did or didn't invite? I chided myself.

Over the next few days with the flurry of the arrival of the Delacours, Harry's birthday, and the onslaught of jobs brought on by the upcoming wedding, all of them together successfully managed to keep my mind well away from Draco. However, unfortunately, this left me unknowing, until the last minute, wether he would be attending the wedding or not.

Which made me, on the morning of the wedding, almost as nervous as Fleur herself.

The Burrow had never looked cleaner-junk that had previously littered the corners were replaced with plants: the overall effect of the Burrow was much cleaner and cheerier. The chickens were shut up in their coop, the yard neatly groomed, plucked, spruced and de-gnomed, courtesy of us teens. The Delacours had earlier arrived by Portkey on a nearby hill and let in by a flustered Mr. Weasley.

Charlie had also arrived, and was promptly forced into a chair by Mrs. Weasley, threatening to force him to convince Bill to let her give him a haircut.

I was standing in my room the morning of the weddings as I was putting the finishing touches to my hair-a curly bun, but with smaller strands around my face-close to the same style I had worn it for the Yule Ball almost three years ago. Other than that, I was still in my pajamas, and I was just putting a spell on the hair to make it stay in place, when I heard a voice from downstairs that shocked me so badly my wand went flying, rolling out into the hallway.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for inviting me," came Draco's cool voice.

"Of course, dear, you're in the Order now, and-well, you've come to be a friend to us as well. Was it hard getting here?"

"Actually, not at all. All of the-" he dropped his voice, probably to whisper the words "Death Eaters." "-left this morning except for my mother, and I told her I wasn't feeling well and that I would be in my room all day. I have spells set up so that if she calls to me, she'll hear my voice answer." Mrs. Weasley murmured something, probably words of praise.

"Well, do you know where they went, dear?" she continued in a worried voice. I was contemplating wether I should inch out and grab my wand-but that would put me in full view of them. The railing was in full view of the door.

"No, I don't-I couldn't figure-" he stopped as I sort of lurched out from the doorway and bent down to pick up my wand with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Hello, Astoria," he said in an odd voice.

"Good morning, Draco," I turned around slowly, wincing and trying to give him a smile, but it probably looked like I was just showing my teeth. I could tell Mrs. Weasley was struggling with what to say as she stood there, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, I've got to get ready!" I rushed back into my room, slamming the door.

_Stupid _Malfoy!

I continued to get ready with Ginny and Hermione, all the while ranting at Draco silently in my head. I hadn't seen him since he arrived, and I intended to keep it that way.

Ginny and Hermione both looked lovely-Ginny in her bridesmaid gown and Hermione in her red dress-Hermione was also carrying a beaded bag that I had found highly suspicious ever since I'd heard a noise that sounded almost like clunking coming from it.

I myself was wearing a deep blue gown-it came to my knees, where it billowed out when I spun. The sleeves were about an inch thick, where they sat on the edges of my shoulders.

"You both look beautiful," I told them as Gabrielle breezed past the door, grinning and waving at us as her silver hair floated out behind her, carried in an invisible breeze. The term "Mini-Fleur" crossed my mind, not for the first time.

"Coming, Astoria?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny started to leave the bathroom.

"I'll be a few minutes," I smiled. It was exactly, noon, I didn't have to be down for a while. When they were gone I let out a huge groan, slumping forward and resting my elbows on the sink, my head on my knuckles.

Why had Draco left me? That "not compatible" comment really had me questioning myself. And-

"You alright, Astoria?"

"What? Oh, yes!" I jumped up, grinning at Harry's puzzled expression. "I'm fine."

"Alright. You look nice," he commented.

"Thanks, Harry. You do too."

There was a general flurry of movement about the house for the next hour, and it mainly consisted of Mrs. Weasley frantically asking all of us if she'd remembered to invite so-and-so, if she'd remembered to clean this-and-that, spattered with comments about how lovely we all looked.

I managed to walk in on Fred and George explaining animatedly about what veela cousins Fleur must have to Draco-boy, I backed out of _that _conversation fast-attempted to, anyway.

"Ah, here's our favorite honorary Weasley!" George said loudly, pulling me back in by the arm and putting me in between him and Fred, where they both draped an arm over my shoulders. I wondered what Draco would have said to that if we had still been dating, then mentally shook myself for even thinking that.

"We were just telling Draco-"

"About Fleur's veela cousins!"

"And of course, we've got someone to-"

"Set you up as well, because-"

"YOU CAN'T BE SINGLE TONIGHT!" They chorused together.

"What, are you two drunk or something?" I asked sarcastically, laughing up at George to avoid locking eyes with Draco.

"Of course not!" They chorus. "Not for our brother's wedding! Though maybe for yours..." Both get a mischievous look in their eyes, and they grin at each other over my head.

"Of course, you'd obviously let us do a speech in our intoxicated state, wouldn't you love?" Fred teased jokingly.

"Oh, shut it," I laughed. "You go on talking about the veela cousins and I'll-"

"Wait, aren't _you _part veela, Astoria?" Fred and George are silent after Draco's question-but only for a second before they burst out laughing, bent over and slapping their knees, all but rolling on the ground while I looked at Draco oddly.

"Wow guys, I think I'm kind of offended here! If you two think it's _that _ridiculous-"

"Not-"

"That," they gasped. "You don't understand-"

"Your child-like mind-"

"Doesn't understand!"

"You'll get it someday, sweetheart," they chorused together. They were holding their stomachs now, and my eyes slid over to Draco, who was as red as I'd ever seen him.

"Maybe it's good she doesn't get it, for your sake, mate," Fred melodramatically wiped away a fake tear and rested an elbow on Draco's shoulder, who was still red.

Even I was starting to turn a bit pink, and I didn't evenknow what they're going on about!

"Childlike mind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Tori, we meant-"

"Your fully mature-"

"Adult like-"

"You know, I think it's creepy how you do that," I interrupt. "Hey look, a veela!" I point dramatically toward the window.

"Where?" Fred and George stumble over themselves, trying to get toward the window where, incidentally, there is no one in sight. Except, as a matter of fact, a rather old lady who is strolling across the lawn on the arm of Charlie.

"That's no veela, that's our aunt Muriel!"

"Exactly," I grinned as I waited for them to get it.

"Hey! You sneak!" They yelled as one.

"Learned from the best," I grinned, whacking Fred upside the head as I dashed out.

At the last minute, Mrs. Weasley decided to change Draco's appearance as well as Harry's so it would never get back to the Death Eaters that he had been here. His transformation wasn't as drastic as Harry's Polyjuice potion, but Draco had donned a stockier build for the night along with Weasley-red hair; his face was also slightly altered, but just enough so that you could only recognize him as himself if you knew him well, and looked very, _very _hard.

This was all courtesy of Tonks, who was an expert in partial human transfiguration. Which made sense, because she was an Animagus.

Draco's name was "Brent" for the night, and he was masquerading as "Barny's" (Harry's) older brother.

Ron, Fred, George, and "Barny and Brent" were now standing outside the canvas walls of the great white wedding tent that had been erected in the orchard, awaiting the 3:00 arrival of the guests. They had started to show people to their seats; there were also gold-jacketed band members and white-robed waiters for the reception afterwards.

Inside the tent sat rows upon rods of golden chairs, lined uniformly on either side of the purple aisle. Gold and white glowers climbed the poles that supported the tent, and the light summer breeze of August rustled the leaves in the orchards' trees visible from the entry arch.

Before long, a procession had formed and was beginning to make its way toward the marquee and toward the group of boys looking daunted at seating that number of people.

Hermione and I were standing in the middle to help assist those needing extra help. It came clear that we were about to lose Fred and George when voices came floating in-

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins-"

"Not so fast, your Holiness!" Fred responded.

I crane my neck and suppress my urge to laugh as Fred assisted several pretty French girls to their seats. Fred catches my eye and mouths-_You're dancing, no moping! _I rolled my eyes and smiled, turning away. Maybe it would be good for me, though, to start thinking about boys other than Draco, open up to dating again. After all, I can't be moping over Malfoy forever, and _he _certainly doesn't look like he's having a bad time as he escorts one of the "veela cousins" too their seats.

Astoria. Unclench teeth, unclench fists.

Two can play that game.

**A\N-another fight! They certainly can't seem to agree on anything, except for the fact that they love each other. Until now! What will happen? Dun dun dun...thank you all who reviewed and read last chapter-I see how many people read this, and I am **_**so **_**thankful to each one, even if you don't review. Although I would prefer if you did. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MOTIVATE ****ME UPDATE FASTER!**

** -Cassia**


	24. I'll Hate You and You'll Hate Me

**Chapter 3: I'll hate you and you'll hate me**

Wait, no-no-no-" Too late. Instead of the magically enlarged chair for him, Hagrid misinterpreted his seating arrangement and ended up sitting amongst five crushed chairs. He mumbled his apologies and seated himself carefully; I heard Mr. Weasley repair the chairs as he shouted apologies to no one in particular.

I looked up to see a familiar face-Luna Lovegood was talking to a baffled looking Harry while who can only be her father stands behind her.

I had to turn away to stifle my laugh as I see Fred and George's "veela"- in other words, Aunt Muriel-walked in on the arm of Ron, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Some time later after making a point of _not _watching Draco charm some pretty French girls as he took them to their seat, opportunity knocked. Walking swiftly over right in front of Draco I gave Viktor Krum a huge smile.

"Hello Viktor, how are you doing?" I asked in my most charming voice, linking my arm through his and guiding him right past Draco as I take him to his seat. Ah, revenge is sweet...

But it got me thinking-why _shouldn't _I have a boyfriend? Draco was probably already well on his way-no, stop! I shook myself. This was not a _race. _And I couldn't care less who Malfoy dates. Besides, if I did get a boyfriend it would be because we liked each other and not to make Malfoy jealous.

I realized as I walked back to my own seat after seating Krum that he had made quite a stir-especially among Fleur's relatives. And Ron looked almost murderous as he glared at him. Hermione was tinged pink, and I remembered that she had gone to the Yule Ball with him in fourth year...

In our row, it was myself, Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred, and Draco. Ron leaned over to Harry, and I caught something about "Krum" and "Stupid little beard."

"Tori, do _you _know why girls fuss over him?" Ron turned to me, obviously speaking of Krum.

"Well, maybe because he's a nationally famous Quidditch player, not to mention he's really, really ha-uh, well, he's sort of ugly," I quickly changed my words at Ron's outraged look, stifling a laugh.

"Girls," he mumbled moodily.

"Boys," I nudged him back.

In the front, Bull and Charlie stood up as the music began, and Fred's wolf whistle succeeded in making several teenage girls giggle.

"Oooh!" Said Hermione, and we all swivel around in our seats to see what the room has gone quiet for. A sigh from the female population of the marquee fills the air as Fleur begins down the aisle with her father-she was dazzling, practically glowing-everything her radiance fell on it seemed to beautify, including Ginny and Gabrielle behind her. By the time she'd floated up to Bill in her simple white dress, they were both smiling like they were the only two in the world. Bill was looking as if he'd never even met Fenrir Greyback.

My eyes were sweeping the room, and my smile was mirrored on the faces of those around me.

I did a double take as I realized someone was meeting my eye-it was Quinn, a Hufflepuff boy in my year. He was tall and dark haired, and was smiling at me. I smiled back and turned around in my seat, trying to recall his last name as the preacher continued to talk. I realized that the preacher was the same man who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral-I saw a piece of white paper flash as it was handed to me-it was a corner ripped off the seating chart-

_We see you've been making eyes at the date we've chosen for you. NO SINGLES! So what do you think? Gred and I good matchmakers, eh?_

_ -Forge_

I wrote back on the other side in tiny, cramped handwriting-

_To Fred or George-I can never tell which one you are when you put Gred and Forge, you know __that! And...yes. Well done._

"That's why we do it," I heard them mutter together directed at me, and I can tell they're answering my beginning statement of myself not being able to tell when they put Gred and Forge.

I considered Quinn- he was nice, loyal, hard-working-the exemplary Hufflepuff, really. Not to mention he was on the Quidditch team, and rather good looking.

And yet, I was all but kicking myself to get my heart to flutter, to do _something _other than march to its normal beat. I remembered Hermione's words when I told her Draco and I were done...

_"Every girl deserves to be with someone who makes them happy. Right now, Draco's the one that makes you cry. So go and find the _right _one...you have plenty of time."_

I pictured Draco back with Pansy, and turned around to smile once more at Quinn. As I did, I may have detected some heart fluttering.

"...then I declare you bonded for life." A shower of silver stars sprinkled down upon Fleur and Bill as they leaned into the kiss that would change them to husband and wife.

Applause filled the air as Bill and Fleur pulled back to smile at each other with expression filled with such love that it was impossible to consider them as anything but completely perfect for each other.

The golden balloons overhead were bursting, and tiny golden bells floating down slowly, birds of paradise whose feathers were set in magnificent jeweled hues also flew out, soaring into the sunlit blue skies.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came the voice of the tufty haired wizard-"If you could please stand up!" With an intricate wave of his wand, the golden chairs rose into the air and the canvas walls of the tent vanished, completely changing the feeling of the marquee. Now the golden poles supported the white ceiling, and the view of the orchard countryside was spectacular. Then came a golden rippling effect on the ground from the inside out, turning it into a gleaming dance floor.

A small podium appeared in which the gold jacketed band made their way up to. White clothed tabled appeared on the outside of the expensive dance floor, and the chairs floated back firmly on the ground, surrounding the tables.

"Smooth," Ron commented, turning around and snatching a butterbeer from a waiter, of which there were now several, circling the room, offering food and refreshments. A well-wishing line appeared around Bill and Fleur, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione crossed the floor, moving toward a table whose only occupant was Luna Lovegood. I didn't realize their absence left Draco and I standing awkwardly alone until the band began to play a waltz.

My feet seemed oddly rooted to the spot and I looked around, desperate for someone to come and rescue me.

It took me a moment to realize that Draco had turned a shoulder away from me, purposely facing away. I followed his eyes to a small cluster of French girls and unexpectedly felt like crying. After (mostly) holding it in over the past few days, my tears choosing now, at the worst possible time, to burn the back of my eyes as I restrained them.

Most everyone was drifting to tables except for those who had taken to the dance floor, and I didn't want to stand here miserably.

I took a step toward the dance floor, but sort of lurched back, and I looked toward Draco with what must have been that odd I'm-going-to-say-something-but-now-I've-changed-my-mind sort of look. I shook my head and bit back whatever words might have slipped out, walking toward the dance floor.

Immediately, George swooped in on my right, grinning.

"Well, I've got to say I'm honored," I grinned cheekily, "That you'd leave your veelas over there to come dance with poor little me," I teased, putting my hand on his shoulder as he rested his on my waist. He took my other hand in his and I tried not to think of Draco and me dancing-because it wasn't him in front of me, it was George, and Draco was an arse.

"To be honest I think Fred and I've scared most of them off-besides, British girls are much more interesting."

"Why thank you," I grinned as he spun me. We danced for a few songs and my mood had considerably lifted by the time I found myself in front of Quinn Garrison. I remembered his last name.

We danced for a while, and he was nice enough, and I thought maybe-just maybe-he might like me. We were just getting drinks when I froze at the first stanza of the song the band had just begun to play-Draco and I didn't really have a "song," but whenever I heard this song I thought of us.

"Quinn? I'm going to get some fresh air, alright? I'll be back soon."

I was gone, but not before the damage was done-they've sung the first few lines, and the rest was floating out, following me out of the marquee, but mostly it was playing in my head. It was about the hard path that two lovers take to stay together, about how "love will always make it." And-well, it was a love song. What was I to expect? It was a wedding, after all.

The faintest pink was beginning to tinge the sky, and the song was entering the chorus as the first tear escaped and I stopped to enter the confinement of a willow tree, its dripping branches brushing the ground and enclosing me in a circle with the trunk at the center. I leaned up against the tree, facing away from the marquee, a sob escaping my throat. I was thankful that my make-up was waterproof because more than one tear had slipped onto my cheek. I was counting on the secludedness of the place I chose to hide me, but apparently someone had followed; I heard twigs crack, and the swish of willow branches being pushed up to the side. Without turning, I assume it was Quinn-

"Quinn, I-" I stopped, trying to control my voice, which had just deceived me, trembling slightly. I surreptitiously wiped the tears from both of my cheeks and turned, my expression hardening as I realize that it is, in fact, _not _Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at Draco. "I didn't think anyone would follow me."

"Well, I did. Astoria, we don't have to do this, you know-we're still allies. Just not..."

"I know, I know!" I cried, and now the tears were really streaming down my face, and I couldn't do a thing to stop them. "Is that all you came to do, to remind me? First my parents leave, then my sister, and now you're-"

I stopped as he grabbed my wrists, yanking my hands down from massaging my temples.

"I'm still here for you-"

"No, no you're not!" I ripped my wrists out of his grip. My crying was done, and now, to be frank, I was pissed. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy, alright? You can't just step in and out of my life whenever you please! So let's just go back to the way it was before, alright Malfoy? I'll hate you and you'll hate me and you can go back to Parkinson and I won't give a damn because then life will be so much easier! Just leave me alone! Or better yet, just leave!" I was shocked when he did-he dissaperated with a pop.

I stopped, breathing hard. I made a decision right then and there-promising myself. Never again.

And away I boxed my feelings for Draco. A cool feeling of calm washed over me, and I pushed any other feeling associated with Draco, away. I took a deep, calming breath. I realize the song had just ended-something in the air lifted.

So I collected myself, walking back in, offering smiles. And Quinn approached me and asked if I was alright, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," I surprised him by kissing him on the cheek, and I liked the smile that lit up his face.

"Astoria, I've liked you for a while now, as you may have known." We were back on the dance floor now, swaying slowly with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. "And I was wondering...would you ever, maybe, want to go out with me? On a date?"

My mind was racing. I thought that maybe I could learn to like Quinn, and maybe already did, a bit. He was kind, and sweet, and caring...and most of all, did _not _have a Dark Mark on his arm, nor had he betrayed me-

"Yes," I heard myself say, almost from far away. "Yes, I'd love that."

We smiled at each other, and I was wondering if we looked like Fleur and Bill had when a silver lynx patronus floated down from the canopy ceiling, landing among astonished dancers-but worst yet, it the message it has to deliver-

And in Kingsley's deep, rich tone it opens its mouth and delivers-

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Cold, dead silence flattened the air and several of us broke out of our stupor to grab our wands-I gripped my own wand tightly, and someone screamed.

That seemed to trigger the inevitable pandemonium- the crowd writhed as people threw themselves left and right, yelling desperately to family and friends-I was hustled violently back and forth and was starting to panic as I began to fear being trampled in the scrambling crowd. Then like a lifeline, Quinn's arm shot out and he pulled me to his side, and I didn't protest as he linked my arm through his and leaned over me protectively-I instinctively leaned into him, screaming as a black-cloaked, silver-masked figure appeared in front of us-and he wasn't the only one.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione was buffeted toward us with Harry, and they were in danger of passing Ron, who was barreling toward him-I seized her arm and the two of them stopped, looking around wildly before their eyes finally settled on Ron.

A moment of uneasiness settled over me, and I couldn't shake the odd feeling that I wouldn't be seeing these three for a long while. I knew, as did the others who had stayed at the Burrow over the summer, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not planning to return to Hogwarts next year. No one knew when they would leave-but now it was obvious. They were about to make their disappearance to do...something. But whatever it was...

"Good luck, you three," I told them gravely as Ron reached their sides.

We all locked eyes for a moment and I felt a surge of energy pass through me as a silent agreement passed between us-keep resisting. Don't stop fighting.

And then they were gone.

I was pressed up against Quinn but still managed to almost topple over as an old man slammed into my shoulder. Quinn steadied me, and I screamed- "Protego!" Following in the lead of Remus, Tonks, and several other Order members. Quinn and I raced to the band's empty podium, and climbed on top to survey the scrabble-many people had already dissaparated, but some were still frantically rushing around, looking for lost friend or family members. No one seemed to notice the two of us.

A disheveled Ginny, Fred, and George joined us and together we fired several stunning spells at Death Eaters-

"Give us Potter!" And I could have sworn the cry I had just head came from Severus Snape-and that was the last thought that graced my mind before a spell ricocheted, the bright light bouncing into my chest-and I somehow ended up crumpled on the floor behind the podium, vision growing fuzzy.

And the sounds of the pandemonium faded into a small background noise, and everything slowed like the flow of water turning to the crawl of honey.

I struggled to blink, and then-nothing.

My eyelids snapped open, and I was surprisingly alert for someone who'd just awoken. I blinked rapidly a few times before my vision cleared, and then I took in my surroundings-I was still in my crumpled dress from last night, and I was spread out on the Weasley's living room couch-a thin blanket covered me, and my head rested on a decorative pillow.

The morning light slanted in from the windows, telling me that I'd slept through the night-

Ginny, whose fierce loyalty lit a smile on my face, was sleeping soundly on the rocking chair next to me. Although a blanket covered her sleeping form, I would bet she still wore her robes from the night before as well-she still had the jewelry, make-up, and hair of which the staying char had faded, leaving make-up smeared and hair messed from the events of last night, and the sleep. I probably looked just as disheveled, if not more.

The Burrow was oddly quiet-the only noise was the ticking of a clock. The silence wasn't calming or tranquil, it was only a reminder that the Burrow was emptied of most of it's inhabitants from last night. Ron (except his place had been taken by the attic ghoul) was gone, along with Harry and Hermione. Fred and George were scheduled to leave today, the day after the wedding, to their flat above their joke shop, after cleaning up the remnants of the wedding. Bill and Fleur were gone, as would be Charlie after today.

After tonight, it would be only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and myself.

And of course, Ron's "Splattergoit-stricken" ghoul in pajamas.

What was going to happen? It couldn't be true-had the Ministry really _fallen_?

Remembering the lynx patronus's condemning message, a cold wave of dread engulfed me-

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

The Ministry had fallen and the Minister was dead-what did this mean for the rise of Voldemort? What did this mean for the entire wizard population, not to mention the countless muggles that would no doubt feel the wrath of the Unforgivable curses?

I wasn't left much time to revel in my dark thoughts because at that moment, my unfocused eyes turned back to the kitchen as I heard the familiar noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. Putting a smile on, I rose to greet Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't surprised at all at the pinched and pale look on her face, the bags under her eyes, but she still managed to smile in her motherly way and pat my cheek as I came to help her begin breakfast. She explained what happened last night after I was stupefied. In between talking in whispers as to not wake Ginny, we fell into the rhythm of the work of sausages, eggs, and fresh bread dotted abundantly with nuts and cranberries.

In short, no one had been seriously injured and the Death Eaters had all dissaparated after realizing Harry wasn't there-magical fortifications had been reinstated and doubled.

"Oh, dear, double that recipe, would you? We have some extra visitors."

Sausages were sizzling, eggs were about to be prepared, and I was mixing up the batter of the cranberry bread.

Ginny had roused not quite five minutes ago, but Mrs. Weasley told her she could return to her bed upstairs as as she looked absolutely exhausted. Although Harry's abrupt disappearance probably added to her weary, beaten-down look.

"Who all is here, now?" I asked, cracking a few eggs against the side of the bowl.

"Well, besides us and Ginny and Arthur, and the three that are leaving tonight, after the clean up-" I didn't miss her sidelong look at me- "Quinn Garrison and his mother will be staying another night to help clean up as well, as they so kindly offered their services. Now I know better than anyone, being their mother, that Fred and George joke around. But they told me that...how did they out it...that you and Quinn have a...a thing? Normally I'd dismiss it as some of their hogwash...but, dear, he was the one that carried you in last night..." she trailed off, stopping to give me a kind smile. "And it's so soon after Draco...and if you're sure...you both seemed so happy, dear..." she trailed off, stopping when she realized she may have done more harm than good with that last statement. "Well, I think it was a good idea. Getting over it all, putting the past behind you-and Quinn-he seems like such a nice boy!" she quickly backtracked.

"Oh, he is, that's for sure. And yes, he did ask me out. But he's not my boyfriend. At least...not yet."

Then Mrs. Weasley surprised me by engulfing me into a hug-"Oh, Astoria!" she squeezed me. "Maybe someday we'll be planning _your _wedding! _Someday, _I said, mind you. Don't go getting any ideas!" She said with warning in her voice."It's so important to have love in this war, you know! In the last one of course...people were eloping left, right, and center." She didn't realize it but she really got me thinking-I was _seventeen. _In these times...that was an acceptable age for marriage, only slightly on the young side. My parents themselves had married at eighteen...On one hand, I felt a need for a husband, maybe even starting a family...but on the other hand, I still had a whole year left of school, and..._seventeen. _I was barely an adult. I still felt more like a teenager. Which I still was. I felt years too young to be seen with a ring on my finger, a belly swollen with child. Much too young.

"But whatever makes you happy dear, whatever makes you happy," Mrs Weasley added. But it wasn't that easy, was it? What if...I pushed the thought out of my head, putting a smile on my face as Quinn appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Hello, Quinn. Hello, Astoria," came Fred and George as they walked away from Quinn and I cleaning tablecloths. First Fred turned and winked dramatically, then George did the same. Wow, they were really working-

"Wow, they're really working at you and I, aren't they?" He completed my thought exactly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I beamed, flicking water at him with a finger glistening with soap bubbles. We both wore old shirts and pants-work clothes. The sun had passed its climax of high noon, now dipping down slightly as it was a few hours past. We'd been working since after breakfast, and land was almost free from any sign of the wedding the night before.

"Hey!" He wiped at the droplets I had sprayed across his cheek, cupping half a handful of water and flinging it at me while I jumped back, squealing.

I cupped my hands, retaliating by splashing water at his chest, and ran.

In that moment, there was none of the complexity, the wondering, the secretiveness my relationship with Draco had held. My mind told me to get over him.

Several hours ago, the Death Eaters had burst into the Burrow and interrogated us for hours about the whereabouts of Harry-for all we knew, the three could have disappeared off the face of the earth.

The night before-Draco

"What are you doing?" Draco wasn't surprised by the intensity in her voice, the fierceness in her eyes. He had followed her out after the song playing struck her nerve.

His jaw twitched as he thought about that Boy Quinn that she had been dancing with. He...wait, no, Draco stopped himself. She could dance with whoever she pleased, he wasn't jealous. Even if he was, he could learn not to be.

"I didn't think anyone would follow me," she added, a clear message in here eyes-get out.

"Well, I did. Astoria, we don't have to do this, you know. "We're still allies, just not..." he trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging purposely. He couldn't bear to say "in love."

Get used to it, Malfoy, he snarled at himself inwardly. There's too much against us-the Death Eaters, Voldemort, everything. Every time they seemed to be getting somewhere another obstacle cropped up. So Draco was finished-after all, there was no other option.

Astoria was just a normal girl now, and he refused to think otherwise. He was a Malfoy, after all. And he didn't need anybody but himself.

"I know, I know!" Astoria was beginning to cry, and Draco repeated the words teenage fling, teenage fling, teenage fling, over and over in his mind, concreting him in his head, trying to convince himself that that was all he and Astoria had. "Is that all you came to do, remind me?" Her hands flew to her temples in the familiar gesture Draco had become accustomed to seeing when she was stressed or upset. "First my parents, then my sister leaves, now you're-" Draco stopped her by grabbing her wrists and pulling them down. What was to he say now? He had to mention something about them still being friends, or she would leave and never come back, or, someday, he would just be another meaningless name on Astoria's list of wedding invitations.

"I'm still here for you-"

"No, no you're not!" A spark of anger flared in Draco as she yanks her wrists away. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy, alright? You can't just step in and out of my life whenever you please! So let's just go back to the way it was before, alright Malfoy? I'll hate you and you'll hate me and you can go back to Parkinson and I won't give a damn because then life will be so much easier! Just leave me alone! Or better yet, just leave!"

And he did.

With a crack, he arrived back inside his cold room at the manor, the room devoid of anything that could possibly make it looked like it belonged to a normal teenager. He stomped over to the heavy mirror, not even bothering to try and douse his anger. He fumed while he changed his appearance, but a nagging sensation that wouldn't go away refused to be addressed-where _were _the other Death Eaters?

He could find out in an hour, and not only would they be back, but Voldemort himself in all his darkness.

Mid-August came, and no Death Eaters pulled any stunts at the Burrow, although they'd been watching us. We'd been to Diagon Alley, and Ginny and I had gathered our supplies for next term-and something heavy had settled over all of us since the school supply letters came in, a heavy fog hanging over the Burrow's inhabitants-Snape, by order of the "Ministry," was now Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Diagon Alley was altered, losing all of the cheer it had previously given to shoppers-Wanted pictures were disposed of, except for one-Harry's-and the very same Death Eaters of the torn down posters stood guard at every shadowy corner, sneering.

The one time I had been allowed to leave Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and Ginny to buy seventh year books had entailed into a happy moment-Quinn asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. I clung to that moment like it was the only ray of sunshine in a dark cave.

Although what was mainly on my mind, and everyone else's as the new year at Hogwarts approached, was exactly that-Hogwarts. And the entire wizarding world. The Death Eaters seemed to be seeping into every thing like an acidic mist, slowly choking the light out of everything good. Everything was changing.

First, the Ministry. The Death Eaters had complete control. This was an obvious fact, commonly known. They seemed to be cutting off any hope of a Voldemort-free future. On the morning after the wedding, we had been questioned for the longest time about where Harry had gotten to-none of us knew any more than they did.

Since then, they had taken to using cruder measures, using the Cruciatus Curse on every Order-connected house across the country to try and torture out knowledge of Harry Potter.

Luckily, there had been no deaths, but also no word at all from Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

Next, Hogwarts would obviously be run _very _differently. The school curriculum had always been run by the Ministry, and now the Ministry completely consisted of Death Eaters-them, and those held captive by their Imperius spells. And Snape was the headmaster. I was, for the first time in my life, not looking forward to our arrival at Hogwarts-even dreading it, for fear that the homey castle I had known would be replaced with a dark, cold place run by evil, infested by Voldemort.

Pius Thicknesse was the new Minister of Magic; to the rest of the world, no one knew that Rufus had died rather than betray Harry-no, he had "resigned." The Daily Prophet was also controlled by Death Eaters, and the front cover of every issue was plastered with Harry's picture, the caption reading-"Wanted for Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore."

And of course, the "Muggle-born register."

Ginny and I were on our knees in the room we still shared, now out of habit than lack of space. Our trunks were half-full, and we were scrambling for las minute things to throw into them before our early bedtime, commanded by Mrs. Wealsey for our first day of school tomorrow. For some reason, a second school letter appeared that summer, pronouncing that we were to arrive at King's Cross station at the same place, but at 7:00 in the morning, and in our robes. So we had to wake at four A.M, and leave an hour after.

"No concern for the sleep needs of the children at all, no common decency," Mr. Weasley had grumbled.

"Of course, dear, they're Death Eaters!" His wife had answered. But I knew tension lay underneath their talk-what was the real reason for this early rousing?

"Why do they want us so early, d'you think?" Ginny wondered aloud, shutting her full to the brim trunk and locking it.

"I dunno...nothing to worry about, I'm sure," I said, leaning back with my legs curled under me.

"Nothing to worry about," she echoed, eyes traveling out the window to the darkened sky.

"Do you wonder?'

"Wonder what?" She looked at me oddly.

"Where he is. Harry."

"All the time," she confessed. "He's the symbol of Voldemort's resistance...and all that's happening...well, sometimes it feels like it's because he's gone."

"He'll be back, Gin, he will," I promised. "And..." I trailed off, already stifling the idea I'd been sitting on for a while now. It had never been spoken aloud, oblivious to any judgements other than my own. But it was about to make it's appearance.

"And...?" She prodded, crawling into bed. I followed her lead, climbing into my own and turning off the light. Our conversation would, as always, carry into the night.

"Harry. We need him. You need him. Shouldn't we try to find him?"

"But his mission. The one that Dumbledore have him, the one he can't tell us." Her voice held a note of pain.

"Who knows? Maybe we could help him. We don't need to _stay _with them, just temporarily."

"I don't know, Tori..."

"Well, let's think about it, alright?" I was slightly irritated. Didn't she see it? The level of resistance was dropping...was being hacked to pieces..

"Right, we will. But attendance to Hogwarts is mandatory now, we couldn't just-"

"That's why we go over the Christmas holidays. That'll give us enough time to think if over, to see if there's enough...improvement not to need him, at least immediately."

"Huh. You've thought this over."

"Well, I am a Ravenclaw," I smiled even though it was dark, the world that was so undeniably full of Hogwarts thoughts striking a reel of memories in my mind.

Julie, Lucy, Sarah, Quinn. I'd see them tomorrow. Draco. I couldn't pretend that he wasn't going to be there.

But I'd bloody well try.

"Good night, Tori," I heard the creaking of bed springs as Ginny turned over in her bed.

I didn't get to sleep for a couple of hours, tossing and turning but finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Alright, you first, Gi-oh Arthur, remember the first time we came here with Ginny? It was Ron's first year, and...oh, Fred and George were here...and...oh, Arthur! They're all growing up!"

"Mum," Ginny said patiently, rolling her eyes at me. Mrs. Weasley had been reminiscing from the minute she woke us up until now.

I was relieved that at least the muggle part of King's Cross Station remained the same, unchanged and familiar, although the number of muggles had decreased, and the ones that were here were glancing around edgily. Even _they _knew we were living in dark times.

But otherwise, it was completely normal-concrete floors and brick walls, muggles weaving around each other and looking oddly at Ginny and my luggage, which was crowded onto carts with our owls. How different could Hogwarts be, anyway?

"Alright Ginny, you first! It's 6:50 and we've got to get this show on the road!" Mr. Weasley's voice cut over the distant train whistles, and the sound of steam hissing into the air, brakes squealing.

In a blur of motion, Ginny ran through the wall and I followed, wincing as I always did when I forced myself to break through the seemingly solid mass of bricks.

A new world greeted me as I stopped next to Ginny, staring. I gasped as I took in the sight in front of us, and barely registered when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up behind us.

Ginny and I shared a grim look, thinking the same thing-

Hogwarts was most certainly not going to be the same this year.

**A\N-Don't get your wand in a knot, I'm not going to actually have Ginny and Astoria join in with the Golden Trio in their search for Horcruxes, I promise :) Please review, and thank you to everyone for reading\reviewing.**

**Also, to SNITCHSTAR-thank you sooooo much for all of your lovely reviews, I'm writing this to you since I'm not able to PM you. I am so honored that you give me chapterly reviews, and I hope you continue to read my writing, I am so grateful!**

** Thanks everyone!**

** -Cassia**


	25. Resistance

**Need I say it? Check out 2cool4you. :)**

**Chapter 4: Resistance**

_ A new world greeted me as I stopped next to Ginny, staring. I gasped as I took in the sight in front of us, and barely registered when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up behind us._

_ Ginny and I shared a grim look, thinking the same thing-_

_ Hogwarts was most certainly not going to be the same this year. _

Seven silent lines of black-robed students led up to seven desks-perhaps most daunting were the Death Eaters, even more so than all of these silent students-truly frightening.

The Death Eaters were standing at intervals of maybe ten meters against the wall, not to mention the ones who approached us-I recognized one in particular and he recognized me, judging from the sneer that fell on his stubble covered, long, crooked-nosed face. This was a lower ranked Death Eater, and I could tell he was less than thrilled to be assigned this task.

Whatever this task was.

"New protocol, parents leave kids 'ere while they're evaluated," he said in a bored tone, glaring at each one of us in the eye as if daring us to contradict him.

"But-"

"Blood status!" He roared, cutting over Mrs. Weasley; several scared looking students glanced nervously over their shoulders at us, then quickly turned back as if afraid of being cursed.

"Sir, I work for the-"

"I don't bloody give a damn, does it look like I do?" He jeered, turning his head to the side. "Now give your blood status this instant, or there will will be trouble! You!" He jabbed a grubby finger at me.

"Pureblood."

"You!" He directed his gaze at Ginny.

"Pureblood."

"I hope it's the truth, it'll be looked into up there." Ginny and I didn't follow where his shaking finger was pointing- we kept our eyes upon the three Death Eaters that had stepped forward when the greeter raised his voice.

"Why did you need to know our blood status?" I asked brazenly. I heard Mr. Weasley whisper my name in warning after he and his wife said their good-byes to us.

"Looking for muggleborns," he grunted, practically shoving the Weasley parents out the barrier.

"Be careful!" Were Mrs. Weasley's last shouted words-then they were swallowed up by the wall.

"But the Ministry rounded up all of those who didn't "present themselves for interrogation,"" I snapped at him, quoting what the newspaper had said about the horrible event.

"Stragglers," he spit the last word. "Now go. Line up by year." He shoved us toward our respective lines and strode forward to greet the next family as Ginny and I shared an odd look from our new places in line.

Craning my neck I scanned the front of the station-at the desks, a Death Eater sat at each, drilling a student with questions I was unable to hear. The majority of Hogwarts was already here and for the first time, there was no laughing, no talking, no shouting out to friends.

Death Eaters sneered down their noses even at the first years, like they thought the eleven year olds were some sort of personal threat to Voldemort himself.

Breaking my gaze away from the Ministry Death Eaters standing against the walls, and the lines, and at the front-my eyes traveled to the heavily guarded, higher up desk of someone who must have been of higher seniority.

I glared up at the woman in the high desk-I immediately had a bad feeling about that frilly pink outfit encasing the body supporting the toad-like face-this was Dolores Umbridge. My eyes narrowed at the silver patronus-cat circling her-wait-a patronus? Why would she-

I had to stifle a gasp as I realized that two of the guards surrounding her were not, in fact, human-but dementors.

I forced myself to look away, to instead focus on the white card the third year was receiving before he left the desk-he traveled to a small group of students also clutching what must have been some sort of identity cards in their hands.

The line moved slowly, and it dawned on me why we had been called so early-as each student approached the desk, their name was searched for on a long, long list, their blood status checked on an even longer scroll, questions asked...and then the white card was handed out. The process took from several to almost ten minutes.

And as I moved forward in the line and 8:00 came and passed, Dolores Umbridge sat above us, observing it all with that pert little smile. I shifted my weight from one left to the other, thinking happy thoughts to keep my optimism up as I neared the dementors. I scanned the line I stood in-with a start, I realized that Neville Longbottom stood behind me, and something about his demeanor had changed-he no longer looked to be the stuttering boy who was scared out of his wits by Professor Snape-instead, he glared with all intensity at the Death Eaters by the first year line. His face had narrowed out, and to my surprise the shadow of facial hair lingered on his skin.

"It's not right," he murmured, not a trace of a stutter in his deep voice. He was talking more to himself than me, not even realizing that I looked up at him.

"No, it's not," I agreed in a hushed voice.

"Oh hello, Astoria. Harry said that you're on our side now," he smiled at me. I grinned back pleasantly.

"Always was, Neville. And," I dropped my voice considerably. "The Carrows...and...well, there are other Death Eaters who...well, if they try to hurt any of the students, will you stand up for them with me?"

"'Course I will," he said grimly. "We all will. Dumbledore's arm," he didn't know, but his words sounded to me like a rallying cry, a refusal to back down. This was our school, not the Death Eaters'.

"Dumbledore's army," I repeated. Not a second after, pleading filled the air, from the sixth year line to our left-heads twisted to see two Death Eaters barking at a scared-looking girl I didn't know.

"Answer me, Mudblood! Why did you lie!"

Oh, no.

"I swear, I didn't mean to, I-"

"That's enough," Ginny snapped, and simultaneously, almost as if we had trained for this, Neville, me, Ginny, and Seamus stepped forward and closed around the two Death Eaters who had just grabbed the girl's arm. All four of us locked eyes with them.

"Excuse me," Dolores Umbridge stood, her too-sweet voice slipping over to us like thick syrup- "Do we have a problem?" She snapped, and two more Death Eaters appeared at each of our backs, and the two original ones began to try and remove the girl.

"You did not submit yourself for identification along with the other muggleborns," Dolores's voice was magically magnified now, too thick and sticky to pass for nice, like syrup trying to pass for water. She gave her little cough-like "hem, hem" and I ground my teeth in frustration. I had always hated it when she did that.

"I-I couldn't, I-I-"

"I-I-I," mimicked the Death Eater holding her arm-the girl let out a sob.

"Hey!" I drew my wand, but before I could even take another breath it was snatched away, and both of my arms were twisted behind me violently, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing my noise of pain.

"Let her go!" Seamus commanded, furious.

"Hem, hem. That will be enough. Take her to the Ministry-and you four," the girl, along with the Death Eater holding her was gone in an instant. "This will not go unpunished. But for now, return to your lines, we must continue!" She called her hands and sat back down. We were pushed roughly back into our lines, and I stumbled, almost tripping, if it hadn't been for a pair of arms that grabbed my own arm-I looked up to thank who had caught me, he must have been a student-my eyes narrowed at the grey eyes, gaunt face, and blond hair that my eyes had fallen upon.

I could tell he was not someone who stood with authority here-he was guarding the line as were the other Death Eaters. In a way, I relished that thought.

"Let go," I hissed at Draco and his eyes were steely with no emotion. I could tell he caught me only out of instinct and not because it was-well, me. He pushed me back toward the line without a word and I felt pain as his touch left.

My face was flushed as I re-took my spot almost at the front of the line, quickly moving to catch as the Death Eater throws my wand back at me.

"Keep it in your pocket," he snarled, and I curled my lip and nodded with disgust.

I kept my hands clenched, seething at everything-the Death Eaters, the treatment of that poor muggle-born-Anne, I remembered her name was.

That didn't make it better. And Umbridge's last comment-that this would not go unpunished-scared me. I had heard what she whispered to the Death Eaters standing hearest her-"Watch them."

What really nagged at me though, was Draco. Even though I knew he was really part of the Order, he was just...he was standing with the other Death Eaters! Though I knew it wasn't his fault, but still...it made me uneasy. With a start I realized I was next in line, and walked up to the desk, wondering why Quinn and his calming presence had to be in the _back _of the line.

"Name, Miss Greengrass?" A cocky black-haired Death Eater jeered-a regular at my house.

"You know my name," I snapped at Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Uh, uh uh," he tutted. "I'd be careful now, already on the watch list and school hasn't even started. I'd calm that cheek, if I was you."

I bit my lip, holding back my sarcastic remark. "Because you know, you're _already _being punished, sweetheart. And the Carrows are in charge of that, now."

Icy fear rose into me and my blood ran cold at the mention of the Cruciatus-happy twin brother and sister.

"Now, let's practice some obedience," he said, obviously taking pleasure in my discomfort.

"Astoria Greengrass, as you know," I said through clenched teeth.

"There, that's some progress!" he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes were already scanning the list of seventh years.

It occurred to me that this was my last start-of-the-year arrival I would be experiencing at Hogwarts and it saddened me to know the memory would be darkened and marred by _these _people.

"Says here you're _pureblood," _he said it, laughing like it was the funniest joke. "But a blood traitor, that'll go on your card as well."

"What's this card business?"

No answer. I had to bite my lip from yelling something out at him in frustration.

"You'll be a _healer?" _He sneered.

Yes, someone needs to be around to mend all the injuries your kind causes, I said silently inside my head. But out loud- "Yes."

"Your schedule will be dictated in accordance to your career choice. There will be..." he went on to more threaten than inform me of the new school curriculum, teachers, and banned objects. Which did not include dark objects-those were tolerated now, apparently. Things like communication devices and dark detectors were banned.

I mostly tuned him out the minute he said there would be a more in depth description of the new school routine over dinner.

Why even bother to begin to touch base on it now, then? I wanted to ask.

Finally, I got my card-a small, unflattering grainy image of my face on the front corner of the credit-card size identification. I surprised even myself with the muggle reference, smiling when I recalled Mr. Weasley's attempt to explain to me muggle currency, which had non doubt been the very conversation that had me making references to a "credit card."

It had my parents and Daphne's name, and my desired occupation and schedule on the front. I was inspecting the back, and the first thing that caught my eyes were the words- _Pureblood, Blood Traitor. _I was directed toward the growing crowd of others who had received their card-it was almost 9:30, and the majority of people had been interviewed.

I frowned at my card, stuffing it into my pocket with my wand.

The crowd I was about to enter was pressed as far as they could get away from the Death eaters-some whispered uneasily, others (Slytherins) bragged, but most merely stood, silent.

I took one more look back to observe the almost twenty people left, trying to calculate how long it would take to finish.

My friends and boyfriend caught sight of me, waving me over-(Seamus was with Lucy) and I smiled at the welcome sight, and looked behind me at the _frightening _sight of all the Death Eaters one more time before I took sanctuary with my friends.

My eyes fell on Draco, who stood stiffly while Bellatrix was giving him an earful. Like he felt my eyes on him, he turned slowly to face me after Bellatrix left-his face was hard, stone-cold-his steely grey eyes bored into mine, and I realized that there was something gone from them-something had disappeared. It was love. Something I had grown used to seeing ever since first year; every single time. And now it was gone, and it was even obvious as I looked at him from so far away. I held his gaze, wondering if he was looking at me, or just the crowd in general...

The boy that I loved was gone.

It he wasn't gone, he had buried himself deep-perhaps into an unreachable place.

I turned away.

"I can't believe it, our last carriage ride," I murmured more to myself than Julie, leaning my cheek up against the freezing surface of the inside of the carriage, knowing the cold shock of temperature would break me out of my fear of the Carrows and their punishment-at least momentarily.

"And I have to face seventh year with this hideous haircut," Julie murmured for the umpteenth time that night. I blew out my cheeks, using the mask of the dark carriage to roll my eyes. It was only 4:00 PM, but the sky was dark with clouds, leaving no sunlight at all to break through the dreariness. After the train ride, I'd been noticing I'd grown used to Ginny and Hermione's sort of friendship over the summer and to my surprise, Julie's somewhat materialistic comments, like worrying about her hair when I was worrying about being tortured by the Carrows-irked me. It bothered me that, in the face of war, Julie acted like nothing was going on, that her new haircut was her biggest problem.

But I swallowed my annoyance, knowing that this was her way of coping-pretending the problems around us weren't real. I saw how pale she grew when I told her about the Carrows comment. She was worried for me.

"Look!" I leaned forward toward the thestrals, pointing to the outline of Hogwarts that appeared as the thestrals turned. The carriage behind us held Seamus and Quinn, in front of us was Lucy and Sarah. Anxiety kept settling over me albeit my attempts to push it away. Even if platform 9 ¾ had changed, did that mean Hogwarts would be so different as well?

The Great Hall sat silently as we awaited the sorting of the first years-the older students didn't speak, we were too busy taking in the new changes.

The staff table was half-occupied by Death Eaters, and their effects on the rest of the teachers reflected on the rest of the students: they rather shrunk back from the cold, hard Death Eaters-they cast wary side glances at them in between nervous sweeps of the students.

Snape was in Dumbledore's old chair- a chair that he would never, ever, not in billion years deserve.

The only good thing was that apparently Umbridge had only left her new spot in the Ministry temporarily-she wouldn't be taking up permanent residence at Hogwarts.

The walls had been stripped of all house banners except Slytherin-although there were black silk banners emblazoning the Dark Mark in vivid green stitching.

The ceiling at least hadn't much changed-only the candles were gone, and the warm glow with them. Now cold light was supplied from silver, heat-less flames blazing from the braziers.

Not ever the regular staff was talking.

As my eyes roved over the silent hall, my gaze met Ginny's-she was sitting at her table, shoulders stiff like the rest of us.

The first year Sorting came and went, and McGonagall joined the staff table, lips pursed.

To our surprise there was no speech, but right away came the food-now I was uneasy.

At this point, come of the students had began to talk, mainly the Slytherins, but even with the bit of noise I no longer felt like someone was ready to jump out at me every time I swallowed.

Why would they want to postpone the speech until after we ate?

I hadn't even touched my food, fork scraping around my plate when Sarah started-"Astoria," she said quietly. "When I was getting my card, I heard them talking-you're not getting off the hook." I tightened my grip on my fork, hands clammy. It wasn't the prospect of punishment that scared me, it was _their type _of punishment.

"What do you mean?" I asked, barely above a whisper, leaning forward over the table toward Sarah and Julie.

"I don't know...look, Snape's standing up, they're starting!"

I was barely listening to their talk of Harry Potter and his friends, how we were to report immediately if we'd even heard the slightest whisper of their whereabouts. Or the "consequences would be severe."

Then that faded into new rules, new regime. Then finally, what I'd been dreading all night.

"And lastly," Snape spoke slow, deliberately. His unforgiving eyes seemed to bore into mine, and it felt as though he was trying to make me squirm.

"Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Astoria Greengrass-come forward. Now."

My heart jammed itself into my throat, and looking back, I could never remember how I managed to get to the front of the Great Hall.

"These four students you see before you have managed to impeach on the rules even before the year is started. This will no longer be tolerated at Hogwarts, and the severity of the deed will be matched to the severity of the punishment. In this case, these students have interfered with the process of removing filth," he spat the last word. The four of us stood with out backs to the hall, facing Snape. We had no idea of the crowd's reaction.

"And this girl," he held a finger out to me and all color drained out of my face. The Death Eaters sneered in appreciation to my discomfort. "Drew a wand on a teacher." The Carrow twins rose simultaneously with a motion from Snape to stand before us. Overly dramatized gasps from the Slytherin table somehow seemed to erode my fear, and I glared into the coward's eyes-because that's all he was-a coward. "Of course, they all had wands drawn, which in itself..." he shook his head, trailing off to let us imagine the worst. "But to actually point one at a teacher," his head swiveled toward me.

On either side of Snape, looking at us in anticipation, were the Carrows.

"Alecto, Amycus," Snape said in a slow voice, and you could hear a pin drop in the hall, silent with dread and thick with anticipation for what was about to unfold.

"Let this be a lesson, a warning, to you all," Snape suddenly roared, black cloak snapping as he whirled on the rest of the students. "Let this serve as a warning to those students who wish to defy us, and a message to those who would follow in their footsteps. Amycus and Alecto Carrow are in charge of student punishment, and I disclose to them the power to deal with this situation however they see fit. You may begin." As if he didn't know what would happen-the Cruciatus Curse. Neville reached for my hand, I reached for Ginny's, and she took hold of Seamus. The four of us were linked together, and unexpected defiance rushed through me in our small step of rebellion, the four of us holding hands in the face of our punishment. Facing it together.

I steeled myself for the pain to come, gritting my teeth and locking every muscle into place.

But it could in no way prepare me for the agony I was about to endure. Neville and I would be first.

The two of them raised their wands high, above their heads. The sent them down, cutting through the air, screaming, "Crucio!" Red light shot out towards Neville and me and we crumpled to the ground, oblivious to anything but pain. A high pitched scream sounded in my ears. Stars danced in my eyes. Someone was burning me alive, my bones were being snapped slowly. Time didn't exist in this bubble of pain, the worst, unbearable agony I'd ever suffered in my life.

And suddenly, it was over.

Gulping in air, I lied there, staring at the ceiling. Through a slight haze, I watched McGonagall, heard her voice from far away.

"Severus! Look at them, look at these students! You cannot-"

"This is my school, Minerva. And with it I will do as I please."

"They called you up and we were all whispering, and lots of people were going to do something if it went on much longer, we were going to storm them if it went on for too long-but when it actually happened..." Sarah shuddered. "We were all too terrified to move. The Carrows only had you for about eight seconds-" That was odd, it had felt like hours- "and there were first years crying, well, you could tell on everyone's face they were shocked. Even the teachers were, but they looked like they half-expected it. Hagrid started yelling but someone put a body-binder on him, I think it was Snape. And Pomfrey, Sprout, and Flitwick stood up after the shock wore off, but McGonagall beat them all to it and stopped it." Sarah relived from her perch on the edge of my bed. The rest of the evening had been a blur, and between McGonagall stopping the torture and Pomfrey giving us potion to stop the shaking and overall after effects, and to stop us from passing out...well, that was about all I could remember clearly. Until we got to move into our seventh year dorm rooms, where we were now-I was propped up against the pillows of my four poster bed, and Lucy, Sarah, and Julie were sitting with me in the room that looked just like the one we'd had in sixth year-albeit bigger.

I was extremely shaken after my first experience with the torture curse.

Wondering in the halls wasn't exactly forbidden now, but sharing the space with Death Eaters certainly slimmed the number of wanderers. And anyone who _did _dare to walk the halls was silent, talking in whispers to friends, if they talked at all. It seemed as though the resistance was dying. And that was how it continued for the next month into October; the Death Eaters constant, suffocating presence seemed to be draining the life out of everyone. Quidditch wasn't even allowed anymore.

Renunciation was pronounced in bowed heads, whispered words and cowed looks. All the color, all of the life seemed to have slipped away from Crucaitus Curse reigned over all of the newly instituted physical punishment, and fighting the way the new punishment was run only made it worse. Like fighting a many-headed monster-but one off at the neck, and two more heads grew in its place. How were we to fight Voldemort like _this? _Standing up to the Death eaters in small ways seemed to be the only option day to day-like standing up for the younger students who were constantly harassed by the Death Eaters.

Yet this type of fighting alone wasn't near strong enough to bring down Snape's new reign. Resistance was embodied in so many of the hearts at Hogwarts, yet we could only fight back if we banded together.

One day, the answer came.

"Quick, we're going to be late, hurry Tori! Don't you remember what happened to Nev-"

"You go! I'll be there in a minute!" Sarah looked torn, but eventually fear of the Carrows won out and she darted out of the room, headed toward breakfast. Where was my identification card? I knew I'd thrown it at the general direction of my open trunk last night, and now I was rummaging through it at the foot of my bed, tossing items over my shoulder, contributing to the growing pile behind me. They often did random I.D checks, and...well, to put it lightly, the Carrows were eager to punish and never merciful. I was down to the last layer of junk at the bottom that always managed to filter through the larger items-I gasped as my fingers brushed over something the right shape and pulled it out.

The effect was immediate-I felt as though I'd missed a step on the stairs, reacting as if what I was holding was acid-I flinched and released the picture of Draco and I holding each other at the Astronomy tower. I quickly foraged my brain for something to distract myself, to erase these last few minutes from my memory...

Quinn. That was what came to mind. Calming, quiet Quinn, the balance to my fiery temper. My boyfriend of almost two months. Whom I very well liked, I told myself. Sweet, sweet Quinn.

But what if you don't want someone mellow enough to balance you out? A tiny voice prodded, whispering silkily. What if you want someone strong enough to hold you, who knows you better than he himself?

_Knew, _I corrected it bitterly. I sat back on my knees. There's no use going to breakfast now-I'd call more attention to myself if I ran in late than not at all.

I wasn't hungry, anyway, I tried to convince my protesting stomach. No matter, I still had to find my card for the classes after. Scraping around the wrappers and tightly folded notes in the corner, my hand closed around-

"Ooh, a galleon!" I said aloud. With no parental allowance, I was limited to absolutely _no _money. That was bad. I had left than a year of school left...but I did have an after school plan. Healer training. But I pushed the thoughts away as I looked closer at the galleon, frowning as I tried to place a memory struggling to take form. And more than one answer came to me in that moment.

The clock rewound two years ago..students united, in a time of need, we pulled through it together...my eyes lit up as I stared at the coin in my hand, thinking that this could be the key to a whole new type of standing up to the Death Eaters.

United, we just might have a chance to end this dark era.

In Dumbledore's Army.

Draco

That very morning, Draco watched the Death Eaters' faces smugly as they sat up at their high table. They had no idea how completely Draco had pulled them under.

Not even his Slytherin friends' meaningless chatter could bring him out of his gloating now, not even Pansy who repeatedly tried to engage him in conversation, persistently tried to play with his hair.

Fabricating his story since the summer previous, he had been conniving enough to make them believe him.

To believe him enough to think that his relationship with "the Greengrass girl" had meant nothing, only been a stab at trying to, possibly, get closer to the Order. But like he'd said, as he remembered, hiding a smirk, that he told them..._ "Astoria has proven to not be connected with members of the Order as I originally thought. She knows less than that useless Longbottom scum."_ Throwing in bits like the last, insulting people, helped win him favor. It also reminded him who he was-he was a Malfoy in the Order, now some corny fool in love.

Neville

Neville ran hard, feet slapping on the hard floor, the sound bouncing off the walls as the Carrows chased him.

"You can't run forever, Longbottom!" The female cackled, and Neville instinctively ducked as the sound of a whizzing curse missed his head and struck the wall behind him as he turned the corner, skidding and breathing hard as he dove behind a suit of armor.

He'd refused to punish a first year that had been late to class-it was Snape's class, but the Carrows were filling for his absence today and felt Neville needed...how had they put it? Toughening up. But Neville would rather chop off his fingers, or conduct some other grisly act to himself, ten times over rather than inflict the curse, even once, that had driven both of his parents to insanity.

The small boy had arrived breathless and late to the Dark Arts (the words "Defense Against The" had been cut off) and the Carrows had brushed of his explanation of getting lost.

Amycus's eyes falling immediately on Neville, they promptly decided that if Neville wouldn't preform the torture curse on the first year as "practice," they'd called it, for NEWTS, than the curse would be preformed on Neville.

Hence, he had run and was now hiding, making a conscious effort to quiet the heavy tone of his breath, while debating if he should make a break for the door that had appeared in front of him, across the hall.

It hadn't been there a minute ago, Neville was sure of it. But now it was as present as the odd tapestry of trolls hanging next to it.

And the whole bearing looked extremely familiar-Neville knew he'd better hurry up and tell his feet to move if he wanted to make it to the door in time because the Carrows were sure to drop back once they noticed Neville had evaded them.

He positioned himself to run, straining his ears for the sound of footsteps-in a heartbeat, his feet were pounding toward the door without consent from his head and he flung himself into the room, feeling thousands of times more secure once the door was shut and locked behind him.

The Carrows wouldn't enter unless Neville wanted them to-in fact, no one could.

Because he now resided in the room of requirement. The small room contained a single hammock hung from the lower beams of the ceiling, and Gryffindor banners covered the walls-there was even a crackling fireplace.

Overall a nice place for a overnight stay, Neville thought. By publicly refusing an order, and running, he had been trying to spare the boy and draw the attention of the Carrows to himself instead. Hopefully now they would be mad enough to forget to punish the boy.

As he stumbled forward to warm his hands by the fire, he remembered how this room had brought together all those students for a common goal-and suddenly, he was imagining the room expanding, its walls pushing outward and its ceiling shooting toward the sky-more hammocks would have to appear, of course, and there would be a variety of house banners on the wall. Excepting Slytherin, probably.

As soon as he could get out of this room, Neville thought, he was going to tell a select few of his plan for a reunited Dumbledore's Army.

Luna, Seamus, Ginny, Luna...Astoria and Quinn too, probably. They'd all proven themselves many times over in the past few months. So had several others, and Neville began to develop a mental list of names...

And then the idea would expand, and the room would open up to all of those who would resist Snape and all that he had brought to this school.

Astoria

Several days later I still hadn't gotten the chance to speak of my plan to anyone yet-Julie, Sarah and Lucy hadn't been in Dumbledore's Army the first time around, and I'd wanted to talk first to someone who _had... _Ginny, Quinn, Neville, Seamus, Luna...I had taken to keeping the coin in my pocket at all times, its familiar weight a comfort.

And sitting in Transfiguration in early October, the coin was the last thing on my mind at the moment. I was wondering where Neville had gotten to. He'd disappeared for a few days, and he was back now, but the staff was in a twist as to where he'd disappeared to. He couldn't have left the castle, not when dementors and curses stood guard at every secret exit. And Hogwarts's secret passages were blocked off.

The whole class was sitting silently: the only sound were quills scratching on paper.

Transfiguration was a combined class between Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and I hated how Draco lounged in the corner with Pansy, not a care in the world.

I traced the bruise blossoming on my left cheek from speaking out in class-

When I felt my pocket began to emit heat.

I coughed, clearing my throat to mask my gasp. Still loudly coughing, I stumbled up to McGonagall's desk, barely even aware that I had the attention of the entire class.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I rushed, pressing my hand on the outline of the coin on my black robes, even though I knew it would be impossible to see. She looked a bit taken aback by my outburst, but she replied, flustered- "Yes, you may go-come back quickly!" That last bit I had barely heard, because I was out the door. I knew where I had to go, where someone must have activated the coins-

"Seamus, Quinn!" I greeted them as they both came out of the Charms classroom. After greeting Quinn with a quick kiss I asked immediately-

"Did the both of you..." I trailed off, glancing over my shoulder. The hallway was empty of anyone but us, but we three knew better than most that you had to be extremely cautious about saying what I was about to-or you just might find yourself at the receiving end of a pointed wand.

"The coin?" Seamus muttered quickly, under his breath.

"Careful," Quinn warned just as quietly, taking my hand. "Wait til we get there."

Ginny, Luna, and Neville were waiting for us outside the door and we quickly entered together before our group of six could attract any unwanted attention.

Quinn was still holding my hand and I thought back to our first kiss. Several weeks ago it had happened, and I kept trying to alter my memory and convince myself that it meant more than it actually had.

We entered the room now, and I knew I wasn't the only one greedily drinking in the sight of the room of requirement, perhaps the only room that remained unblemished by the Death Eaters.

"It's not much changed, is it? Different layout of course, but that's just part of the magic," Luna's dreamy voice entered my thoughts.

Seamus wolf whistled, running and diving into one of the low-strung hammocks. I stopped walking as I noticed the walls expanding and the ceiling growing-the room was getting larger, and new hammocks were appearing. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw banners joined Gryffindor. Ginny and I shared a grin.

"Carrows were chasing me one day," Neville started, "And I re-found this place. It was smaller before, with one hammock and only Gryffindor hangings-" he gestured to the walls- "And I started thinking..."

"We _need _Dumbledore's army to reunite," Ginny and I supported together.

"I've been thinking the same thing lately, actually," I added on. "That's why I've got my coin. I guess you all thought the same thing, because we're all here. Neville, however did you reactivate the old charm that Hermione put on it two years ago?"

"It wasn't completely gone, just waiting to be brought back," he grinned mysteriously. "And I'm not going to ask any of you to stay with me, but I'm going to be here to see it we have any others who're waiting to come in after class-"

"Neville, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm staying, Neville. All day if I have to," I added to Ginny's first exclamation.

"Me as well," Luna smiled.

"I'm staying," said Quinn.

"Staying," Seamus nodded resolutely, crossing his arms.

"Well then," a slow grin spread across Neville's face, and I unconsciously mirrored him. "It looks like we've got our leaders then, since Harry's gone, and Ron and Hermione."

"For them. For the trio," I put my hand out.

"For Aberforth," Neville's hand goes on top of mine. "I'll explain later."

"For the teachers who hate the Carrows," Quinn added.

"For Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"For the students opposing those bastards!" Seamus gave a grin.

"And for the magic of the room," Luna puts her hand on top.

_"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"_


	26. The Choice

**Chapter 5: A Choice**

In the next fifteen minutes, Neville told us how a passage opened up to Aberforth's Pub, that would could get into for food. Aberforth was Dumbledore's brother and he supported our cause completely-and since food and water were two things the room wouldn't provide, he gladly gave us nourishment free of charge.

We also talked about how we were going to get the message out to former D.A members without the Death Eater staff catching wind. And Seamus told us unhappily how his best friend Dean Thomas was on the run, attempting to evade the muggle-born round up.

And soon I found myself by Ginny, needing to talk to her privately because of something that had been weighing on my mind since the second I walked in this room.

"Ginny, what about Draco?" I asked quietly as we drifted over to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"What about him?" Something in her tone was a little too innocent, a little too unknowing. Something about how she didn't meet my eyes was a little too suspicious as she focused her gaze on the windowless wall, running her finger along the dark wood.

"Oh no Ginny, what did you do?" I groaned.

"He's on our side now, Astoria!" She gave. "And I can't _believe _I'm the one reminding _you _this. Quinn already knows he's not really a Death Eater, and between the both of us...well, it was easy to provide evidence for Neville and Seamus. Especially Luna. He should be here soon, actually. And be nice, we'll all be on the same side, this room is open to all of us."

"How did you already get time to bring this up to everyone but me?" I asked, a little hurt. Ginny shrugged, not answering. I stayed silent. Thoughts were jumbling around in my head, flying thick and fast. Luckily Ginny knew to explain more-

"Obviously, they don't know he's in the Order," she began. "But they know he's on our side, and not to tell _anyone _unless they're _completely _loyal to the DA. He'll be sort of like our second in command, and he'll try to find out things from Death Eaters like who they particularly suspect, so that person can lie low, and when they're conducting a search, so we can be extra cautious then," she added.

"So when did you have this chat, out of curiosity?" I asked again.

"Not too long ago. We told you as soon as we could," she said, her brown eyes meeting mine.

I must have had a funny look on my face, because Ginny laughed and told me- "Breath! Loosen up! It'll be alright!"

"I know, I know. Did you tell them that we used to be..." I trailed off.

She told me yes and I nodded, realizing I wasn't all that surprised.

"When is he coming?" I craned my neck to the door, which remained closed.

"As soon as this class ends. Which is to say, soon. He has to stay more inconspicuous than the rest of us."

I put down the heart-stopping momentous flutter in my stomach to excitement that the DA was re-grouping.

Not long after, when Neville had manipulated the room to only allow students in that were for our cause, (to others, the door would simply look like the wall surrounding it. Neville really seemed to be the best man for working with the room) the door opened.

And breaking off from the flow of students switching classes, came the first of those hurrying in, expanding the room even more.

Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan held up their galleons, relieved looks on their faces.

"Oh, good!" Terry began, quickly closing the door behind him. "We all met up on the way here-we'd taken to carrying our coins again, hoping the DA would come back!"

"And it looks as if we were right," Padma Patil beamed.

Five minutes later and we were already stunned by the response, the call to action. Everyone's story seemed to follow the same lines-they'd began to carry their galleons again in hopes that the DA would restart-and now we had Lavender Brown, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.

That already brought our total to thirteen. We talked to them all, giving them a speech about how the DA was starting. And when we told them about Draco, something happened that made me want to cry with joy.

"I always thought he wasn't completely evil," Terry Boot nodded, looking around. "Once I was in the dungeon with a first year, about to be tortured, and Draco let off the first year and tried to get to me but the Carrows came in."

"Last year in the battle of Hogwarts I saw him save someone from a Death Eater's spell," Lavender Brown offered tentatively.

More and more stepped forward, until almost everyone had an account of Draco's goodness. It was incredible.

"Well," Neville said, a bit flustered. "It looks like we won't have to convince you nearly as much as we'd thought that Draco was good." He went on to continue how because of his fake status as Death Eater, he could give us valuable information.

"Are you alright?" Quinn whispered, taking my hands from where they had been previously (twisting my robes nervously) and taking them in his own.

"We won't be doing a sign up sheet again this year because of the incident last year," Ginny added.

"And remember to continue carrying your coins, but be cautious. Where the serial code would be on a normal galleon, that's where the time and date of the next meeting. And as you all know, they heat up when there's a new time. Remember to help each other out...because that's the best thing you can do. We can do this together, everybody. There's strength in numbers, especially now!" Just as I was really getting into my speech the door opened once more and everyone twisted around to see Draco Malfoy. My heart did that odd, twisting pirouette that I'd come to associate with him-but I did _not _miss him. I just had to give myself longer to completely get over him.

The hallways were almost empty behind him, and I felt a flutter of nervousness, thinking how we'll have to speed things up; we wanted to remain subtle as possible, at least for now, and fourteen late students wouldn't help that cause.

Draco closed the door and sort of strolled up to the six us is standing in front. Quinn's hand tightened around mine.

We hurriedly told them again to be careful and keep their coins handy-to tell any former DA friends they had that we were banding together again. I could tell by the blurted suggestions of names that the Death Eaters were going to have their hands full with us.

They seemed to be getting slightly accustomed to Draco as well-he even got a few cautious smiles as the students departed. Now it was just the seven of us left, and we did a quick survey of the now larger room-a Slytherin banner had not been added-

"Why isn't there a Slytherin banner now?" Neville looked around, puzzled.

"I sort of told it that it doesn't need to sprout one," Draco grimaced. "Not with just one of us here."

The room was larger and airier, and several bookcases now lined the wall next to a small door that lead to the Hog's Head, according to Neville.

Ginny and Luna quickly broke into a conversation about how Dean was going into hiding rather than submitting to the new round-up of muggleborns.

Quinn and I took to kicking back in a hammock while surprisingly, Draco and Seamus immediately began discussing ideas on which methods we could use to irritate the Death Eaters the most, letting them know that there was opposition without endangering anyone.

"I think we've done pretty well," Quinn said as we leaned back, sideways, into the hammock beside each other, feet brushing the ground and providing a gently rocking motion. My hair was splayed out and our arms were pressed against each other-he was tracing patterns on my hand, spelling messages while I laughed, trying to guess them.

It certainly was easy to care for Quinn-he was gentle and kind, quiet, and we hadn't so much as argued. So different than Draco. I looked up suddenly to see Draco glancing our way, and abruptly felt very self conscious of the forgotten smile that Quinn had put on my lips, the way my head was inclined toward Quinn's. Blushing, I looked down, but not before I managed to catch the sight of Draco making his way over to us. I pretended not to see, keeping my gaze down.

"Hey, lover-boy," he addressed Quinn, lazily scratching his chin. "Tell me, does Astoria still snore like a bear when she sleeps?" I gasped and blushed furiously as Quinn sat bolt upright-Draco was snickering furiously.

"Malfoy, you ferret!" I gasped. "He didn't-I never-we didn't-" I looked up at Quinn desperately, hoping he'd get what I was trying to say. "I don't even snore!"

"No, she doesn't actually, she's a very quiet sleeper," Quinn winked only for me to see as he said this last bit, but Draco chuckled quietly, like he saw right through Quinn's bluff, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off.

"It has come to our attention," Snape's cold voice floats over the Great Hall at dinnertime later that day- "that a number of students disappeared from class this afternoon, never returning." Fear spiked my chest, and I know it was mirrored in several other members in this room. Draco had tried, but apparently failed, to offer an excuse for the absence. His say must not have weighed enough, he couldn't explain six missing students, although he may have been able to over his own. That was most likely what had happened, in fact-after all, he was only slightly late to one class, because he left soon after leaving Quinn and me in the hammock. At least _he _couldn't be punished, although he deserved a good slap for what he'd said earlier.

But it left one question unanswered-what would happen to the rest of us?

"I will tell you right now, students," he paused. "That secret clubs, gatherings, and meetings are strictly off limits. Any student found linked to this type of infraction will be punished most severely."

The hall was silent now, and I dared my eyes to slide over to where Padma Patil sat at my table-she nodded firmly, resolved, offering a secret smile, and we averted our eyes before anyone took notice.

"...of the Dark Mark. Neville Longbottom! Have you something to add? Seamus Finnigan! Both of you stand!" It was the day after Snape's "no secret clubs" speech-but instead of having the desired effect, it fed our opposition. We sat listening to Snape's talk about the "art" of the Dark Mark-but it was going to be interrupted by a DA stunt.

Neville had commented the day before how it had always given him faith when Harry stood up against people like Umbridge-and now we were going to do the sane. Neville had just made a secret move with his wand, and changing several of Snape's gruesome pictures. Then simultaneously, he and Seamus had jumped to the edges of their seats, waving their wands in the air.

"Professor Snape, what's that?" Neville roared with laughter and pointed to where violent pictures depicting dark magic used to hang-the whole class struggled to contain their laughter for fear of Snape, but eventually a few snickers won out over terror. Every picture frame featured a different Death Eater, portrayed in frilly dresses with clownish collars and make up.

I turned to Padma Patil as Professor Snape unsuccessfully attempted to cover the pictures rather than try to return them to their original form.

"Three..." I mouthed to her, holding up three fingers. "Two, one." I whirled back around and we stood up in the same second, and simultaneously began-

"Professor Snape, you look absolutely stunning in that collar! And so does dear Bellatrix, could we get a copy?" I mentally jumped for joy at our perfectly executed plan-we had said the line at precisely the same time.

Just one more detail had to fall into place-Snape flung one more curse at the pictures, and the effect was instantaneous-the picture disappeared, and flashing messages such as "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" and "DA's still out there!" "We fight! We stand! Dumbledore's Army forever!" Stood out in flashing bold letter. And as he flicked his wand once more, they exploded into blue and red fireworks, the little sparks fizzling and flying all over the room-wherever they struck, the letters DA were etched into the ground and desks. It was certainly a bit of complicated magic-we had had Fred and George's help on it.

If it was possible, Snape's eyes crackled with even more ferocity as he turned to face us. Laughter died, and the room grey completely silent. Snape looked slowly to the four of us standing-myself, Padma, Neville, and Seamus-he didn't say a word, but none of us dared to move, much less make a noise, for the murderous look in his eyes. We'd crossed the line, now we'd pay, read his eyes as he raised his wand menacingly.

With a loud boom and several screams, I remembered a sensation of falling, then everything going black.

I woke up with a throbbing pain reverberating like a jackhammer throughout my skull, and I tried to blink away the blurriness in my eyes. When my gaze focused, I took in my surroundings and I noticed immediately the thick chains biting into my body, winding myself, Neville, Seamus, and Padma against some sort of pillar in what looked to be a cold, large, stone room-we were in the dungeons. After checking as well as I could, with my arms chained to my sides, I noted that my wand was gone, and I was the only of the four awake. Since the room seemed to be otherwise empty, I strained against the chairs, eyes filling with tears when it proved futile. I could only imagine the horrors they had us in for, embarrassing them like that. No doubt they knew it was us who made the pictures. I let out a choked sob, thinking how only seconds of the torture curse had left me wishing for death the first time-and there was no McGonagall to stop them now. I suddenly held stock still, wiping my face of emotion as my ears strained to pick up the sound that I though I'd just heard coming from the shadows-Snape coming to condemn us? The Carrows coming to torture us? My heard was pounding rapidly and my eyes widened. I choked back a gasp as Draco stepped out of the shadows.

Both of us stayed silent as Draco began to walk slowly toward us, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I blinked and Draco was pressing my wand into my hand, three on the floor beside it. Taking his own wand he began to sever the chains that bound all of us-slow, careful work.

"What're you doing?" I hissed.

"What does it look like? Saving your sorry arses."

"We could have done that perfectly well ourselves, thank you very much."

"Let's see-no wounds, you being the only one _conscious, _all four of you chained to be tortured? What did you think you were going to do, bite through the chains?"

"No!" I seethed. "But I'm not some damsel in distress! I can handle myself!" This caused him to pause as he realized that wasn't the first time I had uttered those words...that last summer, in fact, was. Something in his expression changed as he looked up at me. He had just cut through the last chain and I should have been standing up but I couldn't-not with him so close to me,his face mere inches from mine. Some hardness seemed to have left his eyes, and I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to. Was he going to kiss me? I wanted him to.

"Take care of this," he breathed, and ran his fingers, soft as light wind, across my cheek, were I realized a cut lay across-and then he was gone, and I had to shake myself into action.

I slipped off the chains and winced as Padma slid to the right without them holding her upright in place.

"Whoa!" She bolts upright as I put my hands on her shoulders to shake her awake, eyes snapping open.

"Astoria? Where are we?"

"The dungeons, I think," I replied, pressing her wand into her hand as we stood up, stretching our sore legs.

"Who got us out of the chains, and what happened to your cheek?"

"Draco, and I don't know." I turned my face away so she couldn't read my expression and began to rub at the red marks the chain had left on my arms.

"I see," she said in a tone that made me blush.

"Let's get the other two out," I suggested. After shaking them awake, we contemplated going back to our own common rooms, because it was sure to be the end of the day, but Seamus shot down that idea, saying that would be the first place they looked.

We finally decided to camp out in the room of requirement as Neville had before, thinking we would stay, weeks if we had to, until other members said that it was safe to come out, when the Carrows' anger had disintegrated.

We'd camped out in the room for two days now; luckily, a bathroom had appeared. Today, on day three of the Carrows still not catching onto how we communicated or where we met, we were getting ready to hold the first official DA meeting.

"Welcome to the DA!"

"Glad to see you back!"

"Looking good mate, you can hardly even see the bruises!" The room grew yet again as more people trickled in-it was good that all members of the DA knew about Draco now, but I still worried that he might be discovered. He had been on my mind a lot in our two day stay, and I felt guilty that I had wanted him to kiss me. I was dating Quinn.

Neville had come up with the idea that Draco wouldn't come to all of the meetings-therefore, his pattern of disappearances wouldn't be identical to our own, making it difficult to trace him back to us. I wasn't sure if he was coming to this one.

My grin widened as I observed the almost-twenty people crowd chattering excitedly, happy smiles stretching.

"You look happy," Quinn observed, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, look at all these people!"" I pushed up the sleeves of my white, cotton muggle long-sleeve t-shirt.

"There's no Slytherins," he pointed out, something in his dry tone telling me he didn't find this surprising.

"Draco's here, and he's risking a lot," I said, not sure why my tone had taken on such a defensive quality as I craned my neck in an attempt to locate said Slytherin.

I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately; I can't seem to shake the moment when Draco was beside me, closer than he had been in months, cutting the chains.

"Astoria!"

"Oh, sorry, what?" I jumped, startled, not noticing until now, that Quinn had, in fact, said another sentence, and it had gone straight into one ear and fallen out the other.

"Never mind," he said, looking slightly peeved. "I'm going to talk to Seamus."

"Alright," I told him, and to my surprise, I wasn't really upset at all that Quinn all but brushed me off. Soon it appeared that everyone who had been coming had come, and Neville began to speak as Ginny, Quinn and Luna gather around us.

He talked, and as we get closer to the end, the teenagers looked even more and more fired up, but I wondered-was it going to be enough to stand up to the Carrows? Then I thought-we'd need a Harry Potter-like miracle to help us do that.

I was still thinking by the time the room was dark on our last night in the Room Of Requirement-I was lying on my hammock, eyes wide open.

"_Harry. We need him. _You _ned him. Shouldn't we try to find him?" _My words to Ginny uttered weeks ago floated back up to the surface of my consciousness, and I realized-they had never left.

"S...or..." incomprehensible mutterings were coming from Ginny's hammock to my left, and I knew from her thick voice that she was sleep talking.

"What's a sor, Ginny?" I whispered, giggling softly. I'd learned from experience that even in her sleep, Ginny could-sort of-still respond.

"S...or..." she muttered again. "I'll...the...Harry. NO!" She suddenly shrieked, causing me to land with a thump on the floor, starting at the sudden noise.

I cursed softly under my breath, rubbing the knee I'd landed on. From my position now, I could hear Ginny's mutterings better, and what she had been saying became clear-

"...I'll get the sword, Harry," she paused. "No, no. It's in Snape's office." Another pause. "Okay. Me too, Harry." She rolled over and fell silent, and I felt strangely guilty, like I was trespassing on something private.

I crawled back into my hammock, and my body was telling me that it was late, and that I needed to sleep, but I had no urge what so ever to close my eyes.

But I tried anyway, and-

_Bang Bang Bang!" _I sat bolt upright. No one was pounding on the door of course, because there _was _no door from the outside looking in...not when we were up here, at least. But this banging has a feel to it that whoever was pounding knows where the door _would _be, and is trying desperately to alert someone inside. I padded softly to the door, trusting an instinct that this wasn't the Carrows.

I opened the door, dim light flooding in from the torches, revealing Michael Corner.

"What's up?" I asked, taking in his wild expression.

"The-Carrows," he managed to get out. "I ran-all the way-from the dungeons. They've got a-a few-second years chained up."

My eyes bulged. "Come on, let's go!" I quietly closed the door and as we began to run toward the dungeon, I asked-

"How did you know the kids are down there, anyway?"

"Because it was my fault," he said miserably. "They were in my house and they'd forgotten something they needed tomorrow in one of the classrooms-for the Carrows, you know. They were worried they were going to punished if they didn't get their homework done, so I let them go. Even though it was after hours," he added hauntingly. "After a few minutes I realized I should have gone with them, so I ran out after them, but the Carrows had gotten them and brought them to the dungeons."

"We'll get them out now, don't worry," I said firmly.

We stopped running as we were both out of breath, jogging the rest of the way to conserve energy. We silently made out way through the castle, jumping at every sound.

"This is too easy." Instead of being relieved, Michael looked suspicious. I'd like to shake off his suspicions, but something wasn't settling right with me, either. No sign from anyone or anything as we made our way through the hallways-as we made it to the dungeon-

It was completely empty, even of the second years.

"Where are they?" Michael asked, puzzled, spinning around the dreary room. Then his eyes bugged out. "I swear, the Carrows _did-" _

"I know. I believe you. C'mon, we've got to look for them, we don't have a lot of time."

"You don't have _any _time."

The voice made my blood ran cold.

"Look and see. I told you it was a good idea to hide them." Not it was Alecto talking, no doubt speaking of the second years. My stomach plummeted like I was falling-maybe if I closed my eyes, I could convince myself that I actually was-

"Oh, I wouldn't try that, girlie," Amycus stops my hand inching toward my wand, and both mine and Michael's fly through the air and my heart begins to beat more frantically now, my hands clammy and adrenaline pumping-but I was still frozen to the ground.

"Give us back our wands!" Fear betrayed his voice, and it cracked on the word _back_. "We haven't done anything!"

"On the contrary!" Alecto lost her cool demeanor in a flash as she began to circle us slowly. Something about how she screeched that last sentence reminded me of Bellatrix-"And you know how we punish trouble makers."

Everything around me had a fuzzy look to it, and all around was sort of golden, bright-I was standing, barefoot, in what appeared to be an endless plain of soft grass-full of green plants and white flowers that match the color of my airy sundress.

A slight, warm breeze rustles the grasses, sending whispers rolling down the sunlight plain. When it hit the open flowers, though, a sort of silvery mist curled out of them and the pearly stuff began to transform in front of me, and I gasped as I made out the shape-

"Dawn?" The girl I'd seen die last year in the battle of Hogwarts stood before me now, smiling and whole. The light behind her was the brightest, where I had been walking into before she stepped before me.

"Hello, Astoria," she gave me a sunny smile, whole and well again, bearing no sign of battle scars, looking small and innocent in her simple white dress similar to mine.

"But you're..dead...Dawn? Where are we? Am _I _dead?"

"That depends, actually. You could be, that's certain. The Carrows certainly tortured you enough for it. You very well could be. But you might not be, as well. They almost killed you back there, and, well...now you've got to make a choice."

"A choice?" I echoed.

"Yes," she confirms, nodding her head. "If you chose to walk with me, you could leave all of that behind."

"I'd die."

"Yes, you'd die. Or another term, walking up into the light. It doesn't hurt, I promise. But if you chose to turn back now, you may do so. Someone alive will escort you back into the world of the living. But it will be hard...the world of the living is so full of pain." I nodded, agreeing. "But you can't come yet, you're not ready!" Her face crumpled a bit. She enfolded e into a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know you've still got living left in you. But you may chose either way. I'm not supposed to influence you. It's rare, you know, when people are on...how do they phrase it...teetering on the very edge of life and death, and so in between they get to chose."

She pulled her arms back but keeps her small hand pressed in mine, turning out backs away from where the light was the strongest. We saw someone coming in from the distance, walking. I didn't see their face until they got closer, and that was when I realized that he was my escort back to the living. If I chose to, that is.

"Draco," I smiled. In this place, nothing bad had happened between us yet-there was no intricate spiderweb work of lies, distrust, or animosity.

And this wasn't _really _Draco, I guessed. Draco was down with the living. This was just some sort of projection, derived from my sub-consciousness. That was as much as I could figure out. But Dawn was real, though-her actual self would be my escort..."out"...if she need be. Anyone else from the side of the living would also be merely a projection.

"Tori, you can't leave us," Draco pleaded, stepping up to be a breath away from me, face inches away, hands enfolding mine. I didn't feel any need to pull away, even when Daphne and Julie-or their projections, whatever-came up from behind him.

"Go, Astoria," Dawn said softly from beside me, and I watched myself reflected in Draco's cool grey eyes. A feeling of longing so powerful it literally had my knees buckling found me taking a stumbling step forward. Instead of finding myself in Draco's arms I found myself standing in the middle of the three-Daphne, Julie, and Draco-and Dawn, slightly to the side of our tight group, caught my eye.

"Wait, Dawn, before I go," I cried suddenly. "I'm...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"Don't even think for a second it was your fault. There was nothing you could do. You held my hand, stayed with me, and that was all I needed. But don't forget me, alright, Tori? And don't be sad. Because we'll meet again someday. Though hopefully not for a long, long while."

"I know. Meet me when I come, for good, okay?" I whispered. She nodded in silent promise, and I watched until only her silhouette was highlighted as she walked into the shining light...and then she was gone.

"Ready?" Daphne spoke for the first time.

"See you on the other side," Julie whispered.

"Dump that kid Quinn, will you?" Draco winks at me. "I mean, this should count for something. Me being your escort and not him." Shaken, I realize he's right.

"I can't think about that now, Draco!" I blushed furiously. "I'm...I'm going to be in a lot of pain when I get back, aren't I?" I was suddenly scared.

"In a shaky state both physically _and _mentally. But I think you'll pull through," Daphne gave me a small smile. "Write to me, okay?"

"Mentally shaky?" I whispered, terrified.

"Oh, come one!" Julie stomped her foot impatiently. "When you're up here, your heart doesn't beat down there, only time isn't the same. Down there, you've only been gone for about ten seconds. You'll be fine, but everyone else is..." her eyes focused downward on something I couldn't see. "well, best not to keep them-and me-waiting for much longer."

"You're in for a rough few days, kiddo," Daphne informed me grimly.

"Watch what you mutter in your half-crazed, sleeping state," Draco winked, and I opened my mouth to protest, but that wink was the last think I saw before everything became a spinning blur around me.

**A\N-Three more chapters after this one's done...can we get to 500 reviews? :) You guys are all amazing, thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Cassia**


	27. Whole Heart

**Go check out 2cool4you if you, in any way at all, want to find a completely riveting piece of writing!**

**Chapter 6: Whole Heart**

Looking back, I don't clearly remember being tortured. Stretches of hazy, unimaginable pain, weaving in and out of consciousness. Screaming. I remember the light, too. Almost dying. Seeing Dawn and Daphne and Julie...and Draco.

"Can't you feel something? There _has _to be!" I heard a girl's shriek.

"Wait-wait-I think I feel something-her heartbeat's back!" Someone else roars.

My eyelids were crusted shut. My body was wracking with stabbing pain, echoes of the night of torture and soreness.

When my eyelids finally listen to my brain telling them to open, it scared me, and I wished I'd kept them closed.

Everything was hazy, and I was looking at all of these frantic people through eyes that wouldn't focus. I was in a hammock with little control over my body. I didn't understand anything. All those faces were crowding in, pressing on me. Everything was just a dull roar. No distinct sound, it was only the first sentence that had clarity.

I remembered that light-I pressed at my temples with fingers that felt heavier than they'd ever been, trying to block out all this chaos-I squeezed my eyes shut, then I cover them, wanting to see the light again. Even dying would be better than this.

Someone older, a lady in white robes is all I see then I open them again.

"Draco," I whimpered. "Draco!" I screamed, then I was screaming again, wanting to get back into the dream, or whatever it was-maybe screaming will trigger it-but I couldn't even hear my own voice. I reached my hands and pulled them through my hair, agitated, then pushed them away. I curled up into a ball, closing my eyes and willing darkness to come. But it didn't. That same lady was putting an icy hand on my forehead, forcing me to drink a cool liquid. I gagged and coughed, and then...

Finally, I was granted sleep.

I woke up sometime later, maybe days, I wouldn't know. I didn't open my eyes. I heard murmuring, and tried to figure out where I was.

Without consent from my mind, my eyes opened. I was finally, truly awake-instead of the half-asleep, pain-filled state I've been in for the past 2? 3? days. And the little sleep I had been granted then had been wracked with nightmares, even though I tried to scream and thrash my way out of them.

I saw an alert-looking Michael Corner in the hammock across from mine, where I was curled into a tight fetal position. No one has yet realized I was awake.

I peeked through the lock of hair that had fallen across my face, across the blanket that obscures a corner from my view.

There were maybe fifteen people walking around, talking, reading, practice-dueling...even Madame Pomfrey was here, bustling about in her white robes between Michael and I. I even saw Julie, Lucy, and Sarah talking to Seamus. And then I looked down to the side of my hammock, where Draco slept in a chair. His head was lolled to the side, eyes closed and hair flopping over his forehead, the platinum color matching his cotton white t-shirt. The sleeves were pushed up, but a white bandage covering his left forearm. It was not covering a wound. Then my eyes move up to his other arm-his hand was lying on my hammock, a few inches away from my own hand...he had been holding it while I was screaming, or sleeping, or shaking and crying...some unattractive state, I was sure.

I moved a bit, stretching out my legs. Even that hurt, but not as much as it had.

"Draco, I whispered, nudging him with my blanket covered foot, pushing hair out of my face. "Draco!" With no response, I nudge him again.

"What? Astoria!" He said in a hoarse voice. He took one of my hands in both of his, and brought them to his bowed forehead for a moment. I couldn't read his expression. Then he muttered something incomprehensible, and he was gone-the sudden coolness where his hands used to be made me gasp. In the next second, I just laid there, stunned, barely registering as Pomfrey came over.

I told her my symptoms, and when she retreated to the end of the room to brew a potion, my hammock was swamped with eager, chattering faces that retreat reluctantly when Pomfrey warned them I was still recovering.

Julie, Lucy, Sarah, Quinn, Ginny, Michael, and Neville were left and each had something to tell me.

I nodded and smiled weakly but couldn't really focus on what they're saying as the first four talked to me-the words "mentally shaky" thundered through my mind.

When Quinn talked to me he looked pale and slightly withdrawn, and it didn't seem like it was just because I had just been tortured-but I knew he wouldn't bring up what was bothering him now, not when a bit of my mind was still buzzing, puzzled, as if it was still infused with the unbearably strained feeling of being tortured almost to the point of breaking. He was formal and only said a few words, then Neville took the chair by my bed and leaned in close like he was about to tell me something important. He told me how they broke Michael and I out of the clutches of Amycus and Alecto after hours of being tortured, both of us unconscious, although I had gotten the worst of it. Michael was almost totally better, but I had been in a potion induced sleep for almost the past week, waking regularly to scream and thrash. Once my heart had stopped. But I already knew that.

"You know, I know two...family members-distant family members," Neville added quickly. "That were...tortured into insanity. For a while there, I thought you'd be going the same way." I felt the blood drain out of my face and felt like crying as I leaned forward to hug Neville. My body was wracked with a shudder and Neville quickly insisted that I lay back down. Not before he whispered in my ear-

"You were screaming for Draco a lot," he murmured. "That's why Quinn's acting like he is. Don't blame yourself." Then, he left me alone with Michael, which was good, because he was the only one who really got the state I was in.

"Do you remember it?" I asked him.

"Vividly. Every detail," he winced, and his eyes took on the shattered look that I knew mine had held ever since I'd opened them. But I was convinced it would go away. We wouldn't look like someone had sucked the life right out of us, shattered it, and then tried to re-inject it-we wouldn't look like that forever, would we?

We'd be all, completely better...but even as I thought that, I knew it wasn't true. All of it was emblazoned in me now, another murky shadow in my mind that I knew would make itself known in nightmares and flashbacks.

"I don't. Not really," I whispered.

"Maybe because they were harder on you," he suggested, and we both gladly accept Pomfrey's potion offered to ease the pain.

"Do you know why?" I asked hoarsely.

"I dunno, exactly. They were yelling something about...about you being a disgrace to your family, and how you had been nothing but trouble since the year began...I think it was just because they hated you worse," he said. "they were yelling over each other, and..the screaming...I couldn't hear very well." I nodded.

"It's almost Halloween, isn't it?" I asked suddenly.

He nodded, a bit surprised.

"Good. We could all use a holiday."

My eyes fluttered open, blinking against the sudden harsh light as they took in the only other occupant in the room of requirement. I didn't think he saw me, or even realized I was there, deciding to stay hidden in the room one more day because I wimped out. I'd go back on Halloween, however, which was tomorrow. There were no classes to fill the day anyway.

I continued to watch Draco as he stumbled under hammocks and over rugs, where he plopped down tiredly on the couch in front of the fire, rubbing his temples. I stayed still, unable to move, but also unable to stop watching him.

I pulled the blanket up over the bottom half of my face, my hair still wet from the much-needed shower I'd taken last night. It was curled around my neck in a wild ponytail. I wondered if Draco would turn around then to the left slightly, eyes falling on me. And then I wondered about Quinn-we hadn't really talked for a while, hadn't really spend time together since before I was tortured. I remembered seeing Draco's face in my near death experience, his eyes as he released me from the dungeon before that...and before it all, us. How he looked when he was about to kiss me, how I felt when I was with him. And what I felt when he wasn't with me.

I stepped silently out of the hammock and walked up behind the couch.

"When did you come in?" He turned around, starting a bit.

"Hello to you too. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

"I never left, to answer your question. I wasn't quite ready to go back yet," I said softly, drawing my knees up to my chest and staring, entranced at the spark-belching fire from the opposite side of the couch as Draco.

"Just out of curiosity, do you remember what you were dreaming about the first week when you were recovering?" I froze, knowing exactly why he had been asking. Because of all the times I yelled for him in the midst of the worst flashbacks, screaming for him to come take the pain away.

"I-flashbacks," I whispered, meeting his eyes. "And I was yelling for people to come rescue me. Yours wasn't the only name I yelled," I said stubbornly.

He snorted. "Hm...if I remember correctly, I do believe it was," he gave me a devilish grin and I moved forward to whack him in the shoulder. Now that I'd moved a bit closer to him, I didn't bother scooting back.

"And you were listening?" I teased back noting the flames reflecting in his eyes-all of the small things you notice when you're so close to someone.

"I think everyone did, Astoria," he rolled his eyes. "There may have been a few people in America who didn't hear you." His smile dropped. "It was...painful...hearing you scream like that. Especially after they wouldn't let me come rescue you. They wouldn't let me in, even though I was pounding, so I put a spell to make it sound I like I was still there, and ran off to get the DA.

"Draco! You almost gave yourself away!" I gasped. Secretly, I was thankful-if he wouldn't have gotten anyone, Merlin knows how much longer Michael and I would have been there.

"That's what they told me," he said bitterly, referring to the DA, I guessed. He turned back to look at me, leaning forward slightly. "To be honest, I didn't care then _what _it would give away."

I stayed silent, looking in his eyes. I didn't need to say thank you, my look said it all. I was certain he knew. And silences were not at all awkward, not between us.

"I do have a question," he gave a little grin, one he sometimes wore when he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Uh oh," I groaned, suppressing an unexpected laugh of my own.

"You remember last year, before Christmas break?"

"Yes," I said slowly, trying to grasp what he was getting at.

"Well, we were in the library and I was returning that book to you, and you turned around looking happy-really happy. And when I said here's the book, you snapped at me to keep the bloody book."

"And?" I nonchalantly picked at a thread on the couch (funny how it appeared just as I needed it) and tried to pretend I didn't remember the details when in reality they were burned into my mind.

"It's been bothering me ever since! I've never gotten the chance to ask you! Why'd you do that?" His frustrated tone didn't help the blush that had begun to spread all over my cheeks.

"If I tell you, will you answer one of _my _questions?"

"Depends."

"I don't take that, Malfoy. Promise."

"Okay, but only because you look so sick, Tori. Seriously. Eat something and sleep."

"Stop it. You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, fine. I promise," he grumbled.

"Okay...so the answer to your question first..." I paused, blushing even harder. He was going to laugh. "Ugh, no, it's stupid!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"Stop, you've got to ask, you've got me curious!" He gently pulled my hands away from my face.

"You're going to laugh."

"Probably."

"Draco Malfoy, if you laugh, I'll-"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"Alright. When you called my name..." I exhaled and closed my eyes to his own, which were intently examining my face. "I thought you were going to apologize-" and kiss me- "for the Pansy ordeal back there, and maybe say something about the fight we'd gotten in, but then you said "you left your book", and I guess I'd gotten my hopes up because I sort of slightly lost my temper."

"Slightly?"

"Yeah, slightly," I gave him a look, daring to contradict me.

"See, I didn't laugh."

"You were seriously considering it."

"If I was going to laugh, I would have done so," he promised.

"Touché," I agreed. "Probably." I was suddenly aware of his leg pressed against mine, and how close we had gotten, unconsciously moving toward each other. "Right. Now my question."

"Bloody hell."

"You promised!" I protested.

"I guess I did."

"You know you did. Okay, here's the question. Do you love Pansy?" The words were tumbling out of my mouth before I had a chance to tell them not to.

"No. Now it's my turn-"

"Wait-do you like her as a girlfriend?" I suddenly had an unsatisfiable need for answers, to ask Draco everything that I had been wondering. But there was one thing I knew I couldn't ask.

"That's two questions-not fair!" He turned his head to look at me. Our faces were inches apart. "Two _interesting _questions, I might add."

I didn't respond, but stare, entranced by his eyes. A feeling of happiness ran through me, familiarity and security-and I would only admit this in my innermost thoughts-maybe a tiny smidgen of love.

He was so close to me, and we were both leaning in slowly, cautiously, and he put his hand under my jaw, tilting my head up toward his-my eyes were closing and it was like I was being drawn toward him by an invisible force, my heart fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings.

He leaned forward-but I knew I had to do something now before our lips met, because when they did, my stubborn mind would finally accept that I still loved him.

"I have a boyfriend!" I rushed out in a single breath, jumping away like someone had suddenly coated the couch in acid. I turned away, massaging my temples.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I saw his mask come down as he stared with hard eyes into the fire, face emotionless.

But not before I saw the look of hurt flash across his face, and it hurt me as well. He got up and began to leave-and I couldn't do anything about it.

I didn't understand why I couldn't just go jump into his arms, because every cell in my body wanted to.

And he was gone.

The only thought in my head containing Quinn is that we had to end. Now. A guy like him didn't deserve to have some confused girl that could only give him a half love. A girl that would never be able to give him her whole heart.

But by mid-November I still hadn't ended it-I hadn't the nerve.

"We have heard more than whispers, and have seen more than signs that Dumbledore's Army is regrouping. Should any of you...come forward...with information, you will be richly rewarded," Snape's exact speech could be quoted down to the word, now. It was more of a routine than a source of anxiety, and even a source of comfort, because it meant they still hadn't managed to catch on. "And anyone found involved with the-"

"Guilty party will be punished with the same severity as those directly involved," I finished quickly for him in one breath into Julie's ear. It was becoming a game-see how much we could get out before he did.

Julie and I sniggered softly. Between studying for NEWTS, DA stunts, and evading Death Eaters, laughter was scarce.

"And secondly," Snape's voice held a note of triumph in it, but I didn't think much of it. Even though this was not normal. It was very effective in stilling rippling whispers. "A trio of students had been found breaking into my office, attempting to steal the sword of Gryffindor. Their reason is unknown-however, I assure you. They have been dealt with severely."

My heart skipped a beat-Luna. Ginny. Neville. I hadn't seen the three of them all day-standing "They have all been sent out with the caretaker, Hagrid, to assist him with work in the Forbidden Forest."

Loud gasps echoed around the room, but my fear dissipated and I struggled not to laugh aloud. Hagrid was like an uncle to all of them-he'd sooner throw his beloved boar hound in the way of danger than let so much as break a fingernail. I bet they were having a good laugh down there just now. My only worry was that they would choke on some of Hagrid's rock-hard cakes.

I almost gasped aloud when I remembered something-just now, something made sense in my head. Just a month ago, Ginny was muttering in her sleep about a sword. And now she had attempted to steal it.

"Quinn, wait!" I hurried to catch him, dodging between bodies as the entire school filed out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" He gave me a half-smile, and all the resolve I had possessed beforehand fled.

"I...just...wanted to say...oh, never mind," I ducked my head, embarrassed and ashamed that I just couldn't muster up the courage.

"Astoria, what is it?" He grabbed my arm and we navigate to the side, moving out of the thick of moving students. "Is something wrong? You've seemed...distant lately."

"No, nothing's...well, yes. Quinn, why don't you have a single mean bone in your body?" I asked, frustrated. "It would make this so much easier!"

"Make...what easier?"

"Quinn...this had to end. I love you as a brother, as a friend, but not more than that. I'm so sorry, Quinn," and I was, but I didn't feel remorse, and I didn't feel like I wished I could take back what I'd said. I responded to his last hug when he wrapped his arms around me silently, than walked away without a word.

Argh...by choosing Quinn by not kissing Draco, I hurt the one I truly loved and made the wrong choice...all in one blow. And now I had just hurt Quinn for the one I couldn't have.

I walked back to my common room with my mind working as I turned through the empty hallways. Empty, that was, but for Draco Malfoy, whose shadow-hidden form I didn't see until I walked past.

I backtracked several steps when I detected movement in the shadows-

"Malfoy!" I hissed angrily, catching sight of his identity as he moved into the light. He was in the perfect spot to have eavesdropped.

"Greengrass. Now have we covered names, or-"

"Were you _listening _to that?" I demanded, my voice rising.

"I may have caught a snippet or two," he shoved his hands into his pockets, adopting a cocky stance.

"Ugh, you little-ugh! Why do you make me so mad?!" I shoved him backwards but he was prepared, and didn't budge.

"It's what I do," he shrugged, faking modesty.

"Well, stop doing it them!" I snapped, turning before he had the chance to say another word. I groaned loudly as I heard him laugh at my retreating back.

Death Eaters conducting search tonight. Stay in room.

The warning spelled out across the coin, three words at a time, taking the place of the serial code. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard and warmed my icy hands with the still hot coin, watching my breath puff as it meets the cool December air.

"What'r you lookin' at there, girl? Get to class!" I jumped, terrified, as a male voice roars across the courtyard to me.

Without bothering to turn around, I all but ran to my next class, shoving the coin in my pocket. I wasn't so bold to Death Eaters when I was alone-months now of seeing and experiencing them carry out their pain regime and punishment...not to mention, I was still more shaken up than I'd like to admit over my torture scene. They had burned the Quidditch field, and cancelled all Hogsmeade trips. And now if they were too lazy to preform wandwork, they'd taken to punching, hitting, and kicking students who got mouthy. Neville was already sporting two black eyes, and Seamus was worse. The Death Eaters had seemed to figure out the two of them were behind a lot of the DA stunts, and they seemed to enjoy beating on them the most. But between all of this, I still hadn't rid my mind of the idea that Ginny and I should try to find Harry.

The only question would be getting Ginny to hear me out. I had over two weeks to convince her. I was going to put them to use. No one could say I wasn't prepared-I already had an arsenal of Polyjuice Potion-six vials, to be precise, and each could be used more than once, if we were to go looking for Harry and the other two.

I had mainly random muggles, but I had also managed to get Amycus, and-I had a feeling I wouldn't be using this one-Fenrir. I wasn't entirely sure it would work-he wasn't human. But he had been when the hair had been taken-

"Come on Ginny, you've got to admit that even just a _bit _of contact with Harry, or Ron or Hermione, will do wonders for this revolution. Besides, they might be needing our help!" I got out in a hushed whisper. Ginny and I weren't alone in the crowded DA room the day after the Death Eaters' search, but I couldn't wait much longer to tell her.

She seemed to think about it. "You'll go even if I don't come with you, won't you"

"Most likely," I give a sheepish grin, and knew it was true.

"Well...I suppose I'd better come too. Just to make sure you don't get your arse anywhere you can't get it out," she joked.

"Yes! Thanks so much, Gin! I've already got it all planned out and you don't need to worry about a thing!" I flung my arms around her in excitement.

I whirled around quickly, about to dash off to my room to more thoroughly plan for how Ginny and I would be spending the holiday-

_Smack!_

"Watch it, Greengrass!" Draco hissed, glaring.

"Don't stand so close behind me, and you won't have to worry about it," I snapped, dodging around behind him. But not even a moody Draco could bring down my excitement.

"Bye, I'll see you in a few weeks!" I hugged my three best friends goodbye, yelling to be heard over the noise of the crowd and train whistling of King's Cross Station. I weaved through moving bodies toward the general direction of the Weasleys last where I had left them when I had to get in one last good-bye.

I waved to Seamus, Neville, Padma and Parvati, and Luna as I passed them, and accidentally locking eyes with Draco.

He was too far away to tell if he was looking at me or just generally at the crowd, but I still blushed at the shiver I felt under his gaze. I started to walk once more, faster, toward the Weasleys, taking my mind off Draco. And it worked, because soon Ginny and my plan would start and I needed to keep on my toes.

"Hello, Astoria!" I shook Mr. Weasley's hand as Ginny hugged her mother. "And Happy Christmas!" I noticed his eyes were wandering to the sides of the room, the dark corners-scouting for Death Eaters. I had done the same thing. They had left us paranoid from their first, and only, thankfully, appearance at King's Cross Station. Next I was engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley, and I was hit by a sudden wave of loneliness for my own mother.

But I shook it away, keeping my mind on other things as we dissaparated to the Burrow with our things.

"So how is Hogwarts? Both of your letters were so vague, you had your father and I worried!" Ginny and I glanced at each other, wide eyed, from across the dunner table, and we passed a silent agreement.

"Oh, it's...different, now that Dumbledore's gone, and of course there are maybe a few Death Eaters...how are Bill and Fleur, Mum?"

Fred and George, who had come to visit the Burrow, looked at each other, holding in a laugh, picking up that Ginny's answer had been carefully watered down and planned in advance as had several other questions by the both of us.

"Do I like I was born yesterday, Ginevra?" Mys. Weasley suddenly snapped, and even Mr. Weasley, too, had obviously detected the lie. "This is a very serious matter, and your father and I have been seriously considering taking you both out of Hogwarts!"

"But Mrs. Weasley! We're both leaders of Dumbledore's army, we can't just-"

"Mum, you can't do that! Just because Dumbledore's gone, and we've still got McGonagall-"

Ginny and I talked over each other.

"Girls, we don't want you subject to the Cruciatus Curse, or any of this dark magic at all, really. Though Astoria, you are of age...we really can't force you, but..."

"I suppose now is a really bad time to mention-"

"Ginny and Tori won't be spending Christmas with us," Fred completes George's sentence.

I stomped on their feet under the table and regreted telling either of them anything. By the way Ginny's eyes were flashing, I would tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hands on hips, Mrs. Weasley rose to her feet. Not a good sign. The twins' eyes were flickering back and forth between their parents and us.

"Mum, Astoria and I are going to look for Harry and Ron and Hermione. You can't tell us not to-think rationally. If you knew how bad things were at the school then you'd know how much of a positive impact it will have on the resistance if Tori and I have proof that the three of them haven't dropped off the face of the earth!"

"I've got it all planned out, Mrs. Weasley, and we'll be completely safe and totally cautious. Besides, wouldn't you like to have a word about your son? Of Harry and Hermione?"

For the first time a flicker of uncertainty sparked in her eyes as she looked up at her husband, who had come to stand behind her. For the first time, I thought we might be able to fin her over.

"We could even update you regularly," I added.

"So...what, exactly...will you be doing? Where will you be going?" Mr. Weasley puts his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

"Well, we'd be approaching any place Harry'd be likely to be. Excepting Grimmauld Place, yes," Ginny added quickly, foreseeing what Mrs. Weasley was about to protest as her mouth opened. Grimmauld Place wasn't secure, she knew.

"Such as Godric's Hallow," I began. "I've already made and have ready six varieties of Polyjuice potions for disguise, and I have undetectable extension charms-got the idea from Hermione-on a bag I have. We're all set and ready, and we feel like this could work."

To my surprise, Mrs. Weasley started tearing up.

"All of my children-leaving-growing up! And now two of them, along with Harry, Hermione, and Astoria, have left or will be leaving-i-indefinitely!" Mr. Weasley hugged his sobbing wife, patting her shoulder awkwardly like he wasn't really sure what to make of the situation.

"We'll be back soon, mum," Ginny promised gently, going over to hug her mother. "We'll be back before holiday break is over."

"You're not going," Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes with her apron. "Or I'm grounding both of you until you're thirty, wether you're my blood daughter or not."

And with that, Ginny and my decided journey was not mentioned once the rest of the night. We were leaving anyway-tomorrow morning.

The next morning, we were caught just as we had been leaving the house-it took Mr. Weasley an hour to finally convince his wife to let us go.

"Whew, I though Mum would never let us leave," Ginny said as we walked out of the Burrow the next day into the cold morning air. Both Ginny and I had packed everything we could possibly need, and it was all rattling around in our bags, both of which had extension charms.

"Well, we can be assured that Fred and George tell their listeners on Potterwatch about this-people's prayers will be with us," I said as we began to hike up the hill, turning around for one last glimpse of the Burrow before we were on the opposite side of the protective fields. "I just hope it will be enough."

"It will be," Ginny reassured me. "We'll find him." She said it with such relish that it almost erased all doubt from my mind.

"Ready?" We stepped outside the protective charms, and it seemed we were in a different world, one with no Burrow behind us.

"Ready." She clutched my arm, and we turn on the spot, disapparating.

And with a resounding crack, we were taken to a place far, far away from the winter-frozen field we'd just left.

**A\N-Like I said before, don't get your knot in a twist-I'm not going to make it so entirely AU that they'll end up searching with H, R and H. Hope you enjoyed, thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter! I got more than usual...so happy:) Seriously, thank you guys soooo much. You're what keeps me going.**


	28. Battle Cry

**Battle Cry**

**Chapter 7**

"...back again tonight with our dashingly handsome regular, Rodent!"

"Rodent?" Came one of the Weasley twin's appalled voice, the indignant sound filling the air of our tent, located nearly 300 miles south of the Burrow-where allegedly, Harry had been sighted. We had resided here for several days now in a magically extended-interior tent-in other words, from the outside it looked quite a bit smaller than the inside.

There was enough room for Ginny and me to be stretched out on our stomachs on the floor between the two sets of bunk beds, listening to Lee Jordan announce Potterwatch from the inside of our own protection-encased tents. "I'm not being 'rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be rapier!"

"Oh, all right then, Rapier, could you please tell our devoted listeners on the resistance at Hogwarts, and where it's leading for a few of these students?"

I grinned at Ginny, anticipating what will be said about us next.

"Sure I can, River. As I'm sure most of you are aware, not only the Ministry, the Prophet, and other various businesses being controlled by these charming Death Eaters, but Hogwarts is as well. With Severus Snape as headmaster, he rules with fear and violence, mainly using torture as punishment and attempting to crush all opposition to his way of...teaching. If you can call it that. However, Dumbledore's Army, which we know is like a Hogwarts version of the Order of the Phoenix, had recently come up with a mission. Well, two members have, to be precise...we have their permission to disclose to you their plan, although names and places will be kept secret for the sake of everyone. For you listeners who belong to the DA, this may come as a bit of a shock. So without further ado-what better help to the cause of Death Eater resistance is there than Harry Potter? That's exactly what Lightning and Thunder think, our daring dare-devils on the mission!" I smiled at the code names Fred had given us. "So this Christmas holidays, these two students will be attempting to find Harry Potter. Just to bring back news that the man with the lightning scar and his two friends, Ron and Hermione, are still out there and fighting, just as we should be doing in any way we can. Thunder and Lightning are risking their safety just to bring hope to those resisting, people, so keep them in your prayers. We now turn back to River, who will be giving pointers on how to keep yourself and your family safe in dark times..."

We listened for a while longer, in between making up our beds and stirring a pot of runny soup.

"...next password will be "Hedwig." Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good night."

"That was good, wasn't it? I wonder how many people listen," I commented, drinking up my last bit of soup which was, though flavorless, very filling. I wondered if Draco knew I was listening-would he know I was one of the two?

The next day, Ginny and I searched the wooded area of forest, so far with no sign of life. Every "Homenun Revelio" had proven worthless-we were about to accept that we were the only two humans in the area.

"-is where those three were sighted, ain't it?"

"Course it is, you imbecile! Why d'you think _we're _here? And think of all the gold them Death Eaters promised if we find 'em!"

I cursed under my breath-they were close. Close enough that I could heard their boots crunching on dead leaves and ice as they walked past the snow-covered bush I had thrown myself into when I'd first heard them approaching. I knew what those two men were, probably-snatchers. I started to worry, probing my brain for where I had last seen Ginny.

The snatchers seemed dumb, but they would do anything for hold, and were ruthless-these particular men seemed to be searching for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, like many of them, but the majority of them were bent on rounding up muggleborns and blood traitors on the run.

If they happened to stumble upon the vicinity of our tent-well, it was only surrounded by disillusionment charms. No physical boundaries of any kind, so when Ginny and I left the bubble, we could find it again only be looking for the landmadk we'd established.

"'Ay...JJ...you 'ear somethin'?" I froze, heart hammering wildly. Had they heard the twig I snapped as I'd reached for my wand? I couldn't afford to move any more, to retrieve my wand completely; my hand stayed frozen in mid-air.

"Nah...just your imagination, you've been jumpy all mornin', Bailey..."

The hairs on the nape of my neck stood up, a sensation I sometimes got when I was being watched.

I slowly forced myself to turn my head one millimeter at a time, pure terror pounding through my veins-I almost cried with relief when I saw it was Ginny, and not JJ and Bailey, their wands pointed at me.

She brought her finger quietly to her lips, looking to where I was crouched, hunched over on my knees.

She quietly shifted over to me, whispering-

I dropped my wand, and they're getting closer to-"

"Oi Bailey, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, jackass! Right in front of your face!"

Ginny cursed under her breath. Bailey had unknowingly stepped into the boundary of our tent, making him invisible to JJ. He would soon look behind him to see our shelter-

"C'mon, we've got to go, I have my wand-"

"No, wait!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the crouched position. "Think about it-these men are in league with the Death Eaters! They'll recognize us. Better they find an empty tent than an empty tent _and _us."

"We have to Obliviate their memories, though."

"D'you suppose...that they might think it's Harry's? Bring right in the middle of where he was last seen?" A note of fear crept into her voice.

"No-there are so many people on the run right now-they'll probably think it belongs to someone in hiding. But just in case, we'll have to clear their memory."

"C'mere, JJ! Look at their tent!" Their voices were quieter, now, but we heard occasional whoops of delight as they undoubtedly dug through our things. Luckily, I had a small bag attached to my back, containing emergency items and the-

"Polyjuice potion!" I gasped. Quickly rummaging in the bag, I managed to locate them-moments later, Ginny was a middle aged, balding man and I was a thin, sickly-looking teenager with mousy brown hair and terrible vision. I kept squinting, but everything was extremely blurry.

"Ready?" I whispered in a throaty, hoarse voice that was not mine, after we quickly threw together a plan-

"Ready," she confirmed in a low voice.

"Dad-what're they doing?" I asked in a loud voice, after Accio-ing Ginny's wand to her. We were standing in view of our tent where the two snatchers were just visible through the flap.

"Oi!" Ginny bellowed in a deep voice. "What are you doing in my tent?" The both looked up simultaneously from the food they'd been shoving in their mouths.

"Careful, they could be muggles!" The one I knew was JJ whispers.

"You idiot, they ain't muggles! This here is a wizard tent, and a disillusionment charm!"

"Oh." The next moment, all four of us have our wands drawn and aimed at each other. I knew one, probably both, of the snatchers, were not the brightest wands in the shop. I silently protegoe-d a shield between us, muttering out of the corner of my mouth to Ginny- "Count to ten, then hit the ground." I started counting in my head as the two thugs stood, weary. I could tell they wouldn't wait much longer for us to make the first move, but I had a plan. Nine...ten.

"Stupefy!" I cried at the shield, and Ginny and I had already hit the ground as the curse bounced off the shield as planned.

Also as planned, Bailey screamed a hex a split second after I did, and not knowing to duck, he was struck in the chest and fell to the floor unconscious. What happened in the next few seconds was a blur-JJ had apparently decided that messing with us was more trouble than it was worth, and he threw himself on the ground by his fallen friends, and, grabbing his arm, they both disapparated in with a pop.

"We've got to get out of here," I said immediately. I removed the shield charm, and we surveyed the damage.

It took us almost an hour to clear the mess that included broken glass and strewn, half eaten flood, but we made up the time by hurriedly packing everything up in half the time it would have normally taken. By then, we were back to our own appearances.

And then I heard the noise-

_Crack, snap!_

"Ginny?" Was that you?" I called outside to where Ginny was last while I began to magically retract the tent.

"No...I'm over here," Ginny called, and suddenly a feeling of fear came over me, a feeling of being watched-not for the first time that day.

"Did you hear that?" I asked loudly, hoping to scare whatever it was away.

"It's probably a deer or something," Ginny brushed it off. However, both of us hurried like we were racing against the clock until we apparated safely into Godric's Hallow.

The first thing we did was set up our tent a bit away from the village, which was white with a fresh coating of snow and twinkling with Christmas lights. We were located on the edge of the woods, about 200 meters off from a graveyard. We set up the same invisibility boundaries as last time, but restricting them to only a foot around the tent, so it would be less likely that anyone would stumble upon us.

I had begun to cook spaghetti, using a fraction of the ingredients I had stocked up on at the market I had apparated to a town over, where I used Polyjuice potion and fumbled with muggle money. I grimaced, remembering the older man who had to help me out, thinking I was a foreigner.

"What was that?" Ginny's voice comes at me like a dagger. "I know we're near the village and all...but that sounded close," she said in a whisper.

"I-I'll go see," I murmured, slipping outside. I shivered in the winter night air, rubbing my arms in hope that a little friction would warm them up. Every breath seemed overly loud, and puffing too much frost into the cool air. I drew my wand, wondering if I should have taken polyjuice potion-

_Chh. Crack! _I jumped and turned wildly at the source of the noise, thinking "Homenun Revelio!" as clearly as I could.

Someone was here. The spell had revealed somebody, not far from me-I wasn't sure exactly where, but they were close-I seized up in fear, heart pounding wildly and pumping adrenaline into my veins, hands going clammy-

"Stu-"

"Before you curse my arse off-"

"Draco?" I searched for the disembodied voice. The voice no doubt belonged to Malfoy, but I couldn't find where he was. His voice seemed to be coming from above me-

"Up here," his voice floated down to me, and I looked up slowly to see Draco Malfoy crouched on the lowest limb of a tree, putting him a few feet above my head.

"Get down from there!" I hissed. "Why are you following us?" I whispered loudly as he levitates himself down and walks over to me, so close our frosty breath mingled. Close enough to feel his body heat.

I internally shook myself for getting distracted.

"How do you know I'm following you?" I heard his smile in the low voice that he was talking in. He looked especially handsome in the dark like this, only the silvery moon throwing light onto his features. "Maybe I like visiting...wherever we are."

"Godric's Hallow. And alone? Up a tree? Doubt it."

"Well, I couldn't let you go on a big adventure without me, now could I?" Barely an inch separated our faces now, and I was surprised that I wasn't completely tongue-tied. I took a step back, and he grinned devilishly, as if he had been waiting for me to do so.

"Jumpy much?" He teased.

"What? _Me?" _I laughed. I'm not scared of you, Draco, I'm scared of what you make me feel, I said in my head.

"Want to come inside my tent?"

"Was that an innuendo?" He chuckled softly in response.

My teeth had begun to chatter slightly now, and I chose to ignore his last comment. "Well, you're here so you may as well stay." I turned away from him, crossing back to the tent. I tried to get in before him to warn Ginny of our newcomer, but he overtook me with his long strides and got inside the tent and its protection before I did

"Good to see you, Ginny," he said in a cool voice as I hurried inside, glad to be back to the warmth of our tent. While I had been outside, Ginny had finished the spaghetti and heaped it onto two plates.

"Draco?" Ginny sounded confused. "Was that you we heard tramping around outside the last place we set up as well?"

"It may have been," he answered nonchalantly. "I've been trying to communicate with you both for a few days now."

And that was how our duo became a trio.

I laid in my bed for hours, tossing and turning, forever uncomfortable, no matter what I did. I finally decided to get some fresh air, to take a walk. I threw on my cloak quietly, taking care not to walk Ginny in the bunk above mine, or Draco, in the one across the tent, as I slipped out the opening.

I didn't make it far before I heard crunching footsteps behind me, and I realized I had been hoping he would follow me.

"Where are you off to, Greengrass?" He approached my side.

"A walk," I said vaguely, not looking at him. "How did you find us, anyway?"

"I first heard you talking to Ginny in the DA...and it hit me," he said.

"What hit you?" I asked.

"That I wasn't going to let you go again," he whispered. "Not without me." He ran his fingers down my arms, and I closed my eyes. I knew he was going to kiss me when I opened them, because of the way he was looking at me, a soft smile traced on his lips.

He leaned down, his lips centimeters away from my own, and he whispers-

"Are you really going to kiss me now?" He whispered.

I answered by reaching up to him and our lips met.

Finally, I thought, moving my lips under his and wrapping my arms securely around his neck. I wasn't going to let him go, either.

We had to pull away because we were both grinning like maniacs, only stopping to kiss again.

_Months Later_

We had never found Harry.

The resistance was doing worse than ever. Many of us had been forced to stay in the room of requirement full time now. Our total had been bumped up to about thirty. But Luna had never come back to Hogwarts after Christmas Holidays, and Ginny hadn't been allowed to return after Easter.

But Ginny returned a few days ago, along with some who had already graduated Hogwarts.

I watched Seamus, his face bruised and swollen, talk to Lucy from across the room. He was going to ask her to marry him, after the year was over. Lucy didn't know, but several of our friends did. It wasn't uncommon to get married right after Hogwarts, especially now, when Voldemort was in control, the war was raging, and people wanted to start families as soon as they could. I looked at Draco, who saw next to me. Did he want to get married? I wasn't sure, exactly, if he wanted to do that sort of thing with the rest of his life...

Suddenly, movement caught the corner of my eye, coming from the picture covering the passageway to the Hog's Head.

"I'll go see what Aberforth wants," Neville announced tiredly, and he climbed into the portrait hole.

I pulled a picture of Daphne out of my pocket. Daphne and her new husband, Richard. Our parents tried to hide their disapproval because he was a muggle-they'd expected her to marry that Zabini boy, Stephan. But I was glad my sister had married for love, and not for status, or money. Those things had no guarantee of lasting.

And at her wedding...the truth had come out. My parents finally told me the whole story surrounding Daphne and my birth. They told me why they'd sort of but not really disowned me, they thought that if I was no longer tied to them and the Death Eaters, I'd be safe. No such luck. So I would be welcome home-but the Burrow was my home now, too.

The talking and laughing in the room became a buzz in my ears, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.

"Love you," Draco said quietly next to me, and the familiar sense of love and security rushed through me as I said it back. Maybe he sensed a change in the atmosphere as well. Julie and I locked eyes across the room, and Lucy and Sarah looked up as well. I forced myself to smile lightheartedly to relieve the heavy, growing feeling.

Meanwhile, Ginny had stood up, ashen faced, looking at the frame. The portrait Arianna was coming back, not alone...Draco and I joined several people who had stood up to get a better look-

It swung open, and the room became dead silent.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" Neville roared, and triumph lit his face, overshadowing his battle scars. At first, all we could see were three shadowy forms. The world seemed to slow, to stop turning-Neville stepped aside to let us see.

And the light fell across the weary faces of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

And everything erupted into a roar so loud, I was surprised the whole country can't hear, and everything was a stampede of exuberant smiles, relief and everyone was reaching to touch the heroes, to clap them on the back, to congratulate them, anything.

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione" Shouts blended together in a spiral of sound. They must have come to help us, to get us out of this hell-hole-

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville had to tone down the eager crowd. Even the most weary, beaten down souls looked like someone had infused them with pure hope. Harry had come to end this. For a moment, the three of them, stare, transfixed, by what the room of requirement had become. It had outdone even itself.

"Where are we?" he asked, confused.

"The room of requirement, of course!" Neville beamed. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hide-out-I managed to get through the door, and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, and there was just one hammock with Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded much more as more of the DA has arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in?" Harry asked, eyes roving over the hammocks and house banners to the door, like he expects Death Eaters to come bursting in at any second.

"No," Seamus answered, who had an arm around Lucy, and Sarah was standing behind them. "It's a proper hide out, as long as one of stays in here, they can't get us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask it exactly for what you need, like- "I don't want any Carrow supporters to get in-" And it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes! Neville's the man!"

"It's quite straightforward, really," came Neville's modest reply. "I'd been in here almost two days, and I was getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, that's when the passage to the Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's one thing that the room can't do."

"Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's law of Elemental Transfiguration," Ron said, and I think I actually saw a few open mouths. Hermione was finally rubbing off on him. Or maybe he was finally listening to her.

"So we've been hiding out here, most of us permanently, they hate us so much-for almost two weeks," Seamus continued. "And it just makes more hammocks and everything every time we need them, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up-"

"And thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," Lavender Brown said, eyes bright.

Harry was looking around, like he was noticing everyone for the first time.

"Tell us what you've been up to, though," I spoke up. "There have been rumors about where you'd been sited, what you were doing-we've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch," I pointed to the wireless radio stationed up against the wall. "You didn't break into Gringotts?" I asked, remembering the latest story.

"They did! And the dragon's true, too!" Neville confirmed. Several people clapped, and a few shouts of approval scattered the audience.

"What were you after?" Seamus asked eagerly. Instead of answering, Harry's face drained of color and his expression was replaced with one of dread.

He turned his back and concerned murmuring broke out as Ron helped him turn around, half holding him up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked worriedly. "Want to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't-?"

"No," Harry said quickly. He looked at Ron and Hermione as if he were desperately trying to tell them something wordlessly. "We need to get going." Something in Ron and Hermione's expression told me that the rest of us were missing something. What was going on ? Harry _was _here to help us, to get the Death eaters out of this place-wasn't he?

"What are we going to do, Harry? What's the plan?" Good. I wasn't the only one confused and anxious. In fact, from the murmuring, Seamus had put a voice to _everyone's_ thoughts.

"Ron?" Harry said in a strained voice that I had a feeling had nothing to do with Seamus's question. In fact, his hand was twitching toward his forehead. His scar, to be precise.

"Well, there's something we-Ron, Hermione, and I- need to do, then we'll get out of here." No laughs or whoops fell from the mouths of the weary students who had at first been so hopeful. What was that supposed to mean? Didn't they know how much we were suffering, how much they could stop it?

My heart sank, and my shoulders slumped. Draco tightened his grip reassuringly, giving me a strong smile.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here?'" Neville asked slowly, like he was starting to get something out of what Harry was beginning to say.

"We haven't come back to stay," Harry was full-out rubbing his scar now, like doing so would stop whatever was ailing him. "There's something important we need to do-"

"What is it?"

"I-I can't tell you." The room was no longer silent-Harry's news had stirred the audience; students were whispering to those nearest them.

"Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then we'll help you." Everyone was nodding, ranging from eager to serious-some were even rising out of their chairs as if demonstrating they were rearing to go fight at this very second.

"You don't understand," Harry said desperately. "We-we can't tell you. We've got to do it-alone." I didn't understand at all what he's saying. What sort of daunting task didn't require help?

"Why?" Asked Neville.

"Because..." Harry trailed off. "Dumbledore left the three of us a job," he said in a slow voice-he was picking each word carefully. "And we weren't supposed to tell...I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."

"We're his army," Neville spoke up in a defiant voice. "Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own-"

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," Ron assured him.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room has been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proved they're loyal to Dumbledore...loyal to you."

"Look," Harry began in a weary voice. He looked relieved when the attention previously focused on him turned to the opening tunnel door behind him.

In the pandemonium that followed the arrival of Luna and Dean, I almost missed Draco grimace and clutch at his left arm where I knew the Dark Mark was burned.

"He's calling you, isn't he?" I took his hand.

"Yes, and-" he said with gritted teeth. "I've made up my mind."

"About-what?"

"Him. You-Know-Who. I'm not going to answer his summons. He'll know what it means. That I'm no longer loyal to him. Now it's public. The next time we fight against them-which will be tonight-he'll try to kill me."

"Oh, Draco!" An overwhelming rush of love for the brave man in front of me propelled me forward and I wrapped my arms around him and we held each other close as no one was watching-as if this would be the last time.

"I love you more than anything," he murmured into my hair. In that moment, nothing else in the world existed. No expectations, no looming battle...no Voldemort.

"I love you," I whispered back, my voice muffled against his chest. I realized with a start we'd backed away from everyone, off at a slight distance-then I thought-no, it had to have been the magic of the room, somehow the floor had done something funky to separate us.

But why?

"Astoria," he murmured, taking my hands.

"Yes?" I ask, looking into his smoldering eyes.

"I haven't got a ring," he began slowly. "I just...Tori, I can't stand the thought of living the rest of my life without you, and I love you and I never want to let you go. So I want you to know...if I die tonight I want you to know that I want to marry you. And...if we're both still here at the end of the night, and this battle's over...will you marry me?" He was down on one knee now.

"Yes!" I squealed in a voice choked with tears. And then I was in his arms again, my legs around his torso, and when he spun me it was like a promise.

"And if any of them try to kill you, they'd have to step over my dead body," I whispered.

Then it was the best kiss we'd ever had-hope, and promise. And love.

"I sent for her," Neville, explained, holding up his galleon as we walked back to the group. I felt like I was flying, and I wanted to positively scream with joy.

Both Draco and my mood right now, the ones that bubble through to show on our faces, in our entwined hands-they're the light in the group's dark...but right now, marriage was the second thing on my mind. Voldemort was the first-something big was going to go down tonight. Something huge.

"I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows." That brought me back to earth even more, but still nothing could completely cancel out the sheer joy in my chest of the private moment Draco and I had just shared.

"Of course that's what if means," Luna said brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," Harry said, and his voice betrayed the panic that was etched on his face. "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then-"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" Michael Corner demanded angrily.

And so it seems...at first.

The room of requirement was packed with students-not just DA members-and Order members as well. Everyone was moving, shouting, panicking-the only constant was Draco's hand in mine. We would fight together, he said.

"Harry, what's happening?" Lupin shouted as he met Harry at the entrance.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school-Snape's run for it-what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect _everyone _to miss the fun, Harry! We the DA let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" George's voice called out.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry replied. "We're fighting."

The roar of approval and the battle cry mingle together.

Mixed students, DA, the Order of the Phoenix-together, one hell of an army-surge out the door, wands drawn and ready to win back all that Voldemort had taken away. We headed toward the main castle, toward the final Battle of Hogwarts.

_Slightly Later_

Everything slowed-the screams, the blasting wand-fired lights, the exploding rubble-everything. I heard a high-pitched drone sounding in my ears, unaware that it was my own scream.

I surprised myself how fast I managed to stumble forward, through the shaking, the shock.

Toward the body.

A\N-**Second to last chapter, guys, please review! :D Sorry for the cliffhanger...who do you think is dead?**


	29. The end

**Chapter 8: The End**

_Everything slowed-the screams, the blasting wand-fired lights, the exploding rubble-everything. I heard a high-pitched drone sounding in my ears, unaware that it was my own scream._

_ I surprised myself how fast I managed to stumble forward, through the shaking, the shock._

_ Toward the body._

"Lucy!" I screamed, falling down at her crumpled form. Someone was flying at us in a blur, and I was primed to blast them away before I realized it was Sarah.

"Luce, no, Luce, stay with us!" I yelled, tears tracing through the dirty grime and blood on my cheeks. My body was shaking-half from the shock, and half from the extra adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Lucille, you'd better wake up, now!" Sarah snapped, grabbing her shoulders. It wasn't even the Avada Kedavra curse that would end her-no, not even the grace of a quick and painless death for quiet Lucy.

No, it was a knife in the side.

She was clutching it, coughing in spasms...eyes squeezed close, hanging onto life by a thread.

"You guys were...are...the best friends...I could have asked for," she choked out. "Tell Seamus...I love..."

"Sh, don't talk," I croaked when I saw what the effort cost her. "We'll tell him."

"No, I have to say...you two...and...Julie-are my best friends," she gasped.

"Who, Lucy? Who killed you?" Sarah gasped.

"Both of you-don't be sad, don't forget me..." she trailed off, this time forever. Her eyes grew dull, and her head lied still in Sarah's lap. For a minute, we both just sat in cold shock, tears dripping onto the ground, mingling with Lucy's blood that would forever stain the floor. Don't forget me, her last words. And we wouldn't, not ever.

A spell that just brushed over our heads, striking the wall behind us, jolted us to action.

"Come one, we've got to go," I said in a thick, panicked voice. "Nothing will happen to her body," I said when I saw her hesitate. "We'll come back for it. Let's go."

We plunged into the battle once more, with more vigor than ever.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy's voice came. No longer smooth and slippery, but parched and rasping, the voice of one whose throat had not seen water in a great time. "My Lord...please...my son..."

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?"

"No-never," whispered Malfoy.

"You must hope not."

"Stupefy!" I screamed, light blasting from my wand. But the Death Eater evaded it, with a flick of the hand that was almost calm. I took a step forward and almost stumbled: charred pieces of rubble had fallen from gaping holes in the floor and ceiling, and it was especially ruined out on the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled behind me at the three terrified first years, whose screams alerted me to come to their location, where a Death Eater had cornered them. Luckily, he hadn't hurt them-yet-like a cat playing with a mouse.

I didn't even hear the terrified answer over the man's shouted "Crucio!" Instinctively, I dove to the side, the curse firing aimlessly out into the starry night. My heart was beating wildly as he took a step toward me-I was sprawled on the ground, and he had the advantage-but suddenly he was flying through the air, slumping to the ground and not moving.

"Draco!" I shouted happily as he was revealed. I gladly took his hand up, and I turned to the girls behind me.

"C'mon, we've got to get them to Pomfrey, or someone!" We hurried off as fast as we could, but something was wrong-on the way back. Very wrong. Bodies everywhere, rubble-but no people.

"Hello?" I called nervously, want out, picking up my feet as we ran through the rubble covered corridor.

"Astoria! Tori!" Julie's voice called to me, voice echoing-she ran forward, breathless. Thankfully, she seemed to be alright, aside from a limp and the small gash on her cheek, and a black eye.

"I-I don't know what's happened, all of the Death Eaters ran into the forest-and-and everyone's gathering down there," she pointed, and I could see through the great hole in the floor the many students of the mass below us, gathering, treating those most fatally injured. Everything was too quiet, and our footfalls too loud as we pounded down the steps to join everyone, pushing toward the throng to the front to find a familiar face. Trying not to look at the bodies.

"Neville, Ginny, what-"

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the boy who lives is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

Voldemort's voice came, loud and magnified, filled to the brim with evil and confidence.

"He's lying!" Came Ginny's wavering, fearful voice.

"Don't listen to him!" Neville added. But several students had screamed. Amongst the screams, desperate shouts sounded-

"Don't listen to him!"

"He's a murderer, a liar!"I added my rallying shout and soon, shouts against Voldemort rose, spiraling into one beautiful harmony, rising to the sky.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" The bang of Voldemort's and Harry's curses colliding excelled the noise of a cannon blast. Golden flames erupted, licking at the air, scorching it.

And so fast it could have been missed in a blink-Voldemort's wand flew behind him, into the sunset-this was, indeed, the sunset of the century. Not because of the ribbons of colors dancing away from the sun, but what it symbolized-it was setting on Voldemort's era.

And all in the same moment, the wand that had preciously been Voldemort's flew into Harry's outstretched hand-that, perhaps, would have been the Dark Lord's last sight before he fell. Cold. To the ground, dead.

The silence rang but for a moment-then every imaginable sound of joy filled the air, everyone was grasping at Harry, everyone was trying to touch their hero, just for a moment to be near they boy who lived and lived and lived, the defeater of Voldemort...

The morning drew on-the dead were tended to, firstly. Sarah and Julie and I said a last goodbye to Lucy with her parents. We were going to be sad-in fact, it was as if a bit of my heart had been buried under the earth with my best friend's body. For a while, everything reminded me of Lucy. But Sarah and Julie and I were still alive, and we knew that Lucy, if anyone, would be in a better place, as would Remus, Tonks, and Fred.

The innocents and Azkaban were being released, Kingsley Shacklebolt named the temporary Minister of Magic. Death Eaters were fleeing and being captured-Draco's parents were allowed to stay, as was Draco, although his parents were being watched carefully. They had his house guarded 24\7 by trusted aurors until they proved themselves, and they couldn't go anywhere alone.

But Lucius and Narcissa displayed no signs of reverting to their old ways, none at all-as a matter of fact, they had all the signs of being in shock. My parents had extended hospitality to the Malfoys, and they were currently residing at our house. Draco had never been so alive, as he told me, and no one had ever felt so free. We had began to rebuild the world.

Even the Dark Mark on his arm was facing, only a wispy shadow of what it had once been. But there was no mention of the proposal, if it even _was _one. It was like it had never happened.

_Three Years Later_

I rapped on the door to the Burrow, knowing full well what was coming-Little Teddy Lupin, for the life of his, could not keep a secret.

"Hell-ow, Tor-ri!" Teddy himself greeted me at the door, after what was probably a struggle to reach the doorknob. "Happy Birfday!"

"Why thank you, Ted!" I laughed, stepping in. "Where is everyone?" I acted along with it, and little Teddy could barely contain his excitement. He was hopping madly, which only contributed to my already gargantuan smile.

"SURPRISE!" The Burrow, looking at its cleanest, (and emptiest, up until the last moment) suddenly erupted into a burst of people and noise-everyone cheered and swarmed around.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Harry laughed, giving me a one-armed hug, the other hand in a beaming Ginny's. Ron and Hermione come up as well as the rest of the Weasleys-Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Mr and Mrs. Weasley...as well as Julie, Sarah, and Teddy, who had been looking up at baby Victoire in her mother's arms.

"Harry birthday, dear!" Mrs. Wealsey beamed, pulling me into a hug. I looked around, beaming at the decorations bearing the number "20" all around the house. Julie and I were immediately pulled toward Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as we began to trade stories about the beginnings of our careers, Julie and mine being healers. Harry and Ron were aurors, Hermione working for the Ministry, in the Department of the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures, and currently working on the improvement of house elves' lives, and Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Where's Draco?" I frowned, looking around for my boyfriend. Ginny and Julie exchanged looks like they were trying to shut down smiles, and Harry and Ron, I could tell, were one breath away from bursting out guffawing. "What?" I asked, befuddled.

"Oh, he's here...he'll be...right down," Hermione chose her words carefully.

"Alright," I said, puzzled, but happy that he was indeed here.

Ten minutes later, and still no sighting of him, but I managed to submerge myself into the room of people I loved-minus my parents, Daphne, her husband, and their two year old daughter, Lacey. I had celebrated with them earlier that day. I was holding baby Victoire now, captivated by her infant veela beauty, cooing at her ocean-blue eyes identical to her mother's.

"Hi, sweetheart!" I cooed, her tiny fingers wrapping around one of mine. She offered me a toothless smile, a squeal of joy at the face I pulled at her, and I lean back into the couch, supporting her so it looked like she was standing on my legs. A warm summer breeze rustles in from the window behind us, lifting a tendril of hair that had slipped out of my ponytail.

"Ted, stop, no, you're going to break-!" Ron stomped after Teddy, who was shaking with laughter, on a miniature broomstick from Harry on his last birthday, zooming between legs and narrowly missing taking out a flowered vase. I turned Victoire around so she could witness the scene, and Ginny plopped down next to me.

"There goes your future husband, babe!" She grinned at Victoire, and I brushed my thumb on her chin.

"Already trying to set up Ted and Victoire, Gin?" I laughed softly, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"You know it," she winked.

"No proposal yet, then?" I said when I noticed her eyes lingering on Harry, across the room, as he talked to Mr. Weasley.

"Nope," she sighed. "And same with Hermione. You?"

"I'd tell you the minute he did," I sighed.

"Boys," she said disgustedly. "They've all still got a bit of their mind stuck back in the war. They've got nothing to protect us from! Besides, we're adults-oh," she stopped abruptly. "Coming, Harry!" She got up off the couch and went to Harry's side.

"Did you hear him call her? I didn't," I said to Victoire, even though I knew she wouldn't understand me. I stood up, grinning.

"Happy birthday," whispered my favorite voice in the world from behind me, and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, arms that only bore a faint shadow of what was once a Dark Mark.

"Draco!" I said excitedly, twisting around to smile at him as my heart flipped. Fleur came and took Victoire to nurse, and Draco and I sat back on the couch, and he put his arms around me.

"This cake is amazing, Molly, you've really outdone yourself yet again," Sarah complimented. A yellowish glow was thrown on the Weasley's land around us from the floating paper lanterns, rivaling the summer night stars for beauty.

"I helped!" Called Teddy from his chair, chocolate smeared back to his ears.

"Oh dear, you're covered in cake!" Fleur exclaimed, attacking him with a napkin. She'd only finished when I was about to open my designated first present from George, who said it would also be entertainment. The wrapper said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I knew it must be special since it was what must be the first Weasley product he'd made since Fred died.

I opened carefully, at the ready. "Should I be holding this at arm's length?" I laughed, watching George's face.

"Ah, no, this one's safe. But don't think you're off the hook just because you're turning twenty, my pranks just not in _this _specific package," he winked.

"Alright," I nodded, tearing open the rest of the wrapping. Inside, on a tiny pedestal, was a set of miniscule magic instruments-anything from a harp to a violin. Even a tiny, red-haired conductor at the front that I could only assume was George.

"Oh George, I love it!" I laughed, flipping over the back to read- "Mini-me and Symphony." under the words sat a tiny button.

"What's this do?" I asked him, pointing at the button.

"Try it out," came his reply. I pressed it and immediately floated into the air, expanding until it was about half of normal size. Mini-George raised his baton, and the unmanned instruments rise.

Then cheery, upbeat, dancing music filled the air in a flash, and everyone was up, laughing and dancing. Draco twirled me around, looking as happy as I'd ever seen him.

"You're happy tonight," I smiled at him.

"Of course I am, I'm with you," he said, bending down to give me a quick kiss.

"Harry, Draco kissed Tori, Draco's kissing Tori!" Teddy laughed hysterically, and both Draco and I ducked our heads, laughing and embarrassed. Bill scolds Teddy gently, and Ginny and Harry snickered.

"Hey Tori, can we talk?"

"Oh...yeah," I said in a smile voice. Bloody...'can we talk?' Typical break-up words...no, I'm not crying! Stop it! My mind tried to wrap itself around one of the jumbled thoughts in my brain-if he was going to dump me, why would he do it on my birthday? Why was his hand on my back?

Is this why he was so nervous earlier? At least he had the decency to do it in private, then...

And I was shocked, surprised, and it was perfect.

Because in the light of the moon, the stars twinkling, wind rustling through the trees thick with lush summer leaves-Draco Malfoy proposed to me.

_**The End**_

_Stories never really end, _

_even if the books like to pretend they do._

_They don't end on the last page, _

_any more than they start on the first._

_-Inkspell_

_**Cassia**_

_**PLEASE READ! **_

_**Holy Merlin. I can't believe it's done...**_**if you guys haven't already, put me in author alerts if you want to read my next story! I****_t's Lily\James, and should be coming soon! _**

_**Thanks to 2cool4you, who convinced me to keep going a while back when I wanted to give up. To my beta, even though we've been out of touch these last few chapters. And to MLB (NOT major League baseball) who I was thinking of when I chose the names for the stupid snatchers;)**_

_**Thank you to all who ever even clicked on this. This story is dedicated to you.**_


	30. Epilogue

_**Okay...I really missed these guys. So here you all are. ;) Not proofread, but enjoy it anyway!**_

_Epilogue_

"I am going to bloody murder Scorpius with my bare hands!" I yelled, watching Draco's gray eyes skim down the letter bearing the official Hogwarts seal. "This is the third time this week! This _week, _Draco, and this is his bloody first year!" I continued to shout, while Draco watched me coolly with a flippant expression on his face. He kicked back in the chair, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Astoria, darling, don't you think you might be just...just _slightly _overreacting a tad?" He smirked, and my eyebrows shot into my hairline.

"_Excuse _me? Did I wallop him like I should have when he purposely let out the unicorns into the Great Hall? _No, _I sat back and let you have a father-son talk with him! Did I yell at him when he used those _vanishing cabinets _to smuggle in toucans so when Neville opened it, thinking he was going to get some garden shears, a whole jungle-full of birds of prey came swooping out, crapping everywhere? And now, when he-oh, do stop laughing!" I sniped, walking over to smack my husband on the back of the head. "I think you make him do this stuff just to get a rise out of me!"

"Well, I think he gets it from his mother," Draco replied cheekily, jumping to his feet and taking me by the arms. "You shouldn't get so excited, babe. It's not good in your _condition-" _he spun away before I could smack him again: he knew how I hated to be coddled just because I was pregnant.

"DRACO!" I bellowed, waddling after him as he laughed his head off. "WE'VE GOT TO GO TALK TO HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL, YOU GET BACK HERE!"

By the time we had finally floo'd to the school, Draco had barely managed to magic out all of the bits of cherry filling from the pie I'd dumped on his head.

"Cheer up, you've got to yell at our son," I prodded him, whispering as we stepped into the office.

"Maybe I'd be in a better state if my wife hadn't dumped a _pie _on my head," he hissed back as we made our way to the door where we could hear McGonagall talking shrilly to what I knew was my son and Albus Potter.

"Maybe I wouldn't have resorted to food-throwing if you hadn't called me fat," I snapped in return, poking him hard in the arm immaturely.

"Dammit, Astoria," Draco growled, grabbing my hand so I'd stop assaulting him with my finger.

"Ouch!" I hissed as my hip grazed the bookshelf. Draco's face immediately melted into one of panic, his gray eyes wide as he whirled me around and gripped my shoulders.

"Are you alright? Are you going into labor? Astoria, are you okay-"

"Draco, I'm fine!" I brushed him off. "I just hit my hip, that's all." He let out a sigh of relief, letting go of my shoulders and twirling me around so he was pressed up against my back. He kissed my cheek, and I sighed with pleasure.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing me again.

I turned around to capture his lips with mine, but just as I closed my eyes an intruding voice interrupted our moment-

"Mrs. And Mr Malfoy, I see you haven't changed a bit," McGonagall addressed us, with a few more wrinkles around her eyes and pinch-lipped smile, and a few more gray hairs in her severe bun than when Draco and I had been in school.

"No, Professor," Draco grinned, and I glared past her shoulder at Scorpius and Al, who were sitting in two wooden chairs in the middle of the office, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

"Hello, Potters!" Draco slipped around McGonagall and went to stand by Harry. Ginny and I rolled our eyes at each other; honestly, this wasn't a social call!

"Scorpius Malfoy," I growled, stalking slowly towards my pale son, making him shrink lower in his chair and look up at me ashamedly through his flop of white-blonde hair.

"I'll sort out your funeral, mate," Albus whispered to him, but immediately shut up when Ginny began to advance upon him.

"Mister, what exactly were you thinking when you decided it would be funny to release the bloody boggarts into the teacher's lounge?! WERE YOU AWARE THAT PEOPLE COULD GET HURT? ARGUS FILCH ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I was bellowing, red-faced, and Ginny was singing a similar tune to the right of me. I grabbed Scorpius by the front of his shirt and pulled him up so he saw me at eye level.

"The only reason you haven't been expelled is because you're only a first year," I growled. "And they're taking it easy on you because they think you're just adjusting. Scorpius, how would you like to go to _muggle _school? Have your wand snapped? Because that just might happen if you keep acting like this," I lied in my most dangerous voice. Scorpius's gray-green eyes went wide but he tried to play it cool. I wasn't happy about resorting to such tactics, but really; it took momentous measures to get through to him.

"Maybe then I'd be able to have a bit of fun!" Scorpius protested and I rolled my eyes, releasing him.

"Scorpius, if you don't start listening to your headmaster I'll-ouch!" I hissed through my teeth, feeling a tightening pressure in my abdomen. _Oh...oh bloody Merlin. _I was _not _going to go into labor right here, in the headmistress's office. _No bloody way. _

"Mom?" Scorpius was looking at me like I was a time bomb ready to explode. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and realized Ginny had stopped her yelling as well and was looking at me with wide brown eyes.

"Better not tell Draco anything's wrong or he'll burn down the whole castle trying to apparate you to St. Mungo's," Ginny laughed a bit. "Wait-you're not-_going into labor, are you?"_ She whispered the last bit so even though both Al and Scorpius leaned in to hear, they couldn't catch what she was saying. I shook my head quickly; I'd read all the books on these anyway (well, tried to at least-I'd normally grown bored by the third chapter or so) but they all said that really once you started having contractions, you weren't going to go into labor for hours and hours and hours. So I was fine, really.

"What was I saying?" I turned back to Scorpius.

"How you understood what I was trying to accomplish and totally understand, and you're not going to get me in trouble at all and you're going to talk to McGonagall about lessening her punishment?" Scorpius gave me his most charming smile.

"I don't think so, mister," I wagged a finger in his face. "Wait a second, what _were _you trying to achieve? Scorpy, were you trying to show off for a _girl?" _I gasped, grinning at my son's reddening cheeks. He was a cute little boy, maybe it was...

"Rose?" I blurted. "Is it Rose?" I said excitedly. Ginny and I exchanged excited looks; we'd already planned this all out, who would marry whom...

"NO MUM!" Scorpius bellowed, crossing his arms and looking away from me sullenly. "Go away please, I want to talk to Dad."

"Fine," I sniffed, a little hurt. "But I'll have you know that your father is just as angry as I."

"Hey, Scorpius!" Draco exclaimed, pulling our son into what Harry had introduced to them as the "bro-hug." "How's it going, little man?"

I glared at Draco pointedly, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on Astoria, it was just a few boggarts..." They looked identical right there, and suddenly I was in a very different time, thinking about Draco in first year. Draco had done a lot of the same things, these sort of pranks...just to get his parents to notice him, I think, now. Not to see him as the boy who was going to take over their place one day, but just a little boy. But that didn't make any sense; we gave Scorpius _tons _of attention...

I realized I was absentmindedly that I had begun to stroke my stomach as Scorpius and Draco went back to talking.

Wait. Was that it? Was Scorpius afraid he was going to be shoved on the back burner as soon as I had this baby?

"Aw, Scorpius," I blubbered, eyes filling with tears as I wrapped my husband and son into a huge hug. "I love you so much," I bawled, watching through a haze of tears as Scorpius looked to Draco, terrified.

"Is this one of her baby moods?" He whispered loudly, and Draco nodded his head quickly.

"Don't worry about your Mum, she's just fine," Draco said more to me than Scorpius as he pulled me up, wrapping me in a hug which was somewhat awkward around the huge baby bump.

"Don't you see?" I sniffed to Draco. "He thinks we're going to abandon him once we have the baby!" I whispered. "And-ouch!" I yelped, louder this time. Uh oh...

"Astoria?" Draco's eyes had gone wide, his hands jumping to my stomach. "Are you-"

"N-no," I tried to lie, quickly attempting to compose my features into an expression of innocence. "I am absolutely _not _going into labor right now and if you even think I am than you're completely-"

"We're going to St. Mungo's!" Draco bellowed, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the fireplace like I was having a heart attack.

"Mum!" Scorpius yelled, standing up to come after me. I rolled my eyes, yanking Draco back.

"Stop it!" I pleaded with him. "You're scaring Scorpius!" I turned around, wrapping my son in a hug and ruffling his silky hair. "I'm going to be fine, sweetheart. I'm just fine after I had you, aren't I?" I convinced him.

"Well..." he paused, grinning up at me. "Just kidding, Mum. I guess so..." he trailed off, but I could see something bothering him.

"What is it?" I pressed gently.

"Albus said it really, really hurts," he whispered in my ear like he was divulging a great secret. I hesitated before shaking my head.

"Just a bit," I lied. Right then, he looked about three years old again, big light eyes and a pale face."Scorp...do you want to come with to the hospital?" I asked slowly. "I mean, it's a weekend, and just for a few days..." I trailed off. Maybe this would convince him that he would always be special. I locked eyes with McGonagall and she looked rather relieved...I wasn't sure if it was because she thought it would be good for Scorpius as well, or if it was because I was taking him off her hands. Either way, she nodded, and I gave her a smile of thanks.

With a goodbye to Albus, Harry, and Ginny, we stepped into the fireplace and out in the lobby of St. Mungo's Maternity ward.

A day and a half later, in the middle of the night, Lucy Malfoy was born to an exhausted, sweat-covered me and an exhausted, frazzled Draco. Scorpius was called in from the lobby where he was waiting with my sister Daphne and her husband.

The lamp by my bedside shone warmly over our heads, and we tore our eyes away from our beautiful, tiny sleeping girl to see Scorpius walk gingerly, nervously, into the room.

"Do you want to see your new sister, baby?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, tucking a blonde strand behind my ear. "Her name is Lucy."

Draco gently lifted her from my arms and showed Scorpius exactly how to hold her. While he looked down in wonder at our new addition to the family, Draco looked up at me and winked, gently lacing his fingers through my mine.

"You did good," he mouthed, and my heart swelled even more than I thought was ever possible. Our perfect family of four. Draco enveloped me into a hug and I clung to him; he climbed into the bed next to me, and Scorpius handed back Lucy so he could sit in between us, at our feet.

"I guess she's alright," he admitted, his face shining. Draco and I met each other's eyes, grinning, and I let out a laugh full of pure joy. Draco joined in with me, and Lucy opened her eyes; right now they were blue, but I could have sworn they were already tinged gray, just like her Daddy's that I loved so much.

"Hey," Draco said softly, putting his hand on my cheek. "I love you." He kissed me gently, and I closed my eyes and leaned into him despite Scorpius's protests.

"Yup, they're our parents, Lucy," he sighed as we pulled away. "They yell at each other a lot, but they kiss a lot too. I guess that's okay. We kind of love each other a lot, Lucy, and I think we'll love you too."

**A\N Hope you all enjoyed that-MAKE SURE TO ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERTS BECAUSE I WILL BE POSTING MY NEWEST STORY SOON! :D**

**-Cassia**


	31. Updated Link

UPDATED LINK

Want more of this story messaged to you?

If you take this survey for me (it's only one question)...just go to my profile and at the top is the surveymonkey link, all you have to do is copy it into your browser.

And you SEND ME A MESSAGE saying that you've done it, and tell me the topic so I know for sure you did it, I will SEND YOU A BONUS CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. All you have to do is answer this one question for me.

Please guys, I need 59 more people to take this survey. THANK YOU!


End file.
